


50 one shots from colada

by Blanc_Tide



Category: Final Fantasy Type-0
Genre: Alternate Universe, Don't Judge Me, F/F, F/M, I Don't Even Know, I don't follow the cliches apparently, M/M, Modern AU, One Shot Collection, Pina Colada still needs its own tag, Random themes, Stop writing drunk, Yaoi, Yuri, random ideas, smut in some chapters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-04-17 05:45:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 44
Words: 111,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14182152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blanc_Tide/pseuds/Blanc_Tide
Summary: In where random themes that emerge from drinking take life, warning some stories contain smut but you'll be warned.Otherwise enjoy the random stories I typed while drinking pina colada.....the drink of magic.





	1. The Incubus and the Demon Hunter

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not responsible entirely for what my brain does when I'm drunk.
> 
> All I remember is fluffy kittens and pulling a Kurasame from FFBE JP. That's all.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Demon hunter! Ace and Demon! Kurasame
> 
> Basically smut between a demon hunter and a demon. :P

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is smut in this chapter! SO skip it if you're prudent about this stuff.
> 
> All I remember while I was drunkly typing this is fluffy cats and pulling my 10 CG Hyou from FFBE JP and Kurasame.

A/N: I just wanted to do some drabbles that might eventually become stories of their own :P I warn you though, some of these drabbles contain smut, but if you’re into that than carry on,

I’ll warn you if smut is in any chapter, don’t worry.

Drabble One: The Incubus and the Demon Hunter

The town of Corsi had been a hot spot for supernatural activity, ranging from spectors to vampires to demons. All the residents had known these facts, some moving out due to fear but other brave or skeptical ones stayed not believing these supernatural beings.

But ever since one of the first demon tribes had supposedly began to reside in the town, these other beings seemed to have moved out, rumors of vampires attacking women and men at night slowly replaced by rumors of male or female demons killing or sleeping with residents.

Naturally, the townspeople in fear forced the mayor to invest in getting some demon hunters to hopefully put these demons into extinction.

And so brings us to the story of one of the demon hunters, the one that the people of the town trusted the most in killing demons. 

He was a young man, no older than 21 with beautiful blonde hair, fair smooth skin, and calming blue eyes. The best demon hunter in town had been called Ace.

Ace had hunted demons for years after demons had killed his parents, vowing to put an end once and for all to their existences.

He had successfully been able to wipe out most of the demons that had been hiding in the town just a month after he arrived. There were squirmers here and there, but since his arrival, deaths and rapes by demons had drastically decreased.

Ace was proud of this, knowing he was saving lives by vanquishing these evil beings, but being the stubborn type, he wanted to keep going until the Town of Corsi was completely cleaned out before moving to the next town.

Listening around for rumors one day as he walked around town, dressed casually in a short sleeved white button up and black pants with knee-high boots, he passed by a particular group of suspicious looking men.

“Hey, didja know that the bar near that old hotel is crowded with demons? I heard the strongest one hangs around often there.” a bearded man said as he smoked his pipe, Ace’s ears perking up at that as he slowed his walking pace.

“Yeah I know that bar, it’s called Seven Heavens (Get the reference?), I heard the strongest one is an incubus, you know those male demons that sleep around.” his companion replied as he tapped the end of his cigarette to allow some ashes to fall onto the ground.

Ace noted this location in his head, as he continued his walk to pick up any other rumoured demon sightings, not noticing the men smirking evilly at him.

\-----

Underneath his coat, he had a cross and a small dagger, the blade created with holy magic infused within the blade. Ace sprayed on some cologne mixed with some spice that attracted demons. 

Ace had dressed a little scandalous, a tight form fitting shirt with pants that showed off his nice legs. Ace had even ruffled his hair a bit to seem more casual than his usual neat bob-like haircut.

Deeming himself ready enough to go after a look over in the mirror of the small house the mayor had given him thanks to his services, Ace began his journey to the bar, not noticing the figure that appeared in the mirror after his back was turned to leave.

\------

The bar was loud.

There was so much people that night that made Ace feel awkward at first for coming alone instead of calling one of his friends to come with him. He dismissed that, he had a job to do.

He was going to kill that Incubus tonight.

Ace scanned the room, thanks to years of his experience he was able to tell a demon even if disguised from a human just from a glance, (hint: it’s in the eyes, demons tend to have slitted pupils, their eyes are similar to snakes) as he walked close to the bar counter.

The bartender and Ace knew each other well enough for Ace to not deem him as a minion from Hell. Ace coming to the bar was common after a brutal hunt, sometimes not to drink but just to vent and listen to the bartender rant about shitty customers.

“Want the usual, Ace?” the bartender (who I name Kendall) asked as Ace nodded, eyes scanning the room. Ace sat next to a passed out drunk girl muttering in her sleep.

Kendall nodded as Ace sighed in frustration, it seemed like people were purposely avoiding Ace since each time Ace glanced at their direction to see their eyes, they would turn away from him.  
The drink Ace usually had was placed in front of him as Ace turned to talk to Kendall only to see someone else.

“Haven’t seen you around before are you new?” Ace asked the new bartender, his slate blue hair slicked back neatly with piercing blue eyes directed at Ace.

“Yes, just started a week ago.” the other replied as he wiped some spare glasses nearby and Ace nodded to his answer.

Kendall reappeared next to the new bartender, whispering to him something as he nodded to whatever Kendall said.

Ace sipped his drink, Pina Colada with half the usual amount of rum so it wouldn’t get him too drunk, as he glanced back at the crowd. People once again not allowing him to see their eyes.

‘I swear that they somehow know when I’m looking, judging by how they always seem to turn their heads away once I look their way.’ Ace thought.

The new bartender watched the blonde boy stare into the crowd as he looked out onto the crowd as well, boredly staring at the sea of faces laughing and getting drunk.

He noticed Ace’s glass was getting empty as the boy kept drinking as he stared into the crowd before all of a sudden, Ace stood up and began walking somewhere.

Ace noticed a suspicious couple near the back of the large room as he got up to investigate, successfully seeing others’ eyes as he passed by them.  
‘Human. Human. Human…..Human…..De….No, she’s human. Human.’ he thought as he scanned the crowd on his way to the couple.

Once there, Ace recognized the Demon’s signature snake eyes on the guy and the girl.

“Is something wrong, blondie?” the male demon asked in a sort of mocking tone as the girl demon sneered at Ace.

“As a matter of fact there is, demon.” Ace said as the eyes of both demons widened.

“You are you a demon hunter?”the girl demon asked, fear in her voice.

Ace remained silent, he knew the demons were pretending to be afraid. Once he let his guard down, he knew they would pounce on him.

“You can stop pretending to be afraid, I know let's go outside for a ‘chat’.” Ace spoke as the girl and guy demon looked at each other, gulping as they followed Ace to the back of the bar.

\------

The guy demon was barely clinging onto his existence as his tears fell watching his lover disappear into ashes blown away by the wind.

“Tell me, who is the strongest demon in the town?” Ace demanded as he stared at the weakened demon slowly turning to ash.

Fearing Ace might end him quicker the male spoke quickly, “The Incubus is the strongest here, he orders us lesser demons and such.”

“Tell me where he is.” Ace said as he watched the male demon’s legs dissolve into ash.

“Never, I may be dying but I'll never sell out our leader. Go find him yourself, you demon killing bastard.” the male demon cursed at Ace.

“Fine. I guess I have to do more searching then.” Ace spoke as he turned leaving the demon to dissolve into ash just like his lover.

When Ace re-entered the bar, he made eye contact with the new bartender who nodded in acknowledgement.

“Same drink as before?” he asked as Ace nodded, returning to sit next to the still passed out girl.

Ace went back to scanning the crowd for demons, as the bartender prepared his drink, not noticing his new acquaintance was eying him up and down.

Not the normal checking someone out as if the person was admiring the person’s outfit but as if he was searching for something on Ace’s person.

So far it seemed like he had taken out the only two demons he had spotted, but Ace knew that every bar had a secret room somewhere for certain groups, he was sure that this bar had a secret room for demons.

“Here’s your drink.” the bartender spoke as Ace’s concentration was broken.

“Thanks, you’re fast.” Ace answered as the bartender nodded as he watched Ace drink before starting someone else’s drink.

Ace knew he wasn’t going to get anywhere just sitting and drinking, so he finished his drink, paid the tab along with tipping Kendall and the new guy, he decided to walk around and search the place.

If questioned, he’ll answer that he was searching for the bathroom as he walked past people ignoring the slaps on his arse as he walked by and the encouraging words from drunk men who wanted to get it on.

Once Ace reached the rooms that were near the back of the bar that were used for ‘certain activities,’ he searched around the halls ignoring the moans he heard.

As he walked, Ace felt like he was getting hotter with each step, of course not getting turned on by the disgusting moans he felt. Maybe there was no AC in this hallway?

Ace paused to lean on a wall when he felt what he thought was a wall cave in a bit. Pushing harder on the wall, Ace discovered a long pathway down to somewhere with low lit lanterns to light the way. 

Ace took off his jacket but slipped the dagger into his combat boots incase. Ignoring the fact that he was still hot, Ace quietly crept down the steps as he listened as murmurings became louder.

Ace could hear that the language these ‘people’ were using wasn’t human, he recognized the language the demons used.

“Did you hear? I heard there’s a demon hunter in the bar upstairs.” a demon, male, spoke as Ace ceased his walking down the steps….he was a couple steps from the entrance just out of view.

“What? We’ve been found again? We’ve got to tell HIM, HE will take care of that pesky hunter.” a female demon said as Ace could hear others besides the two talking in the room.

Ace knew it was suicide to go against a group of demons as he carefully backed up. 

His back hit a chest then suddenly he was pushed forward into the room where the demons were talking.

The demons stared at Ace as Ace got up and glared at them.

“A human!” one cried, as Ace could tell there were at least 15 demons in this room as he turned to see a larger burly demon, the one that pushed him into the room, standing blocking the exit.

The demons stood defensively as Ace pulled out the dagger from his boot and stood in a fighting stance.  
3 demons lunged at him, 2 males and 1 female as Ace quickly sidestepped.

“Quickly! Capture him, if we do maybe Kurasame’ll reward us for this good-looking meal.” a female cried as Ace stabbed a male demon through the chest, the demon dissolving to ash before he hit the ground.

“Is that your leader?” Ace shouted as he felt slightly dizzy, barely missing the swipe from another female demon and a tackle from a male.

The demons didn’t answer as Ace threw a demon that had grabbed his shoulder across the room, tossing his dagger at him, killing that demon.

Ace realized his mistake as now he was defenseless as the sudden dizziness and heat within him grew stronger, the burly male demon from earlier pinned him to the floor as Ace tried to steady his mind.

“Got him!” the male yelled as Ace struggled to get free.

“Knock him out!” the demons yelled as Ace saw from the corner of his dizzying mind, a large fist come down on his head.

\-----

Ace woke up to be tied to a chair in a different room, he was blindfolded but he could hear the murmurs of the other demons around him. His head still fuzzy and the heat within him still increasing.

Judging by how far they sounded, he knew the room was bigger that he thought.

Ace could hear footsteps approach him and his head being lifted up.

“What do you think Kurasame? He’s a demon hunter, judging by how quickly he took down 5 of us I’d say he’s an experienced hunter.” a female demon addressed this ‘Kurasame.’

Ace snapped his head back from the hand that had started caressing his cheek.

“He’ll do nicely, I hope this one doesn’t kill himself like that other girl.” the voice spoke as Ace deemed this as ‘Kurasame.’

Ace could feel a demon untying his arms from the chair and shove him forward into another’s chest.

“Come with me.” a smooth voice that made Ace shiver said into his ear.  
‘This Kurasame must be the Incubus I heard about.’ Ace thought as he was guided into another room, the murmurs of demons slowly becoming fainter with each step.

After sometime walking, Ace felt himself being pushed onto a bed and a door being closed and locked with a click.

His hands were binded to a bedpost with a snap of the Incubus’ fingers as Ace could slowly feel himself heating up even more.

“What do you think you were doing, little hunter?” the demon asked as Ace growled at the petty nickname.

“What do you think? I’m killing your kind, demons don’t belong in this world.” Ace shot back at Kurasame who tsked at his response.

“And you humans think you’re any better. We demons used to be human too once….” Kurasame spoke, Ace was unable to identify where the man was in the room but he was near enough to him.

“Afterall, Ace, that demon who killed your parents was me. I killed them.” 

At this statement Ace shot up as far as his bindings would allow him and yelled, “You bastard! I’ll kill you!” 

Kurasame let out a snicker at that, “Who said I was going to allow you out of those bindings? Listen kid, you’re in my territory with no weapons and no allies here. Do you think you can escape out of here alone?”

Ace was silent, his mouth pressed together tightly, he knew Kurasame was right. Right now Kurasame could just kill him and devour his soul or something.

“I thought so.” Kurasame said as Ace continued to remain silent.

The two were silent for a while as Ace could feel the other’s eyes roaming up and down his body, he was now feeling a bit more embarrassed at his revealing attire.

Ace’s mind was slowly becoming clouded each passing moment with his body starting to heat up.

“Seems like the aphrodisiacs they slipped into you is starting to work. Though I did have to drug you earlier to slow you down.” Kurasame spoke as Ace started to flush deeply.

“You bastard.” Ace insulted as his head was lifted up, face flushing deeper as he smelt mint and cologne from the other.

“Call me what you want, but you’re at my mercy kid. Remember that.” Kurasame replied as he kissed Ace a little forcefully.

Ace’s mind was too clouded as he tried to put up some resistance, he gasped in pain allowing the other to enter his mouth when he felt fangs bite harshly at his lips drawing some blood.

Their tongues battled as Ace’s resistance was beginning to fade as the drugs in him amplified their effect.

Once they separated Ace turned his head from the other, embarrassed at the fact that he enjoyed a kiss like that from the beings he despised the most.

“You’re cute.” Kurasame muttered as he watched Ace try to cover up his red face along with trying to move away from the man.

But the demon tightened the bonds closer to the post to prevent Ace from being able to move away from him as he crawled on top of him.

“Did you like that?” Kurasame teased as Ace gritted his teeth and kneed the demon in the chest, throwing him off of him.

“No. I didn’t.” Ace retorted as Kurasame smirked even though he knew Ace couldn’t see and knew that what he was doing would get him killed, still had the guts to rebel against him. Props to this kid, he was better than the girl before him. He was doing well in resisting the drugs influence over him better than her as well.

“Deny it all you want but I can sense the desire and lust in you.” Kurasame spoke as he got up and stretched.

Ace was in fact doing his best to ignore the lust crawling into his brain like a worm, sometimes he wished lust never existed either.

Kurasame snapped his fingers near Ace’s ear as the blonde jolted out of his concentration on pushing aside the feelings of desire in his being.

“It would be better if you surrender and give in to me.” Kurasame whispered into Ace’s ear.

“Never.” Ace responded, his voice was shaky, he could feel the lust and longing beginning to overpower him.

“Do you want me to touch you?” Kurasame asked as Ace frantically shook his head no, as he began to pant quietly, his sexual feelings unknowingly feeding the Incubus he was stuck with.

Ace could feel the other come closer as he spoke with as much firmness he could muster, “Get away from me, you demon!”

“Was that supposed to insult me? Because that’s more like flattery when you call me a demon.” the other smirked as he ran a finger down Ace’s chest.

“You look warm Ace, how about I take off your clothes for you?” Kurasame asked as he grabbed Ace’s shirt and tore it off.

Ace gasped, even though he felt better slightly he also felt exposed as Kurasame tossed the ruined shirt behind him.

When Kurasame grabbed the hem of Ace’s pants, that’s when his legs started kicking.

“Stop resisting, and it’ll be easier on you.” the demon spoke as Ace shook his head and continued to blindly kick at the demon who annoyed at this point suddenly grabbed Ace.

Ace stopped in surprise at the sudden action as lips met his ear, “I’ll break your legs if you try kicking me one more time.”

Ace not wanting to have to drag himself out in case the chance to escape ever came and didn’t want to risk being handicapped, allowed the other to trail butterfly kisses down his chest.

Ace’s breathing started to hitch as he felt hands on his belt, desperately wanting to kick at the other and keep his chastity but he didn’t want to be in pain or unable to move his legs so he prayed in his head for something to stop this demon.

Kurasame noticed Ace’s body slowly beginning to yield to him thanks to the drugs as he successfully tossed Ace’s pants and boxers to lie with his shirt remains.

Ace was redder than before when he felt the air against his bare skin with the cool hands running around his body.

Ace gasped when he felt the demon begin to stroke at his manhood.

“Don’t hold back your moans, your voice is adorable.” Kurasame spoke as he kissed Ace’s neck.

Ace fidgeted uncomfortably as he tried to ignore the building feeling of pleasure in his lower region and the lips kissing his neck.  
Ace flinched when he felt the fangs slowly poke his neck.

He let out a moan when he felt the fangs bite into him, something to do with the demon’s powers probably turning the pain into pleasure.

“Ah.” Ace moaned as he released into the other’s hand after a few more strokes.

“You should be lucky, Ace, I had never marked any of my past victims until now.” Kurasame muttered as he admired his symbol (looks like the bird insignia from FF Type 0) slowly appearing on Ace’s neck.

Ace was a mad at himself for a) willingly being marked by a demon, an Incubus at that b) having his first sexual encounter with said demon and c) he was enjoying this pleasure.

Ace heard a cap to to a bottle pop open and then close before feeling fingers near the entrance of his hindquarters causing him to tense up.

“Be a good boy and this won’t hurt much.” Kurasame teased as he without warning, plunged his fingers within Ace just to see Ace bite his lip in pain and drawing blood.

The demon wiped the blood from Ace’s mouth with his other hand’s thumb before bring the finger to his lips tasting Ace’s blood. 

‘Sweet.’ he thought as he quickened his pace of the fingers thrusting in and out of Ace’s entrance causing the boy to pant and moan beneath him.

Before Ace could release again, Kurasame grabbed his manhood and covered the tip with his free hand.

“How’s it feel like knowing that you’re going to be losing your virginity to a demon?” Kurasame asked as the blind folded boy took in the the information.

“I hate you.” Ace spat as he felt lips press against his.

“Hmmm guess we’ll have to work on that, sooner or later you’ll being calling me Master.” Kurasame smirked as he absorbed the lusty feelings from Ace, giving him the energy he needed to continue on for months.

“In your dreams, demon, once I’m free and I have my weapons you’ll be dead.” Ace threatened as the other chuckled at this.

“As if, I’d let a cute fiesty one like you go.” Kurasame spoke as he tugged off Ace’s blindfold. 

Ace’s eyes widened when he saw the Incubus on top of him.

“You’re that new bartender!” Ace cried as the man ran a hand through his own hair, allowing the gelled back bangs to fall to his forehead, and messing up the once professional look he had.

“Surprise, the strongest demon in Corsi was right in front of you and yet you couldn’t sense him.” Kurasame retorted as he undid his tie and began unbuckling his belt.

Ace looked at the man’s eyes, but he found them completely normal unlike the other demons, “But your eyes don’t look anything like the other demons.”

Kurasame paused as he considered this statement before smirking and unbuttoning his shirt as Ace looked away, hating the fact that this demon was absolutely a sight to behold, damn you Incubus and your chiseled abs.

Ace’s head was gripped by a firm hand as he was forced to look the demon in the eye, now Ace could clearly see the red within the blue irises and the small slitted pupils that he hadn’t noticed until he took a closer look.

Ace was kissed as he was penetrated without warning, his eyes filling with tears of pain. It hurt, it hurt like hell (no pun intended).

Ace was feeling violated as he was brought closer into the demon’s embrace as he thrust into Ace, who was only feeling pain for the time being. 

Kurasame stared at the blonde beneath him, whose eyes were shut tightly in pain with tears flowing down his cheeks. Ace’s lips were clenched tightly, more blood coming from the side from his biting to stop his moans.

“Look at me.” Kurasame spoke softly as he watched as the boy willingly, but slowly opened his eyes to meet the other’s.

Ace felt himself relax when he met the demon’s gaze head on as his body slowly rocked with the rhythm of the demon’s thrusts inside him.

“Have you calmed down yet?” Kurasame asked as Ace nodded his head as the other began to move faster inside of Ace as he left hickies on Ace’s chest. 

Ace moaned loudly, the drugs finally taking over his brain as he yielded to the demon making love to him.

“Call my name, my little hunter.” Kurasame whispered as he bit harshly into Ace’s neck as he stroked the other’s manhood with each thrust.  
Ace pressed his lips together stubbornly as Kurasame had to give him props, this boy was still resisting even with the drugs completely taking over his brain.

Kurasame kissed the pressed lips before moving to Ace’s neck and biting once more into it causing Ace to gasp out, “Kura-!” before stopping himself.

“Aww, I almost had you.” Kurasame spoke as he kissed the new bitemark as Ace puffed his cheeks and looked away from the demon.

“I hate you.” Ace spoke as Kurasame picked up his pace thrusting into Ace, not allowing the boy to release even though he could tell the other desperately wanted to.

“Well guess I can’t let you release then, until I've satisfied myself with your body, Ace.” Kurasame smirked as he saw the boy panting harder underneath him as he squirmed to get free.

Kurasame looked down at the teary-eyed, red-faced male underneath him. His eyes widened when he saw those lips turn into a pout as the boy looked at him with a feverish look in his eyes.

Something inside the demon snapped once he took in the display as Ace’s eyes widened when he saw the demon’s eyes turn all red in lust.

Needless to say, Ace didn’t get any sleep at all that night.

\---------

A few days later, another demon walked into the room and took in the scene before her. 

Ace was quietly sitting on the bed in one of Kurasame’s button down shirts, sewing a tear in his shirt. What caught the she devil’s eye is the flash of gold on Ace’s finger and the fact that she could smell of Kurasame on Ace.

“Hey demon hunter? What did Kurasame do to you?” she asked as Ace looked at her, his eyes once blue were now red and lifeless.

“Master didn’t do anything, he just gave me what I wanted.” Ace spoke, his voice hollow as the she devil was taken back at how empty the once rebellious hunter sounded.

Kurasame came out of another room, a towel being rubbed against his hair wearing only some sweat pants as he saw the demon talking to Ace.

“Emina? What do you need?” Kurasame asked as he pet Ace’s head like he was a dog.

The she demon named Emina shook her head as she just wanted to see what happened to the demon hunter.

Kurasame just nodded as he kissed Ace’s neck, below the black collar that was being hidden from view by the shirt.

Emina watched the scene before leaving thinking, ‘To think Kurasame killed that boy’s parents just because he wanted Ace to grow up and begin his quest to kill all demons so the two could meet again. Love makes you do crazy things…..’ 

Kurasame smirked as he pushed Ace back onto the mattress as the boy wrapped his arms around him and smiled lovingly at him with docile eyes.

“I told you it’s easier when you submit.” he whispered into Ace’s ear before taking the other once again, towel and clothes tossed onto the floor.

 

Drabble 1 end


	2. The Wolf and Red Riding Hood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loosely based on the song The Wolf that fell for Red Riding Hood by Len and Rin.
> 
> Warning: Smut near the end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Might as well say all these drabbles have smut, well this was originally going to be called 50 shades of KurAce or 50 sides of KurAce.....so it fits?

Drabble 2: The wolf and red riding hood

“Ace when going to Sice and Seven’s house in the woods, remember not to talk to strangers.” Deuce warned her best friend as she coughed.

Ace nodded to his sick friend as he adjusted the red cloak with a hood he had on over his white button up and black pants,

Poor Deuce, she wanted to go to Sice and Seven’s to deliver her famous muffins but was suddenly struck by a high fever and confined to bed with her girlfriend, Cinque, fussing over her.

Since Cinque refused to leave her side until she was better, Deuce had called Ace over to ask him to deliver the deserts to them.

Ace waved goodbye to Cinque and Deuce as he put on his shoes and picked up the basket with the muffins in it, pulling on his hood and exiting the small cottage the two girls lived in.

Ace quietly walked to the woods before he was stopped by Machina, his other best friend, before he could take the path to the entrance to the woods.

“Ace, you’re going to go to Sice and Seven’s right? Well be careful, a wolf is lurking the woods and Rem and I worry that you might get eaten if you get caught by him.” Machina spoke as he glanced at the woods before looking at Ace’s face for any expression of fear.

“I’ll be fine, Machina. Besides I can take care of myself.” Ace spoke confidently as Machina nodded his head, warning him once again about the wolf before allowing Ace to trek the journey to Sice and Seven’s alone.

Ace admired the pretty flowers quietly as he walked along the path, his cloak swaying in the wind lightly, it was a beautiful day, warm but a comfortable type of warm. 

Ace paused to stare at a stream running nearby, deciding to practice skipping a stone across the water.

Picking up a stone that he deemed smooth enough, he tossed it only to frown as the rock just plopped straight into the water,

‘I have plenty of time, so I guess it doesn’t hurt to practice my rock skipping skills…..’ Ace thought as he place the basket on a nearby rock.

\-------

Kurasame yawned as his ears twitched from the top of his head. 

His tail swished as he stretched and rubbed his eyes. 

‘I wonder what I should do today, I mean sleeping the whole day away is just a waste of time.’ the wolf hybrid thought as his ears twitched when he heard a loud splash from the stream near the tree he was under.

Peeking from behind the shrub that he was hidden behind, he saw a red hooded cloaked figure tossing rocks at the water. Each time the figure tossed a rock, it landed in the water with a flat splash.

‘What’re they doing?’ Kurasame asked as he quietly stepped from the shrub to walk near the figure.

Ace huffed, as he watched yet another rock splash into the stream.

‘I wonder how Eight and King were able to do it…..’ Ace thought as he picked up another stone only to drop the stone when he heard a voice behind him in surprise.

“What’re you doing?”

Ace turned to see an older male with wolf ears and a tail standing behind him. The male wore a black turtleneck and ripped black pants. What caught Ace’s attention besides the animal features was the piercing blue eyes focused on him,  
“I’m trying to skip stones……..”Ace spoke quietly as the male picked up a stone nearest to him and tossed it at the stream, Ace’s eyes widened as he saw the stone skip 7 times before falling under the water.

“Woah, how did you do that?” Ace asked as the other shrugged.

“Talent I guess.” the wolf spoke as Ace stared at the stream one last time before picking up his basket, the other staring at the hooded boy unable to see his face due to the hood.

“I better get going before it gets late.” Ace spoke as Kurasame stared at him quietly taking in Ace’s figure from underneath the long cloak.

“I’m Ace by the way and you are?” Ace greeted as he tugged off his hood and held out his hand, the other staring at it before taking it and giving it a shake.

“Kurasame.” Kurasame replied as Ace smiled a small smile at him.

“That’s a nice name, never met anyone with a name like that.” Ace spoke as he slowly started walking, hoping the other would follow him to keep him company.

The other was silent as he walked by Ace, the two walking in comfortable silence for a few minutes before Ace spoke again.

“I heard there was a dangerous wolf here, do you know anything?” Ace asked, thinking the ears and tail that Kurasame had were just pieces of a costume.

“Yes, I do.” Kurasame spoke as Ace nodded in a way that said ‘Go on,’ “I heard he eats innocent little boys and girls who are foolish enough to come into the woods alone.”

Ace snickered at that, “Sounds like something from a fairy tale, but I’m glad I have someone here with me in case I run into him.”

Kurasame smirked before getting close to Ace’s face, causing the boy to stop, “And what would you have done if the wolf was here with you right now and I wasn’t here?”

Ace thought about it for a moment as the other stared at him, waiting for an answer, watching Ace like he was his prey.

“Well I guess I would try fighting the wolf with a stick or stone and if worse comes to worse I guess I’d have to climb a tree and wait until the wolf left.” Ace remarked as he backed a bit up from the man.

Kurasame licked his lips as he watched Ace’s face turn from thoughtful to slightly afraid.  
“Wait…...your ears and tail……..they’re not fake are they?” Ace asked as the other nodded.

“Yup, I’m the ‘feared wolf’ that lives here.” Kurasame spoke as he watched Ace back up considerably.

“Are you going to eat me?” Ace asked as the other man stared at him a moment before laughing, Ace could see the rather sharp fangs he had.

“I don’t eat humans, whoever told you that must really love that old red riding hood story.” Kurasame spoke between laughter as Ace flushed in slight embarrassment for believing the wolf man would eat him.

“Well excuse me for being careful!” Ace shot back as he whacked Kurasame with his basket causing the other to stop laughing.

“I’m sorry, I guess I was too harsh.” Kurasame spoke as Ace remained silent as he walked away.

Kurasame watched Ace walk further down the path deciding to allow the other to be alone as he walked the opposite direction.

Ace glanced back to see Kurasame had disappeared thinking, ‘I thought he would follow me, ah well guess I’m going to be alone.’ 

Ace’s heart made a weird pang as he gripped his shirt and continued to walk on to Sice and Seven’s house.

“To be honest, I wish you had stayed with me a little longer.” Ace whispered.

\-----

Seven was busy tending to the garden of roses when she saw a flash of red.

“Who’s there?” Seven called out as the red cloaked figure stopped and removed their hood.

“Seven, it’s me. I brought you some of Deuce’s muffins since she couldn’t make it.” Ace said as the girl walked over and gave her friend a hug.

“Ace, it’s been a while, thanks for coming all this way. You didn’t run into the wolf did you?” Seven greeted as she looked slightly worried of the fact Ace came alone.

“No I didn’t.” Ace lied as he handed the girl the basket after a moment of silence.

Seven stared at Ace who avoided her eyes suspiciously, she knew Ace was hiding something as she saw him squirm from her intense guilt tripping look.

“I-” Ace started but was cut off when he heard another voice.

“Hey I’m back Seven, oh when’d you get here Ace?” Sice asked with an indifferent tone as the boy showed her the basket.

The two girls (well Seven did) encouraged Ace to stay for a bit longer which he complied to, helping Seven tend to her garden and help Sice dust the house.

It was near sunset when Ace noticed he had to get back to Cinque and Deuce’s before night fall, though Seven insisted Ace stay the night, Ace shook his head politely.

“Deuce will worry herself to death if I don’t come back before nightfall, maybe next time.” Ace said as he tugged on his hood.

Seven reluctantly waved goodbye as Sice handed Ace a flashlight and told him to be safe or else.

Ace knew she cared in her own way, as he began his journey back to Cinque and Deuce.

Ace shivered slightly as the warm breeze turned cold as he walked, hoping slightly to run into Kurasame since even though the woods was pleasant during the day, nighttime was a different story.

Ace swore he could see some evil eyes behind some bushes in the shadowing trees, but when he turned they were gone.

Ace shined his flashlight towards a rustling in a bush, breath hitching but calming when he saw a rabbit hop out.

‘I need to calm down, I’m not a child. Monsters don’t exist.’ Ace told himself as he gripped his flashlight tighter and walked on.

Ace paused when he heard a huge crash come from in front of him, stepping back when he saw a hunched over giant mass in front of him.

Ace shined the flashlight and nearly dropped it, a huge bear was in front of him along with another partner.

Ace remained silent as the bears turned to look at him, dropping his flashlight that went out once it hit the ground.   
He heard some growls from the bears as he slowly backed up, tripping on a conveniently placed rock making him fall on his arse.

Ace could see the bears coming closer even as darkness came with the setting sun.

“Am I going to get mauled to death by bears?” Ace spoke aloud as he heard another fiercer growl as the bears turned to look at the direction the growl came from only to run off when the growl came again, except it sounded more hellish and scarier.

Ace was even starting to be afraid since he didn’t know what was the owner of the growl or if it was even an animal.

Ace’s heart felt like it stopped beating when he heard rustling come in his direction as he crawled back, hitting a tree. The rustling was coming nearer and nearer. 

Ace automatically pulled his legs closer to him, hugging them tightly as he brought his head to his bent knees shivering, not from the cold but the fear of what this thing was.

Ace could feel tears from fear and the fact that this thing might kill him, his friends traumatized that Ace was killed by some being that they may never know of as he felt the presence of the being right in front of him.

Ace heard slight panting as he felt something on his head. He recognized it as a hand as it rubbed his head.

Ace looked up to see piercing blue eyes in the darkness, he sighed in relief.

“Kurasame, you came back.” Ace spoke as the other continued to quietly pant as he helped Ace up.

“Are you alright?” the other asked between pants as Ace responded positively.

“Kurasame you sound like you're tired are you ok?” Ace asked as the wolf hybrid’s eyes looked away from Ace.

“You should go home now.” the other said as Ace looked confused at the sudden aggressive response.

“But you sound like you're suffering…..” Ace spoke, concerned as he reached out only to have his hand smacked.

“Ace, do you know what month this is?” Kurasame asked as Ace looked puzzled at the off topic question.

“It’s April why?” Ace asked as his eyes widened when he saw the other’s eyes become clouded, breathing harder.

“Ace please leave me alone before I do something I might regret….” Kurasame warned as Ace, confused didn't budge at all.

“Tell me what's wrong, so I can help you.” Ace said, this time grabbing firmly onto the other's shoulder.

Kurasame snapped as Ace gasped when he was knocked down by the other.

“I warned you, Ace, now I can't control myself any longer.” Kurasame replied huskily in Ace's now blushing ear.

“Kurasame? Control yourself?” Ace questioned as he felt claws on his shirt tearing it off without ruining the skin beneath it.

Ace's red cloak was untied and pulled away as Ace gripped onto the wolf's shoulders as he ravished his chest, leaving kisses and bites as Ace tried to talk sense into Kurasame.

“Kurasame, hold on, sto- Ah!” Ace moaned as the other took one of his nipples into his mouth as he fondled the other.

Ace moaned as the other sucked while a wandering hand pulled off Ace's pants and briefs.

Ace blinked feverishly when the other got up and spit into his hand, coating it with saliva.

“Kurasame, that's gross, what’re you-ah!” Ace was interrupted as he felt fingers enter him as the other in the darkness stared at Ace's face showing in the bright moonlight.

Ace huffed as the fingers moved faster inside of him as he felt the other's hand stroke his hair and a kiss being placed onto his lips that tasted like blueberries.

Ace released onto the other's shirt, which he apologized once he realized the other was still fully clothed, but was silenced as the other tore off the soiled turtle neck to lie on the ground with Ace's clothes.

Ace gulped when he heard a zipper being unzipped and the rustle of clothes as he was suddenly lifted up, his back pressed against a tree.

“Are you ready?” Kurasame whispered as he kissed Ace, panting into Ace's ear.

Ace was silent before wrapping his arms around the other for support, ignoring the bark digging into his back before quietly replying, “Yes.”

Ace hissed as he felt the intrusion inside him, the other pressing his lips onto Ace's tightly closed lips.

Ace could feel blood from his entrance as the other adjusted himself inside Ace, entering as deep inside him as he could.

Ace let one of his hands pet one of Kurasame's ears as he saw his tail swishing eagerly behind him.

Ace noticed the other was leaning into his hand as he gently scratched the ear like you were to scratch your dog's ear or stomach.

Ace felt the intrusion move inside him slowly as he tried not to squirm uncomfortably as the other allowed Ace to touch and pet his ears as he bit into the boy earning a gasp of pleasure.

“Ah!” Ace cried as the wolf hit a particular area inside him causing the other to snap to attention.

Kurasame smirked lustfully as he pushed Ace harder into the tree as he pounded into him, hitting the spot dead on with each thrust.

“Mmm, Kur-ah same Ah! Please don't ah sto-Ah-p! Faster! AH!” Ace moaned as he tightened his hold around the other, ignoring the bark digging deeper into his back.

“I can't hold it in any longer, Ace. May I?” Kurasame asked as Ace responded a meek, yes.

The other thrusted inside of Ace a few more times before Ace felt himself be filled and the warmth of the other disappearing from inside him, whimpering from the loss of heat.

Kurasame laid Ace on the ground, on top of some leaves as Ace kissed the other roughly as he was penetrated once more.

Ace could see the other’s eyes holding love and lust in them as he wrapped his legs and arms tightly around the other as he thrusted inside of him.

“Kurasame ah, have ah you been ah alone in this woods ah for ah long time?” Ace asked as the pecked the corner of Ace's mouth.

“I have ever since the pack abandoned me to die….” Kurasame responded as Ace felt saddened by this response.

“You can ah stay with ah me! Ah! Besides I ah live alone.” Ace responded as he saw the ears perk up in the shadows and saw the tail swish in the darkness.

“You're not just saying that as an empty proposal right?” the other asked unsure if Ace really meant it as Ace grabbed both sides of his head and pulled him into a long kiss moaning into it.

“I ah mean it.” Ace declared as this time he moved to the other's neck and bit into it, surprised when he heard a soft moan from the other.

Ace felt the other move faster inside him as he continued, “Ah besides ah I know ah what it's like ah to be ah alone. Ah! All my friends ah are dating and I've been alone ah since then Ah!”

Kurasame stared at Ace's feverish but loving and caring blue eyes before opening his mouth, “Let's get married.”

Ace's eyes widened at the how quick this relationship was going as the other stared seriously at him, “Wait ah we're going to ah fast! We need ah to ah take it ah ah slow.” 

Kurasame raised an eyebrow in the shadows as he released in Ace and pulled out.

He pulled Ace into his chest as the other felt the release of the wolf’s run down his thighs.

“So you mate with a stranger on the first day?” Kurasame questioned as Ace stroked his tail, removing small debris on the fur.

“No, this was different…..but I wanted to ask you….why did we have sex anyway?” Ace asked as he felt the other pull Ace closer.

“You don't know a lot about wolves…..January until sometime in April is our mating season…..” Kurasame replied as Ace rubbed the twitching wolf ears.

“But you were fine earlier….” Ace spoke as Kurasame hmphed at that before continuing.

“It's because I usually have these mating heats at night…. so I isolate myself and try to hold off until the morning when I'm normal again.” Kurasame explained as Ace was lifted into his lap.

Ace felt the other enter him for the third time, slowly thrusting in as they continued talking.

“You must have it rough….” Ace moaned as the other bit into his shoulder roughly, “Your still not satisfied?”

“I told you the urge stays until morning, so prepare yourself Ace for a long sleepless night.” Kurasame spoke as he began to bounce Ace slighty.

Ace moaned before speaking once more, “Alright, I'm ready for it.”

\------  
5 years later:

Ace pouted as he rubbed a smaller head with wolf ears on his couch, tail swishing in the air.

“Mama, when's Papa coming home?” a young boy with blue eyes and blonde mixed with a tinge of slate blue hair asked as Ace rubbed the child's head, behind his ears.

“After hunting that deer he spoke of earlier, remember Fenrir, dinner had to be delayed since papa is the only one who knows how to prepare deer.” Ace answered as the wolf child pouted this time.

“Mama when I grow up I'm going to be a strong wolf just like Papa! So when I get a mate, I'll treat them so well that they'll be crying in happiness everyday!” Fenrir declared as Ace smiled at the boy's dedication.

Ace heard the door open as Kurasame reappeared with the deer, wrapped in some construction paper.

Fenrir jumped from the couch, hugging his dad by the waist as he eagerly asked of he could hunt with him next time.

“Maybe next time, kiddo.” Kurasame replied as he kissed Ace before going to the kitchen deer in tow.

“Mama, how did you and Papa meet?” Fenrir asked as Ace held the boy close.

“Do you know the story of red riding hood, Fenrir? Well our story contains the ending of what happens if the wolf and little red fell in love.” Ace answered as he glanced at Kurasame who waved, gold flashing on his left hand in the light.

Ace smiled as he rubbed their child's head, looking at the similar gold band on it.

Ace felt arms wrap around his shoulders as a voice muttered, “I love you, my little Red Riding Hood.” 

“I love you too, my wolf.” Ace muttered as he kissed Kurasame.

Drabble 2 end.


	3. Kurasame and Susaya

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's a threesome. :P

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm red now.......... I have to keep this up for 47 more! I can do this!
> 
> If you have suggestions feel free to comment, I'll credit you if I use them.

Drabble 3: Kurasame and Susaya 

Class Zero was confused as they waited the classroom, their commanding officer/teacher, Kurasame, was late.

“Maybe the bastard died, yo! No more singling me out for sleeping during those lectures, yo!” Nine spoke, victoriously.

“Nine, the commander is only in his late 20s I believe, he can't die this early.” Queen scolded as everyone watched Nine argue back saying he could have hopefully gotten run over by a herd of chocobos and be trampled to death.

“I just noticed, where's Ace?” Deuce asked as she and Cinque turned to Ace's usual spot which was empty.

“Probably sleeping in again….” King responded as he tugged Nine from Queen.

Everyone agreed, not knowing Ace's current situation.

\------

“Uh commander, why’re you dressed in Class One's mantle?” Ace asked as he was pinned by a younger looking version of his commanding officer to a bookshelf.

“What're you talking about Ace? I've always been in Class One. Anyways I'm not here to discuss classes.” the lookalike said as he lifted Ace's chin up as the boy hugged the thick library book closer to his chest.

“Well why did you corner me like this commander?” Ace asked as the other took Ace’s glasses off of him, “Hey give those back!”

Ace put the book behind him as he tried to get his glasses back from the extended arm, not noticing he was literally pressed up against the other, chest to chest.

The lookalike slinked his arm around Ace's waist before placing the glasses on Ace's face again.

Ace realized the position they were in as he froze, not knowing what to do, “Uh commander can you let go of me please?”

“Nope, besides I wanted to ask you if ---” the lookalike was cut off by an angry voice.

“Susaya! Get. Off. Of. Cadet. Ace. Now!” Ace's eyes widened when he saw his commander walking towards the two.

“You're no fun, Kurasame. Besides Ace is too fun to tease.” Susaya spoke as Kurasame pulled the young lookalike by the cape from Ace who stood watching the scene.

“How many times have I told you not to mess with my students?” Kurasame said as he grabbed onto Ace's mantle as he tried to walk away awkwardly from the scene.

“Too many to count, loosen up dick wad. Besides you know how much I love cute, nerdy blondes.” Susaya remarked before running off once he heard the bell chime.

Kurasame muttered under his breath as he glanced at the Ace whom he held captured.

“Commander who was that?” Ace asked as Kurasame let go and sighed.

“My twin brother, Susaya, more a pain in the ass than a cadet.” Kurasame remarked as he and Ace began walking towards Classroom Zero.

Ace nodded as they entered the class to see Deuce and Cinque gossiping, Trey and Eight having an intense hangman competition on the board, Nine and King throwing Moglin at each other, Queen studying amongst the noise, Machina and Rem talking, Jack drawing on Sice’s cape as she and Seven were making out.

Poor tonberry was hiding underneath books as a cover for chaos as Cater ducked a chucked Moglin.

Ace could feel the air near him become cold as he glanced at his commanding officer noting the dangerous aura he was giving off.

Everyone stopped what they were doing once they felt the chilling atmosphere.

Ace sheepishly walked to his desk as Nine decided it was best to chuck Moglin at Kurasame, beaning him on the head.

Everyone but Ace tried to hold back restrained chuckles as Kurasame looked at Nine’s direction as Moglin unsteadily flew to tonberry.

“Detention all of you.” Kurasame spoke as he took a deep breath to calm his anger.

“Even Ace gets a detention?” Jack asked hopefully as Ace glared at him.

“He won't be as severely punished as all of you, but yes since he was tardy.” Kurasame answered as Ace pouted.

‘The Commander needs to loosen up.’ Ace thought.

\-----

Susaya smirked as he was transported to the the main hall of Akademia, his commanding officer had sent him out for repeatedly interrupting the lecture, not his fault that he couldn't help but voice his opinions.

Susaya strolled to the front of Classroom Zero as he heard his older brother talking behind the closed doors.

“Boring….” he said as he backed up a few steps and ran towards the door.

Class Zero snapped to attention at the sudden crash of their doors falling as Kurasame grew livid as he saw who knocked down the doors.

Ace's eyes widened when he saw Susaya who made eye contact with him and winked, causing Ace to pink.

“S’up bro, thought I'd interrupt this boring lecture. No one gives a damn about the anatomy of a sandworm.” Susaya remarked as Kurasame began to walk from the front towards his twin.

“Susaya go back to class and learn something.” Kurasame spoke calmly but dangerously as even Nine was starting to be afraid at his calm but menacing tone.

“No thanks, besides you interrupted me when I was getting down to business with Ace here.” Susaya said as he dodged a hand to grab him, walking to Ace's side of the class.

Ace watched as everyone, in amusement, watched what'll happen next like it was the climax of a movie. Ace was pulled up by his arm and spun to be chest to chest with Susaya.

Kurasame was basically forming Ice spikes on the floor along with the classroom becoming cooler each second as he saw Susaya bring a confused Ace's face closer to his.

The girls and Machina were on the edge of their seat as Ace turned red and closed his eyes.

Ace could hear the other breathe signaling how close they were as he heard a squeal from Cinque.

Suddenly, Ace was tugged and brought to another chest before his lips could be taken by another's.

Ace could smell cologne on Kurasame as Kurasame pinned his brother by his shirt with a few ice spikes to the wall.

“No fun, Kurasame, no fun. Besides we all know you want some of Ace too, don't deny it.” Susaya said as the girls hooted at the sight of Kurasame holding Ace like a stuffed animal.

Kurasame allowed Ace to push him away before resuming his lecture, ignoring Susaya's funny comments making everyone, even Ace chuckle at the remarks.

\------

Ace was stuck on cleaning the blackboard and the classroom by himself as punishment.

“Better than running 5000 laps around the arena with Naghi counting and no breaks.” Ace thought aloud as he erased a crude drawing by Cinque of Moglin.

Ace was suddenly embraced as he dropped the cleaner and towel in surprise.

“Miss me, blondie?” Susaya asked as Ace turned his head slightly to see the other with a mischievous grin on his face.

“Susaya? How’d you get back in here? The door was locked!” Ace asked then realized the door was wide open and the key swinging on it’s keyholder in the air twirling in Susaya’s finger.

Apparently it had taken King and Nine all of lunch just to put those doors back as Kurasame had taken his twin to Dr. Arecia for punishment leaving Moglin to boss them around.

“Hmm, well my twin was too distracted by the ladies who were fawning over him so I took the chance to steal the key that he had in his pocket.” Susaya stated as he cornered Ace to the blackboard.

‘I didn’t know the commander was that popular with the girls…...I just know that some girls gossip about him…’ Ace thought as he looked away from Susaya who was eying him like the last piece of cake. 

“You know I don't mind if you became like those girls, being all over me 24/7.” Susaya smirked as he picked Ace up and pinned the boy on top of Kurasame’s empty desk.

Ace's hands were held captured by the other's as the other pulled Ace’s tie off and used that to bind Ace’s hands together, ignoring Ace’s protests.

“Wait! Hold on, what're you doing?” Ace asked as Susaya began to undo his own mantle, letting the blue cape fall on the floor.

“Well, I'm going to get ‘some’, if you catch my drift.” Susaya replied casually as he opened Ace's shirt. 

Ace felt hands run all over his chest as he tried to untie the knot binding his hands together.

“Susaya, please stop this. I’m not ready for this sort of thing.” Ace pleaded as the other turned to look him in the eye with a quirked eyebrow.

“If you’re not ready, then why are your legs wrapped around my waist and your arms around me?” Susaya teased as Ace realized that the other was indeed correct.

Ace flushed as he felt the other place a kiss on his neck before a sharp bite was placed on it as Ace flinched.

Susaya was undoing Ace’s belt as he trailed kisses down his chest as Ace watched him, nervous but a bit excited? Did he really want to give this person he barely knew his v-card?

“Ah!” Ace cried as he felt the other take his manhood into his mouth, bobbing his head up and down.

Susaya watched Ace turn red to rival his cape as he smirked and continued his work on making Ace come undone.

Ace released into the other's mouth a minute later, the other drinking Ace's essence that was spilled in his mouth. Ace flushed red and panted as he felt fingers circling his hole, the other using some of his release that was dribbling out as lubrication.

Ace whimpered as he felt the fingers inside him, feeling his insides as he panted and locked eyes with Susaya who planted a kiss on his forehead.

Ace moaned when the fingers hit a spot in him that sent chills up his spine, in a good way that is. 

Susaya let a mischievous grin appear as he attacked that spot as Ace's body rocked with the fingers as Ace's pants and moans increased.

“Dammit Ace, now I can see what my brother sees in you…..your lewd face is a huge turn on.” Susaya spoke as he kissed Ace sloppily, their tongues fighting for dominance.

“Mmm….ah...Susaya…” Ace moaned as he released onto the other's shirt and waiting hand.

Susaya looked over Ace's figure lying on the desk, completely naked minus the socks from the shoes that had fallen off and laid next to the pants, underwear, shirt and capes on the floor.

“I wonder how jealous my brother would be once he found out I was going to take one of his students on his desk?” Susaya spoke as he began undoing his belt.

“Susaya, what the hell are you doing to cadet Ace?” a voice called as Ace turned red and Susaya smirked.

Kurasame stepped from the doorway and began walking towards the two as Ace sat up and crossed his legs and Susaya pulled Ace to him, carrying the boy like a bride.

“Exactly what you think I was going to do Kurasame, I'm going to fuck him and make him mine.” Susaya spoke as he pulled an embarrassed red faced Ace closer.

Kurasame was so mad, as far as Ace could see, that Ace swore a blizzard storm was going to happen due to the huge drop in temperature.

“Susaya I swear I'm going to kill you.” Kurasame spoke dangerously low as Susaya laughed lightly at this threat.

“Haha we all know you want Ace too, big brother! I can see it in your eyes, you even talk about him a lot when I visit you.” Susaya spoke as he hugged Ace closer who looked in bewilderment at his silent commanding officer.

‘I never saw the commander so speechless.’ Ace thought as he swore he could see pink on the other’s half covered face.

Susaya smirk grew even bigger as he walked towards his brother before speaking, “You know Kurasame, I’m willing to allow you to join me in ravishing Ace.”

“Hey don’t I get a sa- mph!” Ace’s protest was silenced as Susaya swept Ace in a kiss as Kurasame stared at the two with a blank look.

Susaya looked at his brother as he kissed Ace, a smile slowly forming when he saw the defeat in his brother’s eyes, knowing he had won.

\-----

“Mmmph hah hah hah.” Ace panted as Susaya bit into his neck and ran his hands up and down Ace’s chest as Kurasame thrust into him.  
The twins had taken Ace to Kurasame’s quarters to get down to business. As soon as the three had gotten there (Ace being teased on the way getting him slightly turned on), Ace was tossed on the bed and the fun began when the door was double checked to be locked.

“You have a nice voice, cadet Ace.” Kurasame whispered into Ace’s ear as Ace pulled the older man into a kiss as Susaya pouted at this, dropping down to take Ace’s manhood into his mouth. 

Ace pulled away to let out a moan as Susaya bobbed his head faster and faster, moans soon being muffled when Kurasame pressed his lips on Ace’s once again to muffle the moans, resuming his thrusts inside him. 

Ace released in Susaya’s mouth as Kurasame released in him, panting before Kurasame pulled out of him and Susaya pulled Ace on top of him. Ace flushed once he made eye contact with Susaya. 

Ace moaned as Kurasame re-entered him, Susaya and his manhood rubbing against each other’s with each thrust. Susaya pulled Ace into a french kiss as Kurasame bit on the nape of Ace’s neck.

Ace’s release mixed with Susaya’s, staining both of their stomachs as Kurasame released in Ace before pulling Ace carefully of Susaya.

“Well Kurasame, it’s my turn to storm the princess’ castle if you know what I mean.” Susaya said as Kurasame lifted Ace up slightly as Susaya hooked Ace’s legs over his shoulders, bringing him closer. 

Ace and Susaya made eye contact as Susaya entered Ace slowly, causing Ace to moan as Susaya picked up pace thrusting inside Ace.

“Dammit Kurasame, you loosened Ace up a bit, he’s tight but he’s not as tight as he once was.” Susaya complained as he panted and continued to ravish Ace.

“Whatever.” was the cool reply he got as Kurasame kissed Ace’s neck as Ace moaned and wrapped one arm around Kurasame’s head and placed a hand on Susaya’s shoulder.

A mischievous idea came to Susaya’s mind as he stopped thrusting inside Ace causing Ace to whimper at the loss.

“Hey dick wad, since Ace is looser how about we both enter him? Double the pleasure.” Susaya said as Kurasame blinked, having spaced out making hickies on Ace’s neck.

Ace’s eyes widened when the suggestion fully registered in his mind, ‘Two?! I can barely handle one! They’ll rip me apart if they add another!’  
“Come on Kurasame, I know you weren’t willing to stop making love to Ace…..and when we do it at the same time we both benefit.” Susaya urged, though he was slightly disgusted at his manhood having to be rubbed with his brother’s but the thought of being in Ace made it tolerable.

Kurasame still stayed quiet, his grip around Ace tightened as Ace wondered if the other man was going to deny, which he was hoping he would, or accept.

Susaya lifted a distracted Ace’s hips and subtly inched Ace’s body even closer to Kurasame, Ace’s entrance now hovering over the other’s manhood. 

“Since I know it’ll probably be years before you answer, I’ll just skip to you saying yes.” Susaya said as Ace gasped as he was dropped, Kurasame entering fully inside of him.

Kurasame let out a moan at the sudden tightness as Susaya hummed as he spread Ace’s legs wider. 

“I wonder how much Ace can endure?” Susaya spoke as he sheathed himself again inside Ace as well.

Ace huffed as he tried to adjust to having two inside of him, shivering and panting. 

“It’s too much, please...take one out...please….” Ace pleaded as Kurasame slowly started to pull out to Ace’s request but Susaya pushed down Ace a little by his shoulders, not allowing the other to pull out.

“Ace you know you shouldn’t lie, I can see it in your eyes…..you love this.” Susaya said as he slowly moved inside of Ace causing Ace to moan.

Kurasame kissed Ace’s hair as he slowly moved as well as Ace moaned, pleasure building up as the twins began to pick up pace inside him.

“I can’t….hold it….” Ace panted as he released on Susaya’s chest as Susaya pulled Ace into a kiss.

The two released in Ace and pulled out, their mixed essence overflowed some running down his thighs.

Kurasame and Susaya pulled Ace in between them, Susaya laying his head on Ace’s chest, arm draped over Ace’s waist the other underneath Ace as Kurasame had Ace’s head on his chest, one arm under Ace’s head the other outstretched. 

“I love you Ace.” the twins said as Ace blinked sleepily at them, exhausted.  
“I love you both too.” Ace whispered as he surrendered to sleep.

\-------

“I can’t walk…” Ace pouted as he struggled to sit up, the other two slowly getting dressed after they had cleaned themselves and Ace.

Susaya smirked as he walked to Ace only to shoot a glare at Kurasame who picked Ace up like a bride.

“Unfair.” Susaya pouted as Ace reached out and patted the pouting twin’s head.

“You’ll get your turn someday.” Kurasame said as he opened the door to his room after shifting Ace in his arms.

“This’ll be interesting.” Susaya said as he closed the door behind them, following after his twin and Ace.

Ace was slowly beginning to turn red at the thought of people seeing him being carried like a bride by Kurasame.

“Uh Commander?” Ace asked as the other looked at him.

“What’s wrong?” Kurasame asked as Susaya looked concerned as well.

“Are you sure you’re alright being seen holding me like this?” Ace asked as Kurasame nodded.

The three took a portal that took them to the main hall which happened to be filled with cadets, lovely.

Whispering broke out as Kurasame seemed to ignore that as Ace covered his face, red was definitely his face’s favorite color today.

Susaya waved goodbye (although he did kiss Ace on the lips and said he’ll be doing him later) and took another portal to Class One.

Ace gripped Kurasame’s coat, embarrassed but happy.

‘You know, I have a feeling I’ll be with Kurasame and Susaya for a long long time.’ Ace thought a smile breaking out, ‘I think I’d like that.’

Drabble 3 end.


	4. The boy who refused to be marked

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically like Alphas and Omegas :P with no heat cycles and different names.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kinda the weakest drabble I've written.
> 
> I have two friend slots open for FFBE JP with a 2038 attack Hyoh with Bahamut as my lead. Just comment if you want to be friends and I'll send you my Player ID code.

Drabble 4: The boy who refused to be marked

Ace made sure that the black plain collar he wore each time he went out was fastened correctly as his twin brother, Rain watched from his bed in their shared bedroom.

“Don’t forget your collar Rain, there’s some dangerous predators out there.” Ace warned as Rain sighed and put on his own matching black collar to cover his neck.

In the society they lived in, Markees (like himself and Rain) had to wear collars to prevent Markers from biting or ‘marking’ them. Markees were distinguished by markings they had during birth that faded away once the Markees were 5 years of age. Markers never had any marks when they were born. 

Apparently if a Markee is seen without his or her collar on and a Marker sees them, the Marker is allowed to mark the Markee as their own, whether the Markee had consented or not. 

Once marked, the two are married (either forceful or consensual) with the Markee being able to reproduce heirs. A ‘wonderful’ trait that all Markees, male or female had; the ability to reproduce. The good thing is that the Markees can’t reproduce without their Marker’s saliva or blood in their bloodstream. 

Ace refused to allow himself be marked along with being overprotective of his only family left, his twin brother Rain, after their parents had died in a car crash. 

Ace had heard many stories of Markers abusing Markees, even raping their own children that the Markees had bore for them against their will. He hated them. He didn’t ever want to be marked or allow someone to mark his innocent brother.

Rain swung his legs playfully as Ace triple checked that Rain’s and his own collar was fastened on tightly. 

“Okay, we can go now.” Ace said as Rain let out a happy cry.

Rain had been trying to get Ace to go with him to the spring festival their town was hosting for weeks, Ace denying saying that the festival reeked of thirsty pedo Markers out to prey on Markees. There was no law that said that Markers could only have one Markee after all, some Markees belonged to more than one Marker but only if the first Marker consented.

Rain linked arms with Ace as soon as they left their tiny 4 room apartment, walking to the downtown area where the festival was located at.

“Remember Rain, if we get separated never take off your collar since only Markees can remove their own collars and don’t go with any strange people.” Ace started as Rain nodded, not quite listening to Ace’s warnings.  
Ace sighed, he knew Rain was capable of defending himself but he just didn’t want his only family to be taken away by some possibly weird pedo Marker twice his age.

“We’re here!” Rain said as Ace noted the huge crowd that was at the festival. Booths selling food and other goods, some children running around playing hopscotch and other booth games, vendors yelling out deals, and couples holding hands.

Rain unlinked arms with Ace but stayed near him as he dragged his twin to watch a street performer swallow knives without silting her own throat.

Ace glanced around suspiciously at people, distinguishing Markers and Markees. Markers had fangs making it slightly harder for someone to identify especially if they had their mouths closed.  
Marked Markees didn’t wear their collars but they had the scent of their markers to discourage others. 

Once Ace was put at ease of the fact that no predators were eying his brother and himself like pieces of meat, he relaxed and tried to enjoy himself. Rain and Ace had fun bobbing for apples, trying some of the rainbow ice cream that was served, watching vendors amusingly chase down thieving children, and talking with a few unmarked Markees.

“Let’s go there!” Rain said pointing at a large tent at an open field as Ace shrugged and walked with Rain and a few other Markees and Markers into the tent.

It was a circus performance in there as Ace and Rain took their seats in the crowd watching elephants balance on balls, trapeze artists doing their tricks in the air, and clowns making balloon animals and playing pranks.

Ace rolled his eyes at some of these performances but was impressed with the trapeze artists and their performance. 

All of a sudden the lights turned off as everyone went silent, the other performers leaving as a cloaked figure appeared once a spotlight turned on in the middle of the room.

“Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to the festival that was made possible by your city hall’s supreme court,” the figure spoke as Ace identified the speaker as a male, “We hope you enjoy the performers here today but as a surprise we’ve done something special to award one lucky winner.”

Ace’s interest piqued slightly as Rain watched quietly.

“We’ve hidden somewhere within the whole downtown area a necklace with a certain symbol as a pendant, the pendant is a blue clear crystal unlike any other ever seen before, the first one who finds it will earn a reward.” the figure said as murmurs swarmed the area with excited chatter.

“To win, you must show one of the workers that will have a red sash on who will identify if you have the necklace of not. Be warned, those who try to replace the necklace with a fake or find and keep the necklace will be severely punished. Good luck, the hunt starts now.” the figure said as he disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Automatically everyone was pushing and shoving each other as they went to the exits, Ace gripping tightly onto Rain’s hand as he was pulled and pushed left and right.

“Rain!” Ace cried as he felt his brother’s hand disappear as he was pushed out of the tent with some Markers, Markees, and children. 

Ace grew worried when he saw that his brother was nowhere in sight as he began to run around calling out for him. 

Ace was so busy looking for his brother in the crowded area with all the vendors and booths that he failed to notice a person quietly follow him. 

“Rain! Rain! Where are you?” Ace called out as he looked around for a familiar mop of blonde hair, soon spotting some in the distance.

Ace pushed past some couples as he pursued his target, catching his breath when he grabbed on the other’s jacket.

“Rain thank goodness, no Marker tried to touch you right?” Ace said as he panted and looked up only to see red.

Ace shivered as he felt the cold gaze that seemed to freeze the warm day once he saw red eyes from behind red sunglasses.A glare on the person who he thought was Rain.

“Let go.” the blonde replied coldly as Ace backed off and glared once he saw the fangs of the other.

“Well sorry, did I disrespect a high and mighty Marker? I hope I did.” Ace retorted with equally hostile tone as the other glared at him.

The two were locked in a heated glare contest when a voice called out from behind Ace.

“Ace! There you are!” Rain yelled as he trotted up to Ace.  
“Rain, are you okay? Wait, Rain your collar…” Ace said as he noticed his twin’s collar was missing.

“Yeah, no Marker touched me but my collar ripped off when some lady tried to claw another girl’s face in the crowd that separated us. By the way who’s your friend?” Rain asked as he covered his neck with both his hands.

The other blonde male was still there much to Ace’s annoyance, just staring at Rain from beneath his glasses.

“He’s not my frien-” Ace was cut off once a hand from the unknown male covered his mouth as he moved closer to Rain.

“Hyoh. And you?” the blonde now named Hyoh interrupted as he looked Rain up and down.

“I’m Rain, nice to meet you Hyoh? Are you here alone?” Rain asked as he looked at his brother who was seething.

“Yes, would you like to jo-Ouch!” Hyoh started but was interrupted when Ace bit his hand drawing blood.

“Ace, that was mean!” Rain scolded as he saw Hyoh’s blood drip onto the ground, Ace looking smug at his deed, “You know better than to act like this.”

“But Rain, he’s a Marker and all Markers are ba-” Ace was stopped as Rain shushed him as he pulled out a handkerchief and wrapped it around Hyoh’s hand.  
“Ace you need to give a Marker a chance, not all are bad like all the stories you see on TV.” Rain said as Ace stood in disbelief that his twin was standing up for a stranger that he just met a few seconds ago.

“But Rain-” Ace started as Rain stopped him again.

“I think you need some time alone to think about this, watch the Markers for awhile and the way they treat their Markees. And once you’re willing to accept that not all Markers are evil rapists come find me.” Rain said as he stormed off, grabbing Hyoh’s uninjured hand, dragging him away from Ace.

Ace stood there, looking at the ground with clenched fists. ‘Rain...I know that I’m harsh on Markers but you don’t know the fact that I was harrassed by them so many times……’

Ace closed his eyes and remembered the time when he was 6 years old, naive and trusting to every Marker. He thought all Markers were nice since he played a lot with them as kids, never thinking going with one was dangerous. Especially an adult Marker.

Said adult Marker lured him and one of his friends, a Markee named Deuce, to a quiet place in the woods near the park they were playing in, claiming he had a nice cabin with toys and candy in it. This was before Ace wore the collar for Markees. Deuce was wary with each step they took, tugging on Ace’s hand to try and lead him back but Ace insisted on seeing the cabin.

Once the children were deep enough with the Marker, the Marker grabbed Ace and tore off his shirt. Deuce screamed and kicked at man who held her by the hair as he forced Ace on his knees. The Markers mouth nearing his neck as Ace struggled to get free.

Ace could feel the other’s breath on his neck as he cried for help with Deuce screaming to let go of Ace and herself. The Marker laughed at these pathetic attempts as he got ready to mark Ace as his.

All of a sudden a voice called out in the forest that Ace recognized as Deuce’s mother. The Marker grew scared and fled once he saw the woman coming closer having heard the children’s cries, unhanding Deuce and Ace but keeping Ace’s shirt that he had ripped away.

Once Deuce’s mother found them, Ace and Deuce ran to her and cried into her skirt as they tried as best as they could to describe their attacker. The Marker was never caught and Ace never got over the incident, Deuce had moved with her family to the other side of the Earth, the two never to see each other again.

At that point, Ace fueled by that incident and the crimes of Markers on the news grew to resent Markers.

“ -Alright?” a voice snapped Ace from his trip down memory lane as he looked up to see a man standing there in front of him. 

“I’m fine.” Ace said coldly as the man raised an eyebrow at the cold behavior.

“I really doubt that you’re fine.” the man with slate blue hair and blue eyes said as handed Ace a handkerchief from his pocket. 

Ace realized with this gesture that he had been crying at the memory as he cautiously wiped his eyes and cheeks with the blue handkerchief that smelled faintly of mint gum.

“Thanks for the handkerchief…...sir.” Ace said after a moment as the man nodded but refused his handkerchief back when Ace tried to hand it back.

“Are you alone by any chance?” the man asked as Ace slowly nodded his head because after all his twin had ditched him for a random Marker that he just met.

“I see it’s dangerous for kids to be alone.” the man said as Ace identified him as a Marker having seen the fangs when the man opened his mouth to talk. 

“I can take care of myself, Marker.” Ace said a bit harshly before he remembered Rain’s words, ‘Not all Markers are evil rapists like the ones you see on TV.’

‘For Rain’s sake I’ll try to give this Marker a chance….’ Ace thought, snapped back to reality when the man snapped his fingers in front of Ace’s face.

“Do you always space out when you’re with others?” the stranger asked as he glanced behind Ace.

“Uh no…...just remembering something….” Ace said as he was suddenly pulled to walk with the man, his hand in a slightly larger gloved one, “Hey! What?”

“Just follow my lead, you seem like you’re lonely.” the other said as Ace reluctantly let the man lead him deeper into the festival.

“I wonder what your Markee will think of this……” Ace said as they walked past a man selling fake but shiny jewelry.

“Don’t have one, don’t want one unless there’s mutual love between us.” the man replied as he seemed eager to get himself and Ace away from someone.

‘Huh? This is the first time that I met a Marker…..other than that guy from before who was single….’ Ace thought as he took a good at the stranger’s face, ‘There’s no way someone this handsome can be single….’

Ace flushed when he thought this man he barely knew, handsome.

The stranger then spotted a nearby as he brought Ace closer and dived into the tent, covering Ace’s mouth as he peeked outside from a tear in the tent’s fabric.

Once he had spotted whatever he was hiding from, he sighed in relief and let go of Ace’s mouth and released the boy.

“What was that about?” Ace asked as the man glanced at him.

“Well kid, you may not have noticed this but some creeper was following you around, the vibe around him seemed dangerous.” the stranger replied as he rubbed Ace’s head who swatted his hand lightly, “He didn’t seem to care when I started talking to you, he had a switchblade which I saw when he was inching his way closer to us.”

‘What a strange Marker…...I thought he just wanted to…...in the tent……’ Ace thought as he willed the dirty thought to go away.

The stranger walked out of the tent with Ace, “Sorry to bother you kid, but I couldn’t let some unsuspecting kid just be another victim of unconsensual marking.”

‘He cares for some Markee that he never met?’ Ace thought as the man turned to leave but Ace grabbed his arm.

“Something the matter, kid?” the stranger asked.

“Umm…..thanks…….for saving me.” Ace said, this time with a tone of gratefulness. 

“Your welcome.” the man said as he pulled his arm from Ace’s grasp and walked away.

Ace watched the man leave.

‘It’s not like I have a love at first sight crush…’ Ace thought once he realized he was staring at the direction the man walked to and instead choosing to walk around.

“Didja find the necklace?” he heard a group of Markees ask as Ace remembered that the search for the necklace hidden in the festival area was still going on.

“No, but I really hope the prize is some money or at least something useful.” another replied as they scurried off to find the necklace.

‘It doesn’t hurt to join them…..’ Ace thought as he decided to join the search too.

\-----

‘I think I was being too harsh on Ace….’ Rain thought as he and the Marker who called himself Hyoh sat on a bench with ice cream.

‘I mean I left him all alone…...I should get him a gift or something to make it up to him.’ Rain thought as he devoured his cone in two bites, ignoring the brain freeze.

“Hey Hyoh, what do you think is a good apology gift for my brother?” Rain asked as Hyoh looked thoughtful for a second as he licked his ice cream.

“Well since you basically went with a Marker you barely know who could have marked you since you have no collar to prevent it, I’d say a really expensive gift since your brother could have a heart attack thinking you’re marked now.” Hyoh said as Rain grabbed his hand and pulled him off the bench.

“Well then, guess we have a quest to complete.” Rain said as Hyoh willingly allowed the Markee to drag him into the booths with lots of assorted gifts.

\-----

Ace walked by many people searching for the necklace when all of a sudden a voice called to him.

“You, the blonde.” 

Ace looked around for a bit thinking it was someone else before walking to the woman that sat at a table with a dark purple tablecloth with white stars and a blue glass ball on it.

“Uh yes?” Ace asked as the woman beckoned him to the chair across from her own.

“I am the fortune keeper, Najika Phoenix, tell me dear do you want your fortune read?” the woman asked as she reached for Ace’s left hand that was on the table.

“Oh no, I’m good.” Ace said as he started to get up but the woman gestured him to sit back down, holding him by the wrist, which he did.

“I insist dear, I’ll do this reading for free. I can see a very bright and romantic future for you.” the woman said looking at Ace’s palm.

Ace quirked an eyebrow at the romantic part as he said, “I guess it couldn’t hurt to hear my future.”

The woman smiled as she looked from Ace’s palm to the ball.

“I see you have met a new person who has made you rethink your opinion on the people like him, yes?” Najika asked as Ace nodded in surprise.

“I see in your future you are with a man…..very handsome…...doing well in life as veterinarian…..twin children.” Najika said as Ace leaned a bit forward.

‘I never thought I would get married.’ Ace thought.

“What does the man look like?” Ace asked as Najika closed her eyes.  
“Very handsome…..blue eyes…...slate colored hair…..” she answered as she let go of Ace’s hand and reaching under the table.

Ace was handed a necklace with a crystal the prettiest shade of blue reminding him of the ocean and sky from the way the it glimmered in the light.

“Wear this…. For this necklace will bring him back to you.” Najika said before smiling.

Ace stared at the necklace before taking it from the woman, “Are you sure? It looks very expensive.” 

“It is mine to give as a good luck charm for you dear.” the woman said as Ace took it and placed it around his neck.

“Thank you.” Ace said as he handed the woman a few dollars as a tip and walked off a bit weirded out.

“Slate colored hair…...blue eyes………” Ace muttered to himself as he walked off.

\----

It was nighttime when Ace and Rain ran into each other, well Rain ran into Ace and tackled him from behind sputtering apologies.

“It’s okay, Rain and I really did need to give a Marker a chance…..” Ace said as Rain hugged him tighter.

“Here.” Rain said as he handed Ace a bag with the Marker from before watching the scene.

Ace opened the bag and pulled out a necklace that had a card as a pendant (his iconic cards) in silver.

“It’s beautiful, thanks Rain.” Ace said before looking at the Marker, “Rain did this guy you know?”

Rain shook his head before saying, “This guy is Hyoh, and no Ace he didn’t mark me or do anything inappropriate.”

Ace nodded at Hyoh who waved at him.

“Thank you for watching over my brother.” Ace said before Rain pointed at the necklace Ace wore.

“And who did you get that from?” Rain asked as Ace explained about the woman including his fortune which Rain grinned at.

“Hey, I think I saw a slate haired guy by that circus tent area we were at, wanna check?” Rain asked as he pulled Ace forward with Hyoh walking behind.

\------  
“Are you sure someone’s going to find that necklace?” the slate haired man asked his friends, a woman with brown hair in a ponytail and a man with glasses.

“Relax Kurasame, what’s important about some piece of jewelry? You can buy another one.” the male with glasses said.

“Kazusa, it’s not just a necklace, you know how important it is to me.” Kurasame, the slate haired male, said as took a sip of the soda can he had in his hand.

“I find it romantic Kurasame, that your mother said that the necklace would appear on your intended Markee the day you meet them.” Emina, the woman, gushed as Kurasame sighed.

“I didn’t expect this noob to lose the necklace while we were setting up the show….Kazusa I’m going to kill you.” Kurasame said as he glared at the glasses wearing male who was laughing.

“Your so funny Kurasame, you love me too much to kill me.” Kazusa said as Kurasame glared at him.

“I won’t kill you because that would make Naghi sad…..and I don’t need that kid to blackmail me.” Kurasame spoke as Kazusa thanked Naghi internally for having blackmail to spare his life.

“I told you he was here!” a voice called as the three looked to see a blonde haired boy dragging another boy that looked similar to himself forward.

“Rain stop, you’re hurting me.” the twin replied as twin named Rain looked at the group before pointing at Kurasame.

“Say isn’t he the one? The one you’ll ma-” Kurasame recognized the other blonde from before who was covering Rain’s mouth as another blonde walked behind them and looked at Kurasame before going to the twins.

Kurasame’s eyes widened once he saw the nearby lamp post reflect something on Ace’s neck, walking toward the twins and Hyoh who tried to get Rain free from Ace’s grasp.

“That necklace……” Kurasame said as he confirmed the necklace that Ace wore around his neck was the one he was looking for.  
“What about it?” Ace asked as he let go of Rain who clung to Hyoh.

Kurasame looked at Ace before continuing, “Congrats, you won the search. What would you like as your prize?”

Ace looked confused as he suddenly remembered the contest to find the necklace. 

Ace thought about it, what did he want? Money? Nah, he and Rain were well off. A lifetime supply of food? Like he thought before, Rain and himself could afford food. A better house? No, the apartment was fine. So what was there?

‘I see your future with a man….romantic future…..slate colored hair…….very handsome…...twins…..’ the woman’s voice echoed in his mind.

“Marry me.” Ace spoke without thinking before he covered his mouth as Rain let his jaw drop at Ace’s forwardness.

“Ace what? Marriage?” Rain asked as Hyoh smirked at Rain’s confusion as the boy clung tighter to him.

Kurasame stood dumbstruck thinking he heard wrong, “Excuse me? Can you repeat that?”

“Uh no…...that was silly…..forget I said that.” Ace turned red as Kazusa whistled and Emina giggled.

“Kurasame look, someone actually had the guts to ask you to marry them!” Emina teased as Kurasame glared at her.

“Repeat what you said, kid.” Kurasame said as he grabbed Ace’s shoulders and looked the boy in the eyes.

“Marry…….me…….” Ace stammered as Kurasame chuckled at Ace’s nervousness.

“Right after I mark you first and we at least go on one date.” Kurasame said as Ace turned completely red as the man embraced him.

“Wait Kurasame, do you even know the kid’s name?” Kazusa asked.

“No, not at all.” was Kurasame’s reply as Rain’s jaw dropped, Hyoh stared blankly, Emina froze, and Kazusa burst out laughing.

“It’s Ace.” Ace said as he hugged the Marker hesitantly, “And your name’s Kurasame right?”

“It is.” Kurasame spoke as Emina interrupted.

“Hold on, this is too fast….you both barely know each other and Kurasame I doubt you fell in love with this kid at first sight and Ace was it, you barely know this man!” Emina pointed out as Rain added in.

“I thought you said you hated Markers Ace, don’t tell me…..” Rain assumed as Hyoh caught him as he staggered back.

“No he didn’t mark me Rain, anyway you attached yourself to a Marker a second after you met him.” Ace remarked as Rain flinched at the truth.

“But how did immensee hatred turn to love?” Rain asked as Ace shrugged.

“Who knows really? Besides most books use the same premises.” Ace remarked as Kurasame calmed Emina down.

Hyoh cleared his throat causing everyone to stop and look at him.

“When’s the marriage?” Hyoh asked as everyone stared at him.

“A few years after Ace and I get to know each other and see if it’ll work out.” Kurasame spoke as Ace nodded in agreement.

\------

5 ½ years later

Ace pondered his thoughts for a minute, his past hatred for Markers and suddenly proposing to one of the Markers he just met on the first day. 

‘I blame hormones…..’ Ace thought as he felt a hand run through his hair as he looked at Kurasame who had Ace’s head on his lap while he read a novel that Ace realized was in Italian.

The two had definitely been going steady after that day as Ace hummed quietly, remembering that he still had yet to be marked by the other.

Rain had been marked 2 years earlier and was busy traveling with Hyoh to wherever they pleased, though Rain called Ace everyday. Right now the two were in Rome.

“Do you ever get bored of me?” Ace asked once the other finally set down the dreaded book.

“No, I’ll never be bored of you.” Kurasame spoke as Ace felt like the other was lying.  
“Really?” Ace asked when suddenly he was pulled to sit up in the other’s lap, Kurasame kissing the side of his head.

“Yes, if I was bored and I didn’t love you I would have broken up with you.” Kurasame whispered as he tugged on Ace’s collar.

“What’s wrong with my collar?” Ace asked as he removed it thinking the other saw a tear in it.

“Nothing, nothing at all.” Kurasame spoke as he kissed Ace’s neck causing shivers down the boy’s spine.

“Are you-?” Ace asked but was cut off once he felt a bite, sharp from the fangs on his neck, he was surprised that he moaned, expecting pain not pleasure.

“I want to spend the rest of my time with you, so Ace please marry me.” Kurasame spoke as he reached behind the couch pillow he had been leaning against and pulled out a small box.

Inside was a ring with a silver band and a blue diamond in the center that matched Ace’s eyes.

Ace’s eyes watered slightly as he nodded and grabbed the other’s head pulling him into a kiss, the ring and box falling to the floor.

Drabble 4 end

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Special thanks to Najika and The Risen Phoenix for encouraging me, I appreciate it.


	5. It's like Romeo and Juliet but it's complicated PART 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> O Romeo O Romeo wherefore art thou Romeo?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah......this was too long to be a drabble so I cut it in half.........
> 
> Kinda been stuck reading Romeo and Juliet for English class so this was inspired by it.
> 
> Love at first sight is it possible anyway?

Drabble 5: It’s like Romeo and Juliet, but it’s complicated Part 1 

What is love? Why is it important for humans? What does it mean to be in love?

Growing up, Ace was read stories with true love conquering all by his mother and his 11 other siblings. The girls would coo over the fact that a poor girl suddenly became the most beautiful girl in all the kingdom and gaining the prince’s favor along with finding true love.

The boys would gag over this, preferring to hunt for bugs and frogs in the backyard, but Ace stayed with the girls to listen to the stories his mother read him.

“Mother? Will I ever find true love?” Ace asked one day while Mother read Cinderella aloud one day.

“I believe you shall, my darling…….but you must avoid finding love with our enemies.” his mother stated, their enemies were of Militesi a nearby nation that was trying to bring war to their nation of Rubrum.

Ace nodded, promising to never fall for the enemy.  
Years later the promise was broken.

\------

“Ace wake up!” Cater cheered as she slammed Ace’s bedroom door open, eagerly, as Ace groaned and covered his head with his pillows.

“Cater…...no…...five more minutes please….” Ace protested as Cater pulled off his covers letting the chocobo patterned sheets fall to the floor.

“But Ace…..come on! This is the first time that Mother allowed us to attend one of the ceasefire parties with the Militesi nation! We’ve waited for years to attend and I won’t put up with you not being appropriately prepared to go!” Cater whined as she stole the pillow from Ace’s head.

“But sleep….” Ace started but Cater slapped her hand over his mouth.

“Can wait until after the party, it’s already 1 pm and the party’s at 5, Deuce and Cinque are ready to help you prepare since we don’t want you to go looking like you were hit by a bus.” Cater said as she pulled Ace by his arm out of bed and out the room.

Deuce and Cinque smiled at Ace’s arrival at their shared room, both dressed nicely for the party. Cinque had let her hair down in beautiful curls and wore a emerald green colored dress up to her mid-thighs that matched her eyes with make-up done by Seven. 

Deuce had her signature hairstyle and a light pink dress that went to her knees with the charm bracelet Cinque had made for her and white sandals. She refrained from wearing make-up.

Ace smiled tiredly as Deuce got the glimmer in her eye once she saw Ace’s tangled hair, causing Ace to grow nervous at Cinque’s expression that mirrored the Cheshire cat. 

“Good luck, Ace you’ll need it.” Cater said as she went to change out of her pj’s, closing the door.

Ace gulped as Cinque and Deuce pulled out various hair care products before pouncing on their prey.

\-----

“Why do I have to wear a dress?” Ace complained as he lifted the skirt of the white dress that looked like something a typical goddess would wear with blue lining the hem.

“Because Ace-y looks so cute in it!” Cinque teased as she pinned a blue rose clip over Ace’s right ear as Deuce tied the sash around Ace’s waist.  
“Agreed, Cinque good job on the make-up and hair.” Deuce complimented as Ace pouted, the girls had put hair extensions on him reaching towards his mid-back, curled at the end.

“It’s just a little lip gloss and some eyeshadow, Deuski.” Cinque said, as she received a pat on the head as her reward.

“Are you guys ready now?” Eight asked from behind the door.

“No!” Ace said but the girls grabbed him and pushed him out with a “Yes!”

Eight looked over Ace before saying to Deuce and Cinque, “I guess I owe Jack and King 20 bucks….I never thought Ace would willingly go in a dress.”

“Wait you betted on th-” Ace was cut off when he felt someone lift the skirt from behind as he turned to see Nine holding it up.

“He’s wearing boxers, yo! It’s ruin-” Nine was hit by Queen in her red floor length dress as Ace was restrained by Eight and Deuce to prevent him from attacking Nine.

“Nine, don’t be a pervert! Besides everyone else is waiting downstairs, the car to drive us is here! Let’s go!” Queen said as Ace was dragged by Cinque and Eight to the car, Deuce laughing all the way.

\-----

The party was in a large hall, elaborately decorated like one of the ballrooms in fairy tale castles.  
Ace and his siblings stood in awe at the couples dressed elegantly dancing, eating, and talking.

“Food, yo!” Nine yelled as he charged to the food table with Jack and King following.

“Boys….” Queen remarked as Trey began talking with men who seemed to actually be interested in what he was saying.

Eight offered his hand to Cater as the two went to dance on the dance floor.

Sice and Seven went to stand at a corner and talk with a few other girls who seemed to be up their alley.

Cinque and Deuce had went to check out the garden with Queen following them.

Ace stood awkwardly wishing that his friends, Machina and Rem had come to the party. The couple had chose not to, remarking that it was “Full of stuck up older men,” but telling Ace to tell them all about it once he got home.

“Maybe I should just go home…” Ace muttered as he walked to explore the place a bit, grateful that Cinque and Deuce hadn’t made him wear heels and allowed him flats.

A few men asked him to dance which he politely declined as he wandered to a lonely balcony free of others.

‘I’m bored.’ Ace thought as he admired the moonlit sky.

“Not much for people aren’t you?” a voice asked as Ace flinched at the voice.

A man in a tux with slicked back hair was leaning against the wall, watching Ace for Etro knows how long. 

“So are you.” Ace said, a bit sassy, annoyed at not being alone.

“I was never a people person.” the man replied as he walked to stand next to Ace, leaning on the balcony railing,

Ace observed the other using the light from the moon, the man wasn’t bad looking in fact he looked like the type who would be surrounded by women if he were to go back into the ballroom.

Ace vaguely thought of Romeo and Juliet, the infamous balcony scene. 

“Pfft I wonder if Romeo’s going to appear and spout his nonsense.” Ace said as the other looked from the moon to Ace.

A smirk formed on the man’s lips as he spoke,  
“But, soft! what light through yonder window breaks?  
It is the east, and Juliet is the sun.  
Arise, fair sun, and kill the envious moon,   
Who is already sick and pale with grief,....”

Ace stared at the other, surprised he remembered that scene word for word.

“That thou her maid art far more fair than she:  
Be not her maid, since she is envious; Her vestal livery is but sick and green  
And none but fools do wear it; cast it off.  
It is my lady, O, it is my love!”

“Okay, okay we get it Romeo, we know how much you want to get in Juliet’s pants.” Ace said as he smiled at the other.

The other chuckled as he said, “If I’m Romeo, then you must be Juliet since after all this scene happened on the balcony.” 

“Hahaha no way, it’s not like we fell in love at first sight lover boy. You aren’t getting in my pants tonight.” Ace teased as the other took one of Ace’s hands and placed a kiss on it.

The other recited as he held Ace’s hand still to his lips:  
“She speaks:  
O, speak again, bright angel! for thou art  
As glorious to this night, being o'er my head  
As is a winged messenger of heaven  
Unto the white-upturned wondering eyes  
Of mortals that fall back to gaze on him  
When he bestrides the lazy-pacing clouds  
And sails upon the bosom of the air.” 

Ace rolled his eyes as he smiled, happy to actually remember this scene in the whole play:  
“O Romeo, Romeo! wherefore art thou Romeo?  
Deny thy father and refuse thy name;  
Or, if thou wilt not, be but sworn my love,  
And I'll no longer be a Capulet.”

Ace and the stranger were quiet for a minute before bursting into laughter at the ridiculousness at the scene.

“That was certainly interesting ‘Romeo’.” Ace said after he regained his composure and the man straightened up.

“It was, my Juliet but I doubt your name is really Juliet.” the man spoke as he allowed Ace to take back his hand.

“It isn’t, my name is Ace.” Ace said as the man ran his fingers through Ace’s extensions.

“Ace…...that’s a boy’s name…..you’re a boy I presume?” the other asked as Ace hesitatingly nodded.

“Well I hope Ace the next time we meet, you are dressed the way you want to instead of this disguise.” the man replied as Ace was shocked that the other knew that he was forced to wear this.

“How’d you know?” Ace asked as the man stared at him.

“Lucky guess, my Ace.” the man replied as Ace pouted at the response.  
“Romeo O Romeo you’re such a jerk.” Ace recited as he was pulled into the other’s embrace.

“Juliet O Juliet who knew you were actually a boy?” the other teased as he spun Ace around before slowly pulling him into a waltz.

“Wait! I can’t dance.” Ace said as the other shushed him.

“Shhh, follow my lead and don’t look at our feet.” the stranger reassured him as Ace made eye contact with him and allowed the other to guide him.

Their waltz in the moonlight seemed to last forever, the trance being broken once he heard Cater’s screech.

“Ace! Get away from that Militesi officer!” she screamed as Ace and the other separate.

“What? Cater?” Ace asked as Cater pulled him by the arm to get away from the man.

“We’re going home right now, Ace. Now.” Cater said, firmly as Ace looked over at the man before mouthing to him his address.

The other seemed to understand as he nodded, Ace losing sight of him as he was pulled towards the exit where everyone was at. 

“We’re never coming back here again.” Cater said as everyone chose not to oppose her and left the party.

Ace’s mind was on the stranger the whole time.

‘I hope we meet again.’ Ace thought.

\---- 

Ace was in bed once he heard a rock being tossed at his bedroom window causing him to sit up in his bed. Another rock was thrown.

Ace stepped to his window, to the small balcony he had as he looked down from his second story window of the 3 story house.

Ace couldn’t believe it, the stranger was there with the moonlight revealing his familiar face.

“Ace.” he spoke loud enough for Ace to hear, but not enough to wake the others.

Ace smiled as he said, “O Romeo, Romeo! wherefore art thou Romeo?”

The other’s smile showed in the moonlight, “Juliet, come down here so we can talk.”

He didn’t bother to use Shakesperian language which Ace was grateful for. 

He nodded as he slowly opened his bedroom door and tiptoed down to the patio and opened the door for the man. His company was dressed casually, in a black turtleneck and pants with dress shoes.

“I never thought you’d come.” Ace said as he gestured for the man to quietly follow him as they walked quietly to Ace’s room.

“It took awhile to find the address….but I had a feeling you’d be in this house…..I guessed right.” his company said as Ace locked the bedroom door. 

Ace lit a candle as he set it as their only source of light on his bedside tabletop. Ace being able to see his company’s face a bit clearer. Ace pulled the other to sit next to him on his bed as they talked.

“Hmm...who knew Romeo was a good guesser.” Ace teased as he felt the other’s arm wrap around his waist, pulling him closer to his ‘Romeo.’

“It’s Kurasame, sorry to disappoint you Juliet.” the man now named Kurasame spoke as he dropped his head to press kisses on Ace’s neck, the blonde making satisfied hums at these actions.

“Kurasame’s a better name than Romeo, Romeo’s too common.” Ace remarked as he felt the other unbuttoning the top of of his pajama shirt to reveal more of his chest to press kisses onto, Ace being pushed onto the bed as the other hovered over him.

Ace smiled at Kurasame as the two kissed, Ace placing his hands on the other’s chest, feeling his muscles. The two parted as Kurasame allowed Ace to sit up, Ace leaning his back onto the other’s chest.

“How’s it like living in Rubrum?” the other asked as he twirled a locked of Ace’s hair in his finger, subtly pulling one down one of Ace’s sleeves to reveal his shoulders. 

“Kinda well...suffocating…..most people are convinced that Militesi is just an evil community hell-bent on taking over Rubrum and forcing people into slavery…..the propaganda is shoved down our throats. And you?” Ace replied.

“More political than Rubrum…..general Cid wants power of some sort that Rubrum has along with the lands’ resources. I’m not really interested in taking over Rubrum, just wish that we’d just merge and be done with this pointless feud.” Kurasame spoke as Ace nodded in agreement.  
“That’ll be so much easier...I’m pretty sure some people in Militesi are nice.” Ace said as he snuggled comfortably in the other’s chest.

“There are.” Kurasame spoke as he tilted Ace’s head up to kiss him once more, Ace running his fingers in the other’s hair.

The other’s hand roamed inside Ace’s shirt as Ace panted into the kiss, muttering, “More please...Kura...same...more.”

The other complied as he pulled the unbuttoned shirt from Ace’s body, feeling around Ace’s frame.

Ace whined but stopped once he heard shuffling on the outside of his door, leaning over to blow out the candle as he sat inbetween Kurasame’s legs, quietly.

Ace and Kurasame stared at the door, the shuffling of heavy footprints that was either Nine or Jack walking by. Ace hoped they wouldn’t knock on the door, Kurasame’s shoes were by it and having to hide those shoes in a few seconds without being suspicious was risky.

Ace gripped the other’s turtleneck as Kurasame pressed a kiss on the side of Ace’s head. 

When Ace confirmed the footsteps had continued down the hall, he let out a sigh of relief. 

“I have to go.” Kurasame spoke after he checked his watch as Ace puffed his cheeks at this causing the man to chuckle.

“I’ll come back, just wait.” Kurasame said as he carefully walked to pick up his shoes near the door.

“Same time?” Ace asked as the other walked to the door to Ace’s balcony.

“Yes, wait for me…..’Juliet’.” Kurasame joked as he swung one of his legs over the balcony ledge.

Ace smirked as he got up and walked to balcony to kiss the man, reciting:  
“I shall forget, to have thee still stand there,  
Remembering how I love thy company.” 

Kurasame smiled as he spoke:  
“And I'll still stay, to have thee still forget,  
Forgetting any other home but this.”

Ace kissed the other again as he continued:  
“'Tis almost morning; I would have thee gone:  
And yet no further than a wanton's bird;  
Who lets it hop a little from her hand,  
Like a poor prisoner in his twisted gyves,  
And with a silk thread plucks it back again,  
So loving-jealous of his liberty.”

Kurasame ran his fingers through Ace’s hair , kissing the side of the boy’s mouth:  
“I would I were thy bird.”

Ace pecked the other’s lips once more, before Kurasame jumped and landed on the lawn safely calling out loudly enough for the other to hear:  
“Sweet, so would I:  
Yet I should kill thee with much cherishing.  
Good night, good night! parting is such  
sweet sorrow,  
That I shall say good night till it be morrow.”

Kurasame held a hand out to Ace as Ace mirrored him before he recited:   
“Sleep dwell upon thine eyes, peace in thy breast!  
Would I were sleep and peace, so sweet to rest!  
Hence will I to my ghostly father's cell,  
His help to crave, and my dear hap to tell.”

With that last line, Kurasame waved to Ace goodbye to exit using the shadows as Ace fell onto his bed that had the scent of the other’s on the sheets.

“Kurasame…….” he muttered as he hugged his pillow.

\-----

Ace was in a daze the whole day, thinking about Kurasame as he helped Seven wash the laundry. He sighed time to time as Seven looked worried at his sudden behavior change.

“Something wrong Ace?” Seven asked as she tossed detergent into the washer for Jack’s clothes.

“Hmm...no….” Ace said as he smiled to himself as Seven watched him for a bit.

“Well if anything’s bugging you, tell me. I want to help you.” Seven said as Ace nodded thankfully at her.

“Thanks, Seven.” Ace replied.  
\------

“I’m going to bed early.” Ace told everyone as the others played Scramble in the living room.

Everyone bid Ace goodnight as they went back to their game as Ace walked to his room, shutting and locking the door behind him.

Ace’s bedroom lights were switched off as he walked to draw open his balcony door curtains. He unlocked the door and walked over to sit on his bed patiently.

He lied down and without knowing fell asleep.

Ace woke up to feel someone running their fingers through his hair, gently. He opened his eyes to see Kurasame watching him, running his fingers through Ace’s hair.

“Sorry, how long was I out?” Ace asked as he sat up and rubbed his sleepy eyes.

“About 15 minutes, well by the time I got here that is…...it could be longer.” Kurasame spoke as Ace tugged on the black tie the other wore to loosen it up.

The other wore a white button up with a black tie and black slacks, Ace was slightly embarrassed at the fact that he wore only a long yellow chocobo short and his black boxers. Kurasame’s shoes were by the balcony door, neatly.

Kurasame smirked as he wrapped his arms around Ace who snuggled into his chest, inhaling the mint scent of Kurasame.

“I missed you, couldn’t stop thinking of you.” Ace muttered as Kurasame kissed the top of Ace’s head.

“I missed you too, but circumstances keeps us apart. Militesi and Rubrum are sworn enemies after all.” Kurasame muttered into Ace’s hair. 

“It’s true, if someone on Rubrum caught you sneaking here, you’d be shot on site. Somehow the people here are able to tell if your from Militesi.” Ace said.

“So Rubrum executes the trespassers the same way as Militesi….something in common.” Kurasame spoke as Ace drew a circle with his finger on Kurasame’s chest.

“This is like the story of Romeo and Juliet.” Ace spoke as Kurasame rubbed Ace’s back.

“Hmm….I guess we’re living their story with a few minor changes.” Kurasame spoke as Ace looked up at him.

“Don’t tell me we have to commit suicide to stop the war of Militesi and Rubrum.” Ace said as the other chuckled.

“Well judging how we’re not exactly ‘royals’ of some sort, I highly doubt our death would affect the feud.” Kurasame answered.

Ace was silent for a few minutes before speaking.

“Hey, does that mean we fell in love at first sight?” Ace asked.

“I guess we have…..” Kurasame said, “But at least we didn’t use corny pick up lines.” 

“Aww, I would have preferred corny pick up lines.” Ace teased as he poked the other on the nose and removed himself from Kurasame.

Kurasame smirked as Ace moved away from him to grab him by the hand and pull him back onto his chest, “Did my heart love till now? Forswear it, sight! For I ne’er saw true beauty till this night.” 

Ace laughed at that as he spoke, “Give me my Romeo, and when I shall die take him and cut him out in little stars, and he will make the face of heaven so fine that all the world will be in love with night and pay no worship to the garish sun.”

“Your ‘Romeo’s’ already here, ‘Juliet’.” Kurasame teased as Ace playfully smacked his arm.

“I’m aware, ‘Romeo’ and where do you think you’re touching?” Ace spoke as he gestured to the hand that was dangerously close to his arse. 

Kurasame held the offending hand and his other hand up in mock surrender as Ace wrapped his arms around the others chest, “Accusing your precious ‘Romeo’ now Ace? I’m hurt.”

“Well ‘Romeo’ you were heading south of the equator, you’re not innocent.” Ace teased as he kissed Kurasame.

The two broke their kiss once Ace heard a knock on his door. Kurasame held Ace as Ace called out, “Yeah?”

“Oh, Ace-y you’re still awake?” Cinque called out from behind the door.  
“Well, you woke me up.” Ace spoke as Kurasame let go of Ace who gestured the other toward his closet.

Kurasame quietly got up from Ace’s bed, picking up his shoes and as quietly as he could opened the closet door and closed it behind him.

“What do you need Cinque?” Ace asked as he walked to unlock and open his door.

Cinque stood there as she handed Ace an envelope that he recognized as a letter from Mother. 

“Cinque-y doesn’t think you’ll like the contents.” Cinque said as she walked away allowing Ace to close and lock the door behind him.

Kurasame re-emerged from the closet, dropping his shoes quietly near the balcony door.

Ace had lit a candle and ripped opened the envelope and scanned the papers, heart dropping.

“Ace?” Kurasame spoke as Ace trembled.

“Why Mother? Why me?” Ace muttered as he was pulled into Kurasame’s comforting embrace.

“What’s wrong?” Kurasame asked as Ace handed the letter to allow the other to read it.

Kurasame scanned over it as he started to crinkle the paper in rage at the contents.

The letter had stated that Militesi would willingly surrender if Dr. Arecia, the mother Ace and his other siblings adopted, allowed one of her darling children to marry one of their top commanders, Qator Bashtar. Apparently Arecia allowed Qator to choose one of her children to marry and Ace was the unfortunate person he selected. If Arecia didn’t agree, Militesi would drop an ultima bomb on one of their allied nations, Lorica, which Arecia and the high council didn’t want to happen.

Ace was to meet Qator tomorrow at noon to be acquainted with him until their arranged (forced) marriage in a month.

Ace looked at Kurasame, not wanting to leave the other for someone he never met, much less marry.

“I’ll think of something, just wait.” Kurasame said as he hugged Ace tighter, “I promise you, I won’t let you marry Qator.”

\------ 

At noon the next day, Ace waited in a hotel tea room for Qator to arrive to meet him. 

He was dressed nice enough but not enough to impress his future husband, which Ace hoped he never became. 

Ace was swirling the tea that a worker had served him in a private section of the tea room, bored and thinking of Kurasame. 

‘He’s really late.” Ace thought as he glanced at the clock to see Qator was late by 2 hours from the intended time.

Ace’s attention perked up once he heard the door to the small private section open and a man in a long trench coat with a black eyepatch walk in. 

‘He’s tall.’ Ace thought as the blonde haired person who he assumed was Qator sat across from him.

Ace noticed that General Qator didn’t come along, he slightly perked up when he saw Kurasame walk in and close the door. Ace was confused when he saw that the other had a mask on, covering the lower part of his face.

“So, Ace was it? Nice to meet you, I am General Qator Bashtar of the Militesi Army.” Qator introduced himself to Ace as he held a gloved hand out for Ace. 

Ace hesitatingly gave his left hand, expecting a handshake and not a kiss. Ace could see from behind Qator, Kurasame had tensed up from the wall he was leaning on.

“I must say, you are more beautiful in person.” Qator complimented as Ace gave him a shaky smile, wanting to take his hand back and rub it on his pants or at least find some hand wipes.

“Thank you.” Ace spoke as a server poured Qator some tea.

“I see you eying my companion, his name is Kurasame Susaya…...he commands the newer troops.” Qator said as he noticed Ace glance at Kurasame who was staring at Ace openly.

Ace nodded to Qator who sipped at his tea, staring at Ace, eying his body up and down from what he could see.

Ace felt like he needed a long hot shower after this, from the way Qator was staring at him like he was a piece of meat and not a person.

Kurasame could see the distress in Ace’s eyes as he tripped the server on his way with a platter of cake and hot tea for another patron.  
The server fell, the cake and tea landing on Qator as Kurasame quickly retracted his foot and looked indifferent.

Ace tried to hold back a laugh as Qator turned to glare at the server who apologized frantically.

“I’d like a word with you.” Qator said as the server nervously followed him out the door, shutting it behind them.

“Kurasame.” Ace spoke as he got up to run into the other’s open arms.

“Ace.” Kurasame muttered as he pulled off his mask and kissed Ace’s lips that tasted of lemon tea.

“I don’t want to marry Qator…..he gives me those weird vibes…..” Ace spoke as Kurasame nodded in understanding.

“I’m aware, I was listening in on him one morning in his office. He was well…..let’s say a bit too excited about marrying you…..even talking aloud of what he would do to you once married.” Kurasame spoke with bitterness as he held Ace close, possessively.

Ace shuddered, his fear of Qator now increasing.

Kurasame slipped back on his mask as Ace quickly retreated to his seat once they heard footsteps from behind the door. The two were lucky no one was paying attention to them to tell Qator, busy in their businesses.

Qator re-emerged cleaned off, the trench coat gone probably to be cleaned off by the poor server. 

“I apologize Ace, I had to punish an incompetent worker.” Qator spoke as Ace nodded stiffly.

Qator glanced at Kurasame who was pretending to readjust his uniform coat before looking to Ace. Once Qator’s eyes were off him, Kurasame looked at Ace and winked. Ace flushed slightly at this action, happy Qator was looking down to stir the warm tea.

Ace tensed once he felt a hand on his leg, cursing the small table internally.

“Well Ace, I hope that you and I will be well acquainted from now on.” Qator spoke.

Kurasame could clearly see Ace was tense, not knowing why since he was unable to see underneath the table. Ace was busy trying not to scream as he felt the hand crawl up to his mid thigh.

‘Please don’t move up…….that place is only for……’ Ace glanced at Kurasame.

Qator saw this as he frowned and slid his hand higher up as Ace squeaked slightly once he felt the thumb of the others hand rub at his clothed member. Man he hated the cotton dress pants now.

Kurasame heard this as he glared at Qator, ‘He’s doing something inappropriate isn’t he?’

Qator was smirking as he saw Ace’s face begin to pink as he rubbed harder, Ace biting his lip to avoid making a sound.

‘Kurasame help me!’ Ace thought, he couldn’t whack Qator unless he wanted to be gunned down or have the peace treaty revoked and Lorica and possibly Rubrum being bombed.

Kurasame noticed the distress in Ace’s eyes as he made a move to stop Qator when a female server came.

“Umm…..general Qator? A call from a Cid has come for you, he wants to see you immediately.” the girl said, unaware of what was happening.

Qator frowned at that as he removed his hand from Ace, who was relieved and thanked Cid internally. Kurasame sighed quietly in relief.

“Kurasame bring Ace back to his home in Rubrum, I’ll be seeing my future wife another time.” Qator commanded as he turned and left.

‘Like Hell he’s going to marry you.’ Kurasame thought as he felt Ace grab his arm, trembling.

“I don’t want to marry him.” Ace said as Kurasame hugged the trembling boy close.

“You won’t have to.” Kurasame stated.

\----

Kurasame and Ace arrived back at Ace’s home, only to be met with silence. Apparently everyone had went out to deal with errands leaving Ace and Kurasame alone. 

“It’s past 6.” Ace said as he noted as Kurasame nodded.

Ace smiled as he wrapped his arms around Kurasame, “We have the place to ourselves for at least 30 minutes, what should we do?”

“Well, don’t you want to wash Qator off of you?” Kurasame spoke as Ace nodded.  
“A long hot shower seems good, care to join me?” Ace teased, but gasped when the other lifted him in his arms.

“As a matter of fact I would, let’s go in together.” Kurasame said as Ace blushed, directing the other to the bathroom attached to his room.

In the bathroom, Ace shyly began removing his clothes and placing them in a pile on the floor as he had his back to the other who had turned on the faucet to start the water.

Ace burned red as he was embraced from behind, blush growing stronger when he felt the other’s manhood against him.

“L-let’s get in.” Ace stuttered as he was lifted into the tub, the shower spray hitting him in the face.

“I’ll wash your back.” Kurasame whispered in Ace’s ear who shuddered once he felt hands with the soap slowly rubbing his back. 

Ace let out a squeak as he felt the others hands on his arse, turning around.

“What’s wrong?” Kurasame smirked as Ace flushed angrily.

“Y-you know what you were doing wrong!” Ace sputtered as Kurasame kissed the pouting lips.

“So adorable my ‘Juliet’.” Kurasame teased as he kissed Ace harder, “You’re so tempting right now.”

Ace moaned slightly into the rough kiss, “You’re such a pervert, ‘Romeo’, pervert, pervert, pervert.”

“But you love it.” Kurasame spoke as he bit Ace’s lips slightly for an entrance into Ace’s mouth.

Ace allowed him to, tongues fighting heatedly for dominance.

The two once again separated once Ace heard the door slam and a voice call out, “I’m home!”

Ace stared at the closed door for a moment before shrugging and going back to making out with Kurasame.

\------

After their shower, Ace was lying on Kurasame’s lap humming quietly as the other tangled his fingers in Ace’s hair.  
“Let’s run away together.” Ace said suddenly as Kurasame broke out of his steady rhythm of tangling his fingers in Ace’s hair.

“To where?” Kurasame asked, he didn’t mind just the two of them running away to live happily ever after like those fairy tales, you know the Disney one’s not the Grimm ones.

“Well, Concordia or Lorica since those nations are neutral on this feud….” Ace listed off as Kurasame pondered this for a moment.

“When shall we run away?” he asked as Ace sat up and smiled, mischievously.

“How about the night before I’m to marry Qator? But how are we going to stop those Militesi people from bombing Rubrum.” Ace suggested.

“Don’t worry, I have some friends who are against this type of blackmail, I’m sure they’re willing to make sure the ultima bomb will never detonate on Rubrum soil.” Kurasame reassured him.

“So it’s settled, well I guess we have to plan our escape plan soon.” Ace smiled as he spoke this.

\-----

‘Remember you have to put up with him until the day we escape.’ Ace told himself as he sat on the couch of Qator’s penthouse. He was lucky Kurasame was there as well for reasons unknown, Qator never seemed to care the other was constantly tagging along.

‘I’m glad he’s here though.’ Ace thought as Kurasame ruffled his hair, pressing masked lips to Ace’s forehead.

Qator had told Ace to sit on his couch and wait before they would go out to another place for a ‘date,’ but the man had decided to change his clothes right before they were about to leave. 

“I’m honestly surprised how you’re able to tag along with us without being deemed suspicious.” Ace whispered as Kurasame kissed Ace’s lips after tugging down his mask.

“Benefits of blackmail, I have some dirt on Qator that he doesn’t risk Cid to find out…..too bad it’s not enough to prevent you two from being married.” Kurasame said, a bit angry that the blackmail wasn’t enough.

The two parted once they heard Qator’s steps down the stairs as Kurasame walked far enough to seem distant from Ace, wearing an indifferent look. 

“Sorry to have made you wait, Ace.” Qator spoke as he adjusted his tie to the beige suit he wore, “Shall we go now?”

Ace unwillingly took the outstretched hand, not enjoying the skin-to-skin contact as he glanced at Kurasame who followed the two out the door.

\-----

‘Do not scream, do not scream, do not scream.’ Ace repeated internally as he sat next to Qator in a theater, Kurasame had been called to report to Cid for some business leaving Ace and Qator alone.

‘Darn it Cid!’ Ace cursed as the lights to the theater went out, fear rising as he felt a hand from the other on his thigh.

‘Forgive me Kurasame.’ Ace thought as he thought of the only option other than slapping Qator silly to prevent himself from being groped, he reluctantly took thee wandering hand in his own, lacing their fingers together.

Qator seemed a bit surprised at this but didn’t comment choosing to watch the performance as Ace tried hard not to cringe.

\----

Somewhere Kurasame crushed the water bottle he was holding, a wave of anger washing over him as he listened to apologizing soldier beg for forgiveness of misplacing the weapon order shipments.

‘Qator……..’ Kurasame cursed in his mind.

\----

Qator saw Ace home after a surprisingly pleasant dinner with no incident (though Ace held the other’s hand from on top of the table just to make sure nothing DID happen.).

Ace gulped once he realized everyone was once again MIA for his arrival home. Qator noticed this too as he stared at Ace wondering if the other would let him in.

“Uh….it seems like we’re alone……” Ace said as Qator stood at the porch watching Ace take off his shoes and place them on the shoe rack nearby.

“It does.” Qator spoke as he eyed Ace’s body, who shivered slightly.

Qator walked to step inside the house as Ace felt dread in him fill up, he felt eyes on him trailing down his back. Ace was suddenly pulled back to the other’s chest, his back pressed against the other.

‘Replace him with Kurasame, pretend Qator is Kurasame, pretend, pretend.’ Ace chanted as he was slowly replacing Qator’s figure pressed into his with Kurasame’s. The problem was it was hard since Qator’s cologne was way different from Kurasame’s…...more like a cologne used to seduce someone. 

Ace felt pinpricks once he felt a kiss on his ear, then a bite as Ace bit back a scream. One of Qator’s hands moved down towards his sides before resting on his lower hip, the other fondling his chest as if Ace was a girl.

‘Now would be a good time for someone to interrupt!’ Ace thought as he fought the urge to roundhouse kick the man, ‘I hate this, Kurasame! Anybody! Why oh why did Mother agree to allowing this creeper to marry me?!’

Ace let out a low moan causing his eyes to widen as he covered his mouth with both his hands once he felt Qator rub his manhood. 

“Oh did you like that?” Qator asked as he blew air softly into Ace’s ear who shuddered, “Let me hear your voice more, dear.”

Ace was struggling, ‘I’m betraying Kurasame, I won’t fall for this man. No, Kurasame help!’

Ace’s plea was answered once he felt Qator separate and let him go, he turned to see the other a comfortable distance from him.

Qator had an annoyed look once he saw the interruption which was Cinque and Deuce that had pulled on his suit jacket to stop the other, having seen his actions to Ace.

“I think Ace-y wants to go to bed early, please leave.” Cinque said with a menacing tone as Qator glared at her.

Deuce stood by her glaring at the man as he scoffed and turned to Ace.

He grabbed Ace’s arm who let a gasp out, kissing the boy roughly in front of the girls who just about exploded in rage. Ace pushed the man away, who glared at Ace briefly for this before turning his attention to Deuce and Cinque.

“Remember he’s going to be my wife, if you ever want to see him after the marriage…..don’t stand in my way…..” Qator warned as he turned and slammed the door behind him.

Ace ran to his room, pulling his arms from Cinque and Deuce trying to comfort him. He locked the door and slid down to the floor.

Ace covered his face with his hands and began to sob.

‘Romeo O Romeo wherefore art thou Romeo?’ he thought bitterly.

Drabble 5 Part 1 To Be Continued…..


	6. It's like Romeo and Juliet but it's complicated PART 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A glooming peace this morning with it brings;  
> The sun, for sorrow, will not show his head:  
> Go hence, to have more talk of these sad things;  
> Some shall be pardon'd, and some punished:  
> For never was a story of more woe  
> Than this of Juliet and her Romeo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did their story end in tragedy or not? 
> 
> Who knows.......
> 
> Just posting my FFBE JP friend code in case people want to add me: 053,971, 275 or you could just ignore me and tell me to kill myself like my 'friend' told me to do.
> 
> ........we're not friends anymore.

Drabble 5: It’s kinda like Romeo and Juliet but it’s complicated PART 2

Kurasame scaled the house using the drainage pipe to get to Ace’s room. The door to Ace’s balcony was unlocked as usual, allowing Kurasame to enter and drop his shoes on the floor by the door.

He paused once he noticed Ace’s defeated position as he approached Ace.

“Ace, what happened?” Kurasame asked as he saw Ace look up, face red with tears streaming down his face.

“Kurasame….” Ace said as he launched himself at the other, sobbing into his shirt.

Kurasame rubbed Ace’s back and ruffled Ace’s hair as he spoke, “It’s okay...it’s okay…...tell me what he did to you.”

Ace proceeded to tell Kurasame who grew angry once he heard the whole story between Ace’s sobs. He held Ace tighter and growled.

Ace looked up once he heard the growl, Kurasame emitting a highly dark aura. Ace was kissed roughly and possessively.

Ace kissed back with equal aggression as he was scooped up in the others arms and dropped onto his bed, their kiss never breaking.

“Kura-same.” Ace gasped in between the flurry of kisses by the other, Kurasame looked earnestly into Ace’s eyes. 

“Ace, you can stop me anytime you want to…...but all I want to do for you right now is claim you as mine, understand?” Kurasame spoke, the tone was alluring making Ace shudder at the low notes it hit.

Ace nodded as he wrapped his arms tightly around the other man as he slid a hand up underneath Ace’s dress shirt, he had yet to change out of the Qator-contaminated outfit.  
Kurasame listened to Ace’s whimpers for more as he kissed Ace passionately, slipping his tongue into Ace’s mouth. Ace whimpered more as Kurasame slipped his shirt off after pulling away.

Ace shuddered as Kurasame pressed his lips down the middle of Ace’s chest as his hands were pulling down Ace’s pants and boxers. Ace lifted Kurasame’s shirt up as a sign for the other to remove his clothes too.

Kurasame smiled at Ace’s insistent tugging as he removed his shirt and undid his belt so Ace wouldn’t fumble blindly and waste precious time. 

“Do you have any lotion?” Kurasame asked as Ace blushed silently as he reached toward his bedside table and opened a drawer. He pulled out a tiny bottle as Kurasame raised an eyebrow.

“Strawberry flavored lube? How long have you had this?” Kurasame asked as he saw the label, reading it in the moonlight.

“Jack gave me that……...since he knows I like strawberry…..” Ace said as he heard the other pop open the cap. He heard rustling and saw the other’s pants fall to the ground in the shadows.

Ace flinched when he felt fingers press against his entrance, hissing once the lubed digits entered. Kurasame could see Ace’s tense shoulders in the shadows as he reached his other hand out and rubbed the other’s arm to calm him down.

“Relax my Juliet, I’m doing this to prepare you….it pains me to hurt you.” Kurasame spoke in a gentle tone as Ace took a deep breath and tried to relax as the fingers moved deeper in him. 

Kurasame searched inside Ace, trying to find his prostate only finding it when Ace let out a moan. 

‘Music to my ears.’ Kurasame thought as he brushed past the pleasure point inside of Ace faster and faster with Ace moaning and grabbing his shoulders tightly.

“Kura…..” Ace didn’t get to finish as he released on the other’s chest, panting.

“You’re so beautiful, you know my Juliet?” Kurasame teased as he stared at Ace’s face illuminated by the moonlight, cheeks red and eyes showing lust and longing.

“Oh shut it Romeo, at least you’re getting in my pants like you wanted.” Ace pouted as Kurasame chuckled at Ace’s stubbornness, capturing Ace’s lips in a passionate kiss.

“I love you too, Ace, ready?” Kurasame said as he lifted Ace’s legs over his shoulders, his member positioned at Ace’s entrance, lubed and ready.  
Ace kissed Kurasame roughly and said, “Yes Kurasame, take me.”

Kurasame smiled as his eyes never broke eye contact with Ace as he pushed himself inside of the blonde’s body. Ace moaned in pain as Kurasame waited until Ace adjusted to his intrusion.

Ace’s fingernails were clawed into Kurasame’s back, drawing blood but Kurasame knew that this pain was nothing compared to how Ace felt since afterall, Ace was a virgin and sex hurts for virgins no matter how prepared they were.

Ace panted as he tried to relax his body, taking deep breaths as Kurasame hummed soothingly into his ear and gently running his fingers through Ace’s hair to help relax Ace.

Ace nodded at Kurasame who started to move after a few minutes, gaining pace slowly as Ace rocked his body with his. Ace moaning as Kurasame hit his prostate, Ace’s hand in his slate blue hair, gripping it.

“Kur- ah - same.” Ace moaned as Kurasame pressed his lips to Ace’s neck as he stared into Ace’s eyes.

“We’ll release together…..” Kurasame spoke as he held one of Ace’s hands in his as he picked up thrusting faster inside of Ace.

The two released as Kurasame pulled out of Ace, his release flowing out as Ace’s released landed on Kurasame’s chest. 

“Oh, sorry.” Ace apologized as he reached to the bedside table to get some tissues to wipe his release off of Kurasame.

Kurasame pulled Ace close as Ace wiped off his release, kissing Ace’s head, “I love you so much.”

Ace smiled as he kissed Kurasame’s neck, “I love you too, we can run away together once we get back at Qator.”

The two fell asleep in each other’s arms, hopeful of the future.

\------

Ace was cornered.

He winced once the dance teacher hit his leg with his wooden ruler for not doing it the way he was told to.

“No dearie, do not bend your leg!” the old lady screamed as Ace tried to fight the urge to cover his ears. 

Kurasame was annoyed at the lady’s abuse towards Ace as he watched Qator eye Ace’s figure at the form fitting clothes the lady made him wear, saying it would help his body ‘breathe better.’

Ace tried not to shudder as Qator’s hand was basically on his arse and not his hip where it was supposed to be. The lady seemed to not care that Qator wasn’t placing his hand where it needed to be as she told (screeched) at them to start the dance over again.

‘I’m not even going to do the wedding dance with this creeper!’ Ace whined in his mind as he moved his body that was pressed against Qator’s with the ballroom music. Internally Ace was screaming, ‘Kurasame! Get me away from this weirdo!’

Kurasame growled silently as he watched tha pair dance.

‘Just two more weeks…… you can hold out…….then we can be together forever.’ Kurasame thought to make himself tolerate this more.

\------

‘No, no, no, no!’ Ace chanted as he woke up one morning a week after the torturous dance lessons in a bed that was too big to be his. He felt dread build up as he glanced over to see a figure next to him under the covers.

He paled further as the figure seemed to wake up and move to tower over him, “What’s wrong? Didn’t you enjoy our first night together?” Qator asked.

Ace was pushed back on the mattress as Qator pinned his arms above him, crouched over him as he spoke, “Don’t give me that look, afterall we just got married yesterday.”

Ace glanced up as he saw the wedding ring glimmer on his left ring finger as he felt nausea build up.

“And you don’t have to worry, Kurasame is gone…..he ran away with some other girl…...it’s just the two of us forever.”

Ace screamed.

Kurasame jolted awake next to Ace, having heard the boy’s scream.

Ace started sobbing as Kurasame shook Ace awake, “Ace! Ace! Shh, it’s okay, it’s okay.”

Ace sobbed into Kurasame’s chest at the nightmare he had after the week of tortue (dancing) with Kurasame and himself making love each night since their first time.

Ace was honestly surprised no one had heard them being loud, then remembered the walls in the house were basically soundproof. He internally was grateful for that.

“Don’t leave me.” Ace sobbed as Kurasame rubbed Ace’s back and held him tighter, muttering words of comfort.

“I’ll never leave you, I love you too much to let you go.” Kurasame said as Ace clung tighter to him.

“You won’t leave me for some hussy?” Ace asked as Kurasame couldn’t help but smile at the ‘hussy’ remark.

“Of course not, Ace you’re my only one, the only one I’ll ever love.” Kurasame spoke as he lifted Ace’s head and kissed the tears away.

Ace sniffled as Kurasame kissed his lips, swiping remaining tears from Ace’s face with his fingers.

“I’ll never leave you, I will follow you to the end. Even if you wake up one day in love with Qator, I won’t ever let go. Everything be damned, I’ll betray Militesi for you and kill even those who I once deemed as allies all for you. If you forget me, I’ll do everything to make you remember me. If you die, I’ll kill myself just to be with you. So don’t ever think I’ll leave you or stop loving you.” Kurasame vowed as Ace began to cry again this time with tears of happiness.

“I love you.” Ace said as he wrapped his arms around Kurasame and kissed him.

\-------

“Wow.” Kurasame said as he watched the woman tailoring the wedding dress that she made Ace model, (Qator followed the tradition of not seeing the bride before the wedding in her dress.) as Ace flushed as the woman tightened the bodice.

Ace was in a floor length eggshell white wedding dress with lace lining the bottom, it had a v-neck line and had short see-through lace sleeves. Ace silently flinched once the lady pricked him with a needle, apologizing once she saw Ace’s reaction.

“You must be a lucky man.” the lady named Phoenix spoke to Kurasame as he sat up slightly from the chair he was sitting on, watching Ace.

“She’s very pretty, smooth skin, blonde silky hair, clear blue eyes….she may be lacking in the chest department but you don’t mind that do you?” Phoenix spoke as Kurasame snickered as Ace pinked, the woman thought he was female.

“Of course not, ‘she’ is perfect the way ‘she’ is.” Kurasame spoke as his eyes never left Ace’s face that pinked.

“Kurasame..stop you’re embarrassing.” Ace whined as Kurasame got up and walked to Ace that was standing on the podium, avoiding stepping on the dress as he lifted Ace by his waist in his arms.

“You still love me, though.” Kurasame spoke as he spun Ace in the air and placed him on the floor.

“Aww you two are so cute together.” Phoenix cooed at this as Kurasame thanked her and Ace hugged the other closer, “I wonder how your kids would look like?”

Kurasame snickered as Ace elbowed him, pouting, “Probably like little angels.”

Kurasame allowed Phoenix to tailor the dress on Ace for another hour as Qator stood outside the tailor’s shop, waiting at the cafe nearby for the dress fitting to be done.

Ace and Kurasame walked out later, where Qator greeted Ace with a kiss that Kurasame had to restrain himself from killing the man via strangulation and Ace tried not to barf.

“Well Ace let’s go to the restaurant, we don’t want to waste that dinner reservation now,” Qator spoke as he pulled Ace close to him by his arm as Kurasame saw red, Qator looked at Kurasame with a glare, “Go home Kurasame, I’d like to be alone with Ace tonight.”

‘Fuck you.’ Kurasame thought as he turned and walked away as Ace panicked internally as Qator smirked, watching the other leave.

‘I don’t feel safe….’ Ace thought.

\------

Ace reeled slightly as Qator smirked, having slipped something in Ace’s drink while the boy went to the bathroom. Ace had unknowingly taken some new pill that the Militesi scientist had prepared for Qator, ensuring that Ace would never leave him unless he wanted to live with guilt for abandoning their child. You read that right.

That pill Qator had made a scientist test for months allowed a male to be able to bare children. He smirked as Ace was reeling from the glasses of wine that intoxicated him as he smiled at the white table cloth after their meal.

“Ace would you like to go home?” Qator asked as Ace tilted his head, not comprehending the question.

“Would you like to go to my house?” Qator asked as Ace mixed the words in his drunk mind, nodding, thinking he was going to his house.

Qator helped Ace up and towards the coach that would drive the two home after paying the bill, Ace lying on his lap sleepily as Qator smiled evilly at the innocent blonde unaware of his situation.

Inside Qator’s home, Qator dropped his coat on the couch as he carried Ace to his bedroom as the blonde grew slowly aware of the situation.

“This isn’t my house….” Ace spoke but was cut off once Qator pressed his lips to silence Ace.

“Of course it’s not, next week this’ll be your home.” Qator spoke as Ace paled and pushed himself from Qator, his strength in pushing the other away was weak due to his drunkness and fatigue.

“No! I don’t want this!” Ace cried as Qator smiled as he pressed his lips to Ace’s neck, the boy slapping weakly at his chest and face.

“It’ll happen eventually, so why don’t we do it now?” Qator asked as Ace felt adrenaline rush into his bloodstream as he reeled his left arm back and punched the other on the side of his head with so much force that he hit the wall and dropped Ace.

Ace got up as he noted in his drunk mind that Qator was indeed out cold from a well-placed punch as he walked out the house as fast as he could.

“Ace.” Kurasame spoke as Ace looked up, registering Kurasame was waiting outside on Qator’s lawn.

“Kurasame!” Ace called out, sobering up slowly as Kurasame took Ace in his arms.

“I saw you leave with him, so I followed you and feared he would take you. He didn’t touch you-” Kurasame was cut off once he noticed Ace fall back in his arms, passed out.

‘He smells of wine…..’ Kurasame thought as he watched Ace sleep in his arms, glancing at Qator’s house briefly before carrying Ace all the way to his home.  
\-----

Ace woke up in Kurasame’s arms with a slight headache. Kurasame was still asleep as Ace stared at him, smiling at how peaceful the other looked as he kissed Kurasame’s forehead before kissing the other’s lips.

“Thy lips are warm.” he recited as Ace kissed Kurasame more fiercely, only to be met with a returned aggressive kiss.

“Thy drugs are quick. Thus with a kiss I die.” Kurasame spoke as Ace separated briefly for air before kissing the other again.

“You’re not going to die my Romeo….I won’t let you.” Ace spoke as Kurasame smiled into their kiss,

“Likewise my Juliet…..likewise.” Kurasame spoke as he flipped Ace onto the bed, getting on top of him.

Ace wrapped his arms around Kurasame as he allowed the other to make love to him.

\-----

Tonight was the night.

Ace sat on his bed, waiting for Kurasame’s signal that would tell them it’s time to run away.

Ace had left a note on his bed and the door unlocked, for the next morning. The note telling his siblings not to worry and that he was with someone he truly loved.

‘My last day with Qator, I’m so happy.’ Ace thought as he heard a rock being thrown at his window. 

Getting up, Ace walked to the balcony and saw Kurasame standing there. A small bag near him.

“Ready to run away Ace?” Kurasame called out as Ace picked up the tiny backpack he had set up and responded in the positive.

“Jump.” Kurasame called out, as Ace hesitated but jumped anyway.

Kurasame caught Ace in his arms, laughing as Ace laughed with him as they fell to the lawn, rolling in the grass. 

“Shall we?” Kurasame asked as he held Ace’s hand, who nodded.  
“Let’s go.” Ace responded, never looking back.

‘Romeo’ and ‘Juliet’ were never seen again. 

Qator was enraged when he discovered ‘Juliet’s’ disappearance but Cid had already agreed to Arecia’s peace agreement after weeks of negotiation.

When asked what ‘Romeo’ and ‘Juliet’ were doing now, all I could do was smile at this.

“Their story deserved a happy ending, not all love stories have to be tragedies.”


	7. Unaccepting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes society just doesn't accept.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This drabble kinda reflects my life in elementary school. No I'm not homosexual, I'm asexual but kids were pretty brutal to gay kids and such in elementary school.
> 
> I did this drabble in class so it was kinda rushed.......pretty mad some girls began to spread the rumors about me being lesbian when I was in elementary school for no reason. They were nasty rumors.

Drabble 6: Choices can cost a life

Ace was shoved into another locker, his books falling onto the floor. He breathed internally, trying to will the tears he had away. This was his life at school everyday after all. He had silently endured this for most of his life, so why would today be any different.

“Fag.” the girls remarked as they cast looks at Ace who was on the ground picking up his discarded books after a jock had ‘accidently’ pushed him into the lockers. Ace ignored this as he tried to pick up the scattered homework that was in the books that had fallen as well. 

Another group of kids walked by, purposely stomping: crumpling and twisting the papers that Ace had spent hours trying to complete. The work was too crumbled and partially ripped by the time Ace was able to collect all of the scattered pieces.

‘Another missed essay…..what’ll I tell Miss Emina?” Ace thought as he looked over the crumbled essay that had a shoe print on it. 

The bell rang as Ace got up, carrying the books he had dropped and hurried to class to avoid a tardy. People glancing and whispering about him as he practically ran to his homeroom class.

He arrived on time with most students in their seats, his heart dropping slightly once he saw a cheerleader and a group of her friends sitting at his desk. 

He walked over a foot that was trying to trip him as he nervously cleared his throat once he reached his seat, the girls didn’t cease their gossiping. 

Ace pushed his glasses up with his free hand as he cleared his throat louder this time. The cheerleader looking at him with an annoyed look for stopping her rant on some ‘Jessica’.

“You’re in my seat.” Ace stated as the girl stood up and glared at him, she was a head shorter that Ace but stood her ground.  
“Whatever, this seat reeks of faggotory anyway, let’s go girls.” the bitch spoke as she flipped her glossy ponytailed hair in Ace’s face as she and her group walked away from Ace’s desk.

Ace looked at his desk, it had the usual remarks scribbled on it: Fag, Kill yourself, Whore, Thot, Loser, No one loves you, etc. Ace had learned to ignore these names but they still stung anyway. He was relieved for once that inside his desk was clean as he slipped his books in. 

The bell rang and the teacher walked in as students quieted down.

Ace sat up and quietly listened as the teacher started her lecture on the stoichiometry.

\------

At lunch it wasn’t any better, no matter where Ace hid the bullies always found him.

This time he had sat under a tree alone with a sandwich with his chemistry homework once a group of girls came his way.

Ace ignored them at first hoping for once they would look past him but no such thing. In fact the leader approached him.

“Hey nerd, my BF wouldn’t mind if you gave him a blowjob tonight at 6.” she said as Ace furrowed his eyebrow at her, but kept silent to avoid unnecessary fights.

The girl seemed upset at Ace’s lack of reaction as she grabbed Ace’s homework from him, almost giving him a paper cut as she looked over it.

“Oh my gosh, a fag like you is actually smart? Wow!” she retorted sarcastically as she gave a evil smirk as Ace got up and tried to grab his homework back, only for two guys who had been nearby grabbed his arms and held him back.

Ace could only watch as the girl ripped his paper in half before stomping on it under her expensive designer pumps. 

“Oops, sorry sweetie. I’m so clumsy!” She exclaimed as she held a hand to her lips in mock surprise as Ace took deep breaths to calm himself, “You should be glad! The teacher wouldn’t accept that chicken scratch anyway!”

With an evil cackle, the bitch walked to her posse as the boys that held Ace threw him to the ground, on top of a mud puddle.

Ace looked over his dirty clothes as his backpack was tossed in a nearby trash can along with his books. He felt tears come but he wouldn’t let them drip out of his eyes, no he was strong. He could handle this.

Ace fished his backpack covered in ketchup and some mayo out of the trashcan, having to dig deeper in the trash to find his books. He could hear kids laugh at him as they pulled out their phones to record this, but Ace ignored them.

‘It’ll all get better.’ he chanted repeatedly as he walked to find a restroom to clean off.

\-----

Ace had to spend the rest of the day in his PE uniform which was just a blue track jacket and sweatpants with the school logo. He had been pelted with spitballs and passed mean notes but nothing uneventful until the final bell rang.

He glanced at his phone, reading the message that he had received, smiling,

‘I’m here, where are you?’

He typed back:

‘I’ll be out in 5, Are you in front of the school ?’

The response came quick:  
‘Yeah. Don’t keep me waiting too long.’

Ace quickened his pace to leave the school as he approached the entrance, and pushed open the doors. His eyes brightened once he saw the man at the parking lot next to his charcoal colored Mercedes, leaning over the passenger’s side. He waved at Ace, spotting him from the 20 yard distance between them. 

Ace ignored the kids by him as he walked down the steps eager to get to his partner, the girls around him were eying his partner like he was meat. They gossiped and whispered stuff like, “I wonder who that guy’s girlfriend is?” or “Damn, I’d love to tap that.”

Once Ace walked by the girls turned to look at Ace in disgust as he walked to the man, gesturing at each other. A kid stuck their foot out as Ace walked, not noticing as he fell onto the concrete. His glasses falling off, a kid stomping on them as they surrounded Ace.

Ace groaned in pain as he saw he was in the center of kids, unable to see the man he’d been longing to see all day. A jock picked up a stone and hit Ace first, prompting other kids to copy his action.  
Ace cried out in pain as stones hit him, a kid had been so ‘kind’ as to dump their smoothie on him that had happened to have bought from the nearby corner store.

The kids stopped once they heard an extremely angry voice yell, “What the bloody hell are you all doing?!”

Ace looked up to see his partner glaring daggers at the kids, the girls swooning after seeing his attractive feature closer and the guys glowering in envy at his looks.

“Kur---a---same.” Ace spoke weakly as he tried to get up but was in too much pain to even have the strength for his arms to hold him up.

“I said ‘What the bloody hell are you all doing?’” Kurasame yelled as he kneeled by Ace, anger all over his face.

“Stoning that loser, nobody wants him. That waste of space, lowlife.” a girl in the crowd said as everyone made sounds of approval.

Ace was lifted in Kurasame’s arms, his backpack on the other’s shoulders as he glared at the crowd, “If you want to see a lowlife look in the mirror, now tell me the real reason why you’re picking on Ace.”

The crowd was silent before a kid piped up, “Because he’s a disgusting faggot!”

Kurasame looked right at the kid who yelled that, the kid feeling fear as Kurasame’s eyes seemed to bore into his soul.

“You all are the lowest pieces of shit that have walked the Earth, you pick on a kid just because of his sexuality? What’re you all 5 year olds or young adults? It seems that even with the new law that allows gays to be who they can be there’ll always be some heartless monster that’ll stomp on their happiness for their own gain.” Kurasame spoke as Ace gripped his shirt.

The kids were silent as Kurasame walked away with Ace in his arms, Ace’s glasses were picked up on the way to the Mercedes. 

“Kurasame…..” Ace spoke as soon as Kurasame had placed him in the car with his stuff in the back and started the car.

“You’re moving schools.” Kurasame stated as Ace remained silent.

“But-” Ace started but a look from Kurasame looked at him an unmoving resolve.

“I won’t allow you to be hurt anymore, you honestly thought I wouldn’t notice the mean notes you have dropped around the house and the bruises you do your best to hide?” Kurasame spoke as Ace felt guilt bubbling inside him.

“I’m sor-” Ace was cut off as Kurasame place a hand over Ace’s mouth.

“No, you aren’t to blame, don’t apologize for something you didn’t do.” Kurasame said as he continued driving, “How did they know you were gay anyway?”

Ace looked at his hands as he said this, “It just slipped one day…….the teacher was discussing something about how homosexual relationships were abusive and abnormal and I retaliated by saying, ‘Oh have you ever had a boyfriend then? Because mine is nothing like the one you described.’”

Kurasame was silent as he rubbed Ace’s head, “We’re moving far far away from here.”

Ace looked at the other as he said this, “Where to?”

“A place more accepting.” Kurasame spoke as the two drove home.


	8. That One Waiter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Assertive but shy! Ace x Kurasame (for once ;P)
> 
> Ace still bottoms though. ;) (Smut near the end)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I made Ace more assertive in this drabble, because c'mon Kurasame can't always be the one to push their relationship forward.
> 
> Also this song is sort of based on the Kinks shirt by Matt Nathanson interview that talked about him being in love with a waitress. Also the fact that my friend had a minor crush on a waiter that served our table once, he was celeb material.

Drabble 7: That one Waiter

“Ace wanna eat out with us?” Rain asked his twin brother, Ace, who was sitting on the couch of their 4 room apartment on a warm sunny afternoon. Ace could see Rain’s current boyfriend, Nichol, was waiting for his answer patiently too as Ace glanced up from the book, The Great Gatsby to look at Rain.

“No, I’d be interrupting you guys, I don’t want to interrupt.” Ace said as Rain nodded, understanding.

“Oh okay, but remember Ace, when you have time you should try that new diner down the street, I heard it’s really good.” Rain spoke as he grabbed his coat and left with Nichol.

Ace was silent for a few minutes as he flipped a page to the book admiring how the fact Gatsby was still able to be in love with Daisy to the point of trying to lure her away from Tom using Nick and his wealth.

‘I wonder what it’s like to be dating someone….. Wonderful? Awkward? Pleasant?’ Ace thought to himself as he heard his stomach growl. He glanced at the clock reading half past 12 pm.

‘Should I cook something or order take out?’ Ace thought as he remembered Rain encouraging him to go try out that diner and in general to just go out of the apartment more often.

‘Guess it wouldn’t hurt to go and check that place out….’ Ace thought as he put on a jacket and left with his house keys and wallet.

\-----

Ace was honestly surprised, yet not surprised once he saw the diner was full. 

‘Of course it would be full…...it’s lunchtime afterall.’ Ace thought as he sat in the waiting room next to someone.

“Ace?” a voice called out in front of him as he looked up to see Queen and Trey standing in front of him.

“Hi Queen, hi Trey. Are you guys planning on eating here?” Ace asked as Queen and Trey nodded.

“Yeah, want to sit together?” Queen asked as Ace nodded since it would give someone else a seat instead of him being by himself, forever alone.

Once the three were seated and reading through the menus, Queen and Trey kept up small talk waiting for a waiter to come.

“I hope the waiter isn’t that one with the pink highlights, she acted so high and mighty even though she was serving us, even pouring some gravy on Trey when we were here.” Queen told Ace who nodded.

Trey started a really long story about the first time he and Queen were in the diner as Ace pretended to listen as he looked around. Families were in the diner of course, but he noticed there was an awful lot of teenage girls there too.

“Don’t you notice there’s a lot of girls here?” Ace asked interrupting Trey’s story as Queen took a look around, noticing it too.

“Yeah...I wonder why?” Queen asked as the girls seemed to only drink fruit smoothies some with burgers. Some had seemed to linger at the diner way longer than necessary.

Trey saw this two and began talking, “Maybe they heard of the new weight losing smoothie or perhaps…..”

A person cleared their throat as Ace, Queen, and Trey snapped to attention at the voice.

“Are you three ready to order?” the slate blue haired man asked as he made eye contact with Ace who pinked a bit.  
“Uh yeah….” Queen spoke as she ordered for everyone, clearly stumbling over the fact that this attractive man had suddenly appeared before them. 

The man nodded as he went to deliver their orders to the cook before tending to another table. 

‘Handsome….’ Ace thought as he saw the man quietly clear off a table a family once occupied, wearing the usual waiter uniform; a white button up, a black small apron to hold the notepad, pen, and napkins, and black pants. He had his hair a bit messy, probably from running through it to deal with stress but Ace found it comforting.

He noticed he had been staring a bit too long at the man once he felt Queen kick him lightly underneath the table. 

“Ace did you hear anything I just said?” she asked as Ace turned his attention from the man as he turned to look at Queen.

“Uh..sorry no. Please repeat that.” Ace spoke as Queen sighed but smiled lightly.

“I asked you, ‘Did you get a boyfriend or girlfriend yet?’” Queen asked as Ace froze at this.

“No...I don’t…..” Ace spoke as Queen nodded as Trey decided it was a good time to talk about relationships.

Ace looked around for a bit, listening here and there to Trey, noticing the girls eying the waiter with slate-blue hair who was ringing someone at the register with take-out. 

‘So he’s the reason why they’re hanging out here…’ Ace thought as he watched the man wave goodbye to the kind old lady who took her take-out box with her husband, opening the door for the old couple to exit out of.

Ace flinched once he saw the man turn his head and look at him, their eyes making eye contact. Ace looked away, a bit pink at being caught for gawking at the man. Queen and Trey didn’t seem to notice that Ace was blushing as they continued talking (well Trey did all the talking).

Once their food was served by the same waiter, Ace glanced and saw the man’s name tag pinned on his left side. ‘Kurasame,’ Ace thought as he was able to smell the man’s mint gum from how close he was.

“Enjoy your meal, feel free to call me if you want to order anything else.” Kurasame said, his eyes on Ace who was unable to look the other in the eye.

Queen and Trey nodded as they proceeded to eat their meal. Ace watching the other disappear behind the kitchen door before picking up his fork to eat the meal that Queen had ordered. (Use your imagination, I’m kinda too drunk to think of what Ace would eat.)

\------

Queen and Trey finished their meals after Ace who was stirring the half full iced tea glass he had been drinking out of with his straw. 

Queen noticed Ace was looking at the waiter who was on break, sitting at a counter bar stool seat on his phone as she smirked and elbowed Trey. Trey was quiet once he saw Queen gesture with her head to Ace who was staring at the other’s back.

The man was eating a store bought sandwich from the corner store causing Ace to wonder why he didn’t just ask the chef in the kitchen to prepare him something. Before realizing that the chef was most likely too busy preparing other customers’ orders to prepare food for his or her co-workers. 

Trey and Queen gave Ace a smirk who was oblivious to their knowing looks when Queen opened her mouth to talk, “Hey Ace?”

Ace tore his gaze from the other man as he turned to look at Queen, “Yeah?”

“Do you think that waiter at the counter has a lover?” Queen asked as Ace looked confused on why Queen would ask this.

‘Is Queen planning on making a move on him?’ Ace thought as he felt a slight stab in his heart, ‘Or does she know something?’

“Well judging by how attractive he is, I doubt he’d be single.” Ace commented as he stole one of Trey’s fries and chewed on it.

“It’s highly possible, attractive guys and girls are easily targeted and captured by potential partners...” Trey spoke as he continued to rant. Ace looked at Kurasame who was talking to a girl with a ponytail and a huge rack behind the counter, a bit jealous. She was a co-worker judging from the similar uniform.

‘It’s shallow to fall for someone’s looks…...but who knows maybe I’ll get to know him personally….but for now a eye candy crush is more appealing…..for the moment.’ Ace thought as he pondered about his slight crush on the waiter he just met.

Ace helped Queen and Trey pay for their meal, the woman that the slate blue-haired male was talking to ringing them up. Ace stole glances at the man who was now off break and cleaning off their table as Queen counted out dollar bills with Trey; Ace had handed his portion to them already. 

‘Kurasame…’ Ace thought as he watched the man take the bin full of dirty dishes and napkins to be washed into the kitchen. 

“Have a good day!” the woman spoke as Ace saw her name tag with Emina in bold words on it.

“You too.” Ace said, the words slipping out having said the same thing to Rain whenever he left the house and after telling him to be safe. Habits are habits afterall.

\----

Ace lied down on his bed that night, thinking of Kurasame. He was pretty sure this man was his first real crush (He thought he had a crush on his best friend Machina for all high school even kissing him only to realize he felt nothing from the kiss, just awkwardness). 

‘Ugh I got it bad.. I only like him for his looks…..so shallow……’ Ace thought as he covered his face with the chocobo plushie he loved to sleep with. 

‘I don’t even know his last name or anything besides the fact that he’s a waiter at the diner downtown.’ Ace pressed his face to the pillow as he rolled side to side on his bed, his brain keeping the picture of Kurasame’s face.

‘I have no idea what to do with these feelings….. This is new..’ Ace thought as he hugged his chocobo doll to his chest.

‘Maybe tomorrow I’ll ask Rain what it’s like to have a crush on someone…’ Ace planned in his head before going to sleep.

\-----

“Hey Rain?” Ace asked as he prepared pancakes for his twin who had just woken up, yawning loudly.

“Yeah?” Rain said as he stretched and set the table for the two of them, pulling out orange juice to pour into two cups.

“How did you figure out you liked Nichol?” Ace asked as Rain set the orange juice back in the fridge, thinking as he set the cups on the dining table.

“Well…..I realized when I started to like him when I began to notice every little thing he did….the way he blushed a bit when he laughed…..the way he’d push his glasses up whenever a book he read got to a suspenseful part….and the way his eyes would shine when he’d smile….” Rain spoke as he pinked slightly, thinking of Nichol’s laugh, “Why do you ask?”

Ace smiled secretly, “Well…. It’s nothing…...just curious.”

Rain was taken a bit back at how secret Ace was being but didn’t press further, ‘My older brother’s growing up,’ was all he thought.

\----

Ace didn’t start stalking the man like most stories would do, no way, he was taking things at a snail’s pace. He’d go to the diner at least once every two weeks either to drink a milkshake or pick up take-out. The diner’s cakes were worth buying a whole for anyway, especially the chocolate mousse. 

Sometimes he’d see Kurasame if he was lucky, and he’d try to figure out an excuse to stay at the diner a bit longer just to see him work for a bit without being deemed suspicious. So far it was working.

Until one day he came with Rain and Nichol. 

Ace felt awkward once he was seated with his brother and his boyfriend, the awkward third wheel type of awkward. He fidgeted with his straw wrapper as he saw Nichol and Rain snuggle a bit across from him, even a bit jealous. 

“Are you ready?” a female voice asked the three as Ace looked at her. He recognized the female as Emina from before, the woman who was talking to Kurasame. 

“Yes we are.” Ace spoke up as he ordered for the three of them, not wanting to bug Nichol and Rain’s conversation that they had quietly with each other.

Ace didn’t expect Emina to say something else after she took their order, specifically to Ace, she whispered to him, “Psst…...my friend…….the one you keep staring at works on Mondays, Wednesdays, and Saturdays…..from 12 am to 9 pm on those days.”

Ace blushed, he was caught. Emina patted Ace’s head as she walked to deliver their orders to the cook. Rain noticed Emina’s actions to Ace and questioned him about it.

“Oh…..it’s nothing.” Ace spoke, waving it off. Rain knew better as Nichol observed Ace’s actions.

Ace looked around the diner, it was Saturday so if Emina was telling Ace the truth he’d see Kurasame since it was a bit past 12. He did in fact see Kurasame at the register, seeming to be bored talking to a group of flirting teenage girls. He looked a bit agitated with their passes, a girl with long fake hot pink fingernails running her hand down his arm. 

Ace felt annoyance at this action, puffing his cheeks a bit. Nichol obviously noticed this, following Ace’s gaze to Kurasame, whispering to Rain. Rain nodded as he also looked to Kurasame, noting Ace’s choice for a lover.

Kurasame seemed to have had enough as he narrowed his eyes, the girls frozen by the hostile attitude before quickly throwing down the money for their meal and bolting after Kurasame said something to them.

Emina returned with iced tea for all of them as she saw Ace staring at Kurasame, giggling to herself internally at the slight pouty look the boy had. She placed their drinks down before speaking to Ace, “Kurasame’s into blondes by the way….especially nerdy ones…..”

Ace turned a shade redder as the woman playfully patted his head once again and left to take another table’s order. 

“Ace? Are you catching a fever?” Rain asked as he noticed Ace’s blush, Ace shook his head frantically to that question.

“I’m just a little warm….” Ace spoke as he sipped his iced tea to avoid answering his twin’s questions, Nichol still observing Ace; forming a plan in his mind. 

Ace stole a look at Kurasame who was wiping off a table near them, he flinched once he noticed the other was looking at him too. Ace looked away just like the other did once they bot noticed they were caught looking at each other. The two thought after a minute passed by, Ace and Kurasame chanced to glance at each other again. Both freezing like a deer in headlights once they caught each other looking, quickly looking away.

Nichol watched Ace as Rain poured some sugar in his iced tea before sipping it, holding Nichol’s hand under the table. The glancing, getting caught, and looking away routine between Ace and Kurasame seemed to go on forever until Emina came with their meals, placing the in front of them all. 

Ace decided to keep his eyes down on his plate as Nichol and Rain watched him eat, as they talked and ate as well. Ace did look up to see Kurasame taking orders from another table, his back to Ace. 

Rain noticed his twins longing look in his eyes, whispering to Nichol as Ace looked at them. 

“Something wrong Rain?” Ace asked concerned as Rain looked at him and smiled. 

“Ace did you decide to accept that internship?” Rain asked, referring to the internship that would put Ace under training with a professional veterinarian. The problem was if Ace accepted, the would have to move away to a city he barely knew. 

“I don’t think so, I was rejected remember?” Ace said, remembering the rejection letter he was sent. He was slightly hurt that day, but he got over it after talking over it with Rem over ice cream.

“Oh, I forgot sorry.” Rain apologized as Ace waved it off with a small smile.

“It’s okay, I don’t I told you about it.” Ace said as he stirred his iced tea.

The rest of the meal was eaten in pleasant silence. Nichol told Rain and Ace to stay behind as he paid, walking over to the register. Emina came by again to pick up the dirty dishes but not before telling Ace, “I think Kurasame’s waiting for you to make the first move...”

Ace sat up a bit straighter once he heard this, he turned to look at Emina before asking, “Why’re you helping me, it’s not like I don’t appreciate it…..but we barely know each other….”

Emina smiled sweetly at Ace as Rain having heard their conversation, kept quiet, “Well I had a good feeling about you…..his last break up with his ex Aoi was pretty ugly….”

Ace gave her a look that said ‘Go on’ which she did, “He talks about you….at first I thought it was weird, seeing how he barely knows you…..but then I recognized your brother here….who came here often before with that blue haired guy with glasses….”

Emina looked over at Nichol who was talking with Kurasame over the cash register. Nichol apparently said something that made Kurasame freeze and pink a bit, looking over at Ace before looking back at Nichol.

Ace wanted to know what Nichol said but he guessed he’d have to ask later, Emina went on, “Your brother would talk about you too, don’t worry it’s all good things! Whenever your brother came alone, he’d talk to Kurasame….. Somehow he’d always veer to talk about you in their conversations, I guess all that talk about the good things about you got him curious.”

Rain flushed embarrassed once Ace glanced at him, a bit upset that Rain had fed information about him to a stranger. But at the same time, he was pretty glad that Kurasame knew a bit more of him, than Ace knowing more of him. 

“Oh I see….but how do you know he likes me back? For all you know he could like someone else…” Ace spoke, he didn’t want to get his hopes up too much.

Emina frowned at this, she placed both hands on the table, looked Ace in the eyes and said, “Sweetie listen here, Kurasame likes you a lot, he may have only just seen your face and not even talked to you like a normal person but, he knows just by looking at you, that you’re exactly like the person he pictured while your brother talked about you.”

Ace was stunned by the pep talk as Emina made a sly smile after, “Believe it or not I had to blackmail him into telling me what he really thought of you…. Let’s say he had a really ‘interesting’ dream about you the other night.”

Emina winked as Ace turned red, he couldn’t help the blush that sprouted out at that suggestive statement. 

Rain didn’t understand, he was sort of dense that way, “What do you mean ‘interesting’?”

Emina giggled as she left with the dishes, calling out over her shoulder, “Ah the joys of being innocent.”

Ace looked over to see Nichol walking back, Kurasame was at the register talking to a co-worker about something. The worker nodded as Kurasame untied his apron and walked towards the staff room near the bathrooms.

Nichol smiled victoriously as he said to Ace, “Ace, do you mind someone else driving you home? Rain and I are going to attend one of Fina’s dance recitals.” 

Ace quirked an eyebrow before asking, “Depends on who’s driving me home…..”

Nichol smiled as he gestured towards the staff room, Kurasame walking out in more casual clothes- a gray v-neck T-shirt underneath a black leather jacket with dark blue denim and the same shoes he wore with his uniform.

Ace turned red as he noticed how form fitting the shirt was as he shook his head at Nichol, clearly not wanting to embarrass himself in front of his crush, “N-no way! Um… how’d you get him to do this?”

Nichol smiled and winked playfully as he wrapped an arm around Rain, “I have my ways….enjoy your ride Ace!”

Ace reached out as Rain waved bye as Nichol walked him out, Ace glancing at Kurasame who was near him, but didn’t hear the conversation. Their eyes met, causing Ace to turn red and look away, the other mirroring Ace’s actions.

Emina watched the two acting like two lovestruck dorks before calling out, “Kurasame! Aren’t you going to take him home?”  
Kurasame glanced at Ace quietly before saying, “Your friend asked me to drive you home…..do you want me to?”

Ace looked at the other, fidgeting with his hands, “I’d love that.”

\-----

It was silent a bit in the car, Ace looking out the window as Kurasame drove. It was a sort of silence that was a bit awkward but comfortable. The other glanced at Ace who was looking out the window, before turning on the radio.

“And now back to our requests this late afternoon, here’s the song you requested George!” the radio talkswoman said as Ace looked at Kurasame from the corner of his eye.

Wise men say  
Only fools rush in  
But I can't help falling in love with you 

Ace’s eyes widened, he thought to himself, ‘Of all the songs to play why this one?!’

Shall I stay?  
Would it be a sin?  
If I can't help falling in love with you

Ace glanced at the other, who was remaining straight faced as he continued to drive. 

Like a river flows  
Surely to the sea  
Darling, so it goes  
Some things are meant to be

‘Are things between us meant to be? We hardly know each other…….’ Ace thought as he looked down at his hands, clenching them together. Kurasame glanced at him from the corner of his eyes, but said nothing.

Take my hand,  
Take my whole life, too  
For I can't help falling in love with you

 

“Are you okay? Do you need me to pull over?” Kurasame asked as Ace looked at him, face red, Kurasame pulled over and placed a hand over Ace’s forehead.  
“You’re burning up, do you have a fever?” Kurasame asked a bit concerned as Ace blushed redder from the contact. 

“N-no, I’m fine…...it’s just a bit hot in here!” Ace said as Kurasame eyed him a bit suspicious, before rolling down a window. 

 

Like a river flows  
Surely to the sea  
Darling, so it goes  
Some things are meant to be

“Alright then…” Kurasame said, not believing Ace’s words one bit as he pulled back onto the road. 

Ace kept glancing at the other who kept driving.

The rest of the car ride was silent.

Take my hand,  
Take my whole life, too  
For I can't help falling in love with you  
For I can't help falling in love with you

\------

Ace ran into his apartment, face redder as he thought to himself ‘I didn’t just do that! I didn’t just do that!’

He could hear the Kurasame on the other side of the door telling him they just needed to talk, but Ace was too embarrassed.

Apparently as soon as Kurasame pulled up to Ace’s apartment building (Nichol had told Kurasame the address before hand), Ace felt like he should have at least got to know the other more.

‘Shoot, I blew the chance Nichol gave me to get to know him better! Darn my shyness!’ Ace berated himself as Kurasame looked over to him.

“Well, we’re here.” he spoke as he stared at Ace, he really didn’t want Ace to leave but he didn’t want to push his luck on thinking what that blue-haired guy said about Ace having a crush on him.

“Uh…. yeah….we are.” Ace stuttered as Kurasame raised an eyebrow, leaning over to feel Ace’s forehead.

“Are you sure you’re okay?” the concern in his voice made Ace feel guilty at the man’s kindness.

Ace nodded as Kurasame stared at him, worried.

Minutes passed as Ace didn’t move which Kurasame was okay with, he didn’t mind spending time with the boy a bit more.

Ace’s blush grew more and more, his heart was beating so fast that he felt like it would burst.  
‘I like you, I like you, I like you, I like you.’ Ace’s brain kept saying, a silent telepathic message to Kurasame, who obviously didn’t know since a) he’s human, not a mind reader and b) he wasn’t even sure if Ace liked him.

“Something the matter?” Kurasame asked as Ace looked at him, biting his lip.

The feelings burst inside Ace as he grabbed the man by his jacket and kissed him. Kurasame’s eyes widened but he kissed Ace back, Ace realized what he was doing as soon as the other kissed back and quickly separated.

Face rivaling a tomato, Ace opened the car door and ran inside the apartment, leaving Kurasame in shock for a second. 

Kurasame after recovering, immediately ran after the boy calling out for Ace to stop.

And now we are back to the situation right now, Ace hiding behind a 3 inch thick painted white door with Kurasame asking him to open the door.

Ace covered his face with his hands before he noticed the other side had gone silent. Ace looked back at the door, he could sense the other was still there.

“I’m sorry.” Kurasame spoke as Ace gave a confused look.

“What?” Ace asked, facing the door.

“I feel like I did something wrong, so I apologize.” Kurasame spoke as Ace started to feel guilty for leaving the man in the dark.

“No you did nothing wrong…..it was all me.” Ace spoke as he heard the other shuffle behind the door.

“No I get it, you don’t like me…..that kiss was a joke wasn’t it?” Kurasame asked, hurt in his voice.

“No! The truth is I like you! No, I think I love you!” Ace basically yelled from behind the door.

It was silent as Ace worried the other left, opening the door. Kurasame who had been sitting and leaning against the door fell back onto Ace’s legs causing Ace to fall back.

Ace ignored the spots in his vision after hitting his head on the carpet before noticing the back of Kurasame’s head was on top of his crotch. Ace exploded in red.

“Are you alright? I’m sorry.” Kurasame spoke, flipping over to be on top of Ace who flushed even redder at the position.

Ace stared at the other for a minute before nodding, Kurasame sighed in relief, “Thank God, no head injuries?”

Ace shook his head and Kurasame smiled at him before moving to get off of Ace. Ace didn’t want that as he wrapped his arms around the other’s neck, keeping him on top of him.

“I love you.” Ace confessed, looking the man directly in the eye, blush now pink. A weight off his chest as he confessed.

Kurasame turned pink as Ace looked him boldly in the eye.

“I love you too.” Kurasame spoke as Ace pulled the other man into a kiss, running his fingers through his slate blue hair.

\-------

A few months later, Ace visited the diner more often to talk (make out with Kurasame in the bathrooms during his break). The two had gotten closer, though Ace was honestly surprised that he had to make the first move in romance since Kurasame was either too clueless to start or to hesitant. 

It surprised him the day that he went to sleep over at the man’s apartment that he took charge for once after dinner and watching some B-rated horror movie. Kurasame had pinned him to his bed after Ace had put on one of Kurasame’s turtlenecks to sleep in. 

Kurasame looked Ace in the eyes as a way to say, ‘Can we do this?’ 

Ace nodded as Kurasame smiled and pecked Ace’s lips, his hand slipping underneath the turtle neck to pull off Ace’s boxers. Ace moaning into their kiss as Kurasame pulled the turtleneck up over his head.

Ace panted as the two separated, connected with a trail of saliva. Kurasame kissed a trail down Ace’s chest to his stomach.

“Where did the hesitant Kurasame go?” Ace asked between pants as Kurasame smiled suggestively at him. 

“I have no idea who that it, maybe you’re imagining him.” Kurasame teased as Ace sucked in a breath as Kurasame took Ace’s manhood into his mouth.

Ace moaned as the other bobbed his head up and down, hands in the other’s hair. He released in the other’s mouth soon enough, Kurasame drinking Ace’s release.

Ace unzipped the other’s jeans as Kurasame reached over to the bedside table, pulling out a bottle of lotion. Ace smiled as he lied back down on the bed as Kurasame pushed him lightly down.

“I’m spoiling you tonight Ace.” Kurasame stated as he applied enough lotion to make his fingers slick enough to prepare Ace. 

Ace pulled the other into a kiss as he felt the fingers plunge into him with no remorse. Ace felt some blood from his entrance but he ignored it as he rocked his hips with the fingers thrusts inside him and kept kissing Kurasame aggressively. 

Ace felt the fingers being replace with something much bigger after the other had stretched him a bit. Moaning as the other penetrated him, popping his cherry. 

Kurasame smirked into Ace’s neck as Ace panted, not waiting for Ace to adjust as he began thrusting in him. Blood coming from Ace’s entrance. Ace felt tears run down in pain as he moaned, Kurasame kissed the tears away. Ace felt pleasure shoot up his spine at a well angled thrust.

Kurasame smiled as Ace began to melt with each well angled thrust, ‘He’s mine, mine forever.’ he thought as he held Ace in his arms tightly. Ace wrapped his arms around the other, moaning with each thrust hitting his prostate.

“Kurasame….I love you…...I love you.” Ace moaned as Kurasame kissed his cheek, pulling the boy to his chest, resuming his thrusts inside Ace.

“You won’t leave me ever Ace?” Kurasame asked as Ace kissed him, wrapping his around him tightly.

“No, I won’t, I’ll stay with you forever.” Ace moaned as Kurasame smiled; his answer was perfect. Ace moaned as he was thrust into faster, gripping onto the man tighter.

Ace released on Kurasame’s chest as Kurasame released in him. Ace was placed on the bed, exhausted and panting as Kurasame watched the heavy eyelids of Ace close and Ace surrendered to sleep.

Kurasame brushed Ace’s bangs from his sleeping face as he kissed his forehead.

He smiled as he whispered, “I’ll never let you go….”

Drabble 7 end

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dear Risen, I wouldn't mind helping you write a KurAce story, it gets lonely being the only author of this pairing....
> 
> I understand if you don't want to, but as you can see to get better at something you must practice. I was a crappy writer at first, but I practiced and now I'm slightly less crappy. But still crappy ;P 
> 
> Also I made the ending dark........for some reason........I dunno why.....


	9. How Twilight got Ace a Boyfriend (Part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lol it's either Twilight or 50 shades of Grey............I went with Twilight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I could do 50 shades later but I never actually read the book. I only did Twilight because I actually read the first book just to do this fanfiction (Believe it or not, I actually study the material I write, if I mention a book in a fic I've read it).
> 
> Ah the lengths I do to make my writing less crappy.
> 
> I like The Fault in Our Stars though, but I don't think I'll do sad drabbles....... probably......

Drabble 8: How Twilight got Ace a Boyfriend (Part 1)

Ace didn't get it. 

He didn't understand why the girls in his class loved the Twilight series.

“What's so special of sparkling vampires and shirtless werewolves?” he asked Cater once as she was gushing about some scene in the book she read.

“Oh Ace don't you get it? The series is fantastic! The love between a vampire and his meal….the action….the love triangle….it's so good!” Cater gushed as Ace rolled his eyes.

“Sounds trashy.” Ace commented as he sat at his desk as Cater frowned at his lack of enthusiasm.

She looked at Deuce and Cinque who also scowled at Ace's indifference before a light bulb clicked on over their heads.

The girls dropped their stack of Twilight books on Ace's desk right in front of him causing him to look up.

“Here you go Ace, read all of this and embrace the romantic fantasy of vampires, werewolves, and humans.” Deuce said as Ace sweatdropped once he saw how thick each book was.

“Deuce you know it’s weird for a guy like me to read these romance novels……..” Ace started but the threatening aura Deuce was emitting made him silent, her rage hidden by a fake cover smile.

“On second thought I’ll read all these happily.” Ace spoke as Deuce happily patted his head before walking hand in hand with Cinque to go discuss plans about a date later.

\-----

And so the lion fell in love with the lamb…" he murmured. I looked away, hiding my eyes as I thrilled to the word.  
"What a stupid lamb," I sighed.  
"What a sick, masochistic lion.”

Ace was honestly trying his best not to gag at this point. He was in a nearby cafe, yes with the stack of 6 thick Twilight books.

He sat in the corner, far from prying eyes, he was shaking either from trying to conceal laughter or trying not to gag. Or both.

‘This is so trashy.’ Ace thought as he power read as fast as he could, but reading enough to know some important facts because knowing Deuce and Cater, they would quiz him.

I threw down a quick bowl of cereal and some orange juice from the carton. I felt excited to get to school, and that scared me… If I was being honest with myself, I knew I was eager to get to school because I would see Edward Cullen… I was suspicious of him; why would he lie about his eyes? I shouldn’t be at all anxious to see him today.  
“It took every ounce of concentration to make it down the icy brick driveway alive… Clearly, today was going to be nightmarish.

Ace didn’t know if he should clunk himself in the head with this book at this point, all he knows is that he hated Bella, ‘I bet she ends up with this guy in the end.’ Ace thought.  
Ace didn’t notice someone talking to him until they cleared their throat, he looked up to see a woman in a ponytail, eyes shining.

“Oh my goodness! I never thought I’d find another Twilight fan! Especially a guy one at that!” the woman spoke excitedly as Ace looked confused.

“Oh no, you got it wrong…..I don-” Ace was cut off as the woman grabbed his hands, making him drop his book and lose his page.

“Oh, don’t be embarrassed! I know! Let’s go watch the movie that came out recently of this series!” the woman spoke as Ace grew more confused. He was able to shove the books in his backpack, as the over eager woman dragged him out the cafe.

“I’m Emina, and you are?” Emina introduced as she pulled Ace out, who afraid of losing his left arm allowed himself to be led to the theater. 

“Ace.” Ace answered as Emina walked up to the ticket master, asking for two tickets to watch Twilight. Ace didn’t want to disappoint this obviously passionate Twilight fan, so he went along with it.

He did insist on paying for their popcorn and soda to be polite since he didn’t want to feel guilty of owing a random person money. The two sat in the middle aisle, Ace wasn’t too surprised when he noticed a lot of people (Twilight was popular after all.) talking while they were waiting for the movie.

“So team Edward or Jacob?” a group of girls behind Ace and Emina asked.

“Oh team Edward for the win.” Emina said to them, the girls nodded in agreement commenting on how mysterious and alluring Edward was as Ace shuffled in his seat in awkwardness. 

He personally didn’t care for teams, he just wanted the movie to start, be over, and try not to strangle himself in order to finish the Twilight series. He just hoped Twilight was a phase and the girls would move on soon. And by soon he meant by the end of this week.  
The movie lights dimmed causing everyone to be quiet and stare at the screen, Ace stared at the ads for other movies until finally Twilight’s opening scene appeared.   
Ace watched silently but a bit bored, he made comments in his head to amuse himself to keep him awake, ‘Edward looks like he needs to lay off on the hair spray and make-up, the make-up artists went too far…’  
Emina commented too on the movie, but she was admiring the actors. Ace chose to tune her out when she commented on Jacob’s abs and Edward’s handsomeness with the gushing girls behind him. He chose to eat the popcorn that Emina had forgotten existed.  
\-----  
“That was a great movie right Ace?” Emina asked as soon as the two left the theater. 

“Yeah….” Ace lied as Emina checked the time on her phone, it was nighttime already. 

“It’s so late! It’s probably dangerous for us to walk home in the dark….. I know!” Emina spoke as she dialed someone on her phone. Ace looked at her a bit curious on what she was doing.  
“Hey, Kurasame can you do me a favor?” Emina asked once this ‘Kurasame’ picked up, “No it’s not for money, silly! I just need you to drive me and my new friend home!”  
Ace could practically feel irritation from Emina’s friend that she was calling, she probably asked for favors a lot of times before. He fondly thought of Jack, who asked him many times to bail him out of a late assignment in school.

“Yes I know it’s late but please, I’m sure Aoi will understand!” Emina begged as Ace wonder who this ‘Aoi’ was now. He awkwardly shuffled his bag on his shoulder as Emina pouted.

“I’d knew you’d come around! See you in five minutes in front of the Suzaku cinema house!” Emina spoke cheerfully as Ace could practically hear Emina’s friend’s defeated tone.  
Emina ended the call and turned to smile at Ace, “My friend agreed to drive us home! Lucky us right?”

Ace nodded a bit nervous, this woman obviously had some power over this ‘Kurasame’ to make him come out this late at night, “Who’s this friend you asked?”

“Well I’m pretty sure you overheard his name, Kurasame’s the name he goes by, and he wasn’t happy when I called and interrupted his date with his girlfriend Aoi…...to be honest I don’t know why they’re still together…..” Emina said as Ace quietly waited to see if she would continue, which she did, “I mean Aoi’s nice and all but she’s soooooooo clingy! Kurasame and her in my opinion just don’t click….. She even cheated on him once…..”

Ace was silent as he listened to Emina rant about this ‘Aoi’, “She sounds annoying...like Bella…..”

To Ace’s surprise, Emina agreed with his statement, “Bella is annoying, she has pretty flat character development……….Kinda wish Kurasame would just dump her….. He doesn’t even know that she was cheating on him…….”

“What? Why don’t you tell him?” Ace asked as Emina shook her head.

“Kazusa- my other friend and I tried before but he didn’t believe us at all, he just thought we were making it up since Aoi literally just batted her eyes, made an innocent face, and pretended to cry at the accusation.” Emina spoke, anger in her voice.

Ace nodded in understanding as Emina looked at him, smiling.

“Something wrong?” Ace asked as Emina smiled at him and grabbed both of his hands in her own.

“I think you’re a good match for him.” Emina spoke as Ace made a confused look at her.

“What?” Ace asked as Emina kept her smile, her eyes shining.

“I know you’re not a real Twilight fan.” Emina spoke as Ace flinched, maybe he should have acted more interested in the series? Ace gulped, was the woman going to throw him in the street or get this ‘Kurasame’ to murder him and throw his body in a ditch?

Ace swallowed the guilty fear away as he looked Emina in the eye, unafraid, “That’s right, I don’t like Twilight.” 

Emina’s smile grew even bigger as the next thing she said gobsmacked Ace, “Neither do I, I just needed an excuse to talk to you! You fit the exact ideal person who will get back at Aoi for the terrible things she’s done!”

Ace was silent as Emina continued, “I hope you don’t mind helping me out and doing this might benefit you…..”

Ace quirked an eyebrow as Emina looked around her before telling Ace his reward, “Kurasame’s quite attractive you see…...but if you don’t want to stay his lover after this plan I understand and I’ll give you anything you ask in return.”

Ace was silent as he saw Emina look so hopeful at him to accept, those puppy dog eyes that reminded him of Machina and Cinque when they wanted his desert for lunch did not help his immunity. He sighed and said, “Alright, I’ll help you….. This Aoi does sound like she deserves some punishment……”

Emina straightened up happily as Ace sighed.

‘This all happened because of Twilight…….’ he thought. 

TBC......

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm willing to work with you anytime Phoenix, I'm not busy this month. I have plenty of time to help you.
> 
> One writer to another writer.


	10. How Twilight got Ace a Boyfriend (Part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> IT continues! Ah my Stupidity!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is unexpected......this drabble has multiple parts.........apparently I don't know what a drabble means.........I'm stupid.
> 
> I'm trash, seriously. 
> 
> You should listen to Altar by That Poppy, I listen to it on replay for so many times.

Drabble 8: How Twilight got Ace a Boyfriend (Part 2)  
Emina and Ace stood by each other until a gray Mercedes pulled up to the sidewalk. Emina smiled at Ace as she tapped on the driver’s side window which rolled down after a second.

Ace couldn’t see what Kurasame looked like since it was pretty dark and the Suzaku billboard that displayed the movies that were playing wasn’t luminous enough. He heard the two talking, but he couldn’t make out any words.

Emina looked at Ace as she finished talking to Kurasame, she gestured for him to get in the car as she took the backseat. Ace stood awkwardly as Emina pouted and pointed at the passenger seat as Kurasame looked a bit annoyed at Ace’s lack of movement.

Ace sighed as he walked to the passenger’s side, opening the door, and sitting down. He put his bag on the floor as he buckled his seat belt. He saw Emina give him a thumbs up in the rear view mirror, he chanced looking at Kurasame to see if he was attractive like Emina said.

Ace wasn’t disappointed, Kurasame was definitely a looker, even the scowl he had would make someone swoon. Kurasame was clearly annoyed as Ace could tell.  
“Where do you live?” Kurasame asked, not even hiding the annoyed tone.

‘Rude but attractive.’ Ace thought as he told the man his address, Emina watching the two silently.

The car ride was tense, Kurasame shot down Emina’s suggestion to turn on the radio. The tension was palpable as Ace peeked at Kurasame from time to time- a good look jerk may have an awful personality but sometimes their looks made them bearable.

Kurasame noticed this but kept silent as Emina was plotting the plan in her mind, Kurasame was a very hard nut to crack and he was faithful to his unfaithful lover. But maybe with Ace around, he’ll dump her and go for someone who from her viewpoint, would never cheat or lie to him.

Ace was dropped off as Emina handed Ace a piece of paper with her number written on it, in front of his house. Ace watched the Mercedes round the corner and gulped. He didn’t want to enter the home.

Especially if his mom was home.

Ace hesitated before opening the door to his house that smelled of cheap alcohol and wine. He heard soap operas as he closed the door as quietly as possible. He heard a loud snore and sighed in relief, he was safe tonight.

Ace walked to his room after stealing some premade salad in the fridge and shut the door, locking it. He sighed and placed his bag on the floor, plopping on his bed and taking the plastic off the salad. Ace chewed some of the carrots as he input Emina’s phone number into his phone number before sending her a text, allowing her to see his number and input it into her own phone.

Ace frowned as he thought of Aoi, the cheating girlfriend. He thought she must be really attractive if Kurasame liked her enough to stay with her.

‘Do I have a chance?’ Ace asked himself as he finished his salad and heard his phone buzz.

Glancing at it, he saw Emina had texted him: ‘I want you to go to Suzaku cafe tomorrow, that’s where Kurasame and Aoi are going for a date. I’ll be there too, but I’m working.’

Ace quirked an eyebrow at this before texting her back: ‘Okay.’

Ace fell back on his bed, tossing the empty salad bowl in the trashcan near his desk and hummed until another buzz from his phone came.

‘He asked about you when you left, it seems like you piqued his interest.’ Emina had texted as Ace felt a small smile appear on his face.

‘Anything bad?’ Ace texted back, the response came quick.

E: ‘I asked him if he thought you were cute, he said ‘Adorable’ but with a tone that I couldn’t tell if it was sarcastic or not.’

A: ‘He could be sarcastic.’

E: ‘I don’t think so, he muttered something about the angelic aura you had but with some sort of inner strength.'

A: ‘Inner strength?’

E: He wouldn’t elaborate, he told me to ‘Stop pushing my luck’ and didn’t say anything afterwards.

E: Just remember to come tomorrow okay?

A: Okay.

Ace turned off his phone and went to brush his teeth before turning in for the night.

\-----  
Aoi was pretty, she looked innocent enough and had long blonde hair and wine red eyes. But Ace could tell just from her aura that there was something unsettling underneath that   
seemingly innocent facade.

Emina was in fact working, making drinks for customers as Ace sat at a table alone with a dreaded Twilight book. Kurasame and Aoi were sitting at a table behind him making it   
easy for him to hear what they were saying if he leaned back enough.

Kurasame sat far from Ace while Aoi and Ace were back to back.

Ace flipped a page and tried his best not to cringe at the cheesiness of the writing. Kurasame hadn’t noticed Ace since he was focused on his ‘angelic’ girlfriend. Said girlfriend was eating a strawberry cheesecake with some sort of sparkling tea drink as Kurasame was drinking mint tea.

Ace had settled with tea as well but it was green and not mint. Emina smiled at him from the counter, mouthing that she had a break in 5 minutes.

“Say Kurasame, I hope that you won’t cancel on out on our date tonight like yesterday.” Aoi spoke as Kurasame looked from the window to his girlfriend.

“I’m sorry, I had to do a friend a favor. I won’t cancel tonight.” Kurasame spoke as Aoi huffed.

“You better not, I was all dressed and ready to go and wasted 3 hours just to get my hair right.” Aoi complained as Ace felt irritation at her ‘sugary’ voice, it screamed that she was trying too hard to sound cute, “I hope you’re not cheating on me, are you?”

“Of course not, I love you.” Kurasame spoke as he placed his hand on Aoi’s hand that was on the table. Ace felt bad, Kurasame obviously loved this girl who was cheating on him and taking advantage of his love.

Aoi smiled as she said, “You know after our date…..I don’t mind that we do something…..’special’ to celebrate our anniversary.”

Ace choked on his tea at this, he coughed continuously and loudly causing Aoi to turn around annoyed at Ace who’s back was still to her.

“Do you mind? My boyfriend and I were in the middle of an important discussion.” Aoi said as Ace had to restrain himself from coughing a lung out.

‘You scheming witch! You’re a cheating little skank who’s taking advantage of this jerk’s love for you!’ Ace screamed in his mind as Aoi glared daggers at him.

“Aoi, that boy’s choking…...wait….you’re that boy from last night.” Kurasame spoke as he got up to go to Ace’s side and patted his back to ease his coughing.

‘Oh so he’s not rude to others all the time?’ Ace thought as the hand rubbed his back with Aoi turning livid at Kurasame’s gentle actions toward Ace.

“You mean you were spending time with this boy last night?! Instead of with your girlfriend?” Aoi shrieked as the cafe looked at their direction, Emina smirking at this. Maybe Kurasame would break up with her right now? One could hope.

“Aoi please, he’s just a friend of a friend nothing more. You’re making a scene.” Kurasame spoke but he didn’t remove his hand from Ace’s back even though Ace had ceased coughing.

Aoi clenched her fists as she glared at Ace who was staring unfazed at her, his eyes never showing fear even under her threatening stare.

“Cancel our date tonight Kurasame, go with this disgusting faggot tonight.” Aoi spoke as Kurasame seemed annoyed at the ‘faggot’ and Ace was livid at that.

“And after you realize your mistake, see me tomorrow night.” Aoi spoke as she huffed and left with her drink, sashaying out the cafe.

Ace clenched his fists, how dare she mock gay people and assume Ace was one without really knowing him? Ace had decided he was bisexual but looking at Kurasame he guessed he was leaning more to the ‘gay’ label.

Kurasame sighed as he watched Aoi go but didn’t make a move to follow her.

“She’s such a bitch sometimes……” Kurasame muttered as Ace looked surprised at his remark.

“Then why don’t you dump her?” Ace asked, the words slipping out as Kurasame looked at him a bit surprised as well.

“I guess…….I don’t know…..” Kurasame was silent as Ace gestured to the empty chair across from him which Kurasame took.

Kurasame glanced at the Twilight book before a smirk appeared on his lips as he said, “Didn’t know you were a sap for love between a hunter and his meal.”

Ace pinked as he quickly pushed the book into his bag and said, “It’s not me, I swear my friends made me read this!”

“Yeah sure…. I believe you…..” Kurasame rolled his eyes as Ace pouted at this and crossed his arms.

“So what’re you two talking about?” Emina asked, she was off break now and pulled the chair Aoi abandoned to the table.

“Twilight.” Kurasame spoke as Ace gaped at him and nodded in acknowledgement to Emina.

“Really Kurasame? You like that series?” Emina teased as Ace smirked at this as Kurasame shook his head.

“I’d never like that crap, Aoi’s the one who’s crazy for that series,” Kurasame spoke as he drummed his fingers on the table, “I’d rather dye my hair all the rainbow colors than watch and read the series.”

“Ah, but it’ll be amusing to see you with rainbow hair.” Ace teased as Kurasame quirked an eyebrow as Emina giggled, imaging the other with rainbow hair.

“You’re treading on dangerous grounds, kid.” Kurasame warned as Ace felt annoyance at the ‘kid’ nickname.

“I’m 18!” Ace shot back as Kurasame smirked at Ace’s small outburst.

“Oh forgive me, 18. I never knew that there was a person that could be named a number other than zero.” Kurasame teased as Ace felt like the other was mocking him.

“Jerk.” Ace insulted as Emina watched the banter with amusement, looking from person to person.

“Brat.” Kurasame shot back.

“Doofus.” Ace smiled as he said this.

“Gosse.” Kurasame insulted with a smile as Ace gave him a confused look.

“Did you just call me a goose?” Ace asked as Kurasame covered his mouth to muffle his laughter. Emina thought she heard ‘goose’ too as she looked at Kurasame confused as   
well.

“Ever take French in school brat?” Kurasame as Ace shook his head.

“No, I took Latin.” Ace spoke as Kurasame tsked at him and Emina wondered how learning French had anything to do with their conversation.

“Figures.” Kurasame spoke, shaking his head in fake disappointment irking Ace.

“The only French I’ll ever know is French fries.” Ace spoke as Kurasame had to restrain a chuckle at this statement as Emina laughed at this.

Ace blushed as he saw the two hunched over in laughter, “Okay I get it, I get it, now grow up children.”

Emina halted her laughter to playfully slap Ace’s arm and Kurasame stared at Ace quietly for a moment.

“What?” Ace asked as Kurasame reached a hand to touch his cheek.

Ace felt his heart skip a bit at the contact, his cheeks warming up.

Emina’s eyes shined, was Kurasame falling for this kid like she hoped?

“Tu est très sympa, je t’aime bien.” Kurasame spoke as he hit Ace’s head lightly as Ace sat stunned for a minute.

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Ace asked as Kurasame retracted his hand and set it on the table.

“It means ‘Brat there’s something on your face.’” Kurasame spoke as Ace grabbed a napkin from the dispenser on the table and wiped his face in embarrassment.

Emina quirked an eyebrow, she didn’t see anything on Ace’s face so maybe Kurasame was lying about his translation. She smiled, Kurasame was warming up to Ace quickly.

“Is it gone?” Ace asked Emina who nodded as Ace set the napkin, after folding it to the side.

Kurasame was amused, he could get away with a lot if he spoke French to Ace. He enjoyed watching Ace’s reactions to this especially, bless his sadistic heart.

The three chatted about lots of things like where Ace went to school (a place named Akademia), what Kurasame did for a living (He was apparently a weatherman A/N: First occupation that popped in my mind atm), and what Emina liked to do off work (either go shopping or play video games with her boyfriend Izana.).

“So what channel do you teach us the weather, Mr. Doom and Gloom?” Ace teased as Kurasame rolled his eyes but smiled.

“Channel 6, but only on Mondays, Wednesdays, and Saturdays in the afternoons and night times, My co-worker Hyoh does the other days.” Kurasame explained as Ace noted to watch the news more often.

“Hyoh….I’ve heard that name before…….” Ace spoke as he felt familiarity at the name but couldn’t figure out why.

Kurasame just nodded to that as Emina’s phone rang to signal her break was over. She sighed and waved the other two goodbye as she got up to do another 2 hours of her shift.

“So what should we do now…...judging by how your girlfriend freed you for tonight…….. You obviously have nothing to do.” Ace spoke as Kurasame quirked an eyebrow at Ace’s implication.

“I see….. are you asking me out, mon sucre d’orge?” Kurasame teased as Ace flushed, the nickname was most likely something either a) bad or b) something to piss him off. Ace chose to let it go this time.

Ace glanced at Emina who seemed to encourage him with a smile as he looked Kurasame in the eye and said, “Yes, I’m asking you out old man.”

Kurasame was a bit surprised at Ace’s boldness and the nickname he received, choosing to ignore Ace’s choice of words he answered, “Sure why not?”

Ace was surprised at this, he thought Kurasame would say no and insult him in French, “Let’s meet up at this Suzaku cafe…..at say….. 7 pm?”

Kurasame thought about it for a moment before smiling and scrawling something on a napkin with a pen that he pulled from his pocket.  
“Agreed, see you at 7 pm tonight, mignon.” Kurasame spoke as he got up and waved to Ace before exiting the store.

Ace was silent for a bit as the realization sunk in, where would they go for a date?

\------

Ace was standing in his room silently looking over his clothes for a minute. He decided to go for a casual look since he had the place he wanted to go to in mind. Nothing fancy, but he knew the other would call him a kid for his choice of location for their date.

He quietly walked out of the house and texted Emina about the date the two were having.

E: I know, hope you don’t mind that Kazusa and I will be following you two. Maybe, possibly.

Ace was shocked at this, he didn’t expect this response.

A: Really? Why?

E: Well, we want to know if Kurasame will fall for you and finally dump Aoi!

Ace sweatdropped, he felt like he was being used in a way. He shrugged it off once Emina sent him another text.

E: Besides I like you, I think you suit him better than her.

Ace looked up from his phone when he heard a wolf whistle he saw Kurasame leaning on his car in front of the cafe.

“You look cute.” Kurasame said as Ace flushed, he was wearing a flannel shirt colored blue and black that hugged his form and black skinny jeans with black sneakers. He had worn his glasses instead of his contacts. He shuffled his bag strap nervously as he took in Kurasame’s appearance.

Kurasame had slicked his bangs back and wore a black turtleneck underneath a dark blue denim jacket with ripped jeans and and black shoes. All in all for some reason Ace was reminded of Edward Cullen from Twilight, but Kurasame was way better even though he was a jerk.

“So are you going to tell me where our date’s going to be?” Kurasame asked as Ace smiled and shook his head.

“I’ll just tell you the directions, listen carefully we don’t want to get lost now do we?” Ace teased as Kurasame rolled his eyes with an amused look on his face.

“Yes master, I shall listen to your every whim.” Kurasame spoke in a sarcastic tone as Ace bonked him on the head once they were seated in his car.

“Good boy, now you go straight….” Ace directed as Kurasame started his car and began to drive.

\---------

“And you keep denying you’re not a kid.” Kurasame teased as Ace pouted at his response.

The two stood in front of an amusement park named, The Golden Saucer. Ace had tickets he had hidden in his drawer for Etro knows how long. Apparently they were lifetime passes that for the sake of the plot never expired.

“Shut up, you need to loosen up a bit or else you’ll grow white hair faster.” Ace said as he went to the booth where they checked in tickets, a kind looking girl named Aerith checked the two in.

Kurasame and Ace walked in taking in the pretty lights that gave the innocent glow of childish wonder in the light, Ace took note of the other couples in the park too. The couples laughed and held hands as they played carnival games and shared cotton candy or candy apples with each other.

Ace glanced at Kurasame as the other looked at him.

“What do you want to do first?” Ace asked as Kurasame shrugged, he was indifferent for now.

Ace saw a haunted house attraction with a short line so he pulled the other and waited until they entered.

The house was covered in cobwebs and dusty like the typical stereotype of a haunted house in children’s books, it was darker but Ace could tell this was more for older audiences judging by how he saw red liquid beginning to run down the walls.

Ace jumped grabbing onto Kurasame when a mannequin of a man with a badly damaged face jumped from a door, surprising him. Kurasame stared boredly at the mannequin as it screamed inhumanly before going back into the closet it came from.

Ace saw a mirror down the hall that revealed a murder going on, the killer pulling out the intestines of a woman. Ace made a disgusted face as Kurasame turned to see a woman following behind them dressed in all white, her haggard hair covering her face.

Ace saw Kurasame look behind as he saw the woman too, grabbing onto the man tighter as Kurasame stared the woman down. The woman halted as Kurasame’s stare see to chill the actor’s bones as she grew afraid of the glare the man was. The actor retreated in fear as Kurasame looked at Ace who had his face buried in his chest, shaking.

“It’s alright now.” Kurasame spoke as Ace looked where the woman once stood and sighed in relief.

“Not a fan of haunted houses huh?” Kurasame teased as Ace nodded, he was embarrassed now as Kurasame ruffled his hair.

“Never a fan of horror…...I thought this was a kiddie one on the outside…..” Ace started as Kurasame smiled.

“Don’t let go of my hand, we’ll get through this together.” Kurasame spoke as he held a hand that Ace hesitatingly took as Kurasame led them forward.

\-----

Ace was trying not to have a panic attack as he stood in the middle of a long hallway all alone.

Kurasame and himself had been separated when the two were being chased by an actor with a bloody hockey mask and a chainsaw. Kurasame only ran because Ace had bolted in fear.

“Oh geez.” Ace flinched as a door opened by itself when he walked near it, the scene in the room showed an actor about to be sawed opened with dead bloody bodies hanging everywhere.

Ace stepped back and slammed the door as he ran down the hall, each door opening showing different horrifying scenes from a person being burned to death by a demon before being devoured or another being ripped apart, blood and guts everywhere.

‘Kurasame! Where are you, you jerk?”’ Ace screamed in his mind, tears of fear beginning to come from his eyes as he heard screams, evil laughter, and footsteps behind his.

His fear grew even more once he realized he was being chased by a demon, it’s horrifyingly mangled face would haunt his dreams forever.

Ace screamed as he ran, looking for the exit or Kurasame, both would be better. Ace was crying internally as the demon seemed to get closer and closer as his exhausted legs were slowing down. Who knows what’ll happen if he was caught? Would he be dragged to hell and tortured or have his guts be devoured in front of Kurasame?

Ace hit a dead end as he turned in horror as the demon neared him with a rather sharp pitchfork that had a human head on the end, bloody and gouged out where the eyes were.

Ace’s hands hit the wall as the demon grew a sickening smile as Ace sucked in a breath, he needed to be brave. He closed his eyes and once he felt the demon reached out to grab him, he cocked an arm back and punched it.

The demon fell back, it’s mask hitting the floor revealing an employee with a now forming black eye. Ace remembered now he was in a haunted house attraction once he let this sink in.

“I’m sorry!” Ace apologized as the worker gave him a look, before directing him to the nearest exit and putting on the mask again to continue work with the injury Ace gave him.

“Your boyfriend told me to look for you and you sock me a good one, what a great reward for a kind deed!” the employee called out as Ace exited the haunted house, choosing not to say snarky remark back.

Kurasame was indeed there at the exit standing worried as Ace walked up to him, “Are you okay?”

“Yeah, but I think someone has a grudge against me now……” Ace responded as Kurasame made an amused face at this remark.

“What did you do?” Kurasame asked as Ace explained the whole story which the other listened to until the end.

Kurasame let out a chuckle as Ace flushed in embarrassment, “Good job, kid. Never knew you had huge muscles under that shirt.”

“Shut it, Edward Cullen look alike! You’re horrible.” Ace remarked as Kurasame pressed his lips to Ace’s forehead’s shocking the boy.

“First off, I’m way better than that poser, second I’m proud of you…. hope that kiss was a good enough reward.” Kurasame teased as Ace pinked, his hand covering the place where the man kissed.

Ace smiled slightly as he muttered under his breath as the other began to walk, following to walk after him, “I would’ve prefered on the lips……”

\----

“No way, cotton candy is way better than those apples! It’s like you’re eating a fluffy cloud!” Ace argued with Kurasame as the two sat on a bench near a cotton candy vendor.

Ace was eating blue and purple colored cotton candy while Kurasame was eating a caramel covered candy apple, arguing which was better.

“At least mine is a fruit, it’s healthier.” Kurasame argued as Ace knew the other had a point there, but didn’t back down.

“The sweetness of the caramel cancels out the healthy aspect!” Ace countered as he tore a piece of cotton candy and shoved it in the other’s face, “Come on! Taste the cloud!”

Kurasame smiled as he allowed Ace to place the cotton candy in his mouth, licking Ace’s fingers to get some of the sticky fluff on them, Ace quickly took back his hand at this,   
“Gross, why’d you lick me?”

“You told me to taste the cotton candy, so I did.” Kurasame teased as he savoured the sweetness of the cotton candy.

Ace flushed as Kurasame pressed the candy apple- the part he didn’t bite to Ace’s lips, “You made me try yours, now you try mine.”

Ace bit into the apple with an audible crunch, he could taste the sweetness of the caramel and the tartness of the apple.

“So what do you think?” Kurasame asked as Ace chewed in silence.

“Cotton candy is still superior.”

\------

After playing corny carnival games and riding on a roller coaster with Ace having to rub Kurasame’s back as he tried to get rid of the dizzy feeling on the spinning teacups they did later. A loudspeaker announced that the park would be closing in 10 minutes.

“So had fun tonight?” Ace asked as Kurasame finally stood up after sitting and pinching the bridge of his nose for about 5 minutes after the ride.<

“Yeah, I did…. And judging by how close you’re hugging the moogle doll I won you, you did too.” Kurasame spoke as Ace gave the moogle he was holding a squeeze.

“Yeah, thanks for it.” Ace said as he patted the bobble on the moogle’s head.

Kurasame smiled as he and Ace began to walk towards the exit to the park, “You know Aoi would’ve thrown a fit if we went here on a date.”

“Oh really?” Ace asked as his hand tapped the other’s lightly as they walked to the exit, he clutched the moogle doll closer.

“Yeah, she expects us to go out to some fancy restaurant and then ballroom dancing or some shit like that, instead of a movie at home with junk food and loads of buttery popcorn.” Kurasame said as Ace himself would have prefered the comforting option, fancy places made him feel pressured.

“Movies at home are way better than dancing if I say so myself.” Ace said as Kurasame smiled at that.

“Sometimes it’s nice to be laid back than be some stuffy fancy prick.” Kurasame spoke as he ran a hand through Ace’s hair.

“Yeah, come here for a second.” Ace spoke as he gestured with his finger for the other to lean down before rubbing a hand through the gelled hair of Kurasame, messing it up.

“Huh? What?” Kurasame asked as Ace laughed at the messy hair of the other’s that was sticking up in places reminding him of some spikey haired guy (Lol Cloud Strife).

“Now you look better.” Ace laughed as Kurasame gave Ace an evil smirk before ruffling Ace’s hair to be messy too.

“Now you look perfect too.” Kurasame chuckled as he ran from Ace out the exit, suddenly stopping at the parking lot.

Ace paused too, once he saw Kurasame cease his running and peeked a bit in front of him.

Aoi stood there right by Kurasame’s car, she was dressed in a red expensive looking dress with heels and her hair done elegantly in a ponytail. She was clearly mad as she stomped over to Kurasame and slapped him.

Ace was livid, how dare she?!

“I can’t believe you didn’t come over to my house and apologize! I was waiting for you to prove that you’re 100% devoted to me, but no! You go out with this…...this whore!” Aoi screamed as other people who had been coming out of the park stared at her, she was pointing at Ace.

Ace was seething in rage, did she seriously call him a whore? Who did she think she was?!

“I don’t want to discuss this now Aoi.” Kurasame spoke as Aoi moved in his path as he tried to walk away, blocking him from leaving.

“I’m pregnant.” Aoi said as Kurasame remained silent.

“Excuse me?” he asked as Aoi glanced at Ace with venom, but with a smug smirk before turning to Kurasame.

“I’m pregnant with your baby.” she said as Ace felt his world crashing down with those words.

Part 2 End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO this is unexpected........3 parts?
> 
> Uh....... Kurasame don't marry Aoi. 
> 
> Don't take me to haunted houses either.......I go crazy......... and laugh like a maniac.....one time I chased the actors around instead of the other way around.


	11. How Twilight got Ace a Boyfriend (Part 3)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And it ends. Boo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hmmm I'm sobered up for once that's why this writing's pretty weak.
> 
> Well I guess I owe you guys another freebie drabble ASAP. Feel free to request any drabble ideas, which I will write after downing pina coladas. 
> 
> Thank you for the encouragement.

Drabble 8: How Twilight got Ace a Boyfriend (Part 3)

“So that’s what happened?! She crashed your date?!” Emina asked as she spooned a mouthful of cookie dough ice cream into her mouth. She was pissed off.

Ace and Emina were sitting at an ice cream shop after a grueling school day, Emina had a day off and wanted to hear what happened on their date choosing the ice cream place near Ace’s school to meet up.

Ace nodded as he jabbed the cookies and cream ice cream in a cup with his spoon. He was obviously upset as he thought to the events that happened last night.

-Playback to last night-

“I’m pregnant with your baby.” Aoi spoke as Ace froze. 

Kurasame was silent as Aoi stared at Ace with a smirk, she knew she had won.

“That’s a lie!” Ace yelled, surprising himself and Kurasame at the outburst. The crowd forming gasped in shock.

Aoi automatically made a face that looked like she was about to cry, “How could you say those cruel things? You’re just jealous of me.”

“Aoi please…” Kurasame started but was slapped by Aoi again.

“Jealous? Of you?! Are you serious?” Ace shot back as he began to stride up to Aoi.

He jabbed a finger to her arm with each word he spoke, “Last time I checked I wasn’t a cheating skank like you!”

Aoi gasped as her (fake) tears came rolling down her face ruining her mascara, “You’re so mean to me! You’re just jealous because I’m carrying his child and you’re not!”

Ace was pushed back this time as she fired back through her fake tears, “Not like you could give him a heir anyway, this is why faggots like you shouldn’t exist. People like you stop new generations from being born!”

With that Aoi pushed Ace into a car bumper, the moogle doll falling onto the ground as Ace hit the car bumper drawing a cut on his arm.

“Aoi, stop!” Kurasame spoke as he held back Aoi who intended to do worse to Ace if only Kurasame wasn’t there. 

But Aoi pulled her arms from Kurasame’s grip and picked up the doll Ace had dropped, “Oh did MY BOYFRIEND win you this cheap gift? How cute.... It’s so cute!”

Ace watched in horror as Aoi ripped the doll in half before stomping on the doll’s head with her high heel. Ace feeling like his heart was ripped out as he watched the scene.

“Oopsie, I guess cheap things rip easier than I thought.” Aoi smirked as Ace clenched his jaw in rage.

“Aoi! We’re leaving. NOW.” Kurasame said as he pushed Aoi to his car.

“Kurasame….” Ace called out but Kurasame wouldn’t look at Ace as he got into his car with Aoi and drove off leaving Ace on the ground, heartbroken.

\-------

“I can’t believe Kurasame made you take that argument and then he just leaves you there!” Emina seethed in rage, her hatred for Aoi growing with each passing second.

Ace was silent as he listened to Emina rant about how she wanted to strangle a bitch. He was gripping his spoon, ignoring the melted ice cream falling onto his hand and table as he tried not to cry.

He felt like he was being betrayed, he thought Kurasame at least would defend him while Aoi was attacking him. But maybe he was wrong, she was his girlfriend and what was he?

He was just an acquaintance. Nothing more. He’d probably been promoted to friend but overall Kurasame and himself barely knew each other. Of course Kurasame would choose   
the person he knew better to side with even if they were a total bitch. 

Emina stopped her rant as she saw Ace’s hands shaking, concern floating into her eyes as she said, “Are you alright sweetie?”

Ace shook his head as he couldn’t help himself from crying. The tears just wouldn’t stop, those tears that hit the table were tears of heartbreak, betrayal, and lastly jealousy.

Maybe Aoi was right, he was jealous of her…...not for her personality and wealth (judging by the clothes she wore she was rich) but the fact that she had Kurasame. 

That jerk who spoke french, made him feel safe, a person he felt like he could relate with, and lastly someone who would love him faithfully. Kurasame wasn’t his, he couldn’t be   
his now if Aoi was right about the baby.

Emina got out of her seat and gave Ace a hug, he hugged her back as she soothed him like a mother to a crying child. 

“It’s okay Ace….it’s okay…..the truth will come out.” Emina whispered.

\--------

Kurasame tried to remember if he and Aoi ever did have sex. He tried to remember but he just couldn’t pinpoint if he ever did. 

He was lying down on the couch of his and Aoi’s apartment (it was his until Aoi barged her way into living with him) thinking to himself. No, he couldn’t remember ever sleeping with her. Not at all.

Aoi walked in wearing one of Kurasame’s T-shirts that barely covered her underwear as she sat near Kurasame’s legs on the couch. 

Kurasame used to think she’d look endearing when she wore his clothes but now all he could think of when he saw Aoi wearing his shirts is what Ace would look like wearing just his shirts. 

“Aoi, I don’t recall us ever having sex.” Kurasame spoke as Aoi cast him a flirtatious look in an attempt to seduce her boyfriend. 

“What? Of course we had sex! Don’t you see this baby bump?” Aoi said as she lifted up the shirt and revealed the forming bump on her stomach.

Kurasame looked skeptical as his memory of Ace yelling, ‘Last time I checked, I wasn’t a cheating skank like you!’ He wondered how in the world Ace knew what Emina and Kazusa   
kept telling him about Aoi’s problem: cheating. Were they telling the truth? All this time he thought they were lying, but maybe they weren’t afterall.

“Seriously I would remember that ‘special night’ I don’t remember us having sex.” Kurasame said as he began to sit up on the couch.

Aoi grabbed onto the back of his shirt as Kurasame started to get up and leave, “We did have sex! We were too drunk that night to control ourselves!”

Kurasame was silent as he did remember they did in fact get drunk a lot together so it was possible. But he wanted to be sure.

“Aoi get up, we’re going somewhere.” Kurasame said after a moment.

Aoi agreed as she went to get dressed as Kurasame thought to himself, ‘We’ll see if she is cheating on me or not….’

\---- 

Emina was driving Ace to her house that she roomed with a friend named Miwa. 

“I’m home!” Emina called as she appeared with a teary eyed Ace in tow as a girl with short black hair emerged from the kitchen in oversized pajamas and a white tea mug.

“Welcome home, Emina! Oooh who’s this cutie? You better not be cheating on Izana!” Miwa said as she placed her mug on the coffee table and walked over to them.

“Hahaha no way, I’m into dark haired guys. This is my new friend, Ace.” Emin introduced as Miwa grabbed Ace and pulled the surprised boy into a hug.

“Oh, he’s so cute! Just like those J-Pop idols!” Miwa gushed as she squeezed the suffocating Ace tighter.

“Can’t breathe….” Ace gasped as Miwa let him go and allowed the boy to regain air to breathe. 

“Oh sorry, Ace! I’m Miwa, Emina’s friend and roommate nice to meet ya!” Miwa spoke as she posed and gave Ace a friendly wink.

Ace smiled, he was reminded of Cinque when she did this. He shook hands with Miwa as Emina sat him down on the couch and with Ace’s approval, told Miwa everything.

Miwa was shaking in rage at the end as she slammed her hands on the table once Emina had finished her tale. 

“That rotten brat!” Miwa yelled as Ace tried to calm her down but she refused, “Where’s Kurasame? We need to beat some sense into that guy and make him see the light that Aoi is really evil!”

Ace could only stare as Miwa pointed a finger at him, “We won’t stop until you and Kurasame get together, get married, and at least have 10 kids!”

Ace pinked at this as Emina tried to stifle a giggle as Miwa ranted on and on about a plan to destroy Aoi and expose her.

Truth was at this very moment, the truth was exposed.

\------

“You aren’t the father.” the doctor said as Kurasame and Aoi sat in the hospital room after checking the baby’s DNA.

“What?! OF COURSE HE’S THE FATHER! HE KNOCKED ME UP!” Aoi screamed as Kurasame stood there shocked, he knew now Aoi was in fact cheating on him. 

“No, this isn’t his DNA this is another man’s DNA. I checked 3 times….skank.” The doctor, Phoenix said, smirking as Aoi seethed in rage at the name as Kurasame smirked as well.

“You asshole! He’s the father!” Aoi said as Phoenix told her to calm the fucking Hell down if not she’ll stress the baby and lose it.

Kurasame knew with this information he was free and he owed Kazusa, Emina, and Ace a HUGE apology. He began to walk out of the office as Aoi screamed at him, “Where are you going? Kurasame!” 

Aoi grabbed his arm as Kurasame never ceased to stop his walking.

“I’m done with you, we’re over.” Kurasame said as Aoi refused to let go, digging her pink fingernails into his skin. Kurasame roughly pulled his arm from her grip as he turned to glare at her coldly, freezing her in place it seemed.

“You cheated on me this whole time and slept with another man for Etro knows how long, you think I’d want to stay with you after all you’ve done?” Kurasame said coldly as Aoi began to cry and pull the innocent act.

“But you love me!” Aoi shot weakly as Kurasame glared at her.

“Add an -ed to that word, I never want to see you again. Just so you know, I’m tossing your crap out of the apartment.” Kurasame said as he turned and left the hospital as Aoi crumpled to the floor.

Dr. Phoenix walked by her as Aoi looked at her for reassurance of some sort, instead she got a slap on the face as Phoenix said, “You deserve it! You lost a good one and yes, it’ll be worth getting fired after this!”

Dr. Phoenix slapped Aoi once more then walked away, laughing like no tomorrow.

\------

Emina heard the doorbell to her house ring as Miwa and Ace were baking cookies. She went to answer it, her eyes widened in surprise once she saw Kurasame.

“Kurasame? What’re you doing here?” Emina whispered as Kurasame looked away for a moment before bowing in shame.

“I’m sorry I didn’t believe you and Kazusa when you guys were telling me Aoi was a cheating whore.” Kurasame apologized as Emina stood shocked.

“Hmph! Now you learned your lesson, but there’s a poor blonde in the kitchen who wants an apology too! You better give him one!” Emina said after taking in Kurasame’s genuine   
sincere apologetic face.

She stepped to the side as Kurasame walked into the house after leaving his shoes by the door with the other ones and walked to the kitchen. Miwa saw him first, giving him a   
glare before telling Ace to turn around.

Ace stopped mixing the cookie dough once he saw Kurasame standing there.

“Hey.” Kurasame said after the two had a staring contest for a minute.

“Hey….” Ace said as he gave Miwa the bowl to continue stirring, walking to the other man.

“Can we talk? Outside?” Kurasame asked as he gestured to the back door.

Ace nodded as he followed Kurasame outside and closed the back door behind him.

As soon as they were outside, Kurasame got on his knees and bowed shocking Ace as he said, “I’m really sorry for hurting you.”

Ace was silent as he considered this but Kurasame continued, “I broke it off with Aoi, apparently she is pregnant but with some other bastard’s child. You were right, she’s a cheating whore.”

Ace bit back the urge to say ‘I told you so.’

“Do you still love her?” Ace asked after a moment, the other still on his knees, head on the ground.

“No, I don’t.” Kurasame said as Ace went silent for a moment.

“Stand up, this is embarrassing…..” Ace said as he helped the other stand up and brushed off the dirt on his shirt, unintentionally feeling Kurasame’s abs and muscles (Yeah totally.).

The two were silent for a moment as Kurasame stared at Ace and Ace stared at him.

“Are you willing to give me another chance?” Kurasame asked as Ace blinked at the question.

Ace pretended to think about it before thinking of trolling the man just to be fun, “No…..”

Kurasame’s face dropped as Ace bit back a smile and added, “ Person should go without a second chance.”

Kurasame sighed in relief as Ace ruffled his hair, standing on his tiptoes to do so.

“You’re really a nice person you know Ace?” Kurasame said as Ace hugged the other, surprising him.

“Yeah, I know. And you’re a stubborn old man.” Ace teased as Kurasame picked Ace in his arms, proceeding to carry him into the house.

“Aww, I thought we were over the name calling phase, mon chou.” Kurasame said as Ace pleaded to put him down which the other refused to do so.

“Enough with the french words!” Ace said as Kurasame chuckled as Emina watched the two in amusement walk in. Miwa seemed awful amused at this sight as well, pausing her job of pressing the cookie cutters in the dough.

“Yeah...no.” Kurasame said as he plopped Ace on the couch and sat next to him.

“French speaking jerk.” Ace said.

“Whiny little brat.” Kurasame shot back.

“Perverted old man.” Ace said with a smile as Kurasame proceeded to tickle him, the two oblivious to Emina recording them on her phone.

“Mon petit ange blond.” Kurasame said as he kissed Ace, this time on the lips.

Ace’s eyes widened but he kissed the other back with Emina and Miwa cheering him on in the background.

\-----

“So I finished Twilight……” Ace said as he dropped the stack of books on Deuce’s desk.

“And? What’d you get out of it? A craving for romance? The urge to date a vampire?” Deuce asked as she and Cinque along with Cater leaned forward to see what Ace’s response   
would be.

“Uh not exactly…..” Ace said as he shyly looked away, scratching his cheek with a finger.

“So what did you get?” Cater asked.

Ace looked Cater in the eye as he said, “Twilight gave me a boyfriend.”

Drabble 8 end.


	12. Imaginary Friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Imaginary friends scare me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I literally had a nightmare of this yesterday..........now I'm avoiding mirrors like the plague now.
> 
> I made a new story called, When a Pirate steals you then your heart, read it if you want.

Drabble 9: Imaginary Friend  
When Ace was 6 he used to have an imaginary friend. Or that’s what everyone called it.

To Ace, this ‘imaginary friend’ was real as any other human being that existed. The only problem that concerned everyone had about Ace’s ‘imaginary friend’ was how Ace described him.

“He’s tall with cold blue eyes and grayish purple hair!” Ace said to his mother when asked about his friend.

“Did he tell you how old he was?” his mother asked as Ace nodded.

“Yeah, he said he’s 26! And used to be a commanding officer in a war!” Ace said, his mother’s heart dropping once she heard this information.

She hoped Ace was kidding as she watched the boy look to the side of his mother into his bedroom before making an excited smile and running to his room.

“Wait Ace!” his mother called as Ace stopped to his mother’s command.

“Yes mother?” Ace asked as he stared at her curiously.

“What do you call this friend of yours?” she asked as Ace beamed proudly at the fact that his mother was interested in getting to know his friend.

“Kurasame….. Kurasame Susaya.” Ace said before running into his room to play with his toys.  
\------ 

Rain, Ace’s younger twin, watched his brother talk to nothing in his room or that’s what he thought Ace was talking to.

“Ace? Who’re you talking to?” Rain asked as Ace laughed at something that he didn’t understand.

“Huh? I’m talking to Kurasame! Can’t you see him?” Ace responded as he smiled at the empty space at the window sill.

Rain stared at the empty space skeptically, he was worried that Ace was going crazy as Ace proceeded to get off the bed he was sitting on and place a red toy car on the window sill. 

Ace then went to sit back on the bed before going on talking to this ‘Kurasame’ as Rain ran out the room a bit scared.

He had seen the car move on its own on the window sill.  
\-------

When Ace was 12 he had slowly started to mention Kurasame less and less until all conversation about him ceased completely. 

When asked what happened to Kurasame, Ace would laugh and ask who that was. He seemed to completely forget about his imaginary friend completely over the years.

Or so everyone thought.

\-----

Ace woke in cold sweat as he felt his heartbeat in his ears. He had a nightmare of massacre, the same one for the past few nights. Ace let out deep breaths as he tried to calm himself down.

“It’s just a dream…..just a dream….” he chanted but he felt uneasy still. 

He looked around his dark room for a moment before something in the mirror caught his eye. He was the only one in his room of course, but the mirror told another story. 

The mirror had an outline of a man leaning against his wall right beside him, the man’s head tilted in his direction. 

Ace felt his heart pound more as he seemed to lock eyes with the man in the mirror feeling chills as he suddenly felt a presence behind him. The room growing colder as Ace refused to turn around as he felt the presence behind him shift closer. The mirror confirming that the man was behind him, the man’s head hovering over his left shoulder.

Ace felt goosebumps as a hand from the man’s ran up his arm, being able to feel the coldness through his sleeves. The hand now was underneath his chin, tilting his head back towards the man’s cold body. 

A voice whispered in Ace’s ear right as Ace suddenly felt light-headed and collapsed into the cold body.

“I’ll come back and steal you away one day.”

\-----

Ace woke up the next day not remembering his experience last night with the man at all but he felt like he was being watched the whole day.

When he was in class, he felt eyes on him even though when he turned around to see if anyone was watching him it turned up with nothing. He felt eyes on him while he ate lunch, went to the bathroom, and while he was walking home.

‘Am I being stalked?’ Ace thought as he felt chills run down his spine as he walked home alone, his twin going out with his boyfriend after school. 

Ace shook his head, ‘No this is all in my head, I’m just paranoid over something.’

\-----

Ace swore he heard laughter one time while he was in the shower, he turned off the water and listened quietly for a moment. He was home alone and his paranoia of being stalked was growing more and more.

There was silence as Ace got out of the shower with a towel wrapped around his waist and and using another towel to dry his wet hair. Ace looked at the foggy mirror noticing something was traced onto the glass. It was a message written on the glass using the steam.

It made Ace’s blood run cold, the message saying: I’ve come to take what’s mine.

Ace frantically used his hand to swipe the message away, his eyes catching a glimpse of someone behind him as he wiped the glass with his bare hand. He turned to see nothing, heart racing in fear.

‘I do have a stalker!’ Ace thought as he panicked, tossing on his clothes and leaving the bathroom, hair still wet.

Eyes watching him the whole time underneath the glass.  
\---------

“Rain can I sleep in your room with you tonight?” Ace asked his twin, their mother working a graveyard shift that night.

Rain stared at Ace in confusion but asked,”Why is something wrong?”

“I feel like I’m being stalked…. I’m afraid of being alone at night now.” Ace said as Rain nodded to his explanation.

“Well when mom gets home, we’ll discuss it with her in the morning and get rid of this stalker.” Rain said as Ace agreed.

But this morning discussion never came.

\-----

“Good night Rain.” Ace said from the futon on the floor next to Rain’s bed.

“Good night Ace.” Rain said as he turned off the bedside lamp, the room going dark.

Ace stared quietly at the ceiling before glancing at his twin’s form underneath the covers of his bed. Ace sighed as he heard Rain had quickly fallen asleep.

He once again felt eyes on him as he sat up and looked at the mirror right near him.

His heart dropped, the man he had seen earlier was inside it! He could tell from the moonlight casting onto the glass from the silt of the window exposed by the curtain.

The man was reaching towards him as Ace backed up onto the side of Rain’s bed, the arm coming out of the mirror as Ace frantically reached for the bedside lamp switch. 

He tried the switch but the light refused to come on as the hand, the cold hand grabbed him by his ankles, dragging Ace closer to the mirror. 

Ace screamed as he woke up Rain who turned on the light successfully. The man disappearing once the light was turned on.

“Ace what’s wrong?” Rain asked as he saw Ace cling onto him pointing at the mirror.

“T-there’s a m-man trying to pull me in there!” Ace sputtered as Rain looked at their reflections in the mirror before shaking his head.

“Must’ve been a bad dream….come on Ace we have a school day tomorrow.” Rain said as he leaned over and shut off the light and flopping back onto his bed.

“Go to sleep, Ace.” Rain said sleepily as he shut his eyes.

But Ace couldn’t sleep, not with what just happened. Ace turned to the mirror and saw the man once again. 

Ace was going to let out another scream but was silenced when the man disappeared from inside the mirror and appeared behind him, covering his mouth.

Ace tried to struggle out of the man’s grip but the other was too strong as he pushed Ace into the mirror.

Ace let a tear fall as he looked back at Rain one last time before the mirror, the mystical portal that took him to another world closed behind him.

“Ace, I’ve wanted you so long.” the man said as he embraced a crying Ace.

“Who’re you?” Ace asked as he pushed the man away only to be pulled back into another hug.

“Kurasame, the imaginary friend you had forgotten about…….. but now it’s just the two of us…..trapped in this mirror world…...forever.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This short and sad......I'm too sober to write good stories lol.
> 
> Sorry, the next one'll be longer and make more sense!


	13. Rolling boy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One more time please......just one more.....
> 
> Based off the song Rolling Girl

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So wake me up when it's all over..... when I'm wiser Oh I forgot wrong song. RIP Avicii ;n;

Drabble 10: Rolling Boy

There was too many things that were going on in his world. The voices echoing in Ace’s head again and again, never seeming to cease their conversations, their screaming, their crying to each other. Ace always tried to tune them out, they always echoed something that he wished to be.

One voice in his head cried out that it wanted to be brave while another shot it down with remarks that will never happen. 

Ace sighed, he stared longingly out the window of his classroom watching the bird’s fly high in the sky.

‘I wish I were a bird…. Than I could fly away and be free…..’ Ace thought as he imagined himself soaring high in the sky.

The school bell rang signalling classes were over as Ace walked out the classroom. A few kids bumping into him without apologies as he hit the walls harshly.

“I’m sorry.” a girl blurted out as she hurried away from Ace after Ace had dropped his books to the floor after she had bumped into him in a hurry to meet her boyfriend.

“No problem, I’m just fine.” Ace sighed as he stared blankly down at his books. The voices swirling around his head, buzzing like flies in his ears. He covered his ears as he tried to will the voices to be quiet, but covering his ears made it worse.

“Are you okay?” a voice asked him as Ace looked up to meet another’s gaze. A slate haired male stood in front of him, watching him for Etro knows how long. The man dressed all in black the only acception was the silver necklace around his neck.

“I’m okay.” Ace said as the man watched the boy silently for a second as Ace held his aching arm.

“Are you done now?” the man asked Ace as he picked up the fallen books, the hallway was empty around them since the school had cleared out quickly.

“Not just yet.” Ace replied as he walked away from the male watching him.

\------

Ace was silent as he walked down the stairs of the school building passing by a pair of girls gossiping.

“OMG can you not?” a girl cried as she shoved her friend after her friend had showed her a particularly embarrassing picture of herself.

Her friend stumbled back as she hit Ace as he was about to step down. 

Gravity was taking over as Ace tumbled down the staircase, head over heels, rolling down.

He felt pain once he reached the bottom of the stairs. He just lied there on the ground for a minute as he felt blood from his forehead drip down onto the tiles. 

He heard voices screaming again, but he tuned them out. There was too much noise, too much going on. He weakly pushed himself up as he tuned out the footsteps running away   
to Etro knows where.

He looked at his knees, one had a patch of blood starting to form as the other was stinging. Ace felt blood running around his right eye as he noticed the man from before standing before him.

Ever present was the black clothes he wore but this time he had a black trench coat with his outfit.

“Are you okay?” the question was asked again as Ace stared at the hand that the man offered to him, before slapping it away.

“I’m just fine.” Ace said as he struggled to get up, knees wobbling, head spinning, voices screaming more in his head.

“Do you care at all?” the man asked as Ace held the railing as he slowly walked down the stairs.

Ace paused, he had to think about this amongst the voices vying for attention in his head.

“I do.” Ace responded quietly. 

“Are you done yet?” the man asked again.

“Just a little more….. Something good will happen…..I know it will.” Ace said as he limped down the steps.

\-------

Ace arrived to school with bandages, one wrapped around his head another wrapped tightly around his knee and another around his ribcage. Apparently he had fractured two ribs   
falling down the stairs.

The voices buzzed stronger in Ace’s mind as eyes watched him go on through the day. Whispers began to increase steadily.

‘Stop talking…..’ Ace thought, but the voices persisted.

‘STOP talking…’ Ace thought, the voices grew louder.

“STOP TALKING!” Ace screamed as the voices finally stopped. It was quiet, but it was lonely.

He was in a room alone, a room he didn’t know how he arrived into.

“Are you okay?” the question from the same voice asked him again, the man appearing from the shadows of the room.

Ace was silent, he didn’t know anymore. There was no voices telling him anymore if he was in fact okay. The voices only cried, cried that they weren’t okay.

“I’m…..okay….” Ace said as he felt tears pour from his eyes as he used his hands to cover his neck. He squeezed weakly.

The man was upset at this, the boy was trying to suffocate himself.

Ace’s arms were grabbed and pulled into another’s embrace as he felt a hand in his hair running through his locks.

“Are you done yet?” the man asked as Ace felt his eyes water in surprise.

“I’m done……..” Ace answered as he felt hands on his neck now.

“Good…...now stop breathing.” 

Stronger hands squeezed as Ace felt the world spinning, darkness clouding his vision.

Ace locked eyes with the man before he felt the corners of his mouth tilt upwards.

And he finally smiled.

\-----

The janitor opened the supply room to return her mop and bucket and was met with a surprise.

There hanging from the ceiling using the cord used to turn on the lights a smiling injured blonde boy, his eyes once blue and full of life now held emptiness.

Drabble 10 End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kurasame was a figment of Ace's imagination of someone he wished would care. But in the end caring for someone can actually kill them..... ah the irony.
> 
> I'll do a happier drabble next time!


	14. Freed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by a cult story my friend told me. How they learned the story, I'll never know.
> 
> Innocent and Naive Ace x Artistic and Slightly Perverted Kurasame

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no idea what was going on through my pina colada filled mind, all I know is that I woke up in the bathtub with a pet pig whose name is Oinkers.
> 
> Cults are weird.

Drabble 11: Freed

As a child, Ace was adopted by a group of holy women. They called themselves Holy Circle and were all single middle aged women. They had adopted Ace into their circle after finding him abandoned on their doorstep by his mother who could no longer support him.

He was only a baby at the time and even though he was male, the group of women accepted him as one of their own, teaching him their ways.

The Holy Circle saw men (besides Ace, their only acception.) as wild perverted beasts that prey on innocent women. The men would only marry women for their looks and then rape her until she bore them a child soon leaving her afterwards is what the group thought. This had happened to the founder of the Holy Circle, the deceased Moira Clergymen after all.

Ace had been taught that men were evil creatures ever since he learned how to talk and write. ‘Little boys were no better they grow up to be savages, but you, our little Ace, are too pure and kind. We raised you well,’ was what the women said after another teaching they had of their lessons.

Ace had accepted these teachings, never questioning if the women had ever truly met a nice man in their lives, like a brainwashed cult victim. 

He never wanted to meet a man ever but fate loves to troll people.

-☆☆☆☆- 

When Ace had turned 18, he had picked up the habit of walking alone in the forest near the church of the Holy Circle in the afternoon just to calm his nerves after an intense teaching session by one of the Holy women.

‘It's nice out today.’ Ace thought as his white shirt billowed in the wind with his white pants revealing his ankles.

Ace didn't wear shoes since the Holy Circle saw their grounds aka the 50 mile forest surrounding the church as clean enough for themselves to walk barefoot on though they still  
had to clean off the dirt and dust on their feet after every time they went out.

It was getting pretty warm since it was summer as Ace watched squirrels climb trees and eat nuts. The birds sing around him as Ace began to fan himself a bit to try and cool off.

‘I wonder if there's a spring nearby…. An afternoon swim should help cool me off.’ Ace thought as he started his search for a spring.

\-----

Meanwhile, another person roamed the forest after getting lost. He had been looking for the spring he had started painting earlier but couldn't find it.

‘It's too hot, but I really want to finish this painting today.’ the slate haired male named Kurasame thought as he shifted the easel he was carrying protected by plastic under his arm.

He had a backpack filled with paint, charcoal, and his sketchbook to accompany him in case he finished the painting and the sunlight still remained.

He heard the rushing of water nearby, now knowing he was near the spring.

‘Found it.’ He thought as he walked faster towards the sound of water.

\-----’

Ace stood in the spring quietly. His clothes were neatly folded on a rock near the spring.

He cupped the shining water and washed his slightly sweaty face as he looked to the sky.

Leaves fell around him in the air, some joining him in the water as Ace hummed in content at the peaceful atmosphere.

‘I wonder what I should do when I get back home? Read? Practice my singing or-’ Ace's thoughts were interrupted once he heard a rustle in the bushes.

\------

‘This is wrong.’ Kurasame thought as he watched what he thought was a woman skinny dipping in the spring he had been painting.

He could only see her back up to her hips as the water covered the rest of her. He was red but the graceful actions she was doing in cleaning herself was mesmerising.

Her hair shined beautifully in the sunlight as the water seemed to make her glow heavenly. Just by her graceful actions Kurasame thought this was an angel sent straight from heaven, placed here to taunt him and lure him into lust.

So far it seemed like this plan set up by fate worked. 

‘I should ask her name….’ Kurasame thought but as he heard the angelic hum from the girl and her gracefulness in washing her face he stopped himself, ‘Or I could keep watching her….yeah that sounds better.’

He only snapped out of the trance of watching this angel when his easel slipped from underneath his arm and fell into the bushes snapping him to attention.

The angel turned to Kurasame's direction and now he was able to see that the angel that he thought was a beautiful woman, was a boy.

\-----

Ace panicked as he saw the man staring at him, he didn't know what to do since the Holy Circle were so sure that a man would never cross paths with him. He just stood silently in the water as the two stared at each other.

‘All men are evil, perverted, savage beasts,’ the voice from one of the women rang in his head as Ace quickly began to swim back to his clothes.

He realized soon that the rock with his clothes on them was near the man, meaning he'd have to confront him or go back home naked which he didn't want to do.

“I'm sorry.” Kurasame muttered as he finally averted his eyes from Ace's body as Ace stepped out of the water, covering his privates with both his hands.

Ace glared, was this a trick that the man was using to lure him into sleeping with him. He stared suspiciously at the man to see if he'd make a move towards him.

The man just stood, not looking at Ace even as he finished dressing. Ace looked a bit past the man, noticing the easel in the bushes. His look softened once he saw the beautiful  
unfinished painting.

Kurasame noticed the blonde boy's stare at his painting easel still on the bushes. He could see curiosity in his eyes as the boy's once hostile aura turned into one of childlike wonder. 

‘Has he never seen a painting before?’ Kurasame thought as the boy looked at the man, than his backpack that was hanging off one of his shoulders, than the easel, ‘This sight is oddly adorable.’

“Do you like it?” the man asked as Ace was taken back at the sudden question after staring at the painting, admiring the colors in it looking like the real thing.

Ace stared into the man's eyes trying to look mad, but the calm way he was staring at him quenched the burning fire in his eyes that tried to burn the stranger in hatred.

Ace nodded as the man smiled and placed his backpack down onto the grass.

Ace watched curiously, the Holy Circle obviously didn't own any paintings since most of them were painted by men. He watched as the man pulled out a container with squares of paint in them. The paint barely looked used but that was only because Kurasame was too careful to make the case clean and neat.

Ace came a bit closer to the man as he stared in interest at the colors as Kurasame couldn't help but wonder how sheltered this boy was to not even know colors or paint.

“Do you know what color this is?” Kurasame asked as Ace looked at the paint square he pointed to with the brush tip of the equally neat paint brush he had.

“Co-lor?” Ace asked as if the word was said in a different language, tilting his head to the side. Kurasame couldn't help but chuckle, this was too adorable.

‘Don't be creepy, don't be perverted like Kazusa.’ Kurasame thought to himself as he handed Ace the container to look at.

Ace held the container as if it were made of feathers and could be easily broken staring at the different blotches of paint in many colors.

“This is colors?” Ace asked as Kurasame smiled at this, the boy sitting near him with his legs underneath his pure white clothed body.

“Colors….they're all around us…. They make us all different from one another….” Kurasame said as he struggled to find an explanation for this kid.

“For example this is blue.” Kurasame pointed with his paintbrush to the primary blue. Ace stared at the blue for a moment as he took it in.

“You see colors can come in many shades...like dark - he pointed at a dark blue square- and light -He pointed at a sky blue square- and in between - he pointed to the primary blue again- .” Kurasame said as Ace stared in fascination.

“What's this color?” Ace asked pointing at a square as Kurasame looked amused at the curious expression that the boy cast upon it.

“That's red…. It's a common color to express love…. You see colors can also express feelings.” Kurasame explained as Ace leaned forward in curiosity.

“If you don't mind….. I'd like to know more about colors….please tell me more.” Ace said after a moment as Kurasame smiled at this.

“I'd be honored to.”

\------

Ace went back to the church hiding something the man gave him before they separated. The man promising to meet him again tomorrow at the spring to talk more after Ace had made a face at him signaling that he didn't want him to go.

Ace had ate his dinner cheerfully with the rest of the group and retreated to his room quickly after he had helped finish clean up after dinner.

He knew the women wouldn't disturb him after dinner since after dinner the group would stay all night in the basement and pray.

Ace pulled out the sketchbook that was underneath his shirt, he inhaled it smelling some of the scent the man that still lingered on it. This man had told him this was a sketchbook but instead of drawings it contained stories some with pictures drawn for some of the stories. 

Ace flipped open a page as he began reading the words, handwritten in black ink. (Yes he knows how to read.)

He didn't understand some of the words (Like curses, sex, and weapon names) and was especially confused when there was a sex scene written about two guys having sex in the middle of the sketchbook after reading several short stories on being freed from something. This story was written in different handwriting, feminine, and was confirmed to be  
written by an Emina who signed her name at the end of the story. 

Ace noted to ask the man what sex was tomorrow since he felt like he shouldn't ask the women of the Holy Circle. Ace continued to read until he heard the bell that always rang at midnight. He yawned as he rubbed his tired eyes.

‘I have all night to read this.’ Ace thought as he turned on his gas lantern and proceeded to get sucked into the stories he read, though didn’t understand fully yet the meaning behind some of the words nor the feeling of love quite yet.

\------

The next day, Ace waited for the man to come by holding the sketchbook as he read the last story. 

He didn’t know why but the final story was evoking an emotion in him…..it felt sour and for some reason made his eyes water to the point that he couldn’t read the pages well at all. 

Ace was able to finish the story though, but didn’t understand why one character was motionless and bled what was that word again? Oh, it was blood. But what was blood? Ace didn’t understand.

Ace heard the rustle of leaves as he turned to see Kurasame emerge from the bushes (lol) with the usual backpack.

“I see you came back.” Kurasame spoke as Ace nodded. The two had exchanged their names after they had promised to meet up again yesterday. Though Kurasame had to keep asking Ace his name only to find out Ace hadn't even known the definition of name until the other explained it.

“Kurasame, what's sex?” Ace asked as Kurasame froze, his body stiffened as he dropped his backpack on his foot, but didn't care.

Ace looked at him expectantly as he saw Kurasame avert his eyes and seemed to ponder about what he asked. Ace tilted his head and wondered why it was taking so long for Kurasame to answer.

‘How do I explain this…. And how’d he learn that word? I never mentioned sex to him unless….’ Kurasame looked at the sketchbook that Ace held tightly in his arms.

‘Emina! You told me you won't write any erotic fanfiction in my sketchbooks anymore!’ Kurasame cursed at the woman in his mind.

Ace watched Kurasame seem to argue with himself over the word sex, he didn't see why the other was taking so long to tell him. Maybe Kurasame didn't know the meaning of the word either? Or he could have forgotten?

Ace walked up to the man as he looked him in the eye and said, “Is sex a game? Because in one of the stories it sounds like it is! Can we play it?”

Kurasame was choking on his words as Ace seemed so eager to play what he thought was an innocent child’s game. Kurasame looked down at Ace's body, the memory of Ace naked appeared as the man blushed, the perverted thoughts coming.

Ace saw the Kurasame’s face darken in red as he saw darker red liquid emerge from one of his nostrils. Ace thought immediately of the word: Blood and finally saw what it looked like.

But why was Kurasame bleeding without an injury?

Kurasame couldn't help the perverted thoughts flooding in as he trembled in an urge to suppress them. It wasn't his fault he was tainted since all his friends were perverts. 

He thought of Ace begging for more underneath him, flushed and teary eyed as he was inside this obviously virgin angel. Imagining how tight Ace was as Kurasame felt himself grow a bit too excited in his lower region.

He imagined Ace sucking him off with an adorable blush but that thought soon was replaced as Kurasame imagined Ace riding him and moaning out his name.

Ace was getting a little upset that Kurasame was staring blankly at him with a look he didn't understand.

He wanted to try the game after all since it seemed like the characters in the story seemed to have fun doing it though he didn’t understand the moaning sounds he had read. Maybe they were speaking a different language? But with English mixed in?

Kurasame snapped to attention when he felt Ace place his head on his chest, he silently wished that the boy wouldn’t press up against him which he was grateful when he didn’t.

“Are you happy where you are?” Kurasame asked, the question coming out of nowhere as Ace looked at him.

“What is ‘happy’ exactly?” Ace asked as Kurasame thought about it….what was happiness exactly?

“To be happy means…..to have a warm feeling inside you…..as if some sort of joy were to burst out of you….you do know what joy means right?” Kurasame asked as Ace nodded, joy was often on the faces of the Holy Circle and in the teachings afterall.

“Well to be honest ‘happiness’ is something that comes in many forms…..I can’t really explain it.” Kurasame said as Ace handed the other the sketchbook with stories in it.

“You finished all of them?” Kurasame asked as he took the book as Ace sat on the grass near the spring.

“Yes, they were all lovely stories,” Ace spoke as he stared off on to the water, “There are somethings I still have yet to understand but it interests me to see what’s beyond this forest. For years I thought this was the only place out beyond the church…..but the stories told me the world is vast….massive….I want to see all the places mentioned.”

“Why don’t you go out beyond the forest? To see them?” Kurasame asked as he sat next to Ace who shook his head.

“I’ve been taught that the world is evil and that men were all evil out there…..but meeting you I realize that not all men are evil, savage, and perverted beasts.” Ace spoke as he brought his knees to his chest.

Kurasame was silent, so that was why Ace had been so threatening and hostile at first towards him. But warmed up after piquing his interests with his painting and teachings of colors.

“Hold on for a second.” Kurasame spoke as he got up and walked behind the bushes he first emerged from when he first met Ace.

Ace was silent as he heard footsteps walk away as Ace looked down at the sketchbook the man had left behind, flipping to the pages he had read over. He stared at the beautiful picture of a person sprouting wings, a chain being broken that once held to wings down. The wings shining beautifully with shades of what Kurasame had told him was a rainbow.

“I wish that Kurasame would free me….and we’d run away together…..” Ace spoke as he looked over the illustration longingly. This story was about a character being free from the captive home they had once lived in.

“Then let’s do that.” a voice called from behind as Ace felt his face heat up and turned to see Kurasame watching, amused at him.

“Wh-where did you come from?” Ace stammered as Kurasame walked to Ace, and handed him a pretty red flower. “It’s so pretty.”

“The outside world…. Of course…. And this is a rose….I found it while walking here….who knew roses could grow here….” Kurasame spoke as he cautioned Ace not to touch the pointed ends. Ace carefully held the rose as Kurasame tore a blank sheet of paper from inside the sketchbook before wrapping the paper over the thorny parts of the rose.

“Now, time to kidnap you.” Kurasame teased as he lifted Ace in his arms as the boy let out a surprised yelp.

“No...I can’t leave this place…..the Holy Circle….my family….” Ace spoke as Kurasame stared at the boy’s face, “Even if I wanted to go see the world with you….”

“The Holy Circle…..I’ve heard of that group…..” Kurasame said as he placed Ace back down on the ground.

“What about them?” Ace asked as twirled the rose in his hand, carefully feeling the petals.

Kurasame shook his head as he now looked concerned at Ace, “You have to leave them, they’re bad news.”

“Why?” Ace asked but Kurasame repeated what he said earlier.

“Trust me, Ace. They’re bad, escape while you can.” Kurasame said as he kneeled to Ace’s eye level, “Promise me.”

Ace was silent at the fact that he had to leave his family that raised him but the way Kurasame seemed to look made him not want to push further, “I promise.”

\-----

“Ace what is this thing?” one of the Holy Circle woman cried as she held up the flower that Ace had hidden in his room in one of his desk drawers.

“It’s a rose….” Ace started but the woman looked at the flower in disgust.

“I know it’s a rose but I mean where did you get this ‘paper’ around it. It’s obviously not the type of paper we have in the church!” the woman cried as Ace tried to calm down the near hysterical woman.

“You went out beyond the woods! This paper is from a man isn’t it? A dirty, savage, evil man!” the woman shrieked as Ace watched in horror as the woman threw the rose on the floor and stomped on the petals. Smashing the once beautiful flower.

“GO TO YOUR ROOM!” the woman yelled as Ace tried to reason with her only to be slapped at talking back.

Ace wasn't allowed dinner that night and received spankings and a cleansing bath where his skin was rubbed until red and raw all for even talking to a man.

But Ace snuck out of his room once he knew the women were down in the lower parts of the church. He wanted to know why they were dangerous.

He cautiously climbed down the steps and heard foreign sounds. He knew those obviously weren't words of prayers but weird sort of moaning sounds as if they were in pain.

Ace peeked behind the cracks of the work wooden door as he saw in horror what was happening.

There was a boy no more than 6, naked with the women of the Holy Circle also naked. But the women were commuting acts that reminded Ace of the story with the word sex in it.

The boy was screaming and crying as we the readers could figure out why. Ace stumbled back in fear as he ran up to his room, quiet as a mouse and buried his face in his pillow.

‘Kurasame's right…. those women are dangerous...the poor child….’ Ace cried himself to sleep that night.

\-----

“What're you doing?” Ace asked as he saw Kurasame in the water, his shirt was on the grass in a discarded pile but he kept his pants on getting them soaked.

“I dropped a brush in the water, I'm trying to find it.” Kurasame answered as Ace felt his face heat up when he saw the man’s bare chest. He was well built which Ace finally noticed since Kurasame wore clothes that were slightly baggy.

Kurasame smirked as he held out his hands and said, “Wanna join me in the water Ace? We can get wet together.” 

Ace shook his head frantically as he turned to look away from the man's chest, face on fire.

Kurasame quirked an eyebrow before cupping some water in his hands and splashing Ace getting a squeak in surprise from him.

Ace turned as he glared at the chuckling man as he got on his knees and and cupped water to toss at the man.

Kurasame smirked when the water missed him as he grabbed Ace's arm and pulled the boy in white into the water with a loud splash.

“See we're both wet now.” Kurasame spoke as Ace pouted and splashed the other.

Kurasame could now see through the white clothing that basically became transparent when wet. He quickly looked away, covering his nose that was about to let out a trickle of blood once he looked down.

“Ace….you don't wear underwear do you?” Kurasame asked as Ace tilted his head, confused.

“Underwear?”

\-----

When the two had dried off Ace told Kurasame about what he saw.

“I don't want to go back…..” Ace said as Kurasame ruffled his hair in a comforting gesture.

“Then don't, come with me this time….” Kurasame spoke as Ace wrapped his arms around the other's neck.

“Okay. I will.” Ace said as Kurasame wrapped his arms around Ace.

The sun was setting but the two decided to stay in the woods that night. The Holy Circle didn't know their own woods as well as Ace and the spring was so well hidden that it could easily be overlooked.

“Hey, I brought something for us.” Kurasame said as he shuffled through his backpack as Ace flipped through another sketchbook with stories and pictures.

Ace looked up from the story about pirates and stared at the bottle that had a fancy looking label on it, “What's that?”

Kurasame smiled as he popped off the bottle cap using a bottle opener he had brought before pulling out two small shot glasses colored light blue, “It's apple cider, a really good brand.”

Ace watched the amber liquid fall into the shot glass watching in amazement when the glass turned green from the liquid in it.

Kurasame couldn't help but think the eager and amazed look Ace had reminded him of a curious kitten.

He handed Ace the shot glass after he poured his own, “Bottoms up, Ace.”

Ace watched the man drink before trying the cider, almost coughing at the bitter and strong taste that fizzled in his throat. Kurasame watched Ace's face scrunch in amusement, this was cute in its own way.

“Can't take it can you? It's not even that strong.” Kurasame spoke as he drank the whole shot glass in one go as Ace took this as a challenge.

“I can take it!” Ace said as he downed the remaining shot glass, ignoring the burn of the cider in his throat.

Kurasame poured them both another shot glass as he saw Ace grow slightly drunk off the cider. He allowed Ace to drink from the bottle as he watched in amusement Ace laughing  
at nothing in particular with a blush on his face.

“I feel funny.” Ace giggled as Kurasame took the empty bottle from the drunk off cider boy and pulled out a water bottle out of his backpack.

“Drink this Ace, it's funny how you got drunk off cider that's not even alcoholic!” Kurasame spoke as Ace drank the bottle with some of the water dribbling to the side.

“Kurasame….is this what happiness feels like? Because I think I like it.” Ace giggled as Kurasame sighed but smiled and ruffled Ace's hair.

“Your drunk, go to sleep Ace.” Kurasame said as Ace clung to his arm like a Koala.

“Hmm… I like how you smell.” Ace spoke as Kurasame watched the boy bury his face in his shirt.

“It's mint, ever smelt mint before?” Kurasame questioned as Ace shook his head having only known the smell of the forest, a rose, clean linen, and the mustiness of the church.

Kurasame picked up Ace who was light as usual as he slung the bag over his shoulder and looked up at the night sky.

“Ace look at the stars.” Kurasame said as Ace looked up and admired the twinkling in the sky known as stars.

“Stars.” Ace repeated as he reached toward the sky, thinking I'd he reached out far enough he could touch a star.

Kurasame smiled as Ace dropped his arm and snuggled in his shoulder as he carried the boy toward his town.

\-----

The Holy Circle was in panic at Ace's disappearance. He didn't come home to eat supper as they searched all around the church. They even skipped their ‘prayers’ just to find the  
boy.

“He’s with a man! He’s been kidnapped by an evil man!” the woman who had sent him to his room exclaimed.

 

The women agreed in unison as they all for the first time decided to step out of their ‘Holy’ realm to find Ace and bring him home.

\-----

Ace stared in awe of the town with many buildings, the street lights shining and people wearing all colors of clothes still walking about talking in groups or pairs.

Kurasame smiled as Ace looked in awe of the people offering them greetings, Kurasame was glad that his town was openly friendly to all people who weren’t hostile. The perfect place to live.

“Kurasame, what’s this?” Ace asked as he pointed to shiny red apples at a fruit stand.

“It’s an apple.” Kurasame said as he picked a shiny red apple, flicking a quarter to the fruit stand owner, and handing it to Ace, “Bite it, it’s edible.”

Ace stared at the shiny apple a bit feeling sad (Kurasame had taught him some emotions whoo) for ruining a nice looking apple before biting into it, a crunch being heard. His eyes shined as he chewed. 

“It’s good right?” Kurasame asked as Ace nodded, Kurasame stopped Ace from eating the seeds or the core and threw the remains in a nearby trash can.

“Ace, there you are!” A woman screeched as Ace was pulled by the collar from Kurasame who looked surprised, “I was right, you were with a disgusting man!”

Ace was soon grabbed by his hair as Kurasame glared and moved in front of the woman who intended to drag Ace back to the church.

“Let him go.” Kurasame spoke as he gave the woman a glare, the woman seemed frightened before grinning when she saw something behind him.

Kurasame glanced behind him and saw the Holy Circle members surrounding him as Ace cried and tried to get free from the woman’s iron grip on his hair.

“I don’t think you should stand in our way.” the woman said as she tugged harshly on Ace’s hair causing tears to come from Ace’s eyes from the pain.

Kurasame stood his ground as he glared defiantly at her, “You disgusting women….everyone in town knows about your group and what you do to innocent boys.”

The women laughed as the one holding Ace said, “So what? Little boys don’t know how to fight back like real men and they also keep silent if we ‘dispose’ of them carefully, what’re you going to do?”

Kurasame sighed as he pushed his bangs back as the woman’s eyes widened in horror as the man rearranged his hair and blinked until the brown eyes he once had revealed blue ones.

“Y-your---!” the woman cried in horror as she let Ace go.

“Yes, I am Kurasame Susaya, the leading general of the Suzaku army. All of you, The Holy Circle, are under arrest for molestation of children and abuse.” Kurasame spoke as he pulled a whistle from his pocket and blew.

Immediately the women were grabbed by soldiers as Kurasame held Ace who had run into his arms, shaking. The women screamed as they were taken away as Kurasame held Ace close.

“Are you okay, Ace?” Kurasame asked as he smoothened Ace’s hair that was messy thanks to the woman’s grip.

Ace nodded as Kurasame kissed the top of Ace’s head as he saluted to one of his soldiers that remained behind.

“What’ll happen to the Holy Circle?” Ace asked as Kurasame thought of a better way to avoid traumatizing Ace.

“They’ll be somewhere far far away and you won’t have to see them again.” Kurasame spoke as Ace clutched him.

Ace was silent as Kurasame wondered what was on the boy’s mind.

“Kurasame?”

“Yes?”

“Are we going to play the game, sex?” Ace asked as he suddenly remembered the ‘game’ Kurasame had avoided playing with him.

This time Kurasame didn’t bother covering his bleeding nose as Ace fussed over him confused.

Eventually after a few years, the two did play the game.

Drabble 10 end

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't question me when I'm drunk, question me when I'm sober.


	15. Past Life's Lover

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes you shouldn't want to relive the past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My friends love talking about reincarnation so I did something based off of it.
> 
> I need to stop doing sad drabbles, I don't like to make people cry.

Drabble 12: Past life’s lover

Kurasame always wondered why is life felt so empty, like he couldn’t find the perfect piece that clicked in his life. The perfect partner that resonated with him, his soul mate, etc.

He just never seemed to find the right one for him in this world.

“Maybe your lover is in another time period.” Kazusa, his friend teased one day as he worked on an invention as he talked with Kurasame who was sitting in their shared apartment on the couch drinking coffee and grading papers.

“Ha ha Kazusa, you know I don’t believe in reincarnations.” Kurasame spoke as he wrote a zero on a barely completed assignment.

“You will be soon since I created….” Kazusa held his invention that looked like a wrist watch, “A time machine!” 

Kurasame rolled his eyes at this, time travel was something straight out of science fiction which he clearly did not believe in.

“Fine, Mr. Skeptic I’ll prove it to you.” Kazusa said as he put on the watch, twisted a knob on the side, and disappeared in a flash of light.

Kurasame was silent for a moment before shrugging and going back to grading papers, obviously not giving a shit on what happened to Kazusa or where he went.

“Ha ha! I’m back!” Kazusa cried as he reappeared in a flash of light holding a person that looked like….

“Where in the heavens am I?” a man that Kurasame recognized as Albert Einstein stood next to his friend.

“Kazusa put him back.” Kurasame said annoyed as Kazusa pouted but disappeared with Albert Einstein ignoring the questions the man asked before coming back.

“Now do you believe in time travel?” Kazusa asked as Kurasame shook his head no.

Kazusa frowned as he grabbed Kurasame’s wrist and placed the time traveling watch on his wrist.

“Send Kurasme to his past life,” Kazusa said as he pressed another button on the watch as Kurasame tried to release his wrist from his crazy friend’s hand.

“Hold on a sec-” Kurasame was cut off as suddenly a bright light engulfed him as he blacked out.

Kazusa stared at the spot his friend disappeared to before shrugging and saying, “I’ll give him 3 hours.”

\-----

“-sama.” a voice called out in the darkness. Kurasame turned his head toward the voice, was it him or was the ground softer than before. 

He felt someone shake his shoulders as he groaned, this caused the person shaking him to stop.

“Kurasame-sama! Wake up, please!” a voice that seemed angelic called out as Kurasame opened his eyes to see a face worried hovering over him.

Kurasame was speechless as he saw the boy with silky blonde hair and blue eyes stare at him, eye contact in place.

“W-who are you? An angel? Did I die?” Kurasame asked as he sat up, the boy was holding him in his lap.

“Um...no you’re not dead, Kurasame-sama…..and did you forget me already? I’m Ace.” the boy spoke as Kurasame took in his surroundings.

Buildings fashioned in an older looking era reminding him of the 1900s surrounded the two as Kurasame turned to look at the boy standing behind him, the two were in an alleyway.

Kurasame stared at this Ace who suddenly said, “Hold on….you’re not Kurasame-sama….”

“-sama? What’s going on here? Is Kazusa pulling a prank on me?” Kurasame asked the boy who looked at him confused.

“I’m sorry sir, I was mistaken. You look a lot like my master that I thought you were him, you see I was out running some errands for him and saw you in this alleyway passed out.” 

Ace spoke as he placed a finger under his chin thoughtfully.

Kurasame stared at this boy, dressed nicely in a loose white shirt too big for him with black pants that hugged his legs and ankle boots. For some reason he felt a familiar aura from this ‘Ace’ as he thought to himself.

Kurasame closed his eyes as he suddenly felt a hand on his head, Ace was pressing his hand on his forehead.

“Sir, you don’t look well….. How about I get you something to eat and drink, I’m sure my master won’t mind.” Ace spoke as he took Kurasame’s hand in his and led them out of the alleyway.

\-----

Ace handed Kurasame a bottle of water and a sandwich with lettuce and tomato with it. The boy had ordered the same for himself as he sat next to Kurasame on a park bench.

“You know….it’s incredible….you look so much like my master.” Ace spoke as he stared down at down at his sandwich as Kurasame watched a saddened expression appear on his face, “He’s the one that saved me from a Malboro invasion in my old town.”

“I can tell you’re very thankful to him.” Kurasame spoke, noticing the tenderness Ace spoke with about his master.

“Yes, I owe him for saving my life….. I want to return the favor one day…..” Ace spoke as he looked up at Kurasame and smiled, “You’re lonely I can see.”

Kurasame looked at Ace in surprise, how was this boy who he met for about 20 minutes able to tell? Ace gave him a smile that warmed his heart a bit as he bit before turning to bite into his sandwich.

“I recognize the look in your eyes….. I used to have that look whenever I looked into a mirror after the Malboro invasion and I met Kurasame-sama, you should know there is someone out there waiting for you, just look for them.” Ace spoke as he sipped his water.

Kurasame watched Ace silently, this boy was an enigma to him. Kurasame could see determination and an aura that aluded silent strength surrounding the boy.

Ace finished his sandwich as he gestured at Kurasame to eat the sandwich as he drank the rest of his water, Kurasame did as Ace said as Ace suddenly looked alarmed.

Kurasame noticed the sky had slowly turned red as he saw the clouds come together to form a giant black cloud. 

Ace gasped as he stood up, the water bottle falling to the ground as black shadows fell onto the Earth. Kurasame dropped the food too as he saw the shadows attacking people that once deemed dead, pulled out of the corpse their soul using red trendrils.

“I have to go now,” Ace said as he began to leave Kurasame who grabbed onto his arm, “Huh?”

“What’s going on? What’s happening in this timeline?” Kurasame asked as Ace looked confused.

“Disaster’s coming, the Nox Suzaku, an evil monster that steals phantoma is here to devour everyone’s souls. If we all don’t act quickly, the world will be destroyed.” Ace spoke as he threw glances at the sky that had more shadow figures raining down.

“Nox Suzaku? Phantoma?” Kurasame asked as Ace freed himself from the other’s grasp as he ran.

As Ace ran away from Kurasame he called out, “I’m sorry, but maybe one day you and I will meet again, Farewell stranger!”

Kurasame stood there for a moment before seeing a shadowy form come up to him. He dodged it’s swipe as he picked up a conveniently plot placed pole on the ground and stabbing the shadowy form through the chest.

It disappeared in mist that went back up into the Nox Suzaku as Kurasame looked to the direction where Ace ran.

“That boy….. I don’t know why but I feel like I should follow him.” Kurasame spoke as he ran in Ace’s direction.

\-----

Ace panted as he hid in an alleyway as a couple of shadow figures floated by, not noticing his presence. Ace could only watch helplessly as they killed a woman and her children, sucking their phantoma. 

Ace silently mourned for them taking his chance to continue running to look for the Kurasame in his timeline while the shadowy figures were distracted. 

He looked left and right before going straight at an intersection, praying Kurasame was safe.

‘I can’t let Kurasame-sama lose his phantoma, if he does…..he won’t be given the chance to reincarnate.’ Ace thought as this motivated him to run faster to find his master.

\----

Meanwhile the future Kurasame just finished taking out the shadowy figures that were about to suck the phantoma out of some innocent children.

“Thank you mister!” a girl with pigtails cried as Kurasame kneeled down to ask if she was okay.

“Say have you seen a boy with blonde hair running by?” Kurasame asked as the boy that was with the girl nodded.

“I did! He looked like he was in a hurry, he went that way.” the boy spoke as Kurasame nodded and took off in the direction Ace had run to.

\------

“Kurasame-sama.” Ace panted as he finally saw the one he was looking for, a blade in his hand as he fought a group of shadows.

“Ace? No, why are you here?” the past Kurasame asked as he slashed the last shadow and ran up to Ace who was bent over, hands on his knees gasping for air.

“I can’t let you die here,” Ace said as Kurasame placed his hands on Ace’s shoulders, concern on his face.

Ace looked up as he noticed a dark fireball from the Nox Suzaku launch towards them. Ace quickly pulled both of them to the side, narrowly missing the fireball that scorched the ground.

Kurasame turned to glare at the Nox Suzaku, he turned and spoke to Ace as he held Ace’s hand, “Ace, you must run away right now. Live for me.”

“No, I’m not going to abandon you here! There must be a way to defeat the Nox Suzaku once and for all.” Ace spoke as the Nox Suzaku hurled another fireball at them, this one faster.

The two barely dodged this one as Kurasame got scorched on his left side, the pain was unbearable. He felt as if he had been scorched by fire from Hell itself.

“Kurasame-sama!” Ace cried as the other kneeled to the ground, dropping his blade.

Ace glared at the Nox Suzaku as he picked up Kurasame’s fallen blade, not noticing the reincarnated Kurasame was nearing them. 

“No, Ace… Don’t you’ll die.” Kurasame spoke as he saw Ace chant something, his hand glowing.

Automatically a green light surrounded Kurasame as his burn healed halfway as Ace slashed the approaching shadow figures the Nox Suzaku sent to them.

The future Kurasame saw it coming a mile away, as Ace was distracted with the shadow figures the Nox Suzaku aimed a fireball at the injured past Kurasame.

Ace saw the fireball coming at the other as he dropped the blade and ran in front of the other, arms spread out.

“Ace!” both Kurasames screamed at the same time as Ace fell back, scorched into the past one’s arms.

“No… Ace...It’s all my fault.” the past one spoke as Ace weakly smiled at him.

“No, nothing’s ever your fault….. It seems like I finally returned your kindness…. Kurasame….” Ace spoke as he closed his eyes, his head falling to one side.

The past growled as he placed Ace gently on the ground as he grabbed his blade and using aero magic, he went to strike the Nox Suzaku’s head that had revealed itself, to take Ace’s phantoma.

The future Kurasame ran to Ace, holding Ace in his arms.

“Oh…. hey...it’s you….mister stranger….” Ace spoke as Kurasame clutched the boy’s head close to his chest. 

“Stop talking….you idiot…. Why? Why did you save my past self?” Kurasame asked as Ace smiled and placed one hand on the other’s cheek.

“I knew there was something….familiar about the two of you….. You’re from the future…..I see….” Ace spoke as Kurasame saw the life leaving the boy’s eyes.

Kurasame felt a tear come down as it hit Ace’s cheek as the blonde patted his cheek with the little strength he could muster.

“I saved you… because I love you….. I wanted to do something to repay your kindness in the past…. Those years we spent together…..I’ll treasure them forever….” Ace barely managed to whisper this as Kurasame held the boy tighter.

“Please…..you have to live…. Please…” Kurasame pleaded as Ace shook his head.

“My time is up…. Goodbye Kurasame…. I lov-” Ace was couldn’t finish his sentence as Kurasame saw the light coming from the watch Kazusa placed on him consume him.  
\-----

Kazusa hummed as he watched the light flash in front him as his friend appeared back in their living room.

“So how’d it go-” Kazusa stopped his teasing remark as he saw Kurasame’s face filled with sadness.

“What happened? Hey, Kurasame what happened?” Kazusa asked as Kurasame crumbled to the floor.

\-----

The past Kurasame struggled to crawl his way to Ace’s body, he was covered in blood, clothes torn, and most likely some ribs broken but he had been able to destroy the Nox Suzaku. 

“A….ce..” he gasped out once he reached the boy’s body.

Ace’s eyes wouldn’t open, the boy’s life force was gone. Kurasame lied his head down on the ground as he closed his eyes, hoping he’d join Ace.

\-----

‘Kurasame-sama.’ a voice called out within the darkness as Kurasame sat up, was he dreaming?

“Ace?” he called as he got up and looked around.

‘Thank you for everything, I really enjoyed being with you.’ Ace called out as Kurasame tried to locate Ace in the darkness.

“What’re you saying Ace?” Kurasame asked as he stood there, still searching.

‘I won’t be reborn, I give up my phantoma for you to be reborn again and again.’ Ace spoke as Kurasame felt despair, he’d never see Ace again?

“No, you can’t do this!” Kurasame screamed as he desperately searched around the darkness for Ace. 

‘No,this is all I can do to repay you for everything you have given me…. My phantoma lives within all your reincarnations now….’ Ace spoke as Kurasame noticed the area become engulfed in light.

He looked up to see Ace’s outline as he reached out to Ace.

‘Thank you for your kindness…...I love you, Kurasame.’ Ace spoke as Kurasame felt himself slowly waking up.

“No! Ace, come back!” Kurasame cried as he felt tears run down.

‘Goodbye…..forever.’ 

\-----

The past Kurasame opened his eyes, his wounds all healed as he sat up and looked at Ace’s body. 

Kurasame held Ace close, as he allowed his tears to fall onto Ace’s face.

“Why’re you smiling? You left me all alone….. To live an existence again and again without you by my side….” Kurasame whispered.

\-----

The future Kurasame stared blankly outside, it was raining. How fitting.

Kazusa never understood what had happened to Kurasame after the time machine incident, the man was just never the same.

“Kazusa?” Kurasame asked as Kazusa looked up from the bubbling chemicals he had on the table.

“Yes?” Kazusa answered.

“You were right… the only one I ever loved was in another timeline….” Kurasame said as Kazusa stood up.

“And what happened to them?” Kazusa asked as Kurasame placed a hand and forehead against the glass of the sliding door.

“They’re in my soul….. Never to be reincarnated into a physical form ever again…” Kurasame spoke as Kazusa shifted his gaze to the glass, noticing something.

It was for a brief second, but he saw a boy with blonde hair, hand pressed against the hand Kurasame had on his glass, forehead to Kurasame’s forehead smiling.

Drabble 12 end.


	16. Erectile dysfunction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on Risen_Phoenix's request: Doctor x Patient

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's short and sweet. ;3

Drabble 13: Erectile Dysfunction

“Rain tell me again why I have to do a check up? Last time I check I’m 100% healthy and doing well.” Ace asked as his twin brother, Rain drove the two of them to the hospital for Ace’s check up.

“It’s best to get a pro’s confirmation, Ace!” Rain said as Ace huffed, apparently he was informed of this check up last minute when it was too late to cancel it.

Ace pouted as Rain smiled, humming to the song on the radio as he pulled up into the parking lot of the hospital.

Rain had to drag Ace out of the car and into the hospital building. 

After checking in, Rain and Ace sat side by side in the crowded waiting room. Rain hummed as he flipped through a magazine as Ace drummed his fingers on the chairs arms, anxiously.

He hated hospitals, they were cold, lonely, reeked of either misery, blood, or other fluids, and just screamed sad news.

After around 30 minutes Ace was called by a kind looking nurse and led to a secluded room at the end of the hall where she instructed Ace to remove his clothes and put on the paper like material patients usually wear. 

Ace shivered in the cold room after folding his clothes as he waited for his doctor to come do his check up and pray that he did it quick so he could go home and either watch another movie alone or take a long long nap.

He heard footsteps approach the door and it open as Ace’s eyes widened when he saw who his doctor was. 

‘This man looks more like a model than a doctor.’ Ace thought as he took in the man’s appearance.

The man was wearing the signature doctor’s coat with a stethoscope hanging around his neck, the man wore a black turtleneck underneath the coat along with some dark jeans and black dress shoes. His slate colored hair slicked back as his piercing blue eyes scanned the clipboard he had in his hand.

“So Ace was it? Here for a check up...” the doctor said as he looked Ace up and down who nodded. 

Ace flushed, this man certainly had a girlfriend or boyfriend because there was no way in hell could any woman or man be foolish enough not to want to hang off this guy’s arm.

“So let’s get down to business.” the doctor said as he picked up some latex gloves from a box near a computer to input info onto Ace’s online records as the man approached him.

Ace flushed as the man got closer, he smelled the mint gum and cologne off of the man as he check Ace’s ears with an otoscope. 

Ace could feel his heart beat faster as the man neared him using the stethoscope to check his heartbeat, moving the cold metal around his chest as his face heated up from how close they were.

“Are you alright? Your heartbeat is faster than normal,” the doctor said as he brought his forehead to Ace’s causing Ace to grow redder as he felt the other’s heat from his forehead, “You’re burning up.”

“I-i’m fine.” Ace stammered as the man pulled away as he watched Ace squirm underneath his gaze noticing the boy’s odd behavior.

“Look at me.” Kurasame said as Ace looked at him only for his chin to be gripped as the man kissed him. 

Ace’s eyes widened as he was pushed onto the bed as the man continued to kiss him, before separating.

“You seemed like you needed that.” the doctor said as Ace stared at him silently before pulling the man back into another kiss.

Ace could feel the man taking off the hospital makeshift patient outfit as he moaned into the intense kiss they shared. 

“Hmm, time for your check up Ace.” the doctor teased as he trailed kisses down Ace’s chest as Ace panted and shivered.

“We know your voice is doing fine now let’s check your lower region.” the doctor teased as he stroked Ace’s manhood as the boy covered his face as he moaned. 

“Don’t cover your face, your expressions are important for this check up.” the doctor said as he took one of Ace’s hands in his free one. Ace stared at the other man as he released onto the other’s waiting hand.

“Stand up and bend over.” the doctor spoke as Ace slowly complied, holding onto the bed as he bent about 45 degrees, his back to the man.

Ace heard a zipper being unzipped and a cabinet door open. He heard a bottle cap being opened then feeling fingers probe his entrance. Ace flinched as the doctor ordered him to stay still.

Ace panted as he felt the fingers thrust in and out of him, moaning as drops of pre-release fell on the ground from his manhood. 

“You’re ready.” the doctor spoke after he felt like he had stretched Ace enough as Ace felt something bigger probe his entrance.

“Ah!” Ace cried as the doctor’s manhood entered him fully.

“Let’s see, sensitivity is normal, Erection reaction is normal,” the doctor said as he thrusted into Ace who kept moaning, rocking his hips to the thrusts in him.

“Ah….doctor….ah…” Ace moaned as the doctor stopped his ‘check’ on Ace’s body to whisper in his ear, ‘Kurasame, Dr. Kurasame Susaya’.

“You’re a very healthy boy, Ace.” Kurasame teased as he heard Ace moan as he released onto the floor as he released inside Ace.

Ace panted as the doctor lifted the boy onto the bed as he cleaned up the mess using the discarded paper like outfit the hospital gave patients.

“I like you.” Ace said as Kurasame tossed the dirty clothes into the trash bin nearby.

Kurasame smiled as he went to the computer and typed something onto it before going to Ace after scrawling some numbers onto a piece of spare paper.

“Call me anytime, Ace.” he spoke as he handed Ace come his clothes and towels to clean himself up before he left the room after straightening up.

Ace smiled at the numbers scrawled onto the paper as he thought to himself, ‘Maybe hospitals aren’t so bad after all.’

Drabble 13 end

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think this counts as Lime with some plot so...... LWSP?


	17. Best Friend's Half Brother

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where Ace likes his best friend's half brother.
> 
> Smut warning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kinda based off the sing, Best Friend's Brother.
> 
> I actually think Kurasame, Machina, and Izana could sorta be related.

Drabble 14: Best Friend’s Half Brother  
Machina opened the door to his house as he eagerly greet his girlfriend, Rem and his best friend, Ace. Machina was hosting a party that night with all of their friends (All of Class Zero) spending the night watching horror movies and doing silly prank calls later on.

“Rem! Ace! Come in!” Machina ushered the two into the living room where everyone was munching on candy and popcorn, soda cans were being passed around as 

Nine and Sice debated which horror movie to start first.

“I say we watch IT, yo! Clowns are creepy as hell, yo!” Nine yelled as Sice glared at him, Seven restraining her girlfriend from attacking Nine.

“The Exorcist is way better! It’s a classic and half of us have never seen it!” Sice argued back as Machina walked up to the two and tried to break up the fight that everyone else was watching in amusement.

“Say Machina? Where’s Izana?” Rem asked as she noticed Machina’s older brother, Izana wasn’t present.

“He had to work late tonight, he says he’s sleeping over at his girlfriend’s after he finishes his shift.” Machina answered as Ace took a seat next to Deuce.

Deuce had Cinque’s head in her lap as she fed the girl gummy bears, resting her head on Ace’s shoulder and sighing.

“How long have they been at this?” Ace asked as 

Deuce responded with her hand showing 3 fingers to Ace as Cinque snuggled in her lap.

“That’s a new record.” Ace spoke as Deuce nodded, head still on his shoulder.

Machina was able to convince the two to let everyone take a group vote which they did with the Exorcist winning by just one vote, agreeing they’d watch IT as soon as the credits for the Exorcist rolled.

Cater shut off the lights as Machina started the DVD player as the group of friends all gathered to watch the movie.

It was during the scary parts of the movie that the group heard the door open.

“Ah! It’s the demon!” Cater yelled as she saw an outline appear at the front door, illuminated by the dim porchlight. The figure was in all black as everyone crawled back.

“Demon?” the figure asked as he walked in the house as everyone curled up close together, thinking this was a killer demon.

“Wait, that voice……. Turn on the lights!” Machina called as Ace, who was nearest to the light switch got up and flicked it on.

Ace was greeted by the sight of an older man with slate blue hair, slicked back and wearing a bartender’s uniform. He quietly whistled at the attractive sight which no one heard since the TV was at max volume, as he and the man locked eyes.

“Oh hey, Kurasame. Welcome home.” Machina said as he shrugged indifferent as everyone stared at the older man.

“Machina who’s this?” Sice asked with interest as Seven looked a bit jealous at the attention her girlfriend was giving this man.

“This is Kurasame Susaya, Izana and my older brother, well half-brother.” Machina corrected himself as 

Kurasame glanced at them all, breaking eye contact with Ace who looked away with pink dusting his cheeks.

“Nice to meet you all.” Kurasame spoke as everyone greeted him before turning back to their movie, everyone but Ace paying attention to the movie. 

Kurasame had walked into the kitchen, flicking off the light for everyone to resume watching their movie. 

Ace’s eyes never left the door to the kitchen as the other walked out of the kitchen holding a water bottle.

“Eat dinner already?” Machina asked as everyone ‘shhhed’ at him as Kurasame nodded before going upstairs.

Ace watched the man leave and disappear upstairs before turning to resume watching the movie.

Kurasame never came back downstairs for the rest of the night to Ace’s disappointment.  
\----

Ace felt his heart pounding as he dialed Machina’s number to invite the boy out for a guys night at the arcade.

He almost jumped when he heard a different voice answer.

“Hello?” the voice Ace identified as Kurasame asked.

“Uh…. this is one of Machina’s friends….. Is Machina there?” Ace asked nervously, hoping the man wouldn’t notice his nervous tone.

“Machina just went out with Rem for an ice cream date.” Kurasame answered as Ace dreaded that he might end the call, “How about you call back later?”

“Or I could talk to you instead.” Ace blurted out as he smack himself in the head for sounding so dorky.

The other line was silent as Ace felt like the other was going to hang up on him.

He was about to hang up when Kurasame spoke again.

“What do you want to talk about?” 

“Uh…. anything…. Jobs, hobbies, etc.” Ace listed as the other snorted.

“Too cliché, try something new…. Different.” Kurasame said as Ace was surprised at this response.

“Do you want to talk about your sex life?” Ace said before realizing how inappropriate that suggestion was as he was anticipating a click on the other end to signal the man had hung up.

Instead Ace heard laughter, he couldn’t help but smile at how it melodic it sounded in his ears.

“Okay, you win that something different topic challenge. No one has ever wanted to call and talk to me about their sex life.” Kurasame chuckled as Ace smiled and pinked, glad the other couldn’t see him.

“Well I don’t have a sex life….. I’m a virgin….” Ace admitted as he blushed deeply as Kurasame hummed on the other end.

“Neither do I, save your virginity for someone special, got it?” Kurasame said as Ace laughed.

“Yeah, I’ll save it for you.” Ace blurted, before cursing himself for his word vomit.

“It’s honor to receive your virginity, Machina’s friend.” Kurasame answered to Ace’s surprise as Ace blushed and stayed quiet.

“You’re blushing aren’t you?” Kurasame teased as Ace’s eyes widened in surprise.

“Huh? How’d you know?!” Ace exclaimed as Kurasame chuckled.

“I’m outside your window in a tree, watching you with binoculars.” Kurasame joked as Ace laughed but peeked behind his curtains to check if the man was outside his window watching him. He confirmed he wasn't. 

Ace and Kurasame talked about everything and nothing, complaining that the sky should be green not blue and arguing why gummy bears are secretly fruits squeezed and molded into bear form.

Kurasame had to hang up after 3 hours had passed by saying he had to go to work.

“Call again some other time.” He said as Ace agreed.

\-----

Ace never imagined he'd be sitting on Kurasame's bed after weeks of conversing on the phone from debates about whether jelly beans were actually beans and is potatoes would gain consciousness and take over the world.

Kurasame had invited Ace in before he went to wash his hair, telling the boy to sit and wait on his bed.

Ace looked at the pictures Kurasame had on his wall. Pictures with Machina and Izana, some on his own, and some with friends.

Ace squeaked when he felt arms pull him into an embrace, a chin being placed on his shoulder.

Apparently, Kurasame had figured out Ace was attracted to him during the first conversation they had. He at first wanted to get to know Ace before getting intimate which he accomplished with serious arguments on whether mustaches were superior over beards (Mustaches FTW) or if otters as were just seals with fur.

Ace felt Kurasame’s hand go under his shirt, feeling around his chest as the other went inside his pants, stroking his manhood.

“Mine.” Kurasame whispered as he bit Ace's neck who moaned in pleasure. Ace's pants and boxers fell to the ground as Kurasame shut his room door closed.

Ace lied down on Kurasame's bed as Kurasame pulled off Ace's shirt so that the boy was completely naked under him.

“You look better naked.” Kurasame spoke as his eyes trailed up and down Ace's body, taking the boy's hands in his when Ace tried to cover himself.

“Perevert.” Ace spoke as Kurasame unzipped his jeans and pulled them off. He took off his shirt next as Ace tugged on his boxers to get him to remove them too.

Kurasame tsked at Ace's impatience, waving a finger as he placed kissed on Ace's chest as Ace panted in lust.

Kurasame opened a dresser drawer as he pulled out a bottle of lube.

“Do you want me to prepare you Princess? Or do you want to prepare yourself?” Kurasame teased as he knew the obvious answer, but he wanted to hear Ace say it.

“I want you to prepare me….” Ace said as Kurasame popped open the cap and applied lube onto his hands.

Ace winced when a finger probed inside him, wiggling around before another was added. He moaned as two fingers scissors him in an effort to stretch him to accommodate for a bigger object to enter him.

Kurasame tugged off his own boxers before Ace sat himself up by his elbows, his legs over Kurasame’s shoulders. Kurasame positioning himself to claim Ace as his own.

“Ready? I'm going to pop your cherry.” Kurasame teased as Ace made a pouty face for having to wait, the manhood’s tip was just pressed against Ace's entrance.

“Yes, take me. Make me yours.” Ace spoke as Kurasame pushed inside.

It was painful at first as Ace moaned in pain as Kurasame swiped tears of pain away on Ace's face. Thrusting in and out of Ace slowly.

Kurasame picked up pace when Ace moaned in pleasure as he searched for Ace's prostate to abuse.

“I'm home!” a voice called as Kurasame and Ace paused their love making session.

“Welcome back!” Kurasame yelled back as he made a shh gesture with his hand as he continued thrusting into Ace.

Ace covered his mouth with both his hands as he and Kurasame listened to the footsteps up the stairs. 

Kurasame still keeping his steady pace inside of Ace.

“How was work, Kurasame?” a voice behind the door which Ace recognized as Machina’s asked.

“Same old routinue.” Kurasame spoke as he began to thrust faster into Ace who had taken a pillow to cover his face with to suppress his moans.

“Were you taking a nap Kurasame?” Machina asked behind the door as Kurasame grunted a ‘yeah’.

Ace could feel his release coming as he pulled himself to Kurasame's chest, wrapping his arm around him as he moaned quietly in his ear.

Kurasame heard Machina shuffle away before turning his attention back to making Ace release.

He thrusted more into Ace who released on his chest as Kurasame filled Ace with his essence, some dripping out.

“I feel full.” Ace whispered as Kurasame kissed his lips, gesturing to his lower region.

“I'll fill you with my essence as much as you want but…” Kurasame said as he lied next to Ace on the bed.

“But what?” Ace asked, curiously.  
“You have to give me at least one child.” Kurasame teased before Ace smacked him with a pillow.

A debate on whether males could get pregnant or not in this day and age sparked between them.

Drabble 14 end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is why I don't put more coconut cream than pineapple in my pina colada.
> 
> Weirdness happens.


	18. Student and Teacher

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reversed!
> 
> Student Kurasame x Teacher Ace

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes the facts mentioned about sex are true....
> 
> I looked them up to be sure since I like to accurate...

Drabble 16: Student and Teacher

Ace restrained the urge to run his fingers through his blonde hair in stress. He had just started working at this high school a month ago, replacing the old teacher, an easy-going old man that looked like he was more fit to be in a retirement home and already he felt like he should quit.

The kids were rowdy and always disrespectful, dissing him since Ace was shorter than most of the guys and looked like a 16 year-old when he was actually 23. The seniors he taught seemed to be oblivious to the fact that Ace was a new teacher, acting like they did when the old teacher was there, smoking weed (since there was alarmingly enough no smoke detectors in the room, good thing there was windows), making out, and either getting laid somewhere in the dark corner of the class (Ace didn’t want to mention how awkward it was to interrupt the couple to attempt to teach the students something). 

The only student, for better or worse, that actually paid attention was one of the school’s bad boys and a troublemaker, Kurasame Susaya. That boy honestly, Ace didn’t know what was going on through his head.

When Ace had first come into the classroom and introduced himself to the class (who was surprisingly quiet and looked like an obedient class; a wolf in sheep’s clothing) Kurasame had literally said aloud, “Hey blondie, want to get it on in the back of the class?”

Automatically Ace blushed red as the class exploded in laughter before revealing their true nature as the usual rebellious teens not even submitting to Ace’s plea to listen to him to start the lesson.

Everyday seemed to pass the same way, the kids in his class refusing to listen to him as he tried to teach them and Kurasame hitting on him, trying to get in Ace’s pants. Ace was getting more and more close to quitting but he desperately needed money to help support his younger brother Rain who was working 3 jobs to pay for his college education.

“Hey Ace, why so tight-lipped today?” Kurasame asked as he appeared behind Ace who was at his teacher’s desk, trying not to cry in frustration at the fact the class decided it was a ‘great’ day to smoke weed and snort cocaine.

“Mr. Susaya, please go take a seat.” Ace said as Kurasame hummed and sat on the desk chair that Ace sat on when he graded papers, “That means going to sit at your assigned seat, not the Teacher’s seat.”

“You make me feel old when you call me Mr. Susaya, Ace. Besides, you just told me to take a seat, I did what I was told.” Kurasame shrugged as Ace had to restrain himself from smacking the boy for the smug look Kurasame shot at him.

“Mr. Susaya I don’t like to repeat myself, please go to your assigned seat if not I’ll be forced to write you a referral for disobeying and disrespecting the teacher. You are to call me Mr. Exvius, not Ace.” Ace threatened as Kurasame looked at him, unmoving with the smirk still on his face.

“Nah, I’m quite comfy here. Besides Mr. Exvius sounds like a shitty name, I prefer it if you become Mr. Ace Susaya.” Kurasame spoke as Ace counted to 10 in his head to calm himself as Kurasame watched him in amusement.

“That’s it, I’m writing you up. I will not tolerate this behavior.” Ace spoke as he turned to the desk to find the referral slips only to be pulled into Kurasame’s lap.

“You smell nice today, Ace. Like green apples and bubblegum.” Kurasame spoke as Ace tried to squirm out of the other’s hold, Kurasame wrapping his arms tightly around Ace’s waist. 

“Let me go, Mr. Susaya! I can get you expelled for sexual harassment.” Ace said as Kurasame laughed and kissed the shell of Ace’s ear causing Ace to suck in a breath of air sharply and blush.

“You and I both know very well that you’re too forgiving to get me expelled, besides if you weren’t I would’ve been expelled a LONG time ago.” Kurasame spoke as he tugged Ace’s shirt collar down to place a kiss on his neck, he exaggerated the ‘LONG’ word.

Ace squirmed as Kurasame sucked on his neck like a vampire, wincing when he felt a sharp bite on his neck. Ace and Kurasame were so wrapped in their own world as Ace tried to suppress a moan as Kurasame pulled more of his shirt down to place kisses onto that the two didn’t hear the bell to signal the end of the school day, students ignoring the two as they all quickly filed out the door, a girl closing it behind them all to give the two some privacy.

Kurasame smiled as he unbuttoned Ace’s shirt as Ace was trying to resist giving into Kurasame who was running a free hand around his chest under his shirt, groping, rubbing, and feeling.

Kurasame used one of his legs to separate Ace’s legs as he pulled his teacher closer to his chest. Ace moaning quietly as Kurasame bit into his shoulder as he used his left hand to unbuckle Ace’s belt, the right tossing Ace’s shirt onto the floor near him.

“Hey Ace, how about I teach you a lesson in sex ed? I promise the lesson will be interesting.” Kurasame teased as Ace panted and blushed.

“Uh…. can I skip the lesson?” Ace asked as Kurasame laid him on top of the desk that was cleaned off by Kurasame swiping off the papers and school supplies onto the floor.

“Nope! It’s a major part of your grade, that’ll impact the future.” Kurasame spoke as he tossed Ace’s pants and underwear onto the ground. He binded Ace’s hands together with Ace’s belt.

Ace automatically brought his legs together to cross them as he tried to cover his privates from Kurasame, his face insanely red as Kurasame slipped off the leather jacket he wore and proceeded to remove the white T-shirt he was wearing.

“Aw, Ace is such a shy boy. Who knew?” Kurasame teased as Ace looked away.

“Sh-shut up! Stop this ‘lesson’ right now, Mr. Susaya!” Ace exclaimed before Kurasame smirked over him and took Ace’s kneecaps in his hands before spreading Ace’s legs open.

Ace blushed redder as Kurasame laughed, he found this sight adorable as he pressed his clothed crotch to Ace’s uncovered entrance. Ace could feel the lust bubbling in him as Kurasame placed Ace’s legs over his shoulders. 

He rubbed his clothed member against Ace’s entrance as Ace began to pant in want, as Kurasame kissed a trail down his chest to his stomach,

“You see, Ace, male’s can’t get pregnant unlike females…. In my opinion I think men should be able to get pregnant as well…” Kurasame teased as Ace looked at him.

“But that means you’ll be able to get pregnant too!” Ace was silenced as Kurasame pressed chapped lips against Ace’s moist ones.

“Au contraire, maybe some males should be able to get pregnant by choice….. Maybe scientists in the future will be able to create a pill of some sort that will allow males to get pregnant.” Kurasame said as he kissed Ace again.

Ace moaned as he felt pre-release dribble onto his stomach from his manhood as Kurasame mock thrusted him with his still clothed member that Ace could tell was getting excited too.

“Did you know Ace, that sex not only relieves stress but it helps build up your immune system?” Kurasame asked as he panted before beginning to take off the remainder of his clothing as Ace shook his head, he honestly didn’t know that.

Kurasame smirked as he sat Ace up before he kneeled down to Ace’s manhood, stroking it as he said, “And semen apparently is low in calories, in case you’re worried about your weight.”

Kurasame then took Ace's manhood into his mouth, running his tongue around it as he bobbed his head back and forth. Ace moaning as he placed his still bound hands in Kurasame's hair.

Kurasame drank Ace's release once Ace had reached his climax, swiping excess semen off with the back of his hand.

“And now Ace, we get to the ‘hands-on’ example.” Kurasame declared as he used some of Ace's release still dribbling out as lube as he stretched Ace with his fingers.

Ace squirming at how uncomfortable he felt until the fingers brushed against his prostate. He moaned lewdly into Kurasame's ear as he placed his bound arms around Kurasame.

“Hmm, now are you ready for your example, Ace?” Kurasame asked as Ace kissed him, hungrily and submitted to him.

“Yes, I want you inside me, violating me until I grow crazy and then releasing inside me to make me yours.” Ace responded lustfully as Kurasame kissed Ace feverishly, turned on by Ace's words as he entered him, pushing inside Ace's tight channel.

Ace held his breath as his body stiffened until it grew to accommodate the intrusion.

Kurasame pushing Ace onto the desk into the missionary position as thrust in Ace slowly but deeply.

“Sex also is considered a work out since you can improve stamina and endurance with it.” Kurasame said as Ace and himself kissed passionately on top of the desk.

Once Kurasame released in Ace, he flipped over Ace and re-entered him using the with Ace using the desk for support, gripping the edges. Ace moaning loudly as Kurasame bit into his shoulder as he thrust faster into Ace.

Ace's prostate was being harshly abused as the teacher submitted to the pleasure the student was giving him.

The two released with Ace releasing onto his desk and Kurasame overfilling Ace with more of his essence, some going down Ace's thighs.

“Hmm… Kurasame…” Ace sighed as Kurasame pulled out of him, his eyes widened when he heard what Ace said.

“Ace, you called me by my first name…” Kurasame spoke as Ace went silent as he realized what he did before nodding.

“You know…. I don't mind becoming Ace Susaya Exivus in the future.” Ace spoke as he picked up his clothes with a limp, wincing at the ache in his hips.

Kurasame smiled at this as he pulled back on his jeans as he hugged Ace's still naked form.

“I can't wait until we're married…. Imagine all the amazing sex we'd have at night.” Kurasame teased as Ace flushed pink.

“Oh you and your sex obsessed brain.” Ace responded as Kurasame rubbed Ace’s stomach.

“Gotta love hormones.” Kurasame said as he helped Ace clean up from their activities.

\-----

No the class didn't magically turn around after that day, but when graduation was approaching, they did all the work that involved a hefty amount of points with Ace having to stay up at night to grade. Kurasame’s distractions helped ease him of some of his stress but he had to push the other away, promising sex later in order to get the work done.

Graduation came and went with Ace and Kurasame in his cap and gown with a suit made out behind the stage which was thankfully unoccupied before having a quickie thanks to Kurasame's hormones. 

Having a long distance relationship since Kurasame had decided to study abroad in Europe, but exchanging phone calls and video chats on a daily basis.

It had been 5 years after Kurasame came back and reunited with Ace and went out on a date with a steamy love making session afterwards when Kurasame popped the question as the two lay snuggled together in bed.

“Will you marry me, Mr. Exvius?” Kurasame asked in a teasing but serious manner.

Ace looked up at him from the chest before answering, “Oui, je t’aime beaucoup. Je voudrais rester avec toi toujours.”

The silver ring was slipped onto Ace's finger before the two fell asleep, eagerly anticipating the day that will bound them together forever. 

Drabble 16 end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any themes you want me to do? Just comment below.
> 
> Thanks for reading, until next time!  
> Au revoir!


	19. Shapeshifter on the loose!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Whoo... Shapeshifter on the loose!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no idea what was in the colada when I wrote this, no I'm not an alcoholic since I don't put rum in my colada
> 
>  
> 
> I put apple juice and it has the same sugar high effect.

Drabble 17: Shapeshifter on the loose!

“Alert to all people currently living in the downtown city of Rubrum, this is an important message, please don't change the channel. This morning an experiment known as the Shapeshifter has escaped from the science labs. The Shapeshifter has the ability to take any form it wishes at will. Be on the lookout for it, the distinguishable trait of the Shapeshifter is the slitted pupils and fangs no matter what species it takes.” the newswoman reported as Ace cuddled into his boyfriend of 5 years, Kurasame, watching the news with interest.

“This news alert sounds like something straight out of science fiction.” Ace said as the newswoman began to talk to her co-worker about the shapeshifter as Kurasame snorted at this.

“Maybe this is all a prank, after all they could be wrong.” Kurasame spoke as he nuzzled his face in Ace’s hair, “Maybe they got it mixed up with a new movie coming out.”

Ace snickered at that as he imagined the news crew soon profusely apologize for saying such an embarrassing story. He had to admit, even though it was pitiful it was funny and was going to remain in his memory for some time.

“I have to go shopping now for the food and other supplies we need, want anything special while I'm out?” Kurasame asked as Ace allowed the other to pull away from him reluctantly to so the task.

“Buy some macaroons, they're half off this week.” Ace answered as Kurasame pulled on his shoes and coat with keys and wallet in hand.

“Sure, love you.” Kurasame responded as he closed the door behind him after kissing Ace goodbye.

Ace sat on the couch for some time watching the news as he texted Deuce about the news report. She thought it was just as ridiculous but warned jokingly to stay safe.

Ace smiled as he decides to take a nap until Kurasame returned.

\-----

A clear humanoid shaped blob effortlessly changed itself into a dog just as a police car drove past it.

This was the reported Shapeshifter on the loose. It walked by people who thought nothing of it - just a stray dog hoping to find some food.

It walked taking in the sights as it weaved through the sea of people who were aware of the Shapeshifter but also thought it was a joke report by the news. It observed actions and learned some new actions when it subtly shapeshifted into a little boy that had passed by.

The Shapeshifter was a fast learner, learning actions (vulgar and some normal ones) and how to distinguish good from bad actions. The only thing it lacked was the ability to communicate using the language that humans used to be able to blend in with the human part, it was only able to understand it.

Years in the lab had taught it some mannerisms especially patterns on human and animal behavior systems and reactions (that includes sex).

“Sure, love you.” a voice said causing the Shapeshifter to turn the head of an elderly woman that it had successfully shifted into to the source of noise.

‘Love? What’s that?’ it thought as it stared at the man walk past him from the house that was nearby.

The man didn’t acknowledge the Shapeshifter as he walked to the other direction as the shifter watched him continue to walk to car parked in front of the house, getting in, then driving away. 

The Shapeshifter looked at the house the man had exited from, it shifted back to it’s original form before deciding to take a new identity.

\----

‘Ding dong! Ding dong!’ 

Ace groaned as the doorbell interrupted the nap he was taking on the couch of chocobos and the sky raining macaroons. He sat up and stretched as the doorbell persisted in ringing.

“Alright, alright. I’m coming.” Ace said to no one in particular as he walked to the door as the doorbell kept up it’s insistent ringing.

Ace pulled open the door with an irritated look on his face before it shifted to confusion, “Kurasame? How’d the shopping go? Don’t you have a key to get in?”

Kurasame stared at Ace blankly as Ace noticed he didn’t have any shopping bags with him, maybe he had forgotten to take the shopping list and just realized it, coming home to   
pick it up.

“You forgot the list and your key, didn’t you?” Ace asked as the other nodded slowly as Ace sighed but smiled, his boyfriend honestly at times good at managing to be forgetful yet cute at the same time.

Ace let Kurasame walk in as he closed the door behind him and went to search for the list and his key for the house. Kurasame followed him silently like a lost puppy as Ace had to fight a smile that was forming, the lost expression that Kurasame had was after all adorable in his eyes.

Ace shuffled about, confused on why the list wasn’t in it’s usual spot - pinned onto the fridge by a magnet. He noticed Kurasame had moved closer to him, watching him silently as Ace tsked at this.

“Maybe we didn’t make a list…..but I thought I remembered writing one last night….” Ace muttered aloud as he turned to Kurasame quietly watching him.

Ace smiled as he saw the other watching him, a blush slowly forming on Kurasame’s face as Ace wrapped his arms around him. Ace snuggled into the other’s chest and hummed in content, not noticing the other had yet to wrap his arms around him.

“Oh well, shopping can wait…. Want to do something else Kurasame?” Ace suggested as he looked at Kurasame briefly as the other nodded.

Ace failed to notice the small slitted pupils in the other’s eyes.

\------

Kurasame quietly walked through the aisles of the grocery store, placing the food needed on the list into the basket he carried as he remembered to stop by the shop Ace liked to get him macaroons.

‘Which flavor does he want though? He disliked the strawberry ones I got last time, saying they were too sweet…. I’ll call him.’ Kurasame thought as he pulled out his phone only to be interrupted by someone calling out his name.

“Kurasame!” a female voice called as Kurasame looked to see his friend, Emina with her boyfriend Izana shopping at the same grocery store as well.

Kurasame placed his phone back into his pocket as he prepared himself for a long chat with one of his good friends, trying to catch up with each other after the years.

\-----

Ace lied down on Kurasame’s lap as the other ran his hands in his blonde hair, sighing in content as the two sat down and watched a movie. 

Ace flushed and turned away once he saw the intimate and very uncensored sex scene that was happening as Kurasame watched the scene with interest. One could say he was taking note of it. 

Once the scene was over, Ace leaned upwards to press his lips against Kurasame's, grabbing the other's attention right away.

“Hey Kurasame do you still want to watch the rest of the movie or- “ Ace was cut off when the other pulled him into a deeper longer kiss.

Ace could feel a tongue slip in his mouth as he wrapped his arms around the other. His tongue almost getting cut by the sharp teeth Kurasame had.

Was it just Ace's imagination or did he just feel fangs in Kurasame’s mouth?

\-----

The Shapeshifter felt unfamiliar feelings bubbled into it's artificially made heart. All it knew is that it wanted more of this human. It wanted this human for its own.

 

“Hah…” the blonde uttered as saliva connected the two by a thin strand once the other had separated for air. The look on this human's face sparked something within the Shapeshifter. 

‘Love.’ it thought as it remembered the word it heard before but didn't understand, ‘ This is love.’

The Shapeshifter licked its lips as the human trembled in delight within the shifter's hold.

“Hey Kurasame? Do you feel like making love to me right now?” the human asked shyly as the Shapeshifter contemplated this.

It remembered in the movie the male claimed the female by inserting his secret part into her secret part. So maybe it thought if it mated with Ace, Ace would be it's.

The Shapeshifter nodded as Ace took its hand, leading it to the bedroom.

\-----

Kurasame carried at least 4 bags filled with groceries and Ace's macaroons from his car, walking to the house.

‘Let's hope chocolate is the right one…. I forgot to call and ask.’ Kurasame thought as he shifted the bags into one hand to open the door. 

“I'm home, Ace. Where are you?” Kurasame called but received no response. 

‘Must be taking a nap, I'll set these down then go find him.” Kurasame thought as he closed the door behind him with his foot. He proceeded to go to the kitchen to dispense all the items he bought into the appropriate places, keeping the box of macaroons out on the counter.

He walked to the living room where he noticed the TV was still on but with no Ace in sight, he sighed and turned off the TV. He heard movement from upstairs, he smiled as he thought of giving Ace a wake-up kiss then teasing him for being his sleeping beauty.

\-----

“I’m home, Ace! Where are you?” 

Ace quickly pulled away from the kiss from who he thought was Kurasame, his clothes were partially pulled off, the only clothing he had on was his underwear and shirt.

He looked the Kurasame infront of him who was watching him with a confused look, still holding Ace close to him as Ace remembered what the news woman said about a Shapeshifter and the signs that it was. He could see it now…. The slitted pupils that the other had as Ace assumed that those fangs he thought he imagined were most likely there.

“You’re not Kurasame!” Ace exclaimed as he tried to push the Shapeshifter away but the shifter held tightly onto him, “Let me go!”

The Shifter shook it's head stubbornly as it pressed kisses onto Ace's bare chest, even biting onto Ace a bit.

The Shifter pinned Ace down onto the bed as Kurasame arrived infront of their bedroom door, confused on why the door was locked when he tried to turn it. 

Kurasame heard a crash, alerting him as he tried to break down the door calling out, “Ace? What’s wrong is someone in their with you?”

“Kurasame! Help, the Shapeshifter’s real!” Ace cried as he felt fear at how strong this escaped experiment was, his eyes widened when he saw the weird look that the Shifter had in it’s eyes.

Kurasame banged on the door, even tried throwing his body against the heavy door that wouldn’t budge. He cursed as he pounded on the door with his fists, worried thinking Ace would be in danger.

Ace stared at the Shapeshifter looming above him that looked an awful lot like Kurasame, he couldn’t hit him because it was like he was attacking Kurasame, he couldn’t hurt the man he loved.

Ace’s breath hitched once he felt his underwear being pulled down by the Shifter, he struggled under it’s hold on him but as mentioned before he was powerless against the experiments superior strength.

Kurasame ceased his pounding when he heard Ace moan, he froze. That wasn’t a moan in pain, that was a moan in pleasure. Now he was angry, was that Shapeshifter making love to Ace? His Ace? It was on.

Kurasame backed up a few steps before running at the door, it took him 3 times to successfully knock down the bedroom door and earning a bruised side 

He was met to see a lookalike of himself on top of Ace, whose head was hanging off the edge of the bed facing the door. Judging by their position he could tell that this fake was having it’s way with his Ace.

“You bastard!” Kurasame yelled as he pried off the Shapeshifter off of Ace who quickly got up to hold Kurasame back who had started strangling his lookalike.

“Kurasame please! Calm down!” Ace said as he held the man tightly as Kurasame felt his rage decrease as Ace squeezed him tighter, reluctantly letting the Shapeshifter go. 

“Why’re you defending this thing? It assaulted you.” Kurasame spoke as he refused to look down at Ace’s nude form as Ace stared at him, in guilt.

“Kurasame…..the look in his eyes were sad…. They abused him in the lab I could see it…..” Ace spoke as Kurasame remained silent, staring at the mirror image of himself that was sitting quietly on the floor, just watching with sadness and guilt(?) in his eyes.

Kurasame sighed as he saw what Ace’s underlying message was in his words, “You want to keep it?”

Ace looked in surprise at Kurasame’s question as he looked at the Shapeshifter that had shifted into a puppy. Ace couldn’t bring himself to reject such a cute animal like that as he looked Kurasame in the eye.

“Yes, I want to keep HIM, Kurasame. Don’t refer to HIM as a thing.” Ace spoke as the Shapeshifter, still in puppy form, jumped in Ace’s arms and began licking his face like a dog would.

“Ace…. I don’t think we should afterall…. The people in the lab want him back…..why else would they send word of an escaped experiment out to the news?” Kurasame asked as e stopped once he saw Ace’s puppy dog eyes and the Shapeshifter shifting into a copy of Ace with the same expression, hugging Ace.

Kurasame felt his eye twitch, why oh why did he have no immune system to Ace? 

“Okay fine, but the Shapeshifter has to stay in the house and never come out unless either of us give him permission.” Kurasame spoke, giving into Ace’s puppy eyes.

Ace smiled as he hugged Kurasame, who sighed but held the Shapeshifter by the head who had shifted into a lookalike of himself about to hug Ace.

“Hands off.” Kurasame said to the Shifter who glared at him as Ace snuggled into Kurasame’s chest, oblivious to the heated glare contest.

\-----

“The Shapeshifter was never caught but is still at large, the people in the science lab would like it back.” The newswoman said as Ace switched the channel to a movie channel.

Kurasame sighed as he rested his head on Ace’s shoulder as Ace allowed their new guest to lie his head down on his lap.

“Why does he like copying me?” Kurasame asked as Ace shrugged, he didn’t know why the Shapeshifter decided to be a mirror image of him 24/7. 

“I guess he likes you.” Ace spoke not noticing the look of distaste on the Shifter’s face before the Shifter moved up, hugging Ace and burying his face in Ace’s chest.

Kurasame glared at his copy who looked up at him to give him an evil smirk over Ace’s shoulder, bringing Ace closer to himself. The smirk said: ‘Haha I got your boyfriend, whatcha gonna do?’ as Kurasame felt his anger bubbling.

Kurasame was about to reach over and strangle the Shifter who quickly changed his appearance to look like Ace, stopping Kurasame in his tracks as Ace watched the intense part of the movie, ignoring the two.

Kurasame glared as the Shifter smirked and changed back to Kurasame’s appearance, satisfied that he had won.

‘One day, I swear I will kill him and keep Ace all to myself.’ both thought as Ace watched the movie, oblivious to the never ending war that will happen between the Shifter and his Boyfriend

Drabble 17 End.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> .......... No comment......... I honestly have no idea what to say except where's more pina colada?


	20. The Cursed Doll

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Points to those who knows what this story is based off of.
> 
> Dolls are creepy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a long one shot just saying....
> 
> Well time to watch horror movies.

Drabble 18: The cursed doll  
“You’re moving Ace? But why?” Deuce asked her best friend as she painted her girlfriend Cinque’s nails purple.  
Cinque seemed upset at this too as she made a pouting face to Ace who was sitting on the floor in Deuce’s bedroom with the girls for one last hangout day before he was leaving the next morning.  
Ace sighed as he answered, “My mother wants Rain and I to move to the house that our deceased uncle had passed onto us as a part of his will. Apparently, it happens to be on the other side of town.”  
Deuce frowned as she finished painting Cinque’s left pinkie before capping the nail polish bottle. Cinque blew on her nails to dry as Deuce turned off the TV with the chick flick no one was paying attention to.  
“Well Ace since it’s your last day to hang out with us until a good while, I say we go out and celebrate, ice cream and junk food for the win!” Deuce declared as Cinque cheered and grabbed Ace as the three went out for a junk food feast.  
\------  
Ace groaned as Rain shook him awake in the car and said, “Ace! Ace! Get up! We’re here.”   
Ace cracked open one eye as he looked at the old house before him that himself, Rain, and his single mother had moved to.   
It looked like a stereotypical haunted house with dark gray wood, some olden style windows with some cracks in a few from kids throwing stones at them, it looked only halfway livable.  
Rain was more optimistic than Ace as he helped the moving men with the boxes as their mom went to settle some errands regarding the house. Ace stared at the house with a feeling of unsettlement as he stepped onto the porch, the wooden floorboards creaking under his weight.  
“Hey Rain, do you want to explore the house?” Ace asked as he noticed Rain talking to one of the younger looking moving men with red sunglasses and blonde hair.  
“Sure! Hold on!” Rain said as he quickly pulled out a napkin and took a pen from the moving man and scrawled something on it before handing it to the moving man. Rain waved bye to him before scampering off to Ace.  
Rain pulled out an envelope that had their mom’s handwriting on it that labeled the envelope: House keys. The key itself looked old, it was all black and a bit chipped where the person holds it.  
Rain inserted the key and opened the creaky old oak door with a loud creak that echoed throughout the house. Ace could see the wallpaper coming off the walls, some torn off by some trespassers most likely.   
The air was musty and cobwebs covered corners of the house as Ace walked around, Rain following Ace, humming happily not even bothered by the dust and cobwebs.  
“Mom told me there’s an attic where uncle used to keep some of his work, she even gave me the key! Let’s go!” Rain said as he tugged Ace up the wooden staircase that Ace worried wouldn’t be able to support their weight due to how ancient it looked. He was surprised when it did with only loud creaking sounds in protest.  
Rain led Ace to the end of the long hallway and opened the door at the end that had a ladder inside that lead to the attic if climbed up.   
Rain climbed up first as Ace looked around the hall for a bit, noting the large bedrooms with dusty bed frames and broken glass from the shattered windows. He looked out the shattered window, the moving men were still at work laying out boxes and some carrying furniture into the house since Ace could hear them.  
“I got it open, come on Ace!” Rain called out as Ace walked back to the ladder room where he saw Rain had left the attic door open for him to just crawl out of.  
“This place is neat!” Rain called out as Ace crawled into the room and stood by his twin, taking in the sights.   
The attic had lots of boxes scattered all around, a lone desk sat infront of a small circle window with some old yellowing papers on top of it. Ace walked around a bit, the floorboards creaking as he approached one stack of boxes.   
What caught Ace’s eye as Rain looked at the papers on the desk, whistling, was a large beautifully decorated box big enough to hold a person.  
“Hey Rain, look what I found.” Ace said as Rain put the papers down and walked over to see the beautiful dark and light blue box.   
“Woah, what do you think is in it? Dirty magazines? Internal organs?” Rain asked as Ace felt pushed the top of the heavy box down.  
Ace fell back in surprise, almost screaming when his eyes met another’s. He fell back, arse falling on the floor.  
Rain’s reaction was similar when he peeked in the box except he yelled, “What the huckleberry!”  
Ace took a second look inside the box, sighing in relief (sort of) when he realized what he thought was a human body was just one of those life-sized dolls. Ace had to admit, this one looked awfully real the glassy blue eyes, the life like skin that he touched was actually some sort of material that felt like skin; close to leather, and just in general the odd feeling Ace had when he saw this doll.  
‘He’s kinda attractive.’ Ace thought, running his fingers through the doll’s slate blue hair- feeling real in his hands before Ace mentally slapped himself for being attracted to an inanimate object.  
“He looks so real….” Rain said as he stared at the doll in awe, the doll was dressed in a black turtleneck with black jeans and boots. A silver necklace with a sword on it was around the dolls neck.  
Ace noticed something sticking out of the side of the box near the doll’s left arm, he pulled it out.  
The card read on one side: Kurasame Susaya with the other side in a foreign language that Ace decided to say aloud to Rain who was still looking at the doll:  
“His verbis:  
Et liberam licentiam transmigrandi concedere noctem  
Usque ad genuina pupa in statu amoris osculum,  
Humanity est ungranted.”

Ace looked confused as this text seemed to do nothing, he shrugged it off and placed the card back in the doll’s box. Rain didn’t seem to have listened to Ace’s recitation of the foreign language instead choosing to shift through more boxes in the attic.

“So what shall we do with Kurasame?” Ace asked as Rain looked at him confused before Ace gestured at the doll, Rain now knowing the doll’s name.

“Hmm…. let’s leave him in the attic for now, until mom says something about it.” Rain said as Ace got up from his crouching position over the box, “Let’s go unpack and move furniture before mom comes home.”

Ace agreed, not noticing the glassy eyes of the doll flicker a bit.

\------

“So how do you like the house, boys?” their mom, Phoenix asked as Ace and Rain sat with her at the dinner table they had just placed adjacent to the kitchen. 

Ace and Rain had spent some part of their day cleaning off the cobwebs and dust, choosing to place the boxes of their stuff in their separate rooms. 

Ace had taken the room near the attic as Rain took the door nearest the staircase, their mother in between them. All in all, there was 1 kitchen, 1 dining room, 4 bedrooms, 1 attic, 1 living room, and 2 bathrooms that still had running water that wasn’t surprisingly dirty or either scorching hot or cold. The only think the house lacked was a shower, but their mother had said that as soon as they were settled in, she would have a shower installed in both the bathrooms.

“I like it.” Rain said cheerfully as he ate his pasta as Ace looked down at his own plate that was halfway finished.

“And you Ace?” his mother asked as Ace just plastered on a fake smile and nodded.

He missed his friends already, their mobile/ internet network wasn’t functioning yet so Ace couldn’t text or call anyone yet. The person who would set it up was coming next week after they returned from vacation. 

“I’m going to go start unpacking.” Ace said as he excused himself, leaving his dinner unfinished as Rain and his mother watched him worried.

“He really misses his friends.” Rain spoke as their mother nodded in agreement.

“I understand, but he can always see them over a break or summer.” was all their mother could say.

\------   
Ace lied on top of his bed that was placed there after he had helped Rain lug all mattresses to the rooms that they'd be sleeping in.

Ace sighed as he eyed the mountain of boxes that would either take hours or days to unpack and place in his dresser and closet.

Ace's mind wandered to the doll in the attic, wondering how he should explain to his friends on why they had a random life sized human like doll in their attic. 

‘Tmp Tmp Tmp.’   
Ace sat up, hearing the footsteps that came from the attic.

‘No way, there's nobody up there. It's just the creaky floorboards or some rats.’ Ace thought as he lied back down.

He closed his eyes and crept into sleep. The noises in the attic escaping from his mind.

\-----

Ace had the weirdest dream. He dreamt of the doll he just found appearing in his room, moving on its own.

He sat up as the doll approached him from the doorway, scooting to the other side of the bed as the doll crawled to loom over him.

Ace was then flipped over as the doll tore off Ace's clothes in one swift motion and proceeded to fondle and feel around him.

In his dream he was panting and bending to the doll’s will as he ran his hands around his body to caress here and there. The hands felt warm and real.

Ace soon felt something hard at his entrance before realizing it as the doll’s manhood (which he chose not to think about why it even had one) before it fully entered him.

Ace rocked along with the thrusts as he moaned for more, pleasure building as he neared closer and closer to his limit. 

He released onto his sheets as the doll took a moment to readjust himself inside Ace, not even pulling out before thrusting more into Ace not allowing Ace to bask in the afterglow of his orgasm. 

“More please more.” words that Ace never imagined himself saying to a doll of all things begged for the other to not stop having sex with him.

Ace released again onto the sheets, panting as he felt the release of the doll flow down his thighs (He also chose not to question why the doll had sperm in him too).   
Ace collapsed onto his bed as he felt the doll watch him, before moving Ace to face him, spreading Ace's legs and entering the boy again.

Ace moaned loudly as each thrust violated his prostate, he was losing it at this rate. He released onto the doll’s chest as he stared into the doll’s eyes.

They looked more human now instead of just glassy and empty. Those blue eyes were clouded in lust, focusing entirely in Ace.

Ace felt the other resume thrusting as he helplessly allowed this to happen, giving into the pleasure.

\----  
Ace woke up fully clothed but in desperate need of cleaning his sheets and underwear.  
He flushed when he lifted the covers to see the mess he made.

‘I'm so messed up, I can't believe I had a wet dream of having sex repeatedly with a doll I only found yesterday.’ Ace thought to himself as he got out of bed quickly.

Ace bundled his sheets in his arm and walked out the room, not noticing in the corner where he had placed his desk was the doll sitting on top of it, glassy eyes following Ace's movement.

Ace went to the small laundry room, tossing his sheets in before cursing himself for not bringing any spare clothes. He reluctantly took off his soiled clothes and tossed him with the sheets. He then shifted through the moving boxes until he found the detergent and soap, tossing it in the machine after measuring and hitting the start button.

‘Rain’s probably going to question why I'm naked…’ Ace thought as he quickly walked back to his bedroom.

When Ace entered, thankfully not being seen and only hearing Rain do his morning exercises in his room as his mom kept sleeping, he looked to his desk and flinched.

‘How did that doll get in here?’ Ace thought, blushing at the memories of his dream flooded in. The doll’s head was turned in his direction, as usual the glassy eyes reflected nothing, what freaked Ace out other than the fact that the doll suddenly appeared in his room was it's sitting position on his desk.

Arms crossed with a leg over the other, the sitting posture screamed an ominous hello.

Ace chose to ignore it as he opened a box that had CLOTHES written in Sharpie on the side.

He dug through them frantically, pulling out a shirt, underwear, and shorts.

He found his bath towel in another before frantically leaving the room, passing by Rain’s room saying he was going to take a bath.

Ace chose to question Rain about why he placed the doll in his room after the bath.

\-----

“Rain why'd you put Kurasame in my room last night?” Ace asked as Rain chewed his waffles.

Ace had just finished taking his bath a few minutes ago and was now seated with his twin as their mother made waffles.

“Why would I put the doll in your room? It would be a struggle for one person to carry a life-sized doll quietly in the dark.” Rain answered as he took another bite of his syrup covered waffle.

Ace contemplated this before remembering that Rain was stronger than him, but even Rain would struggle getting the doll down the ladder without dropping him and making a sound along with dragging and positioning the doll quietly in his room as he slept.

“Well someone put him in my room last night.” Ace spoke as Rain swallowed the last of his waffle.

“Put who in your room last night Ace?” their mother asked as Rain drank his apple juice.

Their mother sitting down by Ace with her own stack of waffles.

“Yesterday, in the attic, Rain and I found a life-sized human looking doll and I just found it a couple of minutes ago in my room.” Ace said as Rain swirled the remainder of juice in his cup.

Their mother thought for a moment before recognition flooded into her eyes, “Oh you mean Kurasame? I used to play with that doll often as a child, apparently that doll is from your great grandfather who gave my brother, your uncle, that doll for his birthday. Your grandfather was a doll maker and a really good one at that. Your uncle used to love the doll too, it helped hold his jackets.”

Ace snickered as he thought of the doll as a coat rack as Rain excused himself to wash his plate.

“Anyway boys, I have to work a late shift so I won't be home until after midnight. You know the rules, lights out at 10.” their mom said as Ace and Rain nodded in agreement.

The rest of day was spent unpacking and rearranging as Ace retrieved his sheets from the dryer once it buzzed.

“Well I've unpacked mostly everything…” Ace said as he sat on his bed.

The empty boxes were placed in a small shed out back. Ace and Rain returned the doll back into his box even though it was a struggle to get up in the attic.

“I swear Ace, I have no idea how he got in your room.” Rain said as Ace stared at the doll who was blankly staring at the ceiling.

“Rain, someone had to have moved him. A doll can't just up and move on it's own.” Ace spoke as he put the lid of the box on.

“Unless…. Are we in a horror movie? The one with the living moving doll? Quick Ace, we have to escape while we still can!” Rain exclaimed with Ace shaking his head at his brother's childish actions.

“We are not in a horror movie, I think you're just watching too many of those creepy doll one's. Come on Rain, let's go set up the TV.” Ace said as he began going down the ladder, Rain following suit.

The lid of the Doll box shifted open a bit.

\----   
Ace watched a sci fi movie about aliens abducting people to recruit them into their way between another alien faction. 

The sun was setting outside as Rain quietly played PC games on his laptop on the sofa next to him. 

“Shoot, I have only 15% battery, Ace do you mind getting my charger from my room please?” Rain asked as he frantically tapped the space bar.

Ace nodded as he got up, the sun had fully set when Ace had gotten all the way up the stairs and proceeded to walk to Rain’s room. 

Ace entered his twin’s room, spotting the charger on his desk and took it off the desk. Just as Ace was about to lift the room, something caught his attention.

‘Tmp, Tmp, Tmp.’ 

Ace paused, the sounds were coming from the attic. He looked up at the ceiling, listening. It was silent up there once again.

‘We really need to do something about the rats…..’ Ace thought after a moment before he exited the room and returned to Rain with his laptop charger.

\-----

Ace and Rain were seated at the dining table talking about adjusting to a new school when Rain silenced him for a minute.

“Listen.” Rain said, pointing up towards the ceiling.

Ace and Rain remained silent as the two listen, both flinching once they heard the creaking upstairs. Something was in the house!

“What do we do?” Rain asked as Ace stood up, tiptoeing into the kitchen as his twin followed his lead.

Ace picked up a kitchen knife as Rain picked up the broom as the two carefully, and quietly crept up the stairs.

Ace and Rain had successfully gotten up the stairs when they heard the creaking sound along with some shuffling.

“It’s coming from your room.” Rain whispered to Ace who gulped, but put on a brave face as he and Rain approached his door.

Ace pushed open his door slowly, making an ominous creak, he readied his knife as he looked in.

Nothing.

Ace flicked on his light and scanned the room. Still nothing.

“Rain, I think it’s safe.” Ace said as he walked in and looked around. 

Rain looked around with Ace before sighing and holding out his hand for Ace to place the knife into his hand to return to the kitchen which Ace did.

“What do you think was making those noises?” Rain asked as he began exiting Ace’s room. 

“Probably rats, I heard those noises the other night.” Ace answered as he sat on his bed.

“Well this house is old anyway, I’m going to go back downstairs.” Rain said as he walked out the room.

Ace lied back on his bed, thinking for a bit on what the sound could be.

“Another thing Ace.” Rain called as Ace sat back up.

“What is it?” Ace called out.

“Next time you go into the attic, close both of the doors.” Rain said as Ace made a confused face at this remark, he hadn’t gone to the attic since Rain and himself had placed the doll in there.

Ace felt chills as he got up from his bed and decided to check on the doll in the attic. 

He never seemed to notice the blue eyes watching him from underneath his bed.

\-----

Ace pushed open the attic door into the dark moonlit attic, he reached out in the air blindly to pull the string that would turn on the attic lights.

Ace found it and pulled it on as the attic filled with light. 

Shuffling around the boxes Ace found the box he was looking for that contained the doll.

‘Of course the doll would be in here…. Wait why am I looking for it?’ Ace thought as he noticed the lid was partially pushed opened.

“Huh?” Ace said as he pushed off the lid completely and looked inside.

The box was empty! 

“B-but how?!” Ace said aloud as he remembered himself and Rain being together the whole day not even going into the attic.

Ace stumbled back as he trembled in fear, oh what he would give to text Deuce or Cinque about what had been happening on just his second day in the new house.

‘Rain.’ Ace thought as he quickly climbed down the ladder after switching off the attic lights (Gotta save power, yo!) and began to run down the stairs. 

Rain heard Ace’s frantic footsteps as he placed his laptop to the side and held his arms out to the twin that barreled into his arms.

“Rain! Are you okay?” Ace cried as he hugged his twin tighter.

“Of course, I’m okay. Why wouldn’t I be?” Rain asked jokingly before noticing the look on Ace’s face, concern forming in his eyes, “What’s wrong?”

“The doll from the attic is gone! I checked a few minutes ago and it was gone!” Ace said as Rain and himself stood in silence for a minute.

Creaking was heard upstairs as Rain looked at Ace before walking up the stairs with Ace following close behind.

Rain climbed up the attic ladder as Ace followed his brother up in the attic as Rain tugged on the lights. Ace watched his brother walk to the doll box, before throwing a look at Ace that said, ‘Really?’

Ace walked up to the box and looked down, to his surprise the doll was back in the box, staring with it’s glassy eyes at Ace blankly like usual.

“Ace, I think you need some rest.” Rain said as Ace sputtered in confusion, pushing Ace to the door to the attic. 

“Bu-but…. Rain that doll… it wasn’t in there earlier!” Ace spoke as he was urged down the ladder by Rain who shut the light after the two exited, closing the door.

A shuffling happened as Kurasame sat up and stared at the door the two exited out of, the voices of the twins still being heard nearby.

A small smile broke out on his face.

\----

Ace sat alone in his room after Rain had bid him good night after the two had argued for a bit, Rain thinking Ace was pranking him using the doll as Ace kept denying it, thinking Rain was somehow the best prankster in the world.

Ace turned off his lights as he closed his eyes, not noticing a figure enter his room.

\----

Ace panted as his manhood was taken into the other’s mouth. 

He stared at the doll that was bobbing his head up and down, hands holding Ace’s legs apart.

Once Ace released in the mouth after a few licks to stimulate him, the doll pulled Ace up, their faces merely inches apart from each other.

Ace blushed, was he really going to kiss a human looking doll? That’s weird.

Ace’s thoughts were interrupted as his hips were lifted up and he felt something enter him, he droned out a moan as it entered deeper inside of him, hitting his prostate once fully sheathed in.

A smirk formed on the doll’s face, looking more human than doll like in Ace’s eyes as he began thrusting inside Ace.

Ace wrapped his arms around the doll as he felt teeth on his neck, biting him as he was placed back on the bed the other still thrusting inside of him.

“Don’t ah you ah dare ah stop.” Ace moaned out as he gave into pleasure, releasing onto his own chest and the other’s once he reached his limit.

Ace once again saw the doll’s face move closer to his own, almost as if he was going to kiss him but kept enough distance to not connect their lips without any of them moving closer to the other. 

Ace looked into the human like eyes of the other as he thrusted inside of him, Ace could see sadness and desperation mixed within the eyes.

“What happened to you?” Ace asked before passing out in exhaustion, the other bit ceasing his thrusts inside of Ace.

\------  
“By my grave I curse you, Kurasame Susaya for the murder of my father!” a male voice boomed as Ace watched a dying man on the floor with the human lookalike of the doll.

“I told you, I've been wrongly accused!” Kurasame yelled, the statement falling on deaf ears.

“For these crimes, you are cursed to be a doll that roams only at night when certain words are chanted. Only a kiss of love can set you free!” the man cried as he Cabot Kurasame with some green magic.

Kurasame fell to the floor, human eyes became glassy and doll like.

Ace stared in horror and sadness, this Kurasame, the doll, was cursed to be a doll unless a kiss of love set him free.

\------

Ace wasn't surprised when his sheets were once again covered with his essence when he woke up the next morning.

He didn't linger on this as he shifted his gaze to his desk where the doll sat in silence.

Ace quickly got off his bed and walked to the doll, once reaching it, taking the doll’s head in his hands. 

“My grandfather cursed you for Etro knows how long….” Ace spoke as he looked into the blank glassy eyes of the doll.

Ace gulped as he continued, “I apologize to you on his behalf….. I'm going to set you free from this state now…… Kurasame.” Ace spoke as he slowly pressed his lips to doll with love and sadness in it.

Ace soon felt the cold lips become warm as his head was soon gripped by a warm hand, fingers tangled in his messy bed hair.

Ace didn't pull away as he was kissed harder, not noticing what Kurasame was doing.

“Mmph…” Ace's voice was muffled.

Once the two separated, Ace looked the other in the eyes a face of once sadness he once held for the cursed man soon turned into fear when he saw the possessiveness and lust in them.

Ace tried to get out of his strong hold but he was entrapped and couldn't move.

“I've been waiting for that one person to save me…. And once they did I'll drag them to my lair forever….” Kurasame spoke as he roughly kissed Ace who squeaked and moaned.

“Wh-what?” Ace managed to get out before a portal in the mirror of his room opened. Inside was darkness and gave off a lonely vibe.

“You'll be my bride….. forever.” Kurasame spoke as something clicked around Ace's neck. Looking down it was a collar.

“What no!” Ace yelled as he was dragged to the mirror.

“Get ready, dear. As soon as we get to our new home we can finally spend eternity making love to each other like you begged me to those nights.” Kurasame spoke as he gave Ace a shove who fell into the mirror.

Kurasame smirked as he walked in after saying, “And the two newlyweds start their journey together forever today.”

Rain soon poked his head in Ace's room having heard the noises.

“Ace?” he called out looking at the empty room in confusion.

“Guess I was hearing things….” Rain spoke as he exited the room.

He never saw his twin or the doll again.

Drabble 18 end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't question my drunk mind, I don't know why either.


	21. X-Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Program deletion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes I wonder what shimejis feel like when you uninstall them.... if they have feelings or not...
> 
> I don't know.

Drabble 19: X-Out  
From the day Ace was created, he knew that there was something wrong with his coding. 

He was designed to be a program that protected from anti-virus all the while looking like an innocent computer doll (like Shimeji). He was created by the company Suzaku just like his other siblings, designed to be anti-virus shimejis.

He was the first to be made, an exclusive shimeji to one lucky buyer, the only one of his kind. While his siblings all were sold with multiple copies of himself.

‘Is he going to visit me today?’ Ace thought eagerly as he sat in his realm of ones and zeros, anticipating the return of his owner. The one who downloaded him.

Ace did love him, he was the one who allowed him to live in his computer for years afterall. If Ace were to count it would be 5 years in total. Even when Ace couldn’t completely defeat the viruses when they came, his owner always seemed to forgive him.

Ace soon saw the familiar signal that the computer was turning on as he sat up eagerly, exiting his room of 1’s and 0’s. 

He stood at the corner of the desktop that had the default factory screensaver, waiting in the corner above the display of the time and date as he saw his owner enter his password.

Ace smiled at his owner as he saw the mouse come close to his head, rubbing it as usual once his owner had logged in. He could see his owner’s smile from the webcam that served as his eyes for the outside world.

But Ace saw something different in that smile….. 

Almost like he was…..sad.

His owner mouthed something that Ace couldn’t understand. He made a confused face as he saw his owner insert a CD to the disk drive. A download soon starting.

Ace recognized the code, it was a code for one of his siblings….. Sice to be exact. But why? Why was his owner adding another shimeji antivirus defender? Pourquoi?

Ace saw Sice soon rematerialize beside him, smiling a small smile at him as a greeting. Ace gave her a small smile back as his owner typed something as the two watched.

The control panel was opened soon, as Ace watched his owner move the cursor over to programs. He was watching confused as Sice realized what was happening as she gave him a pitying glance.

Ace saw the cursor move over to his program name before a right click with a small window with two options appear: cancel or delete.

Ace felt a lump in his virtual throat as he saw the mouse move towards delete and click.

‘Are you sure you would like to unistall ACE.EXE?’ the window asked as Ace could only watch in horror as the cursor moved to yes and clicked.

Ace turned to look at his owner, no emotion on his face as Ace could feel himself fall apart. 

5% deleted.

‘Why? Why am I being deleted?’ Ace asked himself as he watched his feet than legs disappear into pixels that flew up to emptiness.

15% deleted.

‘No! Don’t delete me, master! Please, why? Did I do something wrong?’ Ace cried out but his master couldn’t hear or see the expressions on Ace’s face, he could only see the facade smile that Ace always had on.

30% deleted.

Sice watched in horror as Ace’s legs completely disappeared, her eyes filled with virtual tears.

45% deleted.

Ace felt tears run down his cheeks as he saw his hands turn into pixels, the window showing 50% deleted. He didn’t have much time left.

55% deleted.

Ace smiled sadly as he cried, even though his master couldn't hear him, he said aloud, ‘Thank you Master, for being there for me...even when I couldn't delete all your viruses. Even though I was a faulty prototype, these years were great.’

69% deleted.

Ace’s chest was disappearing as Ace looked at his master, just seeing his face one more time. He knew his end was coming now, everything has to end eventually.

78% deleted.

But why? Why was Ace so sad?

81% deleted.

Ace remembered all the times he spent with his master, checking his downloads for viruses, watching him type up reports or essays, watching videos with him, being rubbed by the cursor on the head, and lastly the smiles they shared.

90% deleted.

Ace closed his eyes as his tears fell, his neck now disappearing.

99% deleted.

‘Goodbye, goodbye I love you Master.’ was all the faulty antivirus could say.

100% deleted.

You have successfully uninstalled ACE.EXE.

Drabble 19 end.


	22. Just Kurasame

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> JUST KURASAME JUST KURASAME JUST KURASAME.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1) DDlC keeps following me so I just played it to make it stop. Eh, I wasn't affected. It's kinda normal to me.
> 
> 2) Dating sims have deeper motives I swear.
> 
> 3) Sentient AI is SENTIENT.

Drabble 20: Just Kurasame 

New Game Loading….

In 5…

4….

3…

2..

1.

“Hey Ace look at this game!” Ace’s twin brother, Rain called as the two shuffled around a second hand store that sold various products from rare games to semi-decent iphones.

“What game is this?” Ace asked as he looked at the black plain CD case that had a blank disk with a yellow sticker that said game on it. Ace popped it open as he looked at the blank CD that had a title written on it that said, ‘Frosted Rose’ on it.

“I don’t know, but I know you love playing video games more than me. So why don’t you buy it? It was in the dollar bin.” Rain remarked as he pulled out a blue scarf from the dollar bin, “I’m buying this for Nichol, he loves vintage items.”

Ace gave the game case a skeptical glance before shrugging. The game was only a dollar, so he it was okay for him since a dollar could be easily earned back unlike spending 60 dollars on a game from a second hand store.

The cashier named Phoenix rung up the twin brothers with a big smile, “Just these two?” 

Rain nodded as Phoenix inputted the amount of money to pay that the stickers on the items said, she complimented the blue scarf that Rain had selected but paused once she saw the blank cased game.

“Are you sure you want to buy this game?” Phoenix asked as she gave the two a skeptical look, making   
Ace quirk an eyebrow in confusion. 

“Is something wrong with that game?” Rain asked as he looked at the case the girl held in her hand.

“No…. nothing at all…. Haha…. It’s a sort of visual novel game with puzzle solving mechanics you know like Candy Crush or Bejeweled as a way for combat.” she said but Ace could sense slight nervousness in her voice but chose not to point it out.

“Oh I think Ace’s fine with that, he loves games like those.” Rain spoke as he laughed, Phoenix laughing with him though hers was more nervous.

“The art is beautiful though there are rumors about this copy…..” Phoenix said after a moment as the twins leaned closer to listen to the story she’d tell.

“Go on.” Ace spoke as Phoenix hesitated but opened her mouth to start the story.

“Well the last owner who played this game returned it after only an hour after purchasing, when I asked her why the sudden return she looked traumatized. She swore that one of the AI characters was evil and out to get her, running out as soon as she said that. The very next day, the news came on and that exact girl died by drowning in a river nearby. This happened to the last 3 owners, all 3 dying the same way. I’m wondering why my boss hasn’t just destroyed this game already.” Phoenix spoke as Ace and Rain glanced at each other.

Ace didn’t buy it and neither did Rain.

“I’ll still buy it.” Ace spoke after a moment, surprising the girl.

“Even though I told you the tragedies behind this game you still want to buy it? To play it?” Phoenix questioned as if Ace was risking his life.

Ace nodded as Phoenix sighed and rung up the item for him.

“Don’t say I didn’t warn you.” was the last thing she said as Ace and Rain thanked her and left the store.

\----

As soon as Ace had arrived with Rain to the apartment the brothers shared he automatically booted up his laptop and popped the game into the CD drive. Rain sat by Ace to watch on the living room couch, ignoring the news station that was playing.

The game started as soon as Ace clicked on the icon after the laptop had completely awakened, surprising Ace that this game that had been passed down possibly many times still played smoothly.

The title screen had the name of the game written in elegant cursive done in a blue color scale with the rest of the screen being all black.

The only three options on the title screen were New Game, Continue, and Settings. There was no exit game option as far as Ace could tell.

“Kinda plain.” Rain spoke as Ace clicked on the new game option, Ace nodded absentmindedly at this statement.

He read the tutorial and entered his name as ‘Ace’ when the prompt to enter a name had popped up.

The game started off by showing an animated cutscene surprising the twins, beautifully drawn men in armor fighting against monsters as a male narrated the story.

Ace barely paid attention to this though, focused on one character that didn’t wear the armor that the other’s were wearing. He was dressed sort of like a general but with a metal mask covering the lower portion of his face. He had a long split blade as he fought a behemoth on his own, encasing it in ice before smashing it to pieces with a powerful swing of his blade.

Soon the cutscene was over and Ace was prompted to do the Bejeweled like combat system matching different colored moons and flowers to the ones that shared the same color. The enemy monster soon dead after Ace easily matched the colors up.

A text box appeared soon with the person speaking having their name listed as ??? like the usual visual novel cliche. They were also blacked out, only able to see their outline the outline showing their person with their arms crossed as Ace could tell. 

???: Are you the oracle that was mentioned in the legends?

Three options appeared: Yes, No, and Maybe. 

Rain jokingly told Ace to say Maybe which Ace did just to entertain Rain and himself.

???: Very cute, blondie now answer the question seriously. Are you the Oracle of the Legends?

Ace froze at this as Rain gaped at the text box, surely this was coincidence right? A lucky guess on the developer’s part on guessing that he was blonde.  
The three options popped up again except maybe was greyed out.

“Just say yes.” Rain whispered as Ace was tempted to click No.

Ace suddenly had a bad feeling as his cursor moved over no, choosing yes and putting the feeling at ease.

???: Ah, that’s good. If you weren’t I would be forced to kill you, can’t be too trusting you know.

Ace laughed nervously as Rain got up to get the two of them drinks.

???: Allow me to introduce myself, I’m Kurasame Susaya I guess you can say I’m a lone mercenary that serves under Queen Arecia.

The once shadowed silhouette revealing the character Ace had been eying earlier, except to Ace’s surprise the man’s arms weren’t crossed instead resting down at his sides. This was odd since most visual novels tend to keep their characters in one specific pose and only changing their expressions. 

Kurasame: Your name is Ace isn't it? Nice to meet you.  
Ace felt shivers run down his spine but then realized he had entered his real name so maybe the game was going off of the entered name. He chose to let it go.

Kurasame: Uh oh an enemy is approaching, get ready for a fight.

Was it coincidence that he said that right as Rain walked back with two juice bottles of iced tea?

Surprisingly the first boss fight was tough, the boss was matching his colors of moons and flowers faster than Ace, even doing 4 or 6 in one. 

Rain spoke, “Isn't the first boss fight suppose to be somewhat easy? The player isn't suppose to fight a difficult boss from the start.”

Ace nodded as he frantically tried matching colors of moons and flowers. His health bar in game was draining fast and he was being pelted with fonts screaming critical hit.

Just as Ace was about to lose his last HP orb, the screen turned all black and a text box appeared.

Kurasame: You did great, it was a spectacular display.

Ace and Rain made similar confused expressions. Kurasame reappeared this time with his arms crossed, a sort of happy expression in his eyes.

Kurasame: Let's go, there could be more dangerous enemies here. Quick, let's take cover in the forest.

The screen turned black as sound effects of feet running on grass were heard. The screen came back on with a background of the forest behind Kurasame.

Kurasame: We're safe for the time being. You aren't injured right, Ace?   
“I wonder if he can breath in that mask.” Rain asked aloud as Ace snickered at the offhand comment. What Kurasame said next shocked them both.

Kurasame: Of course I'm breathing fine under the mask, but you're injured I can see that limp. Come let me carry you.

“That's a bit creepy, how did he know we're talking about his mask?” Rain asked as the next hand drawn scene to their surprise showed Kurasame carrying a character that looked exactly like Ace on his back.

“Is it coincidence that the character looks like me?” Ace asked as Rain shrugged, this was getting creepy for him now.

Kurasame: We have to trek a long way so hold on tight. I'll protect you.

Oh the ominous words.

\-------

Over the next few days, Ace was sucked into playing the game with Rain occasionally watching. Today was one of those days where Rain had to leave for a date with Nichol.

At this point Ace noticed that if there was any character other than Kurasame, they looked either old with warped and blurred faces or had some sort of crazy expression on their face with an insane smile to boot.

Currently Ace and Kurasame were in a cabin together that a sign in game directed them to.

Kurasame: It seems like this is a safe point for us, so do you have anything you feel like talking about?

No options popped up to Ace's confusion, was he supposed to speak his question aloud? 

Kurasame: You know instead of talking, how about we get more intimate? Physically that is.

Ace turned red at this as textboxes popped up: Let’s not or Please be gentle.

Ace automatically chose Let's not, he felt fear when the screen sort of glitched for a brief frame and the background music went dead silent.

Kurasame: You're good at playing hard to get Ace, don't worry I'll be gentle.

The scene soon showed the Ace lookalike in game underneath Kurasame on top of a bed.

Kurasame: You know, you're the longest player that's played right? 

Ace's blood ran cold at this, was he in some sort of horror movie?

Kurasame: It's lonely and cold in this digital realm, I want to be there with you in the outside Ace.

“Then if you're lonely, find someone in game to talk to or better yet try and take me from the real world.” Ace responded aloud nervously, his paranoia increased.

Kurasame: Maybe I will, wait for me Ace.

The screen went black as Ace tried to rationalize what happened. 

‘Is he really going to come after me?’ Ace thought, shaking in fear. His laptop went back to the home screen and with no matter how many times Ace clicked on the game icon, it wouldn't load.

‘Rain, please come home soon!’ Ace pleaded in his mind as he locked all windows and doors in the apartment. He planted himself on the couch with a baseball bat nearby.

The phone rang startling Ace who nervously went to answer it.

“Hello?” Ace asked as he peeked out the curtain.

“Look behind you.” was all the voice said as Ace turned and screamed.

Kurasame was standing there in the flesh and blood, looking like his in game avatar minus the mask and jacket. Ace dropped the phone on the floor as he backed away until he hit a wall.

“How is this possible?” Ace gasped out as the other approached him.

Kurasame smirked as he said,”Simple, I liked what I saw and willed myself to be here in this world to come for you.”

Ace's blood ran cold as a hand stroked his cheek, it felt warm and real. 

“Now let's get down to business, don't anger me or else you'll end up like the last few players.” Kurasame spoke as he held Ace against the wall, licking his lips.

The implication of the old owners of the game reminded Ace of the warning Phoenix story told them.

Ace tried not to have a panic attack as he felt lips on his neck, a knee parting his legs. Kisses on his neck growing rougher.

“No stop, please…” Ace begged but his pleas were ignored. In fact they seemed to encourage Kurasame.

“You know I have a friend in game who's interested in your brother… don't be surprised if he comes to the real world either….” Kurasame warned as Ace felt fear for Rain awaken.

“Leave Rain out of this!” Ace spoke before his lips were captured into a rough kiss by the other.

“I can't stop Hyoh from what he wants, he's more aggressive than me. At least Rain won't be bored often, but he won't be able to leave the bed for weeks.” Kurasame spoke as he tore Ace's shirt off.

“You know instead of talking, how about we get more intimate? Physically that is.” Kurasame spoke as he removed Ace's pants while a hand pinned both of Ace's arms above his head, “You only have one option to spare you.”

Ace closed his eyes and sighed quietly in defeat, before opening his eyes to make eye contact with the other before saying, “Please be gentle.”

\-----

Ace moaned as Kurasame thrust into him, the two had moved into Ace's room to start the love making.

“I knew you'd like that, want me to stop?” Kurasame asked as Ace shook his head, throwing it back with a louder moan when his prostate was hit.

“If you stop now, I swear I will shove your game into the oven and melt it into a nice puddle.” Ace threatened in between moans. Kurasame smirked as he nibbled on Ace’s neck before placing a sharp bite onto it.

“Ooh you’re so scary…..” Kurasame retorted sarcastically as he kept thrusting inside of Ace.

Ace could feel his limit approaching as the other sped up in him, the two oblivious to the other uninvited guest in the apartment.

\-----

“Okay Nichol, see you tomorrow.” Rain spoke as he walked infront of his apartment door with his current boyfriend, Nichol.

Nichol gave Rain a small smile as he pushed up his glasses, pecking Rain’s lips before turning and leaving into the elevator down the hall. Rain watched him leave before he turned the key inside the lock to open the door to his apartment.

Rain entered the apartment as he hummed quietly, closing the door, not noticing the man behind the door with red sunglasses and tousled blonde hair, watching Rain intently.

“Ace, I’m home~! I brought you a burger from downtown, it’s in the fridge!” Rain called out as he set the bag with the burger inside on the table.

He turned around and flinched once he saw an unknown man standing directly behind him by a few feet wearing a black leather biker jacket, black ripped jeans with a deep red belt, and combat boots. The red sunglasses reflected Rain’s astonished look back at him.

Silence was cast between the two before Rain snorted in laughter confusing the other.

“Oh Ace, you’re so funny disguising yourself like that.” Rain snickered as he pulled out his phone, snapping a picture to send to Nichol with the text display: My twin’s trying to become an edge lord!

“Ace, you mean that other blonde who played our game.” the man spoke as Rain didn’t look up from his phone as he waited for Nichol to respond.

“Oh Ace, you can drop the character now. You need to work on hiding your hair, it’s a give away.” Rain remarked as he looked up to stare the other man down with an amused look on his face.

Rain noticed the other had cornered him to the table as he chuckled nervously, “Uh Ace…. you know we’re brothers right? You’re being too intimate….”

“I’m not Ace, I’m Hyoh.” the man spoke as he tilted his head down allowing Rain to see red eyes underneath his shades, Rain dropped his phone that hit the ground and cracked the screen.

Rain pushed the other off him as he bolted out the kitchen, he needed to find Ace and get the hell out of there.

He heard a noise at Ace's bedroom door which was locked as he pounded on it frantically, yelling, “Ace, there's a weirdo in our apartment we have to ru-!” 

A gloved hand covered Rain’s mouth as he was pulled into another's chest. 

“I can't have you interrupt them, come Rain. You and I need to get to know each other.” Hyoh spoke as he dragged the struggling Rain into his own room to get to ‘know’ more about him.

\-------

Phoenix sighed as she wiped the counter off a little past closing time.

“I do hope those boys are being taken care of…. I'd hate to see another buyer die from those cursed sentient AI….” she spoke.

\-----

“So what's your choice Ace? The real world or me?” Kurasame asked as he squeezed the base of Ace's manhood as he screwed the boy sideways.

“My choice is you…. Just Kurasame….” Ace moaned as he felt the seed of the other fill him up. He released onto the other's chest and his bed sheets.

Kurasame smirked as Ace panted and shut his eyes to sleep. Kurasame pulled out something from his pocket from his discarded pants before latching the accessory around Ace's neck.

The black collar stood out against Ace's pale skin as Kurasame held the boy close, chanting something.

The two beginning to disperse into pixels and zeros and ones.

“We’'ll spent together in your reality Ace…. In the game that brought you to me.” 

 

.......

.........

.............

GAME OVER, BAD ENDING.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's no good ending, feel free to make one up. I challenge you to make a good ending, anyone.


	23. To Marry a Corpse (Part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based off of the movie The Corpse Bride.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really liked the movie The Corpse Bride. I watched it while going home from a trip from Israel.
> 
> Sir Willy Bumble Bunnth? I can't spell. Lol.

Drabble 21: To marry a Corpse

Ace silently sat awkwardly in the tea room with his widowed father and twin brother. He was the oldest and due to the tradition of their town, once the oldest child was 18, he or she were to be wed as soon as possible. The younger would do the same once they also turned 18.

Ace, his brother Rain, and his father Reagan were from a poor upbringing, barely making enough to put food on their table each night.

Ace pleaded for his father to allow him to work and lighten his load, but the man refused since the only jobs Ace could do involved work in a factory. With no guarantee of keeping any part of his body any day at work.

So Ace had to work in private earning some extra money by smuggling alcohol from bars to alcoholics on the street that paid a lot for just a drop of alcohol.

He slipped his father the extra money which the man had reluctantly used to pay for the small house they lived in and for clothes.

Reagan was blessed with two twins that had blonde hair that shined beautifully in the sun, both having clear blue eyes though Rain had a swirl of green in his, and fair soft skin. His wife, Sophia, had died a few years ago from an illness when the twins were 10.

Right now the three of them were waiting for the marriage uniter to knock on the door of the tea room that they had rented to discuss matters regarding Ace's hand being offered in marriage. The town accepted homosexual marriages so Ace would either have a husband or a wife, depending on the uniter.

“I don't want you to get married, Ace.” Rain spoke softly as he picked at his fruit tart that he had taken a single bite out of.

Reagan sighed as he spoke in Ace's place who was silent, wishing he was still 17 “We must follow tradition, Rain we don't want to risk being cast out when we can barely fend for ourselves.” 

Rain pouted as Ace swirled his tea in his cup and looked at the door, hoping that the uniter didn't come. 

But a knock came and soon the uniter came in after that without waiting for approval.

The uniter was a fat, well dressed man in a suit, he was balding and had a big red nose with beady snake like eyes. He leered at both Ace and Rain like they were meat to sell, ignoring Reagan completely. 

“And who will I, Sir Willy Iam Bumblebunnth the Second, choose the spouse for of these two boys.” the man asked as he eyed the boys up and down in disgust, as if the two boys in front of him were rubbish from the sewer.

“I am.” Ace spoke with a glare at the man who didn’t seem fazed at this action.

“Yes, let’s get to it.” Willy said as he pulled out a briefcase filled with bachelors and bachelorettes. Ace watching the man who studied his face with beady eyes before looking through more papers.

“You’re from a poor and dirty upringing yes?” he asked as Reagan flinched at the ‘poor’ word that was tossed at them all with a disgusted tone.

“I am, not all of us are born with a silver spoon in their mouth.” Ace shot back as Rain gasped at Ace’s insult, Reagan holding Ace’s arm down to keep him seated.

“Listen brat, it’s better for you and your family to suck up to me….. After all the person I am to select for you to wed can convert you from a poor street mutt or a filthy rich noble in a second.” Willy spoke as Ace growled under his breath but remained quiet for the sake of his family.

Willy seemed pleased with himself as he handed Reagan a paper with Ace’s to-be spouse on it with a flourish, “Since I am willing to give you second chances, peasant, I will allow you to marry this noble here.”

Reagan was silent before he furrowed his eyebrows at the match for Ace as Rain tried to peek at Ace’s bethrothed, “I can’t have my son marry this tyrant!”

“Tyrant? Lord Bashtar is a man of high class and extremely wealthy to boot, he runs one of the most successful companies in all the land.” Willy spoke as Ace’s anger and resentment toward the plump man grew more.

“Qator Bashtar works with one of the greedy landlords who raise taxes that cost at least half our body parts to pay! He overprices his products and doesn’t allow returns even if mentioned product is defective, I won’t allow Ace to marry him! Never!” Reagan spoke as he slammed his hands on the table, tea cups tipping over to pour tea on the table.

“I won’t let my brother be abused by rich jerk either!” Rain exclaimed as he held Ace close, protectively.  
Willy grew enraged as Ace stared at the document on Qator, it was true this man was extremely wealthy but what unnerved Ace was the fact that mentioned on the paper that his fiancee was in a tragic accident 2 weeks before the marriage.

“Well if you reject Qator, then you fools are out of luck! He’s the only rich man that actually expressed interest of having this peasant’s hand!” Willy shot back, not allowing Reagan to view other possibly better candidates for marriage.

“I rather marry my son marry someone of second-class holding high respect from others, than a rich tyrant!” Reagan shot back but Ace got up and slammed his hands on the table silencing them all.

Rain looked at Ace with confusion as Ace looked Willy in his beady eye with a glare, shooting an apologetic look at his father and Rain before saying, “I’d gladly accept Mr. Bashtar’s proposal.”

“What?!” Reagan yelled as Rain sat shell shocked at his twin, Willy looked smug at Ace’s approval of this marriage.

“But Ace-” Rain started but Ace silenced him with a gesture before turning to Willy who gathered all the papers but Qator’s on the table back into his briefcase.

“Wonderful, wonderful I assure you peasants will soon be treated like royalty once the marriage has been fufilled. I shall set up a meeting for you to meet Lord Bashtar soon.” with that Willy left as Reagan grabbed Ace by his shoulders, shaking him back and forward.

“Are you insane son? Bashtar is basically a greedy, money-loving tyrant with an iron fist!” Reagan spoke as he shook Ace, Ace steadying himself by holding onto his father’s shoulders to speak back.

“Father, we need the money to survive…. I’ve seen the bills that you try so hard to pay….. If it’s to give both of you a healthy lifestyle, then I’ll marry Qator.” Ace spoke as Reagan recognized the look in Ace’s eye, the unmoving resolve.

“...Fine….. But if he hurts you, Rain and I’ll beat that man half to death. To Hell with the consequences.” Reagan spoke as Ace smiled.

Deep down, Ace was crushed.  
\-----

Willy had set them up to meet at Qator’s mansion, sending a carriage for them all to transport them. Ace sat on one side as Rain and his father sat on the other, looking at him worried. 

Ace looked out the window watching the people go by and the buildings.

“Ace, what happens if you don’t like Qator?” Rain asked as Ace looked at him.

Ace sighed thinking quietly before saying, “I don’t have a choice….. In order to help us be stable and taken care of for the rest of our time here.”

The rest of the ride was done in awkward silence.  
\----- 

The three were escorted inside the expensive and too shiny mansion as the three paupers couldn’t help but stare in awe of the beautiful decorations, especially the crystal chandelier hanging over their heads. 

“Welcome.” a voice boomed from the top of the unnecessarily long staircase causing three heads to turn, Ace looking at the man he was to marry.   
He had on a trench coat in beige with a white dress shirt and a red scarf underneath. Long legs clad in black slacks with knee high dark gray boots on Qator’s feet. 

Qator walked down as he stood in front of Ace, looking him up and down as if the boy was a gem that was being examined to either be polished or to be discarded into dust.

Qator didn't change the straight face he had as spoke to Reagan, but not turning to the father and Rain, “The pastor is here to help assist us practice our vows. Come, Ace we start at once.”

\------

Ace was humiliated as Rain and his father tried not to run over and comfort Ace as he messed up his vows that the Pastor told him he must memorize.

Qator watched the boy with a blank look, not caring that the other was struggling.

“Repeat your vows again.” the Pastor commanded as Ace nervously nodded as he opened his mouth to speak.

“I take thy hand that is offered to ye-!” Ace was hit on the head with pastor’s wooden cane.

“Me, you dog! It's me not yee!” the Pastor yelled as Ace rubbed his head with his hand, Qator yawning not even trying to hide his bored look.

“And vow with the twin rings that we both shall wear until death do us part that I will be yours if you allow me so.” Ace spoke quickly as the Pastor moved to look at Qator.

“This vow I accept, I will take yee as my spouse with love and respect until Death do us part.” Qator spoke as he pulled the gold wedding ring from his pocket.

Ace felt dread when he saw that ring for some reason as Qator reached for Ace's hand. The boy on reflex smacked the ring with his free hand, the ring clanking onto the floor as everyone went silent.

“I-i’m sorry. Please excuse me.” Ace spoke as he ran out the door, bumping past a butler and maid, ignoring his father and Rain’s plead to stop.

Qator watched with amusement in his eye, he picked up the ring and walked out of the room as the Pastor shook his head in irritation.

‘Foolish peasant can't handle wearing a wedding ring, how stupid.’ He thought.

\------

The night sky was a beautiful shade of dark blue with a blue moon shining overhead, giving Ace light to the darkness.

“I'm being ridiculous….. “Ace muttered as he kicked a pebble as he walked around the forest. He always went to the forest near the town to make himself feel better after a stressful day, something about it just calmed him.

“I have to be married someday….. I can't run away forever…” Ace spoke as he shivered in the snow, did I mention it's mid winter in this story? No? Well it is.

Ace sat down on a rock after wiping off the snow, he sighed as he decided that he really needed to practice his vows unless he wanted to be abused by that preacher/ pastor again.

“On this day that will unite us in marriage…” Ace started as he stood up, as he said this, pretending Qator was the stone beside him, “I vow to love and devotion to you my partner.” 

Ace walked 4 steps to stand in front of a naked tree as he continued, “ I take thy hand that is offered to me.”

Ace paused, pretending that he was looking Qator in the eyes as he continued, “And vow with the twin rings that we both shall wear until death do us part that I will be yours if you allow me so.”

Ace was silent as he held out his hand to pretend he was being slipped on the ring as wind started to blow ominously.

Ace then added his own vow, a silent plea that he wished could be voiced, “Oh if anyone is out there, please I offer thee my hand…. It's open to all.” 

All honesty Ace never wanted to marry a rich man, he just wanted a partner that would help his family be stable no matter their status in society.

The ground started to shake as Ace quickly grew alarmed.

‘An earthquake?’ he thought but looked at the part that was starting to form on the ground as if someone was punch in their way out.

A skeletal hand emerged after another strike as Ace fell back in horror, his feet rooted to the spot. He held back a scream.

The other hand emerged from the hole pulling it more open as Ace watched a figure emerge from the ground like those zombie movies he saw with Rain, the only other channel on TV that they could watch with clear sound and picture besides the news.

Ace saw the body with the ripped tuxedo one sleeve ripped with the dress shirt underneath it revealing up to the elbow of the skeletal arm. The pants were dirty and ripped a bit at the hem. All in all the suit if it was cleaned and fixed, it would've looked dashing. It was as black as night Ace could tell even with the dirt and debris on it.

Ace made eye contact with the figure with stunning blue eyes, the figures face was scarred on the left side but didn't mar the fact that this man was no doubt attractive alive or dead.

“I accept responsibility for your hand.” The corpse spoke as he reached the non skeletal hand towards Ace as Ace finally felt the need to move that his feet complied to.

Ace ran, glancing back from time to time, ignoring the branches scratching his arm and nearly falling over some rocks.

The corpse merely walked calmly, striding on the snowy ground watching Ace's panic with a blank expression as moonlight shone behind him.

Ace made it out of the woods losing the bracelet Rain made him on a tree branch that caught it.

He got to the bridge that was a few yards from the town entrance. He looked back and sighed in relief once he didn’t see the corpse.

He turned and began to walk back to town but bumped into someone's chest. He looked up in horror as the corpse stood calmly there, cornering Ace to the edge of the bridge.

“I'm allowed to kiss the bride now aren't I?” the corpse asked as Ace nodded nervously in fear as the corpse neared his lips.

The moonlight soon going out completely.

To be continued...


	24. To Marry a Corpse PART 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut alert near the end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Strayed away from the movie now.... You guys will hate me but my friend insisted on the pairing near the end.
> 
> I'm neutral on it to be honest.

To Marry a Corpse (Part 2):

“You kidnapped a kid?!” A feminine voice cried out as Ace struggled to open his eyes, his head throbbed a bit. 

“He offered his hand, so I jumped at the opportunity. He’s not bad looking either.” a male voice said as Ace blinked opened his eyes and groaned as his eyes widened once he saw himself in an unfamiliar room with white walls and in general the room of a person well off would have.

Ace sat up quickly as he startled the three other people that were in the room with him as he exclaimed out, “Where am I? Who are you?”

The three other males that looked in the same condition of the familiar corpse that took Ace with torn clothes and skeletal parts showing. 

The male corpse from before approached Ace causing the kidnapped boy to flinch and move back in nervous fear because let’s be real, if a corpse walked up to you, you wouldn’t want to be near them and risk being killed or your brain being eaten.

“Well, this’ll be interesting to explain…… go on Kurasame tell him why you took him to the land of the dead.” the female with a ponytail and a huge rack said as she and the man with glasses near her watched the corpse in the tuxedo now named Kurasame contemplate how he should explain why he kidnapped Ace.

“I brought you here merely because you offered your hand in marriage and I accepted that offer.” Kurasame spoke as Ace did acknowledge that was true, but of all things why did he wed a corpse….. Wait did he actually marry one?

“Are you saying you and I are married now?” Ace asked as the other nodded, “But you didn’t recite the vows!”

“Ooh he got you there, Kurasame!” the male with glasses pointed out as the man rolled his eyes at the childish action.

“Well you’re wearing my ring on your finger and you didn’t exactly reject the kiss to seal our marriage.” Kurasame pointed out as Ace was struck back a bit by the truth, he even cast a look down at his left ring finger and saw a gold wedding band on it. 

“....so if you don't mind me asking… what happened to you?” Ace asked as the other say on the bed near him as the other 2 stood near him.

“That's a story I don't want to discuss….” Kurasame spoke but the male with glasses gleefully butted in.  
“I'll tell the story! You see living boy, when Kurasame - hand gestured to the tux wearing male again- was alive he was to marry one of his friends, Miwa. Sadly she passed away and the uniter paired Kurasame with some other person who for plot reasons can't remember. You see the area the forest was at used to be a church for weddings, all of us were waiting for Kurasame's partner to come, we waited until eventually night fell and we all fell asleep on the church benches. The candles for the wedding were the ones that killed us and engulfed all of us on flames, but I have a theory it wasn't the candles.” The male with glasses finished as he gasped in the air he lost after telling the story.

“I pity all of you. But that doesn't explain why he - Ace gestured towards Kurasame- suddenly rose from the Earth and we suddenly were united in marriage.” Ace spoke as the female perked up to eagerly tell why.

“Well as soon as we arrived here in this sort of underworld, Kurasame told us he vowed that he would accept anyone's proposal. Apparently believe it or not, Kurasame wanted to get married.” The female giggled as Ace saw the corpse’s cheeks darken. Ace did notice that the corpses before him did have soot and burn marks on them, but didn't the whole body burn away once caught on fire to ashes?

“Wouldn't your bodies have burnt to ashes if you were burned alive?”Ace asked as he leaned forward the three.

“That's what I'm saying!” the glasses wearing male exclaimed as Kurasame rubbed his temples and Emina rolled her eyes, “Kurasame you married a smart one!”

“May I ask what happened to Miwa?” Ace asked as Kurasame opened his mouth to explain.

“We met up here in this underworld but she and I agreed not to marry since we viewed each other as siblings.” Kurasame spoke as he twisted his matching wedding ring on his finger. 

Ace nodded in understanding.

“So when's your wedding night?” The male with glasses asked out of the blue as Kurasame and Ace stared at each other before looking away quickly when they made eye contact.

“How would we even do that?” Ace asked as his cheeks pinked considerably. Kurasame glared at his friend who even suggested that.

“It's not impossible to do so, I mean we all have our parts intact, so sex wouldnt be an-” the glasses wearing man was cut off as Kurasame smacked the other so hard that his head came off, rolling to the floor.

“Mean, Kurasame mean!” the head said as Kurasame rolled his eyes and the woman laughed.

“These two are my friends, the perverted glasses one is Kazusa and the laughing female is Emina.” Kurasame spoke as Kazusa’s body went to pick up his head and Emina went to assist it.

Ace studied the trio as he nodded in approval before realizing his father and Rain.

“Wait, I have to go home!” Ace exclaimed as he imagined their worried faces, shuffling out of bed and not noticing he was just wearing a long turtleneck that came to his mid thighs.

“What're you talking about Ace? This is your home.” Kurasame spoke as he held Ace by his shoulders.

“No! I MEAN my home upstairs you know…. On Earth?” Ace spoke as he pointed at the ceiling.

“I have just the thing to bring you two up!” Kazusa that now had his head on exclaimed as he pulled out what looked like a perfume bottle with red liquid.

“Why do you need to go to Earth? It's nice down here you know.” Kurasame spoke as Ace did have to admit in the Underworld it was more vibrant.

Ace thought quickly, he had to trick the other to 1) Call of being married with Qator since he wedded a corpse and 2) Alert Rain and his father about his unintended marriage with said corpse.

“Uh you see honey….” Ace cringed internally for the nickname that sounded so fake, “I want to see my family and you know introduce you to them.”

Ace wasn't 100% lying but he did want to alert them.

Kurasame studied his face before nodding, “I do have to meet them to gain approval. So let's go.”

Ace smiled as he hoped silently that his father and Rain wouldn't suffer with his absence. 

The red mist Kazusa sprayed carried them both to the surface like smoke rises in the air.

\------

Rain pressed his face against the window, feeling the cool glass as he wrapped the woolen blanket around his shoulders closer as he shivered.

“Ace where are you?” he murmured as the coughing on the bed beside him alerted Rain that their father had caught a fever.

Rain pressed the cloth on his father's forehead back into the bowl of cool water, ringing it for excess water before placing it back on his father's wheezing head.

“Don't worry father, Ace will return home soon.” Rain assured the man as he turned to answer the knocking door.

Rain opened the door surprised to see another male with blonde hair and red eyes staring back. He was struck back by the handsomeness of the other only snapping from the trance when the other cleared his throat.

“A message from a Qator Bashtar, he sends regards to you all but he doesn't find it funny that this Ace pulled a disappearing act on him.” The red eyed male spoke as Rain swallowed nervously.

“Uh…. Ace will be back in time for the wedding… he just had to go on a journey and relish his single life.” Rain replied as the unknown blonde nodded with a blank expression on his face.

“I see…. I shall return with another message from Qator if he sends one.” was all the blonde said as he began to walk away.

“Wait!” Rain called out stopping the other male.

“What is it?” The other asked as his eyes darted to look Rain in the eyes.

“What's your name?” Rain asked.

“Hyoh.” was all the other said before he turned and continued to walk away as Rain stood there for a moment.

Rain snapped to attention once he realized he was staring before shutting the door muttering to himself, “Hyoh….”

\-----

Ace and Kurasame were back to the place where Kurasame first rose from the grave. They appeared in a swarm of mist as Ace noted it was night time, the familiar glow of the moon overhead.

“So shall we go?” Kurasame asked as Ace now felt a tinge of guilt at the fact that this man had no idea that he was to wed a rich man AND the fact that his family would never approve of Ace being married to a corpse.

“Uh…. yeah I guess we can go….” Ace spoke silently as he walked ahead of Kurasame who walked obediently behind him. Ace could feel the look of adoration on him as his guilt increased even worse, he felt like he was toying with his new(?) husband.

Thankfully there was no townspeople out at night all going to bed early to start the next day off the same way. Ace nervously glanced at the front of the front of his house as Kurasame watched him patiently.

“Uh…. how about you wait outside so I can prepare my dad to meet you.” Ace suggested as Kurasame nodded in understanding, Ace could see that there was sparks of excitement in his eyes.

Ace opened the door to his house using the key that was hidden underneath the flower pot as he cautiously closed the door behind him. Automatically Ace saw Rain pop his head out of the kitchen, his twin blinking quickly before bolting toward Ace, arms open.

“Thank God Ace! Father and I were so worried when you disappeared, we assumed the worse when they found the bracelet that I gave you in the snow near the woods! Where have you been these past 2 days?” Rain asked as Ace hugged his twin back, a smile on his face.

“Well some crazy things have happened….” Ace spoke as Rain squeezed him tighter once more before separating, a serious look on his face.

“Hold on for that moment, father has been really sick for the past few days. Seeing your face would cheer him up!” Rain spoke as he pulled Ace’s arm toward their father’s room but Ace stood still, not allowing himself to be moved.

“Ace, what’s wrong? Don't you want to see Father?” Rain asked as Ace nodded but didn't move, he couldn't look Rain in the eye.

“Rain I have to tell you something, it's really important.” Ace spoke as Rain nodded.

Ace sighed as he closed his eyes and spoke, “I can't marry Qator because of it …..”

Rain seemed a bit thrilled at this as he said, “I knew you'd come yo your senses and realize that he's only a rich jerk!”

Ace shook his head confusing Rain, “ Rain listen to me, I married someone…. Unintentionally….”

Rain was silent as Ace pulled his arm out of Rain’s grasp and walked to the door, speaking to someone before the other walked in.

Rain was frozen in shock as Ace looked nervous at Rain's reaction to his undead spouse. Kurasame looked calmly at Rain not bothered by the frozen in shock look on his face.

“Hey-” Kurasame started but Rain’s scream stopped him.  
“Zombie! Zombie!” Rain screamed before he fainted on the couch behind him.

Ace looked worried as Kurasame looked at Ace, clearly upset at Rain’s overreaction. He then sighed as Ace went to his passed out brother and shook him up until Rain opened his eyes.

“So…. Who's he anyway?” Rain asked as Ace told him to get a hold of himself and that he was being impolite to their guest.

“Kurasame, Ace's husband.” Kurasame spoke as he showed Rain the glimmering wedding ring on his skeletal left hand. Rain took this moment to glance at Ace skeptically.

“At least Kurasame is better than you know who. Even if he is a living I mean unliving guy.” Rain whispered to Ace who nodded.

Kurasame stared at the twins as he noticed Ace whisper something to Rain before taking Kurasame's intact hand and dragging him out the door.

“Where's your Father? I didn't get to meet him.” Kurasame asked as Ace visibly tensed.

“We're going to see him now…. He lives somewhere else.” Ace lied as Kurasame nodded a bit confused on why their father lived far out.

\--------

“Lord Bastar, your fiancee is here after all this time to see you.” a maid spoke as Qator nodded, the maid bowed and let the boy in.

Ace walked in, admiring Qator’s beautifully decorated room that had a beautiful painting of the night sky on his ceiling.

“So you've come.” Qator spoke as he eyed Ace up and down. Ace gulped nervously as Qator approached him.

“Yes and I have to tell you something important….” Ace spoke as he twisted the wedding band on his finger, “I can't marry you, I have married someone else.”

Qator stared at Ace for a moment.

Before Ace knew it, he was tossed onto the large king bed with plush blue bedspread.

“Wait what?”Ace cried out in surprise as Qator towered over him, unbuttoning his dress shirt and unraveling his red scarf.

“You think those lies are acceptable? No living person could get married within two days without an official uniter and or priest. Try again, Ace.” Qator spoke as he tied Ace's hands to the bedpost after ridding Ace of his shirt to reveal creamy white pale skin.

Ace kicked as he panicked, Qator had tied his scarf over Ace's mouth to muffle any screams that weren't in pleasure as he stripped Ace completely naked under him.

Ace felt tears well up as he felt hands roam around him, he couldn't kick back since his father and Rain might suffer for his rebellion. He could only hope Kurasame could come in and stop this.

 

\------

Kurasame waited outside patiently, out of view for the maids and butlers to see him. He suddenly had a dreadful feeling well up as he worried for Ace.

‘Why am I getting this feeling? Ace is just talking to his father isn't he?’ Kurasame glanced at the house again, before going on instinct to enter the house.

The maids and butlers had gone to bed for the night as Kurasame noted along with leaving the door unlocked.

‘This is going to take me a while.’ He thought as he began walking.

\---------

Ace released on Qator’s chest as the other released inside of him, moaning. Ace was flipped over on his hands and knees as Qator entered him again causing Ace to moan and pink.

“I knew you'd like this you dirty street whore.” Qator muttered as he thrusted inside Ace faster as Ace moaned, he was forgetting the reminder of why he was here submitting to the pleasure until he glanced at his left hand gripping the sheets by chance.  
Ace's eyes widened as he remembered Kurasame.

“St-ah-p! Sto-Ah-p!” Ace tried to say as he moaned, his body rocking with Qator’s, the other not listening.

“Are you reaching your limit again, dear? Then I can't until it's been broken.” Qator spoke as he thrust faster as Ace felt tears well up, his limit approaching.  
The door opened just as Qator came inside of Ace with a moan and Ace cried out as he released on the expensive bed sheets.

A dark aura that the two felt caused them to look at the intruder, Qator in anger for interrupting him, and Ace in tears of fear when he saw who it was.  
Kurasame glared as he walked over and stole Ace from Qator.

“What do you think you're doing? Who are you?” Qator asked as he reached out to try and grab Ace, unfazed by the fact there was a corpse before him that was moving.

Ace stared at Kurasame who spoke in a dark and sinister tone, “I'm his husband, and I'm here to take my spouse back.”

Without another word, Kurasame snapped his fingers with himself and Ace disappearing in a cloud of smoke.

 

To be continued….

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What am I doing.....dont know how this is gonna go.... Wait i do actually.
> 
> Points for Hyain or Rayon! The ship has already sailed since Stone Cold Criminal.


	25. To Marry A Corpse (PART 3)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut near the end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hmm did this sober.... I'm going to buy more pineapple juice to pull me over.

To Marry a Corpse PART 3

Kurasame and Ace reappeared in the room they were in before. Ace still naked and sperm running down his thighs and chest as Kurasame took a long look at him.

All of a sudden, Ace's arm was taken and the two walked to another room. Inside was a bathtub and toilet with a sink. 

Ace didn't question why the Underworld even had a bathroom he just went with it.

Kurasame turned on the bathtub as water filled it up. He looked at Ace expectantly, gesturing to the tub.

Ace walked in and flinched once a cup that held water was dumped on his head, the corpse using both of his hands to rub shampoo in his hair.

Ace tensed once he felt after Kurasame had washed his hair, fingers near his entrance. He flinched once they entered and felt around him, he panted softly as Kurasame watched his expressions.

Ace blushed red he released into the water, having been turned on by fingers. A kiss planted itself on his forehead from the dead man.

“You cheated on me and you lied….”Kurasame spoke as Ace flinched in guilt. He didn’t intend on hurting Kurasame, it just happened.

“I-i ---” Ace couldn’t get the words out as Kurasame lifted him out of the tub, deeming him clean enough as droplets of water dripped onto the floor.

“You love him don’t you?” Kurasame asked as Ace could see the man was on the verge of crying, heartbreak in his eyes, “And I thought we were getting along so well….”

Ace remained silent as Kurasame placed him on the bed, wrapped in a towel. Ace rubbed the towel on his body as Kurasame sat on the end of the bed, back towards him. Ace felt guilt poke at him as he saw the hunched and sad aura the man gave off.

Ace hesitated as he crawled to the other who was muttering to himself, he hesitatingly wrapped his arms around the corpse, pressing his naked self against the corpse’s back.

“I’m sorry.” Ace said as he pressed his cheek against the corpse’s neck, Kurasame remained silent as Ace buried his head onto his back. He didn’t react at all.

Ace noticed this as he obviously knew he dun fucked up big time. Kurasame was too upset to even talk or look at him right now. He had to do something.

Ace moved himself over to sit on Kurasame’s lap, the other didn’t throw a single glance at him, just stared sadly and blankly into the distance. Ace flushed as he quietly pondered his other choices but decided this was the best option.

Kurasame was thinking of what he did wrong to make Ace want to sleep with this rich man, was it because he was alive? Because he had a pulse and a beating heart? If only he were alive, maybe Ace would look at him differently.

Kurasame snapped to attention once he felt his zipper to his pants being undone and soon his manhood being inside of Ace. Ace was sitting on his lap, face red as he looked Kurasame in the eye. What the heck was Ace doing? He didn’t know.

“Ace wha-?” Kurasame was interrupted when Ace moved up and down, still holding eye contact. Ace had determination in his eyes as he spoke with a trembling voice, not ceasing his movements.

“Listen to me Kurasame, I do not love Qator.” Ace spoke as Kurasame made a look that didn’t seem like he believed Ace was telling him the truth, “Please, there’s a reason why I let him have his way with me.”

“And that is?” Kurasame asked as he gripped Ace’s hips in both his hands.

Ace gulped as he continued, still moving, he was nearing his limit, “My family and I are very poor… to the point that we have to work without any day off just to make enough for dinner each night, nevermind breakfast or lunch. We’ll be lucky if we get some food from kind enough neighbors….”

Kurasame remained silent as Ace continued, “So the only reason why I agreed to marry Qator is because he has the money, he could help provide for Father and Rain….. When we came to my house…. Father was there except he was sick….. Really sick. Just by the look in Rain’s eyes I could tell there’s a possibility he couldn’t make it.”

Ace was crying now as released on Kurasame’s shirt, the other didn’t seem to notice as he pulled Ace into a tight embrace. Ace relaxed. He never realized he needed a tight hug to comfort him until now.

“I understand…. You were thinking of your family weren’t you? That’s why you allowed him to do that to you.” Kurasame whispered as he stroked the back of Ace’s head as the boy gripped his shirt tighter in his hands, trembling.

Ace nodded as he held his husband tighter. A knock interrupted the two before Kazusa entered, unfazed by the fact Ace was naked with a grave look on his face.

“I have some bad news….” Kazusa spoke as Kurasame and Ace turned to look at him.

“What happened?” Ace asked as Kurasame remained silent.

“Your marriage is invalid, since Kurasame is already dead.” 

\------

Hyoh did come again a day later as Rain made tea with the bags that his neighbor had given him. It had just been another day for him, except he was taking his father’s place in work and constantly worrying about Ace. His Father was getting worse, the doctor that visited earlier implied that this might be his fatal end.

“I’m very sorry, it seems like you’ll have to give up your hand early…. since your brother and your father is….” the doctor Najika apologized as she exited.

Rain had just finished making a pot of tea and soup for his father when the door knocked, he prayed that it wasn’t a messenger boy saying to him that he had gotten the boot. 

Rain held his breath as he set the pot aside with the bowl of warm soup, approaching the door as if it was a snake about to strike him. He twisted the knob and opened, surprised to see Hyoh had returned with a basket of muffins and bottles of water.

“Hey.” Rain said as he tried not to drool at the sight of the tempting muffins.

Hyoh looked at him for a moment before looking away with a sort of shy look, “Hey, I brought some muffins and stuff….. I heard about your father and wanted to send my sympathies. You can throw these out if you want.”

Rain accepted the basket and bottles of water thankful that his father now had some grain to give him energy, “Would you like to come in?”

Hyoh nodded as Rain set the basket on the rickety table in the kitchen as he poured Hyoh and himself a cup of tea. He excused himself quickly to go to his father’s room and drop off the soup with a plain muffin. 

His father slept with uneven breaths as Rain soaked the cloth that was on his head again in the bowl full of cold water near his bed and placed it back on.

He left the soup and muffin by the cold water bowl as he exited and saw Hyoh standing by the table, staring at the pictures on the wall of the family when their mother was alive.

“Your mother’s very beautiful.” Hyoh remarked as he accepted the tea that Rain handed him. 

“Yeah, she was very kind too….” Rain started but trailed off as he sipped his tea. Hyoh studied Rain’s face for a moment.

“Something troubles you.” Hyoh spoke as Rain looked up at him.

“Yeah…. I guess I am troubled.” Rain spoke as Hyoh urged him with his red eyes full of concern making Rain spill out what happened and Ace’s current situation.

“And that’s the end, Ace is married to a corpse…. And I most likely will never see them again…..” Rain spoke as Hyoh remained silent.

“Does your brother love him?” Hyoh asked as Rain shrugged, Ace hadn’t told him that crucial detail.

“I don’t know….. But since Ace is gone and Father might be gone soon…. I have to offer my hand soon….” Rain spoke as he gripped the cup in his hands tighter.

“Do you really want to marry?” Hyoh asked as Rain shook his head after a moment, he didn’t want a uniter to place him with a stranger. He wanted love in marriage not be forced to love.

“But I have no choice. I’m out of options, besides in a few months I’ll be 18 and have to be married anyway.” Rain said.

The two were jolted to surprise when a thud was heard, Ran placing his cup to the side and ran to the source, Hyoh following after him.

“Father!” Rain exclaimed as he saw his father’s body on the floor, “Why’d you get out of bed?!”

Hyoh noticed it before Rain did as he went to kneel to Rain’s level, and rubbed his shoulder.

Rain soon realized what had happened as tears welled up.

“He’s gone.” Hyoh spoke as Rain clutched his father’s limp body, trying to call back the man to life.

All his cries were lost in the air.

\-----

“So I’m not really married to Kurasame?” Ace asked, he seemed upset. He and Kurasame sitting next to each other on the bed with Ace in a turtleneck and shorts, the corpse standing beside him.

Kazusa nodded slowly as Kurasame felt Ace grip his skeletal hand, “Death already has taken him, in order to make your marriage final….. You must sacrifice….”

“Sacrifice?” Ace asked.

“You must lay down your life if you want to be with him,” Kazusa spoke as Kurasame glanced at Ace to see him in deep thought.

“I can never ask Ace to kill himself just to be with me.” Kurasame spoke up as Ace looked at him in surprise.

“No. I want to marry you.” Ace spoke as Kurasame looked at him, confused. 

“But-” Kurasame started but Ace kissed him on his cold lips.

“I want to, I’ll give my life to be with you.” Ace declared as Kurasame saw the determination in Ace’s eyes.

Kazusa smiled as Kurasame sighed in defeat but pulled Ace into an embrace, he was totally going to blackmail Kurasame later for giving in so easily.

“We must go back to the land with of the living to make it official.” Kazusa spoke as he went to get a pastor for the marriage.

\-----

Screams were heard as Rain ran outside with Hyoh following after him. He watched arms skeletal and some intact rising out of the Earth as corpses pulled themselves out of the grave.

Rain held onto Hyoh in fear as skeletons and corpses interacted calmly with humans before going to where the church where marriages were held.

Rain decided to follow them as Hyoh moved after him, curious onto what would happen.

\-----

Qator had seen the corpses rise out of the grave as he scared another client into paying their entire year’s worth of checks to buy a measly piece of bread. He chose to stop terrorizing the man to follow the corpses to the church where the weddings were held.

The victimized client sighed in relief but followed out of curiosity.

\----

“Why do I have to wear a dress?” Ace asked for the nth time. Emina made a pouty face at this.

“I already told you! It's because you look so adorable in one!” Emina pouted as she finished tightening the dress’s corset.

Ace looked at himself in the mirror, he was in a floor length white dress that had lace at the bottom with no sleeves and the top mimicking a tube top. He wore white flats underneath that was visible thanks to the slit that went down the front of his left leg. The slit started from his mid thigh.

“Oooh Kurasame would fall in love with you 29 more times after he sees you in this.” Emina gushed but added, “He'd also violate you 10 times more.”

Ace flushed as saw the door open to reveal his father, but he was more deathly pale.

“Father!” Ace exclaimed as he walked up to the man, his father hugged him tightly.

“I heard you're marrying someone else my boy, this Kurasame fella from what I heard is a nice guy who'll treat you with respect.” his father said as Ace nodded.

Emina handed Ace's father the wedding veil Ace was to wear, his father carefully took it as he laid the crown of the veil carefully on Ace's head, covering his face with the lace.

Ace could tell his father was about to cry as he hugged him tightly, “I abandoned Rain by dying he's all alone in the cold unforgiving world.”

Ace but his lip as he remembered with his death, Rain would be the last of them, all alone. He had hoped to talk to convince Kurasame to allow his brother to stay with them in the Underworld.

“I was hoping to get Rain to live in the Underworld with us….” Ace started but trailed off as his father nodded.

“Rain will be the one to have to decide, come we have to start your wedding now. Your mother is waiting for us there, talking to your soon to be husband.” his father spoke as he offered Ace his arm which Ace took as Emina brushed a tear away.

Weddings always tended to make her cry.

\------

Rain stood at the back of the church room with Hyoh by his side, watching the corpses chat with some of the living. Rain looked around hoping to see at least one familiar face but couldn't recognize one.

“Do you know why they're here?” Hyoh asked as Rain shook his head no.

Suddenly the doors to the church opened as Rain and Hyoh watched. A woman at the organ started playing the wedding march as Rain saw the corpse his brother had married at the front of the room looking at the door.

Rain saw a bride emerge along with his father by their side, he gasped. It was Ace! Except he was doing his wedding properly this time.

Hyoh stared as he saw Ace walk to stand by Kurasame.

Rain felt underdressed for the wedding as he cast a look at his tan pants with black boots and white loose shirt. He felt like he was disrespecting his brother.

Kurasame recited his vows as did Ace as the Pastor poured a cup of poison for Ace to drink to kill him.  
Kurasame lifted the veil, admiring Ace's face, cupping his cheeks delicately in both his hands. Ace smiled as he and Kurasame grew closer when all of a sudden a gunshot was heard.

He turned to see Qator at the door, a pistol in hand. Rain gasped as Hyoh held him close. Ace's father and mother for up from their seats as did the rest of the corpses to stand in defense for the living.

Ace glanced at Kurasame, the bullet had missed him and struck the wall. Kurasame glared at Qator before his eyes widened.

“Ace what are you thinking? Marrying a corpse? Do you have any idea what's going to happen to your family if you refuse me?” Qator threatened as he grabbed Ace's wrist and pulled the boy close to him.

“You.” Kurasame spoke in a dark tone as Qator glanced at him, he recognized him now.

“Oh, so you came back from the dead just to marry what’s mine. Just because you and I weren't married.” Qator spoke as Kurasame turned livid in anger.  
Kazusa and Emina recognized Qator now, he was the person Kurasame was paired to marry after Miwa died.

“You killed us, my friends and myself by starting that fire in that church that night.” Kurasame spat as Qator seemed to roll his eyes, stroking Ace's cheek with his gun.

“You need to let that go, your time to be married is over. Ace is mine, he slept with me first.” Qator spoke as the audience including Rain gasped, Ace struggled to get free as Qator tightened his hold on his waist.

Kurasame knew he couldn't attack the man since the dead weren't allowed to make violent contact with the living. He saw the poison and thought of a plan.  
Ace stared at Kurasame as Qator sneered at him.

“Poor Kurasame, the boy who was never meant to be wedded. Died a virgin and remained a virgin in death.” Qator insulted as he glanced at the cup on the table, letting Ace go to walk over and take the cup.

“Let's make a toast to you Kurasame aka hopeless virgin bachelor.” Qator sneered as he downed the poison, the crowd of the dead growing near as they saw the man gasp for air after drinking before turning ash gray to signal his death.

The crowd of dead people automatically grabbed the man, wishing the couple to have happiness to the back of the church to beat the shit out of Qator.

Ace smiled at Kurasame who smiled back, “Let's continue where we left off.”

Kurasame complied as he took Ace's head in his and brought their lips together, the Pastor refilling the cup of poison.

Ace separated from Kurasame to take the cup and bring it to his lips but paused once he heard Rain’s voice.

“Ace!” Rain called out as Ace turned to see his brother who ran up and hugged him almost spilling the poison on the floor.

“Rain.” Ace spoke as he hugged his brother.

“You're going to die for him aren't you? To be with him.” Rain said as he let Ace go with a sad look. Ace gulped and nodded.

Rain sighed but smiled as he said, “Well before you die, will you allow bless my soon to happen marriage?”

Ace nodded as he said, “Yes, my will is for you to marry whoever you choose. That is my blessing.”

Ace drank the poison as Rain was held by Hyoh, crying. Kurasame watching Ace's skin turn to the corpse grey he recognized.

Ace wrapped his arms around Kurasame who pulled him into a kiss, a deeper one. Tongues included as Ace felt him tug down the dress a bit to reveal more of his chest.

“Oh get a room you two.” Rain said as he gestured to a small room at the back of the church which the two took as a sign.

Rain looked at Hyoh as the Pastor excused himself to go assist the beating of Qator. 

“What?” Hyoh asked as Rain wrapped his arms around him.

“Would you be honored in taking my hand in marriage?” Rain asked as Hyoh smiled.

“I'd love to.” He spoke as he lifted Rain’s head to kiss the boy on the lips.

The End of Drabble 21.

Smut extras:

Ace's side:

After the two had entered the small room with a bed in it (ready for overeager couples). The two kissed ferociously slipping out of their clothes with foreplay in between. Soon enough Ace was pounded into the mattress by Kurasame.

“Kurasame, go faster!” Ace pleaded as Kurasame thrust inside of him, tuxedo and dress with veil tossed onto the floor.

Kurasame grunted as he complied, he was determined to make Ace forget Qator’s assault.

Ace moaned as he released on Kurasame's chest kissing the other hungrily as the other released inside him. Ace mewled in content as Kurasame pulled out of him, release flowing out.

Kurasame licked his lips as he brought Ace up to his chest and re-entered his bride, bouncing Ace up and down. Ace moaned as he gripped onto the other's hair, kissing the other feverishly.

“Don't stop, it feels so good.” Ace moaned as he felt Kurasame speed up and the two released, Ace on Kurasame's chest and Kurasame inside of Ace.

Ace panted as he was laid down on the mattress of the small church room, Kurasame lied down beside him.

“Tired? I never thought corpses could get tired.” Ace asked as Kurasame nodded but smiled at him.  
Ace climbed on top of Kurasame, using a hand to position the other's length inside him before he began riding him like a horse.

“Ace, you're so beautiful. Like an angel.” Kurasame moaned as Ace panted and angled himself so that the other was hitting his prostate. Kurasame gripped Ace's hips tightly, Ace clenching himself around his length as he moved up and down.

“I'm anything but one.” Ace spoke as he released, Kurasame soon shooting his own essence deep inside Ace.

Ace fell on top of the other after he removed himself from the other's length.

“I love you.” Kurasame spoke as Ace purred once Kurasame started rubbing his back.

“I love you too.” Ace replied.

Ace's side end.

Rain’s side:

Hyoh and Rain had gotten hitched after Rain had turned 18, the uniter not daring to choose for the boy after the corpse wedding incident.

The two were married with his brother, father, and mother coming to watch.

Ace held Kurasame's arm as he teased Rain the same way about the room as Hyoh carried him to it.

Currently Rain was being fingered by the other to prepare for the main event.

“Hyoh.” Rain moaned as fingers brushed his prostate, the wedding dress that he once wore was on the floor with Hyoh’s suit leaving his now husband in boxers only.

Hyoh kissed Rain’s lips as Rain squirted a little release onto the other's chest, moaning into their kiss.

“Are you ready?” Hyoh asked as Rain tugged down the other's boxers letting out a gasp once he saw how big the other's erection was. He wondered how it would fit inside him.

Rain was lied down as Hyoh went on top of him, positioning his length at Rain's entrance, ready to pop his cherry. Rain nodded as he felt Hyoh push in, blood coming out a bit as Rain dug his hands in the sheets, biting his lip in pain drawing some blood.

“So tight.” Hyoh moaned as he fully sheathed himself in Rain who fussed a bit to try and get comfortable taking in deep breaths. Hyoh waited patiently as he pressed kisses on Rain's neck and face.

“Move.” Rain commanded as Hyoh did as he was ordered to, moving in and out of Rain who moaned as Hyoh hit his prostate.

Hyoh quickened his pace as Rain moaned louder, prostate being hit critically by the other. Rain released on Hyoh's chest once he reached his limit as Hyoh took a bit longer before he released in Rain.

Rain got on his hands and knees as Hyoh penetrated him again causing a moan to escape, “Hyoh, go faster and don't hold back.”

Hyoh did in fact go crazy as he thrust quick and deep inside Rain, fondling the other as Rain moaned release from his neglected member dripping onto the sheets. Hyoh soon stroking the member to get Rain to release faster.

“Hyoh!” Rain called out as he released hard onto the sheets as he felt himself be filled more with Hyoh's essence.

“Rain.” Hyoh drawled out as he pulled out of Rain who had collapsed on the bed to lie beside him.

Rain kissed his lips as Hyoh pulled Rain on top of him and used a hand to guide his length back inside Rain. 

Rain moaned as he tightened his hold around the Hyoh’s member as he was moved up and down with his own manhood being rubbed against Hyoh’s hard abs.

“I love you.” Rain spoke as he released on the other's chest as Hyoh released in him overfilling him before pulling out and letting Rain rest on his chest.

“I love you always.” Hyoh spoke as he kissed Rain.

Rain's side end.


	26. Society norms don't apply!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Society norms don't apply!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because people really need to calm down in my school, bashing the LGBT community and using the term 'faggot' casually as an insult.
> 
> Dedicated to one of my friends who came out a few years ago, this was the day she did.

Drabble 22: Society norms don’t apply!

The girls in class zero were all sprawled out in Rem and Deuce’s shared dorm for a sleepover one night. Rem and Deuce were painting Queen and Seven’s nails as Sice and Cater gossiped (Cater did most of the talking though and Sice listened). Cinque was brushing Deuce’s hair and placing it into braids to mimic her own. When all of a sudden Cater out of the blue said, “Okay spill it everyone, who do you have a crush on?”

Everyone ceased their talking as Cater looked at them expectantly. No one said a word as Deuce hesitated to tell everyone her crush, she glanced at said crush who was also silent for once. 

“I’ll go first since I suggested it…..” Cater spoke after a minute as all the girls leaned forward in order to listen to what the girl would say, “I like Eight….”

“Cinque-y knew it!” Cinque exclaimed as she hooted and yelled, ‘Ship it!’ Deuce smiled as she watched the other girl, was it wrong to think that she looked cute when she was excited over something?

Rem went next though it was pretty obvious to everyone who she liked, “I like Machina….” she fiddled with her hands as she admitted this, all girls nodding in unison to the obvious confession. 

Queen went next as she declared proudly that she liked Quon and Seven said no one really caught her eye yet (Though she glanced at Sice to see her reaction, she wasn’t disappointed as she saw Sice’s mood damper a little). 

Sice hesitated as she spoke her crush’s name surprising the girls who didn’t expect the shy nature of the tough and strong girl, “I like Commander Kurasame.”

Seven’s eyes widened a fraction as she saw Sice fiddle with her own hair as the girls gasped and whispered to each other that they never saw it coming.

Deuce found herself eager to find out who Cinque liked when it was the bubbly girl’s turn. Cinque was unusually quiet for once as she seemed to ponder about who she liked.

“Trey….” Cinque spoke as the girls ‘oohed’ and Deuce felt despair enter her heart as she noticed that everyone was now expecting her answer. She honestly felt hurt now that she knew who Cinque liked so she thought of the first person who came to mind.

“Ace?” Deuce spoke but it sounded more like a question as she fought back the sadness inside her as she muttered her best friend’s name.

“That sounded more like a question, Deuce are you sure you like Ace?” Seven asked as Deuce quickly nodded her head but didn’t meet Cinque’s watchful and curious green eyes.

Truth was Deuce never thought of Ace romantically especially since the boy had confided to her one day that he was attracted to boys prompting her to confess that she was swinging for the same team as well. Every since they found out about their sexualities with each other, they had grown closer as they talked out their problems with being gay and lesbian.

The girls moved on to gossip about other cadets but Deuce didn’t let it go, she lied to her friends and she felt guilt gnawing in her stomach. 

Cinque watching her expressions as Deuce pondered on how she was going to tell Ace what had happened.

\------

“Look there’s Ace and he’s all alone~!” Queen teased as Deuce tensed up, she had to play along with this until she gathered enough courage to confess her real crush.

“Yeah, I know.” Deuce said as she saw Ace sit on the bench of the garden near Classroom Zero, the boy looked ready to konk out anytime.

“Well, what’re you waiting for? Go!” Queen spoke as she gave Deuce a light shove, who reluctantly walked over to Ace.

“Oh hey Deuce!” Ace waved as Deuce took a seat next to him, enough distance to show the status as friends to others. 

Queen watched the two with Cinque watching Queen with an unhappy expression. Queen then went to go work on setting Sice and the Commander together with the help of Cater.

“Ace… I told everyone a lie….” Deuce whined as she placed her head in his lap, wanting comfort from the other which she received as Ace stroked her head.

“What’d you tell them?” Ace asked concerned as Deuce poured out the details of the confession of crushes last night.

“So to cover up, you lied to everyone and said you liked me?” Ace asked once Deuce finished, the girl nodded. She really needed Ace to help support her now.

“Deuce a lie leads to more lies…. You have to tell the truth.” Ace spoke but Deuce puffed her cheeks stubbornly as she opened her mouth to reply.

“It’s not easy to admit to everyone that I’m lesbian! Have you told any of the guys you’re gay? And risk everyone shunning you because you aren’t following society’s norms?! Haven’t you thought of that Ace?” Deuce asked as Ace snapped his mouth shut, he hadn’t had the guts to tell anyone besides Deuce, not even his other best friend Machina.

“I’m sorry….” Ace apologized as Deuce could sense the hurt in his voice as she sat up and pulled the boy’s head into her chest, rubbing his back.

“No, no, no! I went too far… I crossed the line.” Deuce spoke as she let Ace go once she saw Cinque approach the two.

“Hi Ace-y! Hi Deuski! Can Cinque-y join you?” Cinque asked as Ace glanced at Deuce who was pleading with her eyes.

“Actually I was just leaving, you girls talk. I need to visit the chocobos.” Ace spoke as he excused himself, allowing Deuce and Cinque their alone time.

\-----

“I think you’re the commander’s type.” Queen remarked as she spoke with Sice in the ready room, the two having lunch together.

Sice tensed as she spoke nervously, “Oh the commander…. Yeah…. Maybe I am his type.”

Queen didn’t notice Sice’s hesitant tone as she pushed up her glasses and said, “I know you two would make the perfect couple! Giving each other kisses between classes and curling up together on a cold winter night.”

Sice squirmed uncomfortably as Queen spoke her visions with a passionate spark in her eye, she didn’t know how to explain to Queen that she didn’t really find Kurasame as appealing as Seven.

Kurasame was attractive she acknowledged and even developed a tiny crush but the crush dissolved into nothing but dust once she saw Seven’s smile and caring face as she helped others.

‘I wonder if I’ll ever get to tell Seven and everyone the truth…’ Sice thought as she stirred her drink of cola. Queen suddenly perked up once as she tapped Sice’s arm and told her to look behind her. 

Sice turned and saw that Kurasame had teleported into the ready room via the teleportation device, tonberry trailing behind him. She sucked in her cheeks as she watched the man order something for himself and his tonberry before leaving to go to Etro knows where.

“GO! Now’s your chance!” Queen urged as Sice saw the threatening look in her eyes as she reluctantly got up and walked to her commanding officer.

Kurasame stopped walking once he felt a tug on his coat, tonberry glancing at his master before looking to the white-haired ponytail girl who stood holding his master’s coat.

“Can I help you cadet Sice?” Kurasame asked as the girl threw a glance at Queen before speaking.

“Uh… can I spend some time with you?” Sice asked as Kurasame gave her a confused look.

“Why?” Kurasame asked as Sice shot him a look that told him to play along with it.

“Very well then, follow me.” Kurasame spoke as he and Sice with Tonberry teleported out the ready room.

No one noticed Seven had been there the whole time, her aura darkening as she watched the two leave.

\------

“Cinque.” Deuce spoke as Cinque kicked her feet up in the air as she sat by Deuce.

“Yes Deuski?” Cinque gave her a bright smile as Deuce felt her heart skip a beat.

“Um… what do you think of people who like the same gender as themselves?” Deuce asked as Cinque stared at her.

“Cinque-y thinks of them as people, silly! Love is love!” Cinque replied as Deuce felt relief at the answer.

“What if I were to tell you that I like you…. the romantic way?” Deuce asked as Cinque stopped swinging her feet to take Deuce, taking her trembling hands in her strong and warm ones.

“Cinque-y would be overjoyed because Cinque-y loves Deuski the same way too!” Cinque said as she moved forward and kissed Deuce.

Deuce’s eyes widened as she soon closed her eyes, savoring the kiss even after the two had parted.

\------

Ace was just on his way back from the chocobo ranch as he spotted Seven storming to Classroom Zero, he decided to follow her.

“Hey Seven, what’s up?” Ace asked once he caught up to her, a nasty glare was shot at Ace before disappearing quickly once she saw Ace’s surprised face.

“Oh you know…. life... as usual.” Seven spoke as she sat on her seat with a huff as Ace stood beside her. The two were alone in the classroom.

It was blanketed in tense silence for a good 5 minutes as Seven fumed and Ace shuffled awkwardly before Seven finally spoke again, “Why is society’s norms so pressuring?”

“Huh?” Ace asked as Seven continued.

“Why must a girl love a guy and vice versa? Why is that the only acceptable thing in today’s standards? Can’t a girl love a girl and a guy love a guy?” Seven asked as Ace listened.

“Well no one’s stopping you from loving who you want….. Why the sudden philosophical question?” Ace asked as Seven looked the boy in the eye.

“Swear on your phantoma that you won’t tell a soul?” Seven asked as Ace nodded, she continued after studying his earnest face for a minute or two, “The truth is I like Sice….. The like like way, not the platonic like.”

Ace remained silent as he wondered if he should confess too as Seven continued, “But I dunno, she just seems to push me away whenever I try to get close….”

Ace patted Seven’s back as Seven looked at Ace’s reassuring face, “You don’t think I’m disgusting for liking another girl?”

Ace shook his head as he spoke, “Of course not, truth be told I play for the same team myself.”

Seven pressed Ace for details but he was tight-lipped as the bell rang and everyone came back, Ace noticed Deuce and Cinque close together giving the girl a thumbs up when she looked over at him.

Everyone but Sice and the commander had returned as Cinque and Deuce stood at the front.

Deuce glanced at Cinque nervously as the other gave her a reassuring glance, “Cinque-y and Deuski have something to tell you all!”

Everyone turned to give attention to the girls as Ace’s eyes widened, was Deuce going to out herself now?

“The truth is I like girls, and Cinque and I are now dating. I’m sorry for deceiving you all!” Deuce spoke as everyone remained silent as Deuce trembled as Cinque held her hand in reassurance.

Everyone was silent.

Deuce felt tears well up as Cinque held her close.

“You like girls? Fine by me, yo.” Nine spoke after a moment, shrugging indifferently. There was murmur of agreement with Nine as Deuce looked up in relief.

Seven smiled as Ace congratulated Deuce when she went to her desk, still holding hands with Cinque.

Sice entered the room later followed by the commander and tonberry. Seven scrawled something on a piece of paper before handing it to Sice who read it before meeting the girl’s eyes, nodding.

Ace could tell just from Seven’s move, that the two would eventually be a couple. He sighed as he turned to the front watching the commander.

He hoped one day that he would gather enough courage to tell the other how he truly felt.

Drabble 22 end.


	27. Lose a Boyfriend, Gain a Girlfriend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fluff of Sebusai (I think that's what Seven x SIce is called) with KurAce because I can.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is dedicated to LadyWolvie82 since I remembered enjoying her Sebusai stories and I like this ship too though not as much as you know what.
> 
> Sebusai I ship before DeuCinque because those two are adorkable, seriously adorkable.

Drabble 23: Lose a Boyfriend, Gain a Girlfriend 

Would her lips be soft and smooth or would they be chapped but the comfortable chapped? Would she kiss roughly yet passionately or softly and innocent like a child’s first kiss?  
Sice wanted thought this every time she saw her best friend Seven, her best friend since childhood. But she never had the courage to act or voice these questions in fear of getting a look of disgust from the other girl and possible rejection.

Seven was the type of girl who’d prefer video games to gossip sessions, the girl who’d kick your ass in a hip hop dance competition without breaking a sweat and just that dominant aura that people could see that she’d never fall into the submissive female personality.

Sice admired that in her best friend, she was strong and independent yet caring and gentle all at once. 

Yes she could never could confess her feelings to her best friend now that she had a boyfriend.

Sice remembered she had crushed on her teacher/commanding officer Kurasame for awhile and was over the moon when he returned her feelings after she confessed to him one day in the garden when the two were alone.

They had gone out on a couple of dates but, Sice slowly started to lose interest in Kurasame each time. He always sounded indifferent, went along with wherever she wanted to go without a single argument, and overall he just seemed distant and closed off when they were together.

He never opened up to her like she hoped so she would be able to understand him better.

“Do you really like me?” she asked him one day while the two were in the garden alone together, he looked at her before looking to the flowers.

“I don’t know.” was all he said as he turned and walked away, just leaving her standing there alone. Sice could tell by the look in his eyes that he didn’t like her anymore and was tired, but she didn’t know what he was tired of.

Was he tired of her? Being with her? Putting up with her? Forcing himself to like her even though he knew deep down that he didn’t? 

“Maybe he’s gay.” Seven said after Sice had ran to her to seek comfort after Kurasame had just left her in the garden, not once looking back at her.

“Huh?” Sice asked as Seven allowed the girl to lie in her lap in their shared dorm room, the two girls were on Seven’s bed, Sice’s head on the other girl’s lap soothing it with strokes of her hand.

“I said maybe he’s gay, but he’s in the closet you know how some people are afraid to come out.” Seven said as Sice sat up to sit by Seven, cross-legged.

Sice thought back on her dates with Kurasame, she did notice the man never seemed to stare at her body like most boyfriends did, he always seemed to stare off even though he did compliment her outfit and the way she applied her make-up and hair.

He did seem to stare at guys more often on their dates too, particularly blondes. Never female blondes, he always looked past them.

“He’s probably into blondes.” Sice spoke as Seven quirked an eyebrow and gestured for her to elaborate, “He stares at blonde guys more than other dark and light haired guys on our dates…..”

“So does that mean he’s into the guys in our class? Who do you think he’d go for?” Seven asked as Sice thought about it.

“He obviously hates Nine so that’s a definite no-no, King and him don’t see eye to eye either, Jack would annoy the hell out of him, Trey would just keep talking and talking driving the commander to either murder or strangle him….” Sice reasoned as Seven nodded in agreement.

“So we have only one person left…..” Seven said as she and Sice thought of the last blonde boy in their class.

“Ace.” they said in unison (the mentioned blonde sneezed in his usual spot near the chocobos as Rem and Machina looked at their friend in concern.).

“But we don’t know if Ace swings that way…… doesn’t he like Deuce?” Sice asked as Seven shook her head.

“Deuce and Cinque are dating, she came out as lesbian the other day to the other girls…. I think it was while you and the commander were on a date.” Seven said as she remembered Deuce shly announcing to the other girls that she and Cinque had begun dating.

Seven furrowed her eyebrows in concentration as Sice couldn’t help but think the girl looked prettier when she was concentrating, her heart picking up pace a bit.

“Besides it seems like Ace is neutral to the commander….. You don’t mind losing your boyfriend right?” Seven asked as she hoped Sice would say yes, she tried to fight the hope building in her heart.

Sice thought about it, maybe she’d be able to have a chance at Seven with this plan and Kurasame would finally seem happy (if he was capable of that, what a snowman).

“Let’s hope that this makes him happy, I notice that he just isn’t happy with me.” Sice spoke as she and Seven shook hands, hearts beating as one as pink painted both their cheeks.

“We’ll start tomorrow.” Seven said as Sice nodded.

\-----

“Hey Ace can I ask you something? In private?” Sice asked when it was break time inbetween classes, usually she’d be with Kurasame but the man had walked off as soon as the bell rang having heard Kazusa kidnapped another poor cadet to ‘examine’.

Ace nodded as he followed Sice to the garden to talk, telling Deuce and Cinque to go ahead and have lunch without him the girls pouted at this.

“But Ace-y~! You promised Cinque-y and Deuski you’d help us study for the test after lunch!” Cinque whined as Deuce pouted with her, she apparently got some of Cinque’s childishness rubbed off on her.

“I will, I will. I just need to talk to Sice, I’ll catch up with you guys in the ready room.” Ace spoke as Cinque and Deuce agreed to this with still pouty faces before allowing Ace to continue following Sice.

“So what did you want to ask me?” Ace asked as soon as the two were alone in the garden.

“Tell me this first Ace….. what do you think of same-sex couples?” Sice asked as Ace was taken back by this sudden topic.

Ace quietly thought about it as she watched his expression, Seven who was hiding behind the door gave her a thumbs up, Ace’s back was to the other girl so he didn’t see the gesture.

“I think they’re as normal as any other couple and should be treated the same way. Why?” Ace answered as Sice took this as a prompt to ask the next question.

“What do you think of the Commander?” Sice asked as she studied Ace’s surprised expression, it was entertaining to watch the normally calm boy react.

Ace was silent as he placed a hand under his chin thinking thoughtfully as Sice hoped that it was a positive answer.

“I like him.” Ace spoke quietly after a moment as Sice perked up.

“What type of like?” Sice asked as Ace thought about it more for a moment.

Ace shrugged as Sice took this as a good sign as she winked at Seven that it was a positive answer, she had told Seven beforehand if she winked at her that means Ace responded positively and a shrug if he said no.

“Okay thanks for telling me Ace.” Sice spoke as she waved goodbye to the boy who looked confused as he nodded.

Ace walked by Seven as he went to help Deuce and Cinque study.

“So the plan’s a go?” Seven asked as she locked eyes with Sice.

“Plan’s a go.” Sice said as the two schemed again.

\------

“Let’s break up.” Sice said as she stood in front of Kurasame’s dorm room, she had to sneak to the corridor to tell Kurasame this since he had decided to take dinner to his room with his lovable tonberry.

Kurasame stared at her silently, studying her lowered head not even looking at him. Sice was feeling giddy, even though she should be sad that her first (second if you count Seven) crush didn’t fall into place, but she was happy. Happy to be single (for now.).

“Alright, I enjoyed our time together.” Kurasame spoke after a moment as Sice lifted her head to look him in the eye, he had the blankest look in his eyes. Almost like he was bored even during their break up. 

“I’ll see you tomorrow in class?” Sice asked as Kurasame nodded. He closed the door as soon as Sice left to go and report to Seven what had happened.

\-----

“He took it well I guess.” Sice said as she combed her hair as Seven sat cross-legged on the floor in their shared dorm.

“Do you miss him?” Seven asked as Sice threw a look at her before going back to looking in the mirror as she tussled her hair.

“To be honest…. I don’t. I think we mutually don’t miss each other.” Sice spoke as Seven nodded, “Besides I like someone else now…..”

Seven perked up at this, she was slightly jealous of this person who earned Sice’s affections.

“Who?” Seven asked as she leaned closer in Sice’s direction.

Sice pinked as she said, “You.”

Seven couldn’t help the blush on her face as she got up to hug the other girl, pressing her face to Sice’s back.

“You have no idea how long I waited for you to return my feelings for you.”

\------

Seven and Sice now were officially proud to announce they were dating to the other members of class zero. 

“About time!” Queen spoke as she pushed up her glasses, the spark in her lens.

All the girls congratulated the two as Seven and Sice smiled at each other, holding hands. 

Seven nodded as Sice remembered their plan to make her ex happy.

Once their group of friends and classmates had moved to their own places in the school since classes were now over, Ace had been lingering behind just as he was asked to by the two girls.

“So what am I here for?” Ace asked as Seven went to go get the other person needed for the plan.

Sice smiled as she gestured for Ace to follow her.

\-----

Ace sat awkwardly on Kurasame’s lap as the two sat in a locked abandoned closet door in the Academy. The room was small not allowing the two sit next to each other without being squished and cramped.

Sice had led him to this room before suddenly pushing him in with a Kurasame who had been casted with a Stop spell by Seven who undid the spell after locking the door behind Ace.

Ace felt his cheeks heat up as he noticed how close he was to the other man, close to the point he could hear the other man’s breathing behind his mask.

“I never expected she would do this.” Kurasame spoke as Ace glanced at him from the corner of his eye.

“Me neither, you were set up too?” Ace asked as Kurasame shifted his legs that were under Ace.

Kurasame nodded, the room was dark but Ace could see the other’s movements.

“How long do you think we’ll be here?” Ace asked as Kurasame shrugged.

“Until they’re satisfied.” Kurasame spoke as Ace looked at the door before the other man.

“Maybe they did this as some sort of matchmaking?” Ace suggested as Kurasame quirked an eyebrow at this.

“Matchmaking?” he asked as Ace nodded.

“Sice did ask me some weird things the other day.” Ace spoke as Kurasame moved his head closer to Ace.

“Like what?” Kurasame asked, his mouth was near Ace’s ear causing the boy to shiver at the smooth voice in his ear.

“I can’t tell you.” Ace spoke as he remembered Sice asking what he thought of Kurasame whom he was currently seated on his lap.

“And why is that?” Kurasame pressed as he leaned closer to Ace, backing the boy up to the door.

“It’s embarrassing.” Ace spoke as he felt the other’s face near his.

“Tell me or else.” Kurasame spoke as Ace could feel arms wrap around him, he was cornered and trapped.

“Or else what?” Ace asked as Kurasame smirked underneath his mask.

“I’ll drop your grade from an A to an F.” Kurasame teased as Ace pouted at the lame threat.

”Mother would never believe that I suddenly became a flunkie in one day.” Ace said as Kurasame used one hand to pull off his mask, “Try again.”

Ace felt a hand run in his hair, bringing him closer to the other’s head, he flushed as his heartbeat quickened.

“I tried the easy way, now the hard way.” Kurasame spoke as he began tickling Ace, who burst out in laughter.

“No stop!” Ace gasped between laughs as he struggled to stop the hands tickling him.

“Tell me.” Kurasame spoke as Ace laughed more, hands weakly holding Kurasame’s wrists in order to stop him.

Ace felt himself gasping for air as he said, “I give, I give! She asked me if I liked you….”

Kurasame tilted his head to the side as he stopped tickling Ace who gasped for air, “Go on cadet….”

Ace hesitated but he spoke looking at the door hoping Sice or Seven would open it, no such luck.

“I said I liked you.” Ace muttered as he turned bright red, he felt like running away now.

Kurasame was silent as Ace stole a glance at the man in the darkness.

“You mean that?” Kurasame asked as Ace hesitantly answered a ‘Yes.’

Ace was suddenly grabbed under his chin as he felt lips press against his own, the kiss surprising him.

Ace blushed as he slowly shut his eyes and wrapped his arms around Kurasame.

Outside the door, Sice and Seven sat just outside.

“Should we interrupt them now?” Sice whispered as she and Seven looked at the door.

They heard a moan as Seven shook her head.

“Let’s give them an hour.” Seven said as she got up and held her hand out to Sice.

Sice took it as she smiled at Seven, the two walking hand in hand.

She felt like this relationship would give her the comfort and happiness she had wished for when she was with Kurasame but unlike when she was with him, she knew that she had no intention of letting Seven go. Not now, and not ever.

Sice may have lost her boyfriend but in return she gained a girlfriend.

Drabble 23 End.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now to go back and play FFBE JP, Hyoh wait for me!
> 
> If you're wondering my strongest characters according to stats are:
> 
> Strength: 1) Hyoh 2) Noctis 3) Cloud/Tidus/ Orlandeau 
> 
> Magic: 1) Elly 2) Enraged Shantotto 3) CG Citra
> 
> Spirit: 1) Ayaka 2) CG Fina 3) Mystea
> 
> Defense: 1) Wandering Rain (sorry no contest he's the only tank I have for now)
> 
> Hope to pull an Ace and Kurasame one day.


	28. Candy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PWP basically involving candy?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want licorice and so this came from mixing licorice and pina colada.
> 
> Loosely based off of the song Lollipop luxury don't look it up its quite....... risky and explicit.....

Drabble 24: Candy

“Kazusa just give me the damn candy and my change.” Kurasame spoke as he tried to stay calm and not strangle his friend who was working the counter of a popular candy shop. Kurasame had specifically come to this shop in the early morning in order to not be seen in such a cutesy/kiddie place by other human beings since he knows that the children that came to the shop viewed tall humans as climbing material. It was dangerous that kids just climbed him, a perfect stranger.

Kazusa hummed in amusement as he watched his normally calm friend slowly lose patience, it was a boring and tedious day for him and he wanted something or someone to torment. Naghi would be working late to Kazusa’s disappointment.

“But Ku-ra-sa-me, don’t you care if I die of boredom? Work is boring until the afternoon!” Kazusa complained as Kurasame had to restrain himself from punching his friend.

“So? Read a book, study passerbyers, scroll through your phone if you’re bored.” Kurasame snapped as Kazusa held the bag full of candies ranging from lollipops to licorice closer to himself, hugging it when Kurasame tried to grab the handle.

“You’re so mean, unlike me your cute boyfriend at home never has to work a late shift! I’m lonely at night without Naghi!” Kazusa whined as Kurasame rubbed his temples in irritation.

“And? Text him at work, sext him even if you’re that lonely.” Kurasame said as Kazusa frowned at this suggestion, Naghi had explicitly told him not to sext or text him when he was at work since he’ll be unable to finish quicker.

“Cruel! I’m telling Ace on you!” Kazusa spoke as Kurasame finally reached his limit at this childish behavior but Kazusa surrendered the bag of candy with his change.

“Don’t bring Ace into this.” Kurasame spoke as he counted out the change before pocketing it.

“Is it because you won’t get laid if I tell? See unfair! Unlike you I have to wait and make sure Naghi isn’t working at night if I want to get it on with him.” Kazusa groaned in envy as Kurasame rolled his eyes.

“That’s your problem, thanks for the candies and discount.” Kurasame spoke as he began walking to the door.

Kazusa frowned as he saw Kurasame exit but not before saying one last thing:

“For the record, even if you tell Ace it won’t affect anything.”

Kazusa wallowed in agony after that statement all throughout his shift.

\-----

“I’m home.” Kurasame called out, taking off his shoes and shutting the house front door behind him.

He walked more inside the mostly quiet house since he could hear the TV from the living room, he headed there right away.

Kurasame smiled once he noticed Ace sitting on the floor, lollipop in his mouth watching the TV with such intensity he didn’t notice the other’s call. He was watching the movie his twin brother, Rain, had starred in for his debut.

Kurasame placed the bag on the couch as he quietly tip-toed behind Ace, he then pulled the boy into his embrace getting a squeak of surprise from him.

“Kurasame!” Ace exclaimed as Kurasame took the red lollipop from Ace’s mouth, sticking it into his own as Ace pouted. He just opened that lollipop and it was cherry flavored, his third favorite to pineapple and green apple.

“I’m home.” Kurasame teased as he hugged Ace who tugged lightly on the lollipop stick.

“You owe me a lollipop, that was my last one.” Ace pouted as Kurasame refused to allow Ace to have the lollipop that he had stolen from him back.

“I have a lollipop in my pants if you want it, it’s available anytime you want you know.” Kurasame teased as Ace turned red, as he buried his face in the other’s chest.

“Pervert, Hentai!” Ace said as Kurasame hummed in amusement at Ace’s weeaboo language, he had picked it up from Machina and Cinque apparently.

“You’re the pervert, I actually do have a lollipop in my pocket.” Kurasame spoke as he pulled a green wrapper lollipop from his jean pocket and waved it tauntingly at Ace, “See?”

He held it out of Ace’s reach as he pressed a kiss onto the boy’s forehead who pouted, he seemed to ignore the movie his twin starred in for the time being. Right now Ace’s goal was getting some sugar inside him. 

“Kurasame~” Ace whined as Kurasame kissed his neck causing Ace to shiver, still holding the lollipop from him.

“Ah ah ah, you have to earn it Ace, along with the bag on the couch.” Kurasame gestured as Ace finally noticed the candy bag on the couch, Kurasame swirled the cherry lollipop in his mouth as he saw Ace’s sugar craving face.

Kurasame held Ace closer as the boy tried to wriggle out of his grasp to steal the bag, he was beyond amused at this he thanked Emina internally for awakening the sugar-obsessed side in Ace after she had taken him to Kazusa’s workplace one day. He could use that to his advantage.

Ace pouted as Kurasame poked his cheek with the lollipop stick, he knew what the other man wanted in order to get the individually wrapped sugary heaven sent gifts. Kurasame smirked as he saw Ace contemplate, he took the now finished lollipop stick out of his mouth onto the wrapper that had been on the floor.

Kurasame’s head was gripped as Ace kissed him roughly as Kurasame pushed the boy to lie on his back never breaking their heated kiss. Ace moaned as Kurasame’s tongue with his own, the other removing the pajama chocobo pattern button up that he hadn’t bothered to change out of.

“Hmm, let’s take this to the bedroom okay?” Kurasame suggested once the two had broken apart for breath, Ace nodded. 

Kurasame picked up Ace in his arms like a bride leaving the discarded shirt and lollipop stick with the movie still playing. He used a free hand to get the bag of candy on his way to the bedroom.

Ace fell onto the bed as Kurasame dug through the bag for a moment, he ordered Ace to stay on the bed as he looked for what candy to use. Ace watched him quietly before Kurasame pulled out some licorice ropes. 

“Come here and hold out your hands.” Kurasame spoke as Ace did as he was told, Kurasame tied Ace’s wrists together with the red licorice pieces, holding the hands above Ace’s head. He kissed Ace once more before pulling off Ace’s underwear and pants. Kurasame’s shirt soon followed the clothing that was tossed on the floor as he undid his belt and unzipped his jeans.

Kurasame moved on top of Ace, he pulled out a Juicy drop pop liquid dispenser flavored apple dropping a few drops into Ace’s mouth as a teaser. He dropped the sweet flavoring on his fingers before entering Ace once he deemed them sticky yet slick enough.

Ace moaned as Kurasame kissed Ace, he could still taste the apple flavoring in Ace’s mouth. He separated from Ace for a moment before taking some grape flavored pixie dust in his mouth before connect their lips once more.

“Kur-ah-same.” Ace moaned as he could taste the grape dust, the fingers picking up pace in him. Ace released a bit as Kurasame’s fingers brushed his prostate.

“Ace.” Kurasame whispered as took out his fingers, licking them tasting Ace’s essence mixed with the apple flavoring.

Ace pouted as he saw this, “I feel sticky inside now, you have to help clean up you know.”

Kurasame smirked as he kissed Ace’s nose, “I’d be glad to, here’s a tiny reward.”

Ace received a small piece of green apple taffy as Kurasame covered his member with the rest of the apple flavoring before positioning himself at Ace’s entrance. 

“Ready?” Kurasame asked as Ace nodded, he bit down on the taffy as Kurasame entered him slowly. Ace panted, the taffy prevent him from opening his mouth all the way due to its stickiness as Kurasame thrusted inside him.

“So tight.” Kurasame muttered as he bit the licorice pieces that broke, releasing Ace’s hands from the bondage. Ace moaned, the taffy was slowly disappearing in his mouth it seemed. Ace gripped Kurasame's shoulders tightly as he rocked his body with Kurasame's thrusts inside him.

“Ku-rah-sah-me! Go Faster!” Ace panted as Kurasame thrust inside him, a piece of the licorice that binded him was slipped in his mouth.

Kurasame released in Ace as Ace released on the other’s chest. Kurasame stayed over Ace, watching the boy pant underneath him in want a blush spread over his face.

“Do you want the rest of the candy in the bag? You know what you have to do to earn it.” Kurasame teased as Ace swallowed before moving up to push Kurasame onto the bed, climbing on top of the other.

Ace grabbed the other’s length , positioning it at his entrance as he slowly sunk down taking a deep sharp breath of air as he took in the other’s length inside of him. Kurasame gripped Ace’s hips, carressing them to ease the other as he waited for Ace to adjust.

Ace relaxed himself as he began to move up and down as Kurasame moved one of his hands to stroke Ace’s manhood as the boy moved up and down.

Ace moaned Kurasame’s name as he went faster, the strokes matching his pace until Ace released onto the other’s chest and hand as he felt semen run down his thighs mixed with the apple flavor.

“Good boy.” Kurasame spoke as he moved up to kiss Ace’s forehead, the exhausted boy leaning on his chest panting as he lazily kissed Kurasame’s neck. Kurasame ate one piece of the licorice as he handed Ace the other piece. Ace hummed in content at the sweetness.

“I spoil you too much.” Kurasame spoke as he watched Ace finish the rest of his licorice before going to the bag, backside proudly facing Kurasame for a moment before Ace sat himself back on the bed, leaning onto Kurasame.

“I spoil YOU too much, I let you have sex with me whenever you want you horny hentai.” Ace teased as he unwrapped a blue lollipop and stuck it in his mouth.  
Kurasame hummed at this as he licked some of the pixie dust on Ace's cheek before kissing down Ace's chest.

Ace groaned, “Kurasame…. We just had sex…. How much energy do you have?”

Kurasame smirked as he kissed the area above Ace's stomach, “A lot, especially when it comes to fucking your sugar addicted ass into the mattress.”

Ace flushed as Kurasame pushed him onto the mattress, spreading Ace's legs and rubbing his manhood to Ace's entrance that still had mixed essence flowing out, “But Kurasame…. Candy….”

“Later, sex now.” Kurasame spoke as he plunged into Ace, the blue lollipop falling from the blonde’s mouth, landing onto the sheets.

It was forgotten as Ace gripped the sheets as he was ravished once more.

\------

A week later Kurasame noticed the blue stain from the lollipop as he cleaned the bed sheets.

He smirked as he dumped the sheets into the washer, pressing the start button before going off to ‘punish’ Ace for staining the sheets.

Drabble 24 End.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quote of the year: "Hyooooooooooooooohhhhhhhhh~!"


	29. When he gets home....

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ace greets him dead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Loosely based off of the Vocaloid song, When I get home my wife pretends to be dead.
> 
> Dunno why but I just did this drabble on it.

Chapter 25: When he gets home….

A sigh escaped Kurasame's lips as he ran a hand through gelled back hair, allowing it to be ruffled into a messy pile on his head. He had just arrived home from work, a grueling day at the office that he was now vice president of as of a few months ago. 

He pulled out his key to unlock the front door of his house before opening it.

He smiled when he looked down to see a body in a pool of blood, a message from a bloody finger near it read: ‘Welcome home, honey! How was your day?’

Kurasame placed his briefcase on the floor as he approached the body, “It was hectic as usual but I manage, I even came home 2 hours earlier today.”

Kurasame rubbed the blonde head that was face down still on top of the bloody puddle, he wonder briefly how long it would take to get the blood off the carpet this time.

“Well clean up time, Ace. We don't want the neighbors to mistake themselves over this.” Kurasame spoke as 

Ace lifted a bloody face up from the puddle with an amused smile.

Kurasame helped Ace soak up the blood from the carpet, apparently Ace had found a concoction online that made easy to come out fake blood so it wasn't hard to get out like the times before.

But Ace still wouldn't change or wipe the blood off of himself even as he prepared dinner with Kurasame doing the laundry for the dirty towels used to clean.

Ace hummed as Kurasame checked up on the boy, a knife sticking out through Ace's back. Kurasame had to admit, the boy was good at prop making and makeup, Ace did look like an unfortunate victim of a horror movie.

'I wonder what drove him to do this?’ Kurasame thought as he twisted the wedding band around his finger as he walked upstairs to change out of the suit he wore.

\------

The first time Kurasame had encountered the scene of Ace being dead on the floor it wasn't pretty. It was a month and a half after he got promoted when he encountered Ace feigning death. 

The boy was lying face down on the carpet with blood around him, an arrow through his head and a axe lodged onto his back.

Kurasame immediately dropped his suitcase at this sight, cursing aloud the person who would do this to his lover. He ran to Ace, pulling the boy’s head to his chest tightly as he pulled out his phone to dial 911.

He was suddenly grabbed by a bloody hand that he realized was Ace's. He looked at the other to see Ace smiling amused at his panicked expression turned relief as he saw Ace was indeed alive.

“Welcome home, honey! How was your day?” Ace asked cheerfully, as if he hadn't nearly caused Kurasame a heart attack and stroke all at once.

Kurasame turned off his phone as he dropped it on the pool of blood before kissing Ace ferociously. Ace moaned at the aggression his husband gave off.

“Ace what were you thinking? You gave me a near heart attack!” Kurasame spoke as Ace shrugged. 

“Most wives just stand by the door and greet their husbands, that's boring. So I did something to change it up, it's different right?” Ace spoke nonchalantly as Kurasame sighed and hugged the boy close, blood soaking on his dark blue blazer.

“You're unique alright, but next time give me a heads up. Now we have a mess to clean.” Kurasame spoke as he and Ace got up to remove the blood that turned out to be some sort of cherry jello to resemble guts with some food coloring out of the carpet.

The day after that Ace had followed the same way of greeting Kurasame, one time he had been trampled with shoes prints on his shirt, being half eaten by a stuffed chocobo doll, and sometimes just sprawled out with a bouquet of flowers on his chest.

Kurasame grew used to this over a week, never questioning Ace even if the prop axe that was on Ace's head unnerved him.

\------

Kurasame thought about why Ace needed to do these fake death scenarios as the two snuggled on the couch. Ace had cleaned himself off as he watched the movie with intensity.

‘He seems lonely….’ Kurasame thought as he noticed the look in Ace's eyes as he watched the movie couple kiss and laugh together in the rain, ‘Then again my job does require more late night hours….’

Kurasame pressed a kiss to the side of Ace's temple as he returned to watch the movie with Ace.

He thought back of the time before he had been promoted and had more flexible time to be with Ace. 

\--------

He had first met Ace at a local gay bar downtown when he went with his friends, Kazusa with his younger boyfriend, Naghi and Emina with her boyfriend, Izana. Kurasame had come alone after he found his ex, Aoi, cheating on him.

He had seen Ace with his friends, two white haired girls and another male whom he found out was his twin brother, Rain, talking at the bar and getting wasted.

Ace had been completely intoxicated as he swayed with his brother who was flirting openly with the blue-haired guy with glasses and a blue scarf right next to him.

The girls had left poor Ace alone to go dancing as an old pervert tried to make a move on the helpless boy. Kurasame had chosen to intervene when he saw said pervert trying to lead Ace to the back of the bar to have his way with the drunk boy.

Ace had passed out in his arms as Rain sent with the blue-haired boy from earlier to Phoenix knows where. Kurasame telling Kazusa and Emina that he had to leave, the two skeptical on the fact Kurasame was taking home a drunk stranger but allowed him to do so.

Ace had sobered up in the morning after sleeping like a rock in Kurasame's bed as the other slept in the couch, apologizing frantically. Kurasame allowed Ace to have some breakfast with him before bidding the boy goodbye.

Ever since that night, the two had seen each other more often. Shifting from strangers to acquaintances to friends and to finally lovers.

The day Kurasame hesitatingly got down on one knee to propose to Ace in amusement park was something he'd never forget. Especially when Ace dropped the ring on accident into a bobbing for apples game prompting for an hour long search for the ring amongst a sea of balloons filled with coins or rice.

In the end the ring was found and slipped onto Ace's finger.

\------

Kurasame noticed Ace had fallen asleep, his blond head buried against his neck as he took soft breaths. Kurasame smiled as he kissed the slightly parted lips, picking up the male in his arms to bring him into their shared bedroom.

‘I have to figure something out, if we ever have kids I don't want them to copy Ace's greeting…. Though it would be amusing to see other's reactions…’ Kurasame thought as he heard Ace shuffle about under the covers.

“Kurasame…. I miss you…. “ Ace muttered in his sleep as Kurasame ruffled the sleeping boy’s head.

“I know… I'll try to get more time off or work just so you can stop being lonely…” Kurasame murmured as he held Ace in his arms, falling into sleep.

\-------

Kurasame opened the door to the home arriving earlier than before in those other days when he had just gotten promoted but not as early as yesterday.

‘I wonder what death scenario he's going to do today.’ he thought as he looked down.

An amused smile growing on his face.

Drabble 25 end.


	30. Strangers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based off the song by Sigrid, it's really catchy in my opinion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So i've been listening to this song on repeat for days and finally did a drabble on it. Whoot!
> 
> Warning, it's sad and could possibly be triggering and all over the place since my mind is quite scrambled since I caught yet another cold.

Drabble 26: Strangers

The first time they got together Ace imagined that they would be the perfect movie like couple. The two that always stayed together even after the impossible to see credits rolled.

He smiled as he held Kurasame's hand, but the smile faded when he felt the other’s hand in his. It was just a touch, not one of those touches that were in the movies showing at first child like love.

Ace told himself internally that this relationship would work, just like those seemingly perfect couples. He had waited for so long to date the other man, pursued him even and was elated when the other returned his feelings.

It started raining one day as the two walked home, having to hide under a hood of a building to wait until the rain lessened.

Ace glanced at Kurasame from the corner of his eye, the other not even looking at him with crossed arms.

Ace sighed as he looked longingly into the distance, isn't this the scene where the other would take the opportunity to comfort him? Throw his jacket over Ace's head to prevent him from catching a cold? Kiss him in the rain as he brought up a topic of forever?

Ace looked down at a puddle as he thought to himself, ‘We're not like in the movies… it could never be us…. Credits don't roll and we don't run off into the sunset or wherever.’

Ace felt his heart crack when he thought this as he watched drops splash in the puddles, he longed for that first love perfect like in the movies.

Was it wrong that he hoped for something that was something of a fantasy? After all he had slowly begun to realize that the ‘perfect’ couple term was just an expression, a cover on the outside. In the end there is no such thing as a perfect couple.

Ace thought more about it, he barely knew Kurasame now that he thought back upon it, he didn’t know his birthday, favorite color, or even what he did in his free time when he wasn’t with Ace. It was almost like they were strangers dating each other both barely knowing a thing about each other, pretending…. Were they pretending to be in love? Were they even in love from the start?

The two did follow a sort of boring movie like couple approach, Kurasame picking him up for a date, they hang around for a bit with some small talk that really wasn’t impactful or revealing much on their personal lives, he walked him home and kissed him goodbye at the door. But at the end of the day, Ace couldn’t help but feel lonely even if they did text each other if one was busy but those messages seemed bored and too vague.

“We’re not like in the movies…..” Ace muttered as Kurasame looked at him, he stayed silent as Ace clenched his fists, he was a fool and expected too much from a relationship that never would be perfect.

Maybe he was weighing Kurasame down, maybe Kurasame wanted someone else who could click better with him and Ace was preventing this.

“Of course we aren’t, this is real.” Kurasame spoke as Ace glanced at him, before staring out onto the downpour.

“I expected too much….” Ace continued, ignoring Kurasame’s statement he unclenched and re-clenched his fists, “We could never have the ‘perfect’ relationship, it doesn’t exist….”

Kurasame was facing him now, as Ace looked away.

“I think it’s time…. You and I weren’t meant to be…..” Ace spoke as Kurasame glanced at the downpour that was lessening before looking back at Ace.

“What’re you saying?” Kurasame asked, his voice was a bit louder than usual.

“We were never really in love….we act more like strangers when we’re together, you’re there for me but at the same time it feels like you weren’t….” Ace spoke, “I’m at fault too since I know I haven’t really tried to know more about you or understand you, so you might be feeling alone as well.”

Kurasame remained silent as Ace faced him briefly before saying, “I’ll be honest, let’s break up. There’s some guy or girl out there that’s better for you than me, I wish you the best….. Kurasame. Goodbye, forever.”

With that Ace ran, the rain hitting his face as Ace felt warm tears run down his face as he took into account that he never allowed Kurasame to say anything. He realized that he was being selfish and too much of a dreamer for longing for the fairytale relationship in movies that always ended cute and perfect.  
Ace thought about it, if he really thought their love was fake why was he crying? Was their relationship as fake as the jewels in a kid’s toy crown that shined? Ace rubbed tears that were falling down his cheeks as he stood in front of his house, he was drenched with rain still falling around and on him.

‘I hurt someone I didn’t even try to understand because of a stupid fantasy….. I’m so selfish…’ Ace thought as he fell to his knees and covered his face allowing himself to cry. He was crying because he had hurt Kurasame, for being a perfect love obsessed fool, and for insulting their relationship saying it was fake.

In this scene, if it was a movie, Kurasame would have chased after Ace and comfort him. Kissed him and say that he wouldn’t let go of the other ever and that their relationship was as real as the stars in the sky. Ace would cry and hug the other man and the credits would roll.

But this wasn’t a movie.

It’s real life.

Kurasame didn’t run after Ace, he didn’t text or call Ace to try and reason with the boy, and he didn’t visit his house to touch the other to comfort him.

Kurasame after watching Ace run off after breaking it off simply stood there quietly. He sighed as he shut his eyes, he pulled out the box that he had hid in his pocket as he waited for the right time to ask the other the question.

“I thought you were the one the whole time…….. You were pretending you loved me this whole time?” Kurasame said, his voice barely above a whisper as he clutched the box in his hand, “ I don’t know how to deal with the darkness in my life now….”

A car was zooming way past the speed limit as Kurasame looked at the box one last time before throwing it at the trash can.

He smiled as raindrops hit his face as he stepped onto the road just as the car approached.

Drabble 26 End.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wish I was a better writer but for now all you can do is deal with my poor writing skills for now.


	31. Every Breath You Take....

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Every breath you take  
> Every move you make  
> Every bond you break  
> Every step you take  
> I'll be watching you
> 
> Every single day  
> Every word you say  
> Every game you play  
> Every night you stay  
> I'll be watching you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is what I label the stalker song that I actually love listening to.
> 
> It's ironic the name of the group who sang this song is called The Police.
> 
> Then again the song named Little Girls by Oingo Boingo makes everything wrong.
> 
> There's a reason why that song is called The Pedobear song.

Drabble 27: Every Breath you take…

Ace always felt eyes watching him, the feeling of those eyes on his back when he was alone. They unnerved him, those eyes seemed to always be watching him no matter where he was. Everyday those eyes followed him, no matter where he went: to and from school, work at the downtown trendy cafe and even at home. Those eyes seemed to know when he blinked, inhaled, exhaled, and every word that escaped his lips. 

It terrified Ace to know that he was being stalked, he couldn’t even pinpoint when this person even started stalking him. It had been going on for so long that he had lost track of the years this went on. 

He had called the police, but their searches turned up with nothing, it was as if every time the police were involved the stalker would temporarily leave Ace but return as soon as the police left.

He felt like he couldn’t have privacy anymore, even behind a shower curtain as he showered those eyes somehow were able to see him. He confined with his friends, but they just told him that he was being paranoid and that the feeling would eventually pass.   
It didn’t.

Ace grew more paranoid each time he walked home, glancing over his shoulder each step, hoping to finally catch his stalker once and for all. But the stalker was more clever than he thought; they always managed to avoid being caught, even if they hid their eyes never left Ace.

What terrified Ace was the feeling of the eyes once shifting from an unnerving was the fact the feeling of lust suddenly started coming from them. Ace feared one day he’d wake up to being raped by his stalker, causing him to lock all doors and windows, drawing all the blinds. 

But even with the protection, the eyes always managed to find a way to haunt him.

While Ace was experiencing this, he had a boyfriend whom he was very much in love with. A man with slate blue hair and blue eyes named Kurasame Susaya. 

Kurasame was very aware of Ace’s fear of the stalker, even helping Ace with the extra protection in his house to prevent a break-in by the mentioned stalker.

“That person will eventually move on one day, Ace. We all move on at some point.” Kurasame said, but Ace never felt at ease.

That stalker didn’t seem to care that Ace had a boyfriend either, they still watched him with lust as Ace stayed up all night wide awake in fear of waking up one night to see another violating him while he was asleep.

He dreaded the day when the stalker finally gained enough courage to finally act.

\------

It was a dark and rainy night, Ace was alone in his home with a cup of hot cocoa watching a movie that temporarily allowed him to forget his stalker’s presence. He sipped on the mug with a moogle riding a chocobo on it, his favorite mug, as he watched the movie with intensity.

Suddenly thunder boomed outside with a flash of lightning before the TV went black.

Ace’s eyes widened as he set the mug onto the nearby coffee table, it took him merely a second to recognize the feeling of those eyes on him again. He was afraid, he was alone and it was dark, too dark to see.

Ace blindly held his arms out as he got on his hands and knees to crawl around the house in search for the flashlights he kept in the kitchen. He felt around here and there as he navigated through the dark house, he hit his head on a chair and his leg on the coffee table.

Ace passed the area that was near the staircase when lightning struck, the flash allowing light through the closed windows as Ace saw in the area near the staircase, a figure standing there.

His heart beat felt like a jackhammer in his chest, the figure was watching him, he knew it. The figure was dressed in all black, his or her eyes on him were the same ones that had been following him, haunting him for years.

‘I need Kurasame!’ Ace screamed in his mind, the stalker seemed content to watch him for now…. But Ace could feel it in his gut, the growing lust in those hungry eyes.

Ace’s former goal of finding flashlights was overshadowed by finding his phone.

Ace groaned internally when he remembered he placed his phone on his dresser upstairs, meaning he’d have to go upstairs to retrieve it since the other phones in his house required electricity.

Creak!

Ace’s blood ran cold, the floorboards on the house signaled that his stalker was moving now. He was coming to find Ace and do unspeakable things to him!

Ace felt around as he quickly got up, he used his hands to navigate in the darkness. He moved as fast as he could in the dark, holding a grunt of pain inside as his foot hit a hard surface.

Creak! Creak! Creak!

The sounds were closer as Ace moved as far from them as he could, he was thankful that his kitchen had two doors, to lead to another portion of the house. He took the other doorway that lead to the staircase and sighed once he heard nothing for the time being. 

But those eyes were still there, still watching him.

 

'Where’s Kurasame when you need him?!’ Ace thought as he remembered Kurasame mentioning that he’d be home as early as he could if the company allowed him.

Tmp. Tmp. Tmp.

Ace’s heartbeat quickened as he heard the footsteps on his tiled floor in the kitchen, alerting him that he needed to move. Ace carefully felt around as quietly as possible as he used the wall to find his way to the staircase.

Ace’s foot hit the first step as Ace beamed internally with relief, only for that happiness to dissolve when he took the first step that made the loudest creak ever. 

Thunder and lightning made their appearance as Ace saw in horror the figure at the doorway of the kitchen, standing there.

Ace swore they made eye contact as Ace felt nausea build up.

He bolted up the stairs as the stalker ran after Ace, Ace was crying in fear.

The other was fast, Ace could feel him nearing closer and closer. The stalker could reach out and grab him at this point.

Ace ran into his bedroom as he lunged to his phone on the dresser. The stalker sensed this as they jumped on Ace, making him stop short of his goal.

“No! No! Let me go!” Ace cried as he was pinned down by his stalker, he was terrified at what would happen next.

The eyes in the darkness watched him as Ace flailed around trying to break free and call Kurasame or the police. 

Ace was crying as his clothes were ripped from his body, until he was naked underneath this psychopath. He felt kisses trail down his stomach as he tried to break free. 

‘Kurasame!’ Ace cried in his mind as he glanced at his phone that laid on the dresser. 

Once the stalker’s head was over his, Ace headbutted him as hard as he could, knocking the other off of him as he grabbed his phone only to have it knocked to the side by the stalker.

Ace was then picked up and tossed onto his bed as his stalker crawled over him, pinning Ace to the bed with no intention of letting Ace go.

Ace cried and pleaded to be let go as he felt hands dance up and down his body, shuddering at the cold fingers.

“Mmph!” Ace moaned as he felt his manhood being taken into his stalker’s mouth, he tried pushing the head away but the stalker was stronger and spoke bobbed their head up and down causing Ace to lose his resistance and succumb to pleasure.

“N-no…” Ace whimpered as he felt his limit coming as the head bobbed faster, tongue swirling around the base of his manhood, “No… no… NO!”

Ace cried as he released in the other’s mouth, he cried as he felt fingers scoop some of release off his stomach and rubbed it all over their fingers before taking those fingers and nearing Ace's entrance.

Ace struggled but it was all in vain as the fingers probed his entrance before thrusting in causing a squeak from Ace.

The eyes watched Ace in the darkness as he panted, face blushing heavily as the stalker pushed one leg of Ace's down, holding it as fingers stretched the other.

Ace flushed as he felt turned on by just fingers that were hitting his prostate, biting back moans as he gripped his sheets tighter.

Soon something bigger poked at Ace's entrance as Ace figured out his stalker was a male, he apologized to Kurasame in his mind as he was penetrated. Ace panted as the stalker moved in and out of him, Ace had his legs over the man's shoulders as he thrusted inside Ace.

Ace felt his manhood being stroked as the stalker picked up pace inside of him, hitting his prostate. Ace moaned as he felt pressure build up inside, waiting to burst.

Ace threw his head back on the pillow as he released on his stomach and the other's waiting hand as he felt the other's seed fill his tight channel. 

Ace was flipped over as the other lied on top of him, thrusting in and out as Ace moaned into the pillow. Ace thought of Kurasame as this happened, he pretended it was him he was having sex with and moaning like a whore for.

Ace felt kisses on his neck as he was bitten as the thrusting grew rougher and harder inside him eliciting more moans to escape.

Ace imagined Kurasame with his eyes consumed with lust and love watching him as he released on the sheets as he felt seed inside him and running down his thighs.

“Kurasame….” Ace whispered.

Blue eyes from the stalker didn't waver an inch.

Ace and his stalker had a couple more rounds before they had run out of energy.

Ace had been able to sneak and limp to his phone while the stalker was asleep on his bed, unlocking it and dialing the numbers of his boyfriend's phone number.

Ace held the phone to his ear as a sudden flash of dimly lit white light in the room caused him to turn around at the source.

To Ace's horror, the phone that he was calling was currently being held by his now awake stalker. 

It doesn't take a genius to figure out the identity of Ace’s stalker. 

Drabble 27 end.


	32. Torn Angel Wings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shameless smut between an Angelic Ace and a Smexy Demon Kurasame.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So my friend who betas this wanted the smut to be more detailed.... I tried.
> 
> Phoenix, Wolfie -possibly- (Not sure if you ship KurAce, but oh well), and I shall forever be alone on this ship then.

Drabble 28: Torn angel wings

An angel must never allow a demon near them, if cornered they must fly as fast as their wings could carry them since angels were known to be pacifists. If angels were unable to outfly a demon, then they were dead or expected to become an offspring producing slave. Period. After all, demons loved to devour an angel’s souls as much as human’s. Demons also needed someone to carry their offspring and since angels were stronger than humans, they chose them to have their heir to access both angel and demon abilities.

Ace preened his pure white wings as he hummed a tune while he listened to teachings and warnings from the head angel, Wolfie. She was warning Ace and his brother of demon sightings that had recently gone up in the past few weeks.

Ace nodded from time to time as he picked up the stray white feathers that had fallen onto the ground. He was honestly sick of this lecture that he heard all the time from his mother who had drilled it into his head and his twin brother Rain’s head.

“May we go now please?” Ace asked as Wolfie finished talking.

She nodded but said, “Remember if you see a demon, fly away as quick as you can.”

Ace waved it off, nodding his head as he spread his wings to fly out to the mystical woods he had heard Queen and Cater talk about. 

Rain had flown to a meadow to hang out with his own group of friends.

Ace landed safely on the ground as he looked around admiring the healthy dark blue trunk trees with pink and purple leaves. He walked deeper to the woods picking up a few stones that shined like stars for Rain and himself.

He turned to see a path and chose to follow it as he watched purple rabbits hop by and majestic pink deers trot somewhere deep into the forest. Ace hummed peacefully as he continued down the path.

The path led to an isolated spring with clear blue water with pretty orange flowers scattered in the water. Ace kneeled down, wrapping his snow white wings around his body.

‘These flowers will look nice for Deuce and Cinque to make flower crowns.’ Ace thought as he began picking flowers to make a bouquet for the girls. He continued his humming as he gathered orange flowers.

\------

Black wings stretched out as the bearer of the wings yawned, revealing sharp fangs and sat up. He got up from his resting spot in a tree, balancing himself on the branch he looked up at the leaves falling gently from the trees. 

The demon with black wings listened quietly to sounds of the gentle wind, feeling and listening for something to prey on. It could be a rabbit or deer soul, it didn’t matter those snacks were good enough but nothing compared to an angel’s or human’s.

The thought of the angel’s soul, the slight tangy taste that reminds humans of pineapples with enough sweetness depending on how innocent the angel was. The more innocent they were means that their souls were sweeter. But the mentioned demon, Kurasame, prefered the angel’s soul to be have a balance of sweet and tangy, no more no less.

He took in a deep breath to fill his lungs with air and smelt the familiar scent of angel; vanilla. He grinned, he was definitely getting a treat today. 

\-----

Ace gathered enough flowers that he tied together with the golden sash that he wore with his white tunic. He sighed in satisfaction as he stared in admiration of the bouquet before looking to the spring with its crystal clear water. 

 

‘I want to swim….’ Ace thought wistfully as he stared at the water that appealed to him. He swallowed the desire away since he remembered it was getting late when he saw the sky turning orange.

The bad things about angels is that they had no night vision, only using their halos for light to guide their path. Halos could be blindingly bright or just right depending on how innocent and pure they were.

Ace's halo was the blinding one like an eclipse at night so it's best if he didn't use it as his light home unless he wanted to be blind for all eternity.

But the water tempted him too much, he gave in stripping himself of his tunic and placing the bouquet of flowers on his discarded clothing.

Ace waded in deep, the cool water relaxing him as he stared blissfully into the orange sky. It reminded him fondly of the homemade orange juice that Rain made with his own secret ingredient that made it different from others.

Speaking of which was Rain possibly looking for him now? Since it was after all getting late. Ace felt his heart sink once he remembered the demons wandering more and more in the area, he was making Rain risk his life while he was swimming safely in the forest.

‘He must be so worried but I-!” Ace thought but was interrupted when he heard a wolf whistle.

He turned and saw…..

Nothing.

Unless nothing included the forest and his tunic with flowers by it.

Ace made a confused look as he scanned the area infront of him, had he imagined the whistle?

Ace heard the whistle again, this time behind him. He turned to look behind him, again there was nothing but the rest of the spring he was in.

Ace puffed his cheeks, maybe he was being teased by the forest fairies again. They always seemed to love to tease any beings that were in their forest. He sighed, he’d have to talk to the fairy king later about this issue.

He never thought to look up.

\-----

Kurasame smirked amused at the angel looking back and forward trying to find where he was and failing to even locate the demon flying above him, he moved behind Ace’s view each time smiling when he saw the angel cluelessly look around.

He took the time to observe the other’s body that was in the water (obviously), admiring the curves and pale unmarred skin for now…..

He noticed the angel with blonde hair mutter something about forest fairies and having to talk to their king later. The angel proceeded to try and swim back to his clothes but Kurasame reached out and grabbed the angel.

\-----

Ace let out a yelp as he heard a sudden splash in the water and being pulled back onto a muscular chest that still had clothes albeit soaked. Ace's fear grew when he recognized the dark aura from the being behind him.

‘A demon….’ Ace thought as he felt hands roam around his naked form under the water. Ace trembled like a leaf as he felt fangs grace his neck as the hands grew dangerously near to his privates.

“No! LET ME GO!” Ace pleaded as he struggled in the arms of the demon he couldn't see, his wings were awkwardly positioned against the demons back.

The demon wouldn't let him go, embracing Ace tighter as Ace remembered the warnings from Wolfie, he'd either have his soul eaten or be a sex slave and child bearer forever. Ace knew both ends meant he'd lose his virtue and he'd never see his brother again.

Ace felt something poke his thigh as panic grew inside him, he desperately whacked the chest behind him but suddenly two hands grabbed each of his white wings and a chant was heard.

Ace watched in horror as his white wings turned black as if they were burned and dissolved into nothing.

\-----

Kurasame watched amused at the angel’s attempts to escape even going as far as to whack him causing him to use the spell that would cause the wings to disappear. The distressed face Ace had on was priceless in his opinion.

Kurasame dipped his head to Ace's neck, licking the flesh before nibbling as he heard the angel whimper as his fangs poked the soft skin. 

The angel tasted as good as he imagined, he pressed kisses onto the neck as he held each of the wrists in both of his hands. The angel was wriggling in his hands, desperate to get free.

“No, please Mister Demon! Let me go!” the angel cried as Kurasame smirked, he was getting even more turned on at this rate.

“Tell me your name little angel, and I promise to let you go.” Kurasame lied as the angel turned a teary eyed face to look at the other. 

“Ace.” the angel replied thinking the demon was really going to let him go, a smirk grew on Kurasame's face, “Will you please let me go mister?”

The question was answered with a bite on Ace's neck drawing blood, Ace cried out in pain as the other drank. The blood of angel was addictive, imagine something sweet like chocolate but amplify the dopamine increasing factors in the flavor by 10000.

Kurasame pulled away from Ace's neck, not wanting the angel to pass out. Healing the wound with a spell that made the wound slowly close up.

Ace panted, his body leaning back onto the other as his head lopped to one side, he was drained and woozy. Wrists still in the other's hands.

Kurasame lifted the angel’s limp body into his arms as he carried the other out of the water onto the grass and near his clothes.

Ace looked at the demon that was over him as he lied on the grass, staring at the demon in fear about what would happen to him.

Kurasame lifted Ace's chin as he licked his lips, Ace swallowed as he spoke with a trembling, drained voice, “What're you going to do to me? Are you going to eat me?”

“Yes, I'm going to devour you. Every last piece of you.” Kurasame teased as Ace trembled like a leaf, he was kissed roughly.

Ace felt the warm lips on his soft ones, the other's were more firm and chapped. The demon's mouth tasted like some sort of spiced mango as a tongue slipped into Ace's mouth.

Ace pulled back as Kurasame rolled his eyes at the angel’s prudeness at a simple kiss (for demons that is).  
Ace's head was gripped as the demon smashed his lips against Ace's not letting the other go even when Ace pounded fists against his chest. 

A trail of saliva connected them when Kurasame pulled away as he stared at the flushed angel.

“You're making me feel weird, mister demon.” Ace said as Kurasame kissed his neck over the wound that he had made with his fangs, “Stop! Stop, I don't like how my body feels like.”

“And how do you feel little angel?” Kurasame asked as Ace looked at him with teary eyes.

“I don't know, you're making it really hot inside down there where the elder angels told me not to allow anyone but my spouse or myself to see.” Ace spoke as Kurasame peeked down to see that the angel was getting turned on by his rough treatment.

Kurasame pressed lips against Ace's stomach as a squeak erupted from the angel's lips. Legs kicked at him before Kurasame used his powers to summon shadow like chains to hold Ace's legs apart.

Ace cried as bites were placed on his skin leaving marks, pleading with Kurasame to stop and let him go.  
“Please Mister Demon, I'll do anything if you let me go!” Ace pleaded.

“Anything you say?” Kurasame asked, “What could you possibly give me?”

Ace thought about it, he didn't want his soul to be eaten and his wings were gone for Etro knows how long, “I'll give you the flowers or my tunic.” 

Kurasame pretended to think about it before shaking his head as Ace's heart dropped.

Ace could only think of one other possible thing, the other one that Wolfie mentioned that demons wanted from angels. He gulped as he internally bid goodbye to Rain and his virtue.

“I give you my body, to give you as many children as you want.” Ace spoke quietly as Kurasame remained silent, watching the angel’s face.

“Are you sure? That won't free you at all, that'll make you mine for eternity.” Kurasame spoke as he kissed Ace's neck roughly as the angel squirmed.

Ace remained silent as kisses went down his chest to his stomach than lower to his waist, the foreign feeling building up in his stomach.

Kurasame rubbed Ace's inner thighs as the angel flinched and moved his body upwards into Kurasame's touch.

A thought came into Ace's mind as his body acted against his control, craving the demon’s touch.

‘I want him, I want him to be inside me.’ The naughty thought made itself known as Ace blushed red.

“What's your answer, Ace?” Kurasame asked as he rubbed Ace's smooth stomach.

“Yes…. I give you my body.” Ace spoke as Kurasame smiled in victory at this statement.

“No take backs?” Kurasame asked as Ace nodded, blushing and looking away.

Ace was kissed as the chains holding his legs disappeared, the angel wrapped his arms around the demon. The kiss becoming rougher as the tongues swirled in each other's mouth, tasting, touching, and exploring the warm caverns. 

“Spread your legs and hold them.” Kurasame commanded as Ace did as he was told as the demon removed his shirt and began undoing his fly to the pants he wore.

Ace watched in fascination as Kurasame spat into one one of his hands to coat it with saliva before nearing Ace's entrance.

“Hmngh…” Ace moaned as the finger slowly entered his tight virginal entrance. 

Kurasame watched with a sadistic grin as he moved his finger in and out, slowly adding the rest of his fingers as Ace relaxed more and more as he grew to accommodate the intrusion. Ace moaned as the fingers brushed repeatedly against his prostate.

Kurasame lifted Ace's hips, bringing them closer as Ace felt something bigger press against his entrance. 

“Ready?” Kurasame asked as Ace sat himself up and wrapped his arms around the demon’s neck, fingers in the other hair.

“Yes, mate with me.” Ace spoke as Kurasame slowly pushed himself inside as Ace moaned in pain as blood ran down his inner thighs. 

Being inside this angel was heaven for Kurasame as the diminishing virgin walls squeezed his manhood tightly with comforting heat enveloping around it. Ace shuddered as he felt the demon’s manhood press against his prostate.

Kurasame moved Ace up and down as Ace wrapped his legs around the other's waist, hands now in the black wings with surprisingly soft black feathers. Ace letting out hearty moans of want as the demon sucked on the area that was in between Ace's collarbone and neck.

“More, go faster.” Ace said as the demon complied, moving himself faster inside the angel.

“You're a surprisingly needy angel, I like that.” Kurasame complimented as he laid Ace on the grass, pounding harder inside of the angel who moaned loud and proud.

“Mister Demon, I'm at my limit…. I'm going to…” Ace gasped as Kurasame sped up inside him before a stream of milky white came from Ace, hitting the demon on the chest.

“Do you want my essence inside you?” Kurasame asked as Ace nodded eagerly as he received a few hard thrusts before the feeling of essence being shot deep inside of him appeared.

Ace mewled as Kurasame kissed his lips roughly and pulled out of Ace. Ace got on his hands and knees, arse to Kurasame.

“You want more? Heh, you're definitely a keeper.” Kurasame teased as Ace smiled, halo dimming more for each passing second that Ace was mating with this demon.

“Yes I want more, have any problems?” Ace declared shamelessly as Kurasame gripped Ace's hips and positioned himself at Ace's entrance.

“None, none at all. Damn you're tight.” Kurasame grunted as he bit into Ace's neck roughly as he thrusted inside of Ace who moaned.

“And what do you call yourself Mister Demon?” Ace asked as he moaned and rocked his body against the thrusts as Kurasame drank a bit more of his blood.

“Kurasame.” was the answer Ace got as Ace released onto the grass as more essence was shot inside of him, filling him to the brim and then some.

Ace lied down on the grass panting as Kurasame fell on top of Ace, kissing the places where Ace's wings once were.

Ace's halo had dimmed completely as Ace kissed Kurasame with aggression once the demon had pressed his lips against his neck. 

“Seems like I've torn your wings off angel and tainted your virtue, darkening your halo.” Kurasame spoke as Ace kissed his neck, biting onto it eagerly.

“Take responsibility.” was all Ace said as Kurasame smirked, kissing Ace's lips harshly.

Kurasame smirked as he held his tainted angel close as the angel murmured something about his black wings and ran fingers through them.

“Mine.” Kurasame spoke as he held Ace tighter.

“Yours.” Ace answered. 

\------

A month later:

Kurasame carried Ace around his dark lair as Ace held onto him, kissing his cheek.

“How are you and the baby?” Kurasame asked as Ace hummed and rubbed his developing stomach.

“So-so, but once the baby really starts to show, we can't have rough sex anymore.” Ace pouted as Kurasame kissed his puffed cheek.

“We can always do that after the baby is born, besides gentle sex works for me as well.” Kurasame spoke as Ace huffed.

“Well I like it rough being pounded into oblivion.” Ace retorted as Kurasame chuckled.

“That's the hormones talking my dear Ace.” Kurasame teased as Ace smiled and kissed the other's cheek once more. 

“Maybe they are talking, maybe they aren't. Besides you promised couch sex and you aren't doing it.” Ace said as Kurasame internally congratulated himself for converting his once prude innocent angel into his own personal horny, sex-craving yet innocent succubus.

Ace was dropped on the couch as Kurasame crawled on top of him, kissing Ace the way he liked: roughly and passionately.

“Guess I have to discipline you so you'll learn how to be patient.” Kurasame teased as he tore off the t-shirt, the only clothing Ace had on besides briefs on, to reveal Ace's body.

“Aww, have I been a naughty angel Kur-ah-sa-me? I hope my punishment isn't too bad.” Ace teased as Kurasame grabbed the hem of Ace's underwear, tugging it off in one motion before tossing it over his shoulder.

“You're asking for it, Ace. After this disciplinary lesson is over, you won't be able to sit down for a week.” Kurasame said as he popped open a bottle of lube as Ace stared hungrily at him.

“Ah no, I wasn't ready.” was the last words Ace muttered as his legs were spread and the rough love making began. 

‘----’

6 years later:

“Mommy, daddy how was I made?” a 6 year old Phoenix asked as Ace dropped the book he was reading as Kurasame smirked. 

“You'll know when you're older.” Ace answered as Kurasame rubbed Ace's stomach that contained twins this time.

Phoenix tilted her blonde with slate blue hair to one side as her one black and one white wing flapped.

She nodded and smiled, eager to one day know the truth of how she was made.

Drabble 28 end.


	33. You're bullying me!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A precious Ace gets 'bullied' by a popular kid named Kurasame.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The theory of the little boy pulling girl's pigtails comes up when I wrote this.
> 
> Imagine Kurasame as a kid with a white button up and shorts with knee high socks and black shoes pulling on Ace's pigtails with Ace in a white sundress and sandals..... yup I can see it.

Drabble 29: You’re bullying me!

Ace didn’t understand why Kurasame hated him so much, what did he ever do to that guy? Did he give him a bad look when they first met or did Kurasame just flat out hate him for no reason?

“Ugh…. what did I do to him?” Ace whined as he lied down on his best friend, Deuce, his blond head on her lap as she soothed him as she shared a cookie with her girlfriend of 6 years, Cinque.

“Who?” Deuce asked as the three sat underneath a comfy looking tree during lunchtime at their school.

Ace flicked a finger to the popular kids table near the school, Deuce turned her head in the direction that Ace pointed to.

There at the table was a small group of kids, Miwa the spunky cheerful girl who was nice to everyone. Next to Miwa was Guren the kind-hearted flirt with his arm around his girlfriend, Sayo who was a beautiful and kind blonde. Kotetsu, one of the smartest boys in school was talking to Oruto a laid back but oddly perceptive boy. Aoi a blonde cheerleader talking with a girl named Emina, one of the hottest girls in school and Kazusa, the creeper of the group. Lastly the most popular boy, following the trope of sitting in the middle of them all to signal his importance, was Kurasame.

“Uh I don’t follow…. Who’s the one picking on you?” Deuce said, she knew that all those popular kids were the kindest people in the school, they were friendly with everyone and treated them all with respect.

Ace looked up at Deuce from her lap as Cinque watched amused as she nibbled on the moogle shaped cookie, “Kurasame. He just hates my guts I know it.”

Deuce quirked an eyebrow as she glanced at Ace, “What did he do to you?”

“He teases me all the time, he calls me mon ange, mon chèr, mon bijou, or mon désir even though I don’t know french, I know they’re all bad names! He also steals my things and leaves something that I don’t need behind-” Ace ranted as Deuce cutted in.

“What does he leave behind?” Deuce asked, she knew french unlike Ace and knew exactly what Kurasame was calling Ace.

Ace furrowed his brows, “He leaves those stupid candy hearts with the french words he calls me on them, he loves mocking me!”

Cinque and Deuce cast a knowing look at each other as Ace sat up just as Kurasame got up from his table, spotting the three, walking over with a smile on his face.

Deuce and Cinque waved as Ace tensed with each step the other took.

“Deuce, Cinque how are you you two?” Kurasame asked as the two girls chirped a positive answer as Ace glared at him.

Kurasame directed his gaze towards Ace as a teasing smile grew on his lips, “Et toi, mon chou blonde? Comment ça va?”

Ace glared as he didn’t say a word to him, he obviously thought Kurasame was mocking him for not knowing french. 

“Go away, Kurasame I don’t want to deal with you now.” Ace said as he turned his back toward the other, Kurasame was amused as the girls (who were passionate fujoshis apparently) watched the scene, not helping their friend.

“Aw but I want to deal with you mon ange, j’adore ton voix.” Kurasame said as Ace felt a vein pop on his head.

“See you always do this to me! Why do you hate me?” Ace said as he got up and stormed off, Kurasame watched him with an amused expression as Deuce sighed.

“That Ace…. he’s so innocent to the obvious…..” Deuce spoke as Cinque nodded in agreement.

“Kura-kura should be more obvious, maybe Ace-y will finally get it.” Cinque gushed as Kurasame looked at the two girls before looking at the direction Ace stormed off to.

“Should I get down on one knee and offer him a Ring Pop then? Maybe he’ll finally get it.” Kurasame said as the girls giggled at the thought of that happening.

“No way, maybe writing down on a sign, ‘I like you’ in English might make him believe you since if you say it aloud, Ace might not believe it.” Deuce said as Kurasame contemplated this suggestion.

“Maybe I should…” Kurasame muttered to himself, a plan forming.

\-----

‘That jerk! How dare he mock me!’ Ace thought as he splashed water on his face, he was steaming in rage.

‘First he always calls me names in French, he steals my things and leaves those candy hearts on my desk as some sort of compensation, he goes out of his way to call me out in class, when he grades my tests he always leaves those nicknames by my grade, and lastly when we have PE together he always corners me in the locker room!’ Ace fumed as the bell to signal lunch rang.

‘Ah great, I have chemistry with that jerk and his creeper friend next period….. I hope Nine and Naghi didn’t skip today.’ Ace thought as he gathered his backpack on the floor and began walking to his classroom.

When Ace entered the classroom where his chemistry teacher who Ace swore that the man hated his guts, named Nimbus. When Ace walked in the teacher was staring at him with a look that Ace could tell that the man was already done with him.

As soon as the rest of the class entered and to Ace’s chagrin only Naghi, his only friend in the class besides Nine, was here with Nine playing hooky as usual. Ace wondered if Nine would ever pass high school at this rate without relying on himself and Naghi to copy answers from.

Kurasame walked by Ace’s desk with Kazusa chatting with Naghi, it seemed like the creeper got along well with Naghi who actually genuinely liked their conversations and didn’t just put up with it.

“Mon chèr.” Kurasame said, patting Ace’s head like a dog as Ace snapped at this, the other passing by his desk to sit at one of the back tables.

Ace whipped around and said, “Stop calling me that you little -!”

“Mr. Exvius, is there something you’d like to say?” Nimbus called as Ace finally realized that the class had started as Kurasame watched Ace amused as he took his seat with Kazusa taking the chair next to him.

Ace threw a glare at Kurasame one last time before turning to Nimbus, “No there isn’t, Mr Nimbus, please continue.”

Nimbus glared at Ace before finishing attendance then stood up to say, “Alright everyone, today we’re doing some partner work on stoichiometry since a majority of you failed the last test on it.”

Ace looked down, he was one of those people that did decent on the test, even Naghi scored higher than him on the test. Ace doubted Kurasame was one of the ones that scored high, he just seemed like the type that did average on tests.

Everyone but Ace seemed excited since they had the chance to work with their friends and goof off but Nimbus interrupted their excited chatter, “You thought I’d allow you all to choose your partners? Ha! I’m not that nice! I’m choosing who you all work with, complain and you’re going to get a Saturday school.”

The classroom seemed to dim as Nimbus picked up a clipboard that had all the names wit pairs written on it, beginning to call out the partners.

Naghi threw Ace a sympathetic look when Ace heard Naghi’s name being called to work with Kazusa, sinking the boy’s only hope to be paired with his friend.

“Ace and Kurasame.” Nimbus called out as Ace felt the urge to jump out the window, the height from the second story wouldn’t be enough to kill him unless he landed the wrong way. This trope was waaaayyyyy overused in his opinion: a victim being partnered with their bully.

Ace glanced at Kurasame who waved and winked at the boy as Ace felt irritation already rise up in him.

“Now get with your partners, I expect the noise level to be moderate that means no yelling noobs.” Nimbus said as he plopped onto is chair to watch dancing candy bar animations and read webtoons.

Ace got up reluctantly from his chair to give to a girl to sit next to her partner with his backpack and books as he walked to Kurasame’s table, he glanced at Naghi who was sitting and chatting with Kazusa happily with their practice sheets.

Kurasame watched Ace as he walked up to him, dropping his stuff on the desk with a thud and sitting on the chair, scooting far from Kurasame as possible. Kurasame watched amused as Ace glared at the desk that had the worksheet on it before picking up a pencil and beginning to work quietly.

Kurasame looked at his own worksheet, he already knew how to do all of this but still did the problems to get credit for the day. He finished in a few minutes and turned to look at Ace, only to see Ace still struggling on the first problem and erasing the paper so many times that you could make a small mountain out of the eraser dust.

“Need help?” Kurasame asked as Ace muttered something before looking at the other a bit surprised.

“You actually know how to do this?” Ace asked a bit skeptical as Kurasame nodded, he took this as an opportunity to scoot closer to Ace. Ace allowed this since he really just wanted to get the work done, even tolerating Kurasame for now.

Kurasame could smell the green apple scent of Ace’s shampoo as he purposely placed his chin on Ace’s shoulder and looped his arm around Ace’s waist as he pointed out the errors Ace did on his problem before explaining the set up. 

Ace shifted uncomfortably as he pinked as Kurasame’s lips brushed against his ear, the hand around his waist rubbing up and down. Kurasame smirked when he saw Ace shudder at his actions but proceeded to help Ace until he understood the problems and finished his worksheet.

There was 15 minutes left in class as Ace looked at Kurasame who had removed himself from Ace to see the other sketching something.

Ace watched in fascination as the other's pencil flew across the paper, blue eyes were focused on the drawing that was coming forth. Ace couldn’t look away, for some reason when watching someone draw, it hypnotizes you to the point you can’t look away. 

Ace could see that Kurasame was drawing a person, he watched him draw their eyes first before moving to draw their nose and lips but left those unfinished to draw their hair, Ace couldn’t see who Kurasame was drawing too well since the worksheet was covering the parts he did finish, but Ace could tell this person was very pretty whoever they were. 

‘It’s probably one of the girls he hangs out with.’ Ace thought as he tore his gaze from the other to study his notes as Kurasame finished the drawing, blowing the dust of the lead from the picture. Kurasame smiled at the drawing of Ace that smiled back at him, using a finger to rub the remaining lead dust to cause a shadow effect around Ace making some sort of halo around Ace’s head.

Kurasame glanced at Ace who was studying before jokingly tapping Ace’s shoulder, the one farthest from him causing Ace to look in the direction, slipping the drawing inbetween Ace’s note papers as Ace glanced to see who tapped him.

Ace muttered something as he went back to studying, Kurasame whistled amused as he stretched, the bell rang causing the students to pack up. Ace lingered behind to place all his notes into his bag, a kid hit the table causing the note papers to fall.

“Sorry.” the girl said as Ace waved it off to gather the scattered papers as Kurasame watched Ace, he bent down to help Ace who glared at him as a sign to go away.

“Need help, mon sucre d’orge?” Kurasame teased as he handed Ace a few papers, Ace snatched them away as he glared.

“Go away, I don’t need your help.” Ace said as Kurasame hummed before picking up his stuff, rubbing Ace’s head on his way out but not without calling to Ace that he’d see him in gym class.

Ace frowned as he felt his heart ping in longing before focusing on gathering his papers, Ace noticed an extra piece of paper in between his notes, he lifted up the paper to see a drawing of himself on there. The drawing was beautiful, it almost looked like it was a black and white photograph minus the halo.

Ace picked up the drawing, noticing that underneath the picture was words written in calligraphy, ‘My Blonde Angel.’ Ace pinked once he read this as he frantically shoved the drawing into his bag, careful not to crush it as he bolted out of the class, not noticing Kurasame smiling at him as he ran by.

\----

“Okay kids we’re doing the swimming training this year.” the teacher, Miss Wolfie said cheerfully as Ace and the other kids in his class groaned, Ace was happy that Sice and Seven were in the same class, the two girls were dating just like Deuce and Cinque, except they had been seeing each other longer.

“No complaining if not I’ll send you to the principal, Miss Phoenix, now get in your swimsuits. Chop chop, we don’t have all day.” Miss Wolfie said as she blew her whistle, the boys and girls going to their separate locker rooms.

Ace swore he saw someone watching him as he stared at his swim trunks, debating if he should keep his underwear on. Ace flinched once he felt arms wrap around him, lips near his ear.

“Aren’t you going to get dressed Ace? Unless you’re a crossdresser and you’re waiting for all the guys to leave so you can get dressed….” a voice Ace knew all too well said behind him as Ace turned his head to see Kurasame standing there in his black swim trunks, watching Ace, the only boy who hadn’t put on his swimsuit yet.

Kazusa was in his class too he noticed, but he was talking to Naghi who Ace was grateful was in this class too. 

Ace huffed as he pushed Kurasame off of him, “Stop teasing me, go bug Kazusa or someone.”

Kurasame hummed as Ace lifted up his shirt a bit to reveal his stomach, blue eyes not turning away as Ace huffed again, “Do you mind?”

“What’s the problem? We’re all guys here.” Kurasame spoke as Ace quickly stripped off his shirt, throwing it at Kurasame’s head, happy it hit him in the face.

Kurasame smirked as he inhaled Ace’s scent from his shirt as Ace quickly stripped himself of his pants and underwear to pull on the blue swim trunks. Now Ace’s problem was stealing his shirt back, he looked at Naghi with pleading eyes.

‘What should I do?’ Ace mouthed as Naghi mouthed something back that was either, ‘Seduce him’ or ‘Beg for it back’ it didn’t matter.

Kurasame smirked as Ace turned to look at him, “I need my shirt back.”

“But it smells nice, just like you.” Kurasame said as held the shirt out of Ace’s reach, Ace pouted as he pressed himself to Kurasame’s chest to try and take it back.

Ace heard a flash as he turned to see Naghi holding Kazusa’s phone, face dropping in horror as Kazusa laughed and Kurasame smirked, wrapping an arm around Ace’s waist.

“Let me go, jerk!” Ace said, whacking Kurasame’s chest as the other threw Ace’s shirt into his open locker, the shirt landing on Ace’s pants and underwear.

“You didn’t say ‘please’.” Kurasame teased as Ace felt anger bubble inside him, he was getting fed up with Kurasame’s bullying at this point.

“You’re a really big jerk you know?” Ace insulted as Kurasame merely patted Ace’s head, “Please let me go you idiot.”

“Well since you asked so ‘nicely’.” Kurasame retorted sarcastically, letting Ace go, “I’ll let you go.”

Ace huffed as Kurasame walked with Kazusa and Naghi out the locker room, locking his locker when he realized how long he had taken to simply change before hurrying out to the school pool.

\----

Ace sat with Sice and Seven as they did stretches before swimming, the girls were listening to Ace as he told them about what happened to him in chemistry, lunch, and in the locker room. 

“I don’t know why he enjoys bullying me, I never did anything mean to him.” Ace said as Sice and Seven smirked each other, they thought the same thing as Ace looked at them confused.

“What?” Ace asked as Seven smiled sweetly and shook her head.

“Maybe you did something like steal the last dessert from him at lunch or you scored higher than him on a test….. Something childish.” Sice spoke as Ace quirked an eyebrow at her reasoning.

“Well he needs to cry himself a river, build a bridge, and get over it.” Ace said as Miss Wolfie blew her whistle to get everyone’s attention.

“Okay kids we’re going into the pool, practice floating for a bit before doing laps and races afterwards. Get familiar with the water.” was what she said as the kids all got into the pool.

“It’s cold….” Sice said as Seven wrapped her arms around Sice to get her warm once the couple had gotten into the water, Ace floated awkwardly as the third wheel to this.

Ace shivered, the water was indeed cold as he noticed a few kids huddling together to try and get warm, even Naghi had huddled close to Kazusa to get warm. 

Ace noticed Kurasame wasn’t with them as he suddenly saw underneath the water a blur swim around him, heart dropping when he thought the worse, ‘There’s a shark in the pool?!’

Sice and Seven watched in amusement as Ace was pulled under before re-emerging with Kurasame holding Ace in his arms, laughing.

“Oh my Etro, what the heck is wrong with you? I could’ve drowned!” Ace scolded as Kurasame smiled at this, unapologetically as Sice and Seven fondly thought of an old married couple.

“But you didn’t, besides I know CPR.” Kurasame spoke as Ace puffed his cheeks, going closer to the edge of the pool to sit on the edge until the Miss Wolfie decided to move onto the laps.

Sice noticed something as she called out to Ace to stop, “Uh…. Ace you might not want to get out of the pool.”

“Why?” Ace asked as Sice pointed down.

Ace turned red as Kurasame wolf whistled and Seven flushed.

“Are you serious?” Ace asked as Kurasame swam closer to him, pulling Ace into his chest, “What’re you doing?”

“Covering you up, unless you want to go around strutting your stuff.” Kurasame spoke as Ace turned redder as he reluctantly put his arms around the other to pull him close as Sice and Seven looked for the shorts.

After a few minutes, Seven handed Ace the shorts, not meeting Ace’s eyes as Kurasame took them from the blushing girl’s hand and handed them to Ace.

Ace stared at the offered shorts before taking them from Kurasame, thanking Seven before putting them on. He didn’t seem to notice Kurasame was watching him redress in the water as Sice watched the other not averting his eyes.

A whistle interrupted as everyone in class turned their attention to Miss Wolfie, “Alright kiddos, I’m going to call each of you down, 5 at a time. This is a fun race, nothing is at stake so just swim at your own pace.”

The other kids came out of the water as Miss Wolfie called out names from the group who made eye contact with her. Sice was in one of the first groups to swim as Ace and Seven cheered for her. Sice came out second in the end after a girl named Murphy.

When Kurasame and Naghi were called, Ace watched as Kurasame easily moved like a fish in water, quickly to the other end of the pool as Naghi came in second.

When Ace and Seven with Kazusa had to go up with two girls from their class, Ace slipped and fell forward on accident. Water entering his lungs as he sank beneath the water.

‘I've been reckless.’ Ace thought as he saw a blur coming towards him as he struggle to swim towards it. His arms and legs feeling like lead as water filled his lungs.

Ace was held to another's chest as he was brought back to the surface and lied down on the floor.

Ace felt lips press against his own as hands pressed against his chest as Ace finally coughed up the water trapped in his lungs.

The class was around Ace as Sice and Seven looked worried as Ace groaned and held his achy chest.

“Are you alright, mon amour?” Kurasame asked as Ace nodded at him, absentmindedly as Kurasame sighed in relief.

“Susaya take Exvius to the locker room than the nurse's office, you two are excused for the day.” Miss Wolfie said as Kurasame nodded and picked Ace up in his arms.

“Hey put me down, I can walk.” Ace gasped out causing Kurasame to raise an eyebrow at this.

“Oh really? You can barely talk without gasping for air.” Kurasame said as he kicked open the locker room door.

Ace pouted as Kurasame sat Ace on the bench in front of his locker before twirling the lock on Ace's locker.

“Hey I can open my own locker, besides you don't even know my combi-” Ace was cut off when the lock clicked open, he stared at Kurasame in suspicion,   
“How'd you know my combo?”

“Would you believe me if I said that I had a dream where we were having sex and you moaned out your locker combinations to me?” Kurasame asked as Ace glared at him.

“Very funny, now go to your locker and get changed.” Ace said as he stood on wobbly legs and opened his locker door to pull on his shirt in his still soaked body.

“You'll catch a cold, come on let's take a shower.” Kurasame said as Ace pinked and shook his head.

“No way, besides you'll whip me with a towel if I did go take one.” Ace spoke but Kurasame merely lifted Ace over his shoulder and walked to the showers, picking up two towels as Ace protested. 

Ace was only let down once the two entered a private shower and Kurasame turned the knob to allow water to sprinkle on their heads.

“You idiot, why are we in the shower together?” Ace asked as Kurasame smirked and shrugged.

“Guess I got carried away anyway, I'll take my leave.” Kurasame said as he turned to leave, he jiggled the private shower door handle before turning to Ace, “It's jammed.”

Ace pushed Kurasame to the side and jiggled the knob only to confirm that the jammed, meaning the two were stuck in the shower until someone came and rescued them.

“Ace - insert door jiggling frantically- I think - more jiggling noises- the door -jiggle- is jammed on this side.” Kurasame said as he watched Ace frantically jiggle the door to try and open it.

‘This can't be happening, I can't be trapped with Kurasame for Etro knows how long!’ Ace thought as the he kept jiggling the door handle as Kurasame pulled Ace from the door in order to prevent Ace from taking off the knob.

“Calm down mon soleil.” Kurasame spoke as he held Ace close who struggled in his arms.

Ace had enough of these stupid nicknames as he lashed out, “You always bully me and I don't know what I've done to you to deserve this!”

“Huh? Bully you?” Kurasame asked confused as Ace pushed himself from the other to glare at him in the eye.

“Yes! You call me those bad names, you steal from me, and you always corner me at the locker room! Don't you know that it pisses me off when you do those things to only me? Why do you hate me so much?” Ace asked.

“Ace, I-” Kurasame started but was cut off as Ace sniffled.

“I don't get you, you always target me and it makes me sad to know that I'm you hate me so much.” Ace wiped tears as the shower spray help clean them away.

Kurasame was silent as he crawled to Ace.

“I don't hate you Ace. It's quite the opposite.” Kurasame spoke softly as he used his thumb to swipe away tears from Ace's face.

Ace sniffled as he glanced away, “Yeah right, you're just saying that because your friends told you to. You're the biggest jerk wad on the planet, I hate you so much. Just go crawl in some hole and die.”

Kurasame felt anger at this, that Ace didn’t believe him and thought he was being a real bully, if Ace thought that so be it.

“That's right, I am saying that for their sake. I really do hate you, that's why I single you out.” Kurasame spoke as Ace felt fear from the darker tone.

Ace was shoved against the wall, his fear growing, he said, “Kura-sa-me… time out I didn't mean what I said…”

Kurasame shook his head, “No Ace, no time outs, I'm really going to ‘bully’ you this time.”

Kurasame pressed his lips against Ace's roughly in passion as he pinned Ace's hands above his head with one hand as the the other stripped Ace of his trunks.

“Mph… no… staph!” Ace pleaded as Kurasame shoved his tongue in Ace's mouth as he used the hand that removed Ace's shorts to fondle Ace's chest.

Ace moaned as Kurasame pulled away, admiring Ace's pink face with bruised lips as he dived down to take Ace's member into his mouth. Ace let out a pleasured cry as Kurasame sucked him off, he had let Ace's hands go as Ace placed his hands on Kurasame's head, not to try and push him off but to keep going.

Ace released in Kurasame's mouth who then pulled his own trunks down as Ace paled at the size of the other.  
“What're you looking at it for? Go on, suck it.” Kurasame taunted as he brought Ace's head down with one of his hands, as Ace hesitatingly opened his mouth to allow the length inside.

Ace bobbed his head up and down as he felt Kurasame finger him, taking in as much of his length as he could in his mouth before Kurasame pulled Ace's head from his member.

“Why'd you make me do that?” Ace asked as Kurasame smirked evilly at him.

“Simple, I need to lube myself up for you before I shove my dick up your ass.” Kurasame retorted as Ace knew he had been at fault for making the other act like this and now he was paying the consequences, “Now lie on your back and spread your legs for me.”

Ace slowly did as he was told as Kurasame kissed his stomach and chest as the member pressed him at his hole before going in dry as shower spray continued to fall over them.

Ace felt tears drop out of his eyes as he tried to adjust to the length inside of him as Kurasame looked down at the boy’s face before beginning to move when he saw Ace's shoulders relax.

“Ah… ah...Kurasame….ah….” Ace panted as he dug his fingernails into his palms before Kurasame took one of Ace's hand in his to allow the blonde to hold as the other stroked Ace's manhood.

“Moan for me, moan for me like a whore.” Kurasame said as kissed Ace roughly as he moved faster inside the boy as the blonde's heat from his entrance constricted around Kurasame's member tightly.

“Kur-ah same….. ah… ah ah ah…. Kur-ah same!” Ace panted as he released, his essence being washed away quickly from the other's chest.

Kurasame leaned over and bit Ace's neck saying, “You naughty boy, who said you can release? Guess you need some training.”

Kurasame allowed himself to release in Ace before lying on his back, pulling Ace on him but keeping his manhood inside Ace.

Ace looked down at Kurasame as Kurasame looked at him, Ace still had some of his own release going down his chest as the boy panted and blushed from his position.

“Kur-ah same…” Ace started but was silenced with a glare.

“What're you staring at me for Ace? You want my dick moving inside you, don't you? I don't feel like doing all the work, so if you want pleasure, start moving.” Kurasame spoke as Ace flinched at the harsher, lust filled tone.

Ace slowly moved himself up and down as he tried to find the spot to make him comfortable l, finding it when he basically rammed himself at an angle.

Kurasame smirked as he watched Ace move faster, squeezing his member as he moaned as he moved himself up and down. Kurasame sensed Ace was about to release so he gripped Ace's member, covering the tip causing Ace to whimper.

“If you want to release, beg for it.” Kurasame spoke as he began moving with Ace who shuddered as pressure built up inside him. 

Ace opened teary blue eyes to look at Kurasame with an adorable yet erotic blush adorning his face.  
Kurasame felt himself release a bit once he saw this as Ace leaned over to kiss him on the lips and pulling away.

Ace looked Kurasame in the eyes as he pleaded, “Please master, let me release. I need to release to show master how much he satisfied me, please I'm begging you. After I release, fill me beyond the brim with your seed master and do me as many times as you want.”

Kurasame was shocked at this response as removed his finger from the tip of Ace’s manhood to stroke the boy as Ace moved faster, squeezing Kurasame tighter before releasing. Ace moaned as he released onto Kurasame's chest as he felt Kurasame fill him, shuddering.

Ace fell on top of Kurasame, panting, “Are you done bullying me now?”

Kurasame smirked as he shook his head to Ace's shock as Kurasame pushed fingers inside Ace, feeling around the velvety, slick walls.

“You think I'd stop just like that? Well you thought wrong. Let's get out of the shower now, I think you're clean.” Kurasame spoke as he picked Ace and their swimsuits off the ground and pushed against the door, turning the knob that gave way.

“You knew how to open the door the whole time?” Ace asked as Kurasame went to shut off the water, wrapping a towel around both of their waists.

“Of course, every knows the private shower doors easily get jammed, I learned from experience.” Kurasame said as he brought Ace before his locker.

Kurasame pressed his lips against Ace's before helping Ace dry off and change before carrying the boy to his own locker to dry off and get changed.

Ace never noticed it before, but Kurasame was pretty fit and had the muscular like build. Ace flushed as Kurasame caught him staring, Kurasame snickered before pulling on his shirt and went to Ace.

“So think I still hate you?” Kurasame asked as Ace nodded with a pout, Kurasame marveled at how dense Ace was, “And do you still hate me?”

Ace thought about it before shaking his head slowly as Kurasame slammed his locker shut and picked Ace up in his arms to carry to the nurse's office.

“You still hate me though right?” Ace asked as Kurasame pressed his lips against Ace's neck as the two walked.

“Yeah, I definitely still ‘hate’ you.” Kurasame retorted sarcastically as he rolled his eyes and Ace looked away sadly, Kurasame noticed this as he whistled to make Ace look at him before kissing Ace once he turned.

“Kurasame what?” Ace asked as Kurasame smirked and shrugged.

“There's a fine and thin line between love and hate, my Ace. A fine and thin line.” 

\-------

“Ace isn't eating lunch with us often anymore.” Deuce remarked as Cinque looked at her girlfriend and nodded.

“Cinque-y noticed Kura-Kuras hasn't been with his friends lately either….” Cinque said as Deuce noticed she was correct.

“Yeah, I wonder where they are….. do you want to assume Kurasame is screwing Ace right now?” Deuce said as Cinque smiled cheerfully.

“As Ace-y moans for more underneath Kura-Kura?” Cinque continued as the girls continued their talk if Ace getting laid.

\-----

-In a locked boys bathroom somewhere in the school boys hardly went to- 

Ace panted as Kurasame held both of his wrists against the huge mirror infront of the sinks.

Ace moaned as he wrapped his legs around Kurasame's waist as the other thrust in and out of him. Ace's clothes lie scattered on the floor with Kurasame's shirt somewhere in the pile.

“So tight…. I love it.” Kurasame moaned as Ace panted and moaned as he kissed the other sloppily.

“Go harder, Kurasame!” Ace pleaded as Kurasame did as he was told before shooting his seed deep inside Ace who released on his chest and stomach.

“Kurasame … I like you like you…” Ace panted as he moved off the counter before bending over, holding the edges for support as Kurasame pushed back inside Ace's tight channel.

“Aww can't you say love, my little horny angel?” Kurasame teased as Ace moaned as he stroked his own manhood.

“Only if you say ‘I love you’ first.” Ace moaned as Kurasame kissed a trail down Ace's back.

Ace released on the floor as mewled when he felt Kurasame fill him before pulling out.

Ace wrapped his arms around Kurasame who kissed his nose before saying, “Je t’aime, Ace.”

Ace smiled as he knew what those words meant since he heard Deuce say it to Cinque before they made out.

“I love you too, you jerk.” Ace stated as Kurasame re-entered Ace slowly, thrusting in and out as the two kissed deeply and passionately.

\------

The janitor didn’t understand why the bathroom smelled if sex when she entered to do the cleaning.

‘Ah the young horny teen boys these days.’ was all she thought as she opened the window and proceeded to spray air freshener into the room.

Drabble 29 end.


	34. He's back....

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He's back....
> 
> MOAR PWP. RAWR!!!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> .... I have no words except, Do you like pina coladas?
> 
> And getting caught in the Rain?
> 
> Do you like writing/reading about two characters or more making love at midnight in the dunes of your room?

Drabble 30: He’s back

“Stay away from me! You lied to me about your line of work, I never thought you’d--, don’t you dare come near me, you’re as dirty as your line of work! Don’t talk to me ever again, we’re through! If you come near me, I’ll make you wish you hadn’t!”

Those words echoed in Rain’s head as he opened sleepy blue-green eyes, that slowly moved around the room. He sat up in his bed with a grunt before he looked over to his side to see his twin, Ace, still fast asleep under the covers.

Rain smiled slightly as he got out of bed and stretched, he had to get ready for work. He had an early shift today and was getting paid extra for doing the early shift that no one wanted to do.

As Ace slept, Rain took a shower, got dressed, and brushed his teeth. Rain returned to get a granola bar for his breakfast, he shook Ace’s shoulder as his twin slowly opened his eyes.

“C’mon Ace, you have school today.” Rain said as Ace yawned loudly and slowly sat up.

“Yeah, yeah…. I know….” Ace said as Rain heard the doorbell ring.

Rain left the room while Ace made the bed to answer the door, a male with slate blue hair stood there in Ace’s school uniform. 

“Good morning, Rain.” Kurasame greeted as Rain nodded in acknowledgement, allowing the other to step in.

“Ace, your boyfriend’s here!” Rain called out as he heard Ace yell out ‘He’s not my boyfriend!’ from the bedroom as Kurasame watched with amusement.

Ace emerged from the bedroom with bed head as he mumbled a good morning to Kurasame who clicked his tongue, walking over to Ace who pulled out a sesame seed bagel to take for breakfast, pulling a comb out of his pocket.

“Ace you have to brush your hair unless you want people to think you were out working the streets.” Kurasame teased as Ace winced as the other untangled his locks.

“Yeah, yeah ‘mother’ now what else are you going to complain about?” Ace asked as Kurasame finished combing the now tamed hair blonde head.

“Nothing right now, ‘sweetie’ don’t forget to drink your milk unless you want to remain short forever.” Kurasame teased as Ace choked on his bagel, Kurasame knew very well that Ace and Rain didn’t have milk so he was implying something else…..

Rain watched the two in slight envy at how close they were, Ace playfully whacked Kurasame on the arm as the other merely dodged a second punch to shove another bagel into Ace’s mouth.

Rain closed his eyes, a bit tired as he thought for a bit.

\------

“You’re such a liar!” Rain screamed as he picked up a lamp and chucked it at the other, who dodged the lamp that crashed onto the wall, breaking it in two.

“Babe, calm down. I never lied to you.” the other tried to comfort Rain, but Rain wasn’t having it at all, he felt tears of anger and betrayal going down his cheeks as he used a poker from the fireplace to put distance between himself and the other.

“Yes you did! You lied when you said you made clean money, I knew I should’ve listened to Lasswell and Fina when they mentioned the shady business you’ve been doing!” Rain said as he swung the poker at the other when he tried to go near Rain, the other stepped back.

“Rain, you’re overreacting, there’s not a single rich person who didn’t get by without using ‘dirty’ money.” the other said as he grabbed the poker wen Rain swung at him again, pulling the makeshift weapon from his hand.

“I’d rather be with a poor person earning clean money, than a person who works in the mafia.” Rain said as he kicked the other between his legs, causing the other to fall into a fetal position as Rain walked by.

“Rain, you’ll come back. You love me.” the other said as Rain clenched his fists, standing at the door looking down at his shoes.

Rain sucked in a breath as he said, “Add an -ed to the love word, Goodbye, I’m never coming back.”

“Rain stop.” the other said as he struggled to stand up as Rain twisted the doorknob and pulled the door open.  
A hand gripped his shoulder but Rain shrugged it off as if it was nothing.

“Rain, stay.” the other commanded but Rain’s feet moved on their own, one after the other.

“Rain, come back! Rain!” the voice called out as Rain kept walking, not once looking back to the apartment of his ex.

The only time Rain did look back is when he knew he far enough to not be able to see the other’s face as he muttered, “It’s over between us…...Hyoh.”

\------

“-ain, Rain!” Ace’s voice snapped Rain out of his daze as Rain glanced at his watch to see that it was close to the beginning of his shift. 

“Uh sorry Ace, what did you say?” Rain asked as Ace shrugged it off as Kurasame watched the twins from outside their apartment door.

“I said, Kurasame and I are going to be at Kazusa’s place with Naghi and Kazusa for a game night, do you mind eating dinner alone?” Ace asked as Rain remembered it was friday so Ace could be able to sleepover at a friend’s.

Rain sighed as he remembered his after school life before he was forced to be a workaholic after dropping out of college. He nodded as he said, “Yeah I’ll be fine, but remember to call once you get there.”

Ace nodded as he and Rain exited their apartment with Rain locking the door behind them, he and Ace went their separate ways as Ace walked with Kurasame to school and Rain walked to his job of shipping and handling.

Rain sighed as he walked to the building, thankful it was walking distance from his run-down apartment that he had lived in ever since his discovery of his ex-boyfriend’s occupation for 3 years.

‘I wonder why I keep remembering those flashbacks….. I need to grow up and move on.’ Rain thought as he greeted his boss who was sorting mail orders to give to the other delivery men. 

Rain knew how to drive but couldn’t afford a car, he was thankful when he was able to use a delivery truck to get around if his boss allowed him to borrow one. 

His boss smiled at him as he handed Rain the delivery lists with the addresses next to the names along with keys to a ready to go delivery truck with all the packages inside. All Rain had to do was input the addresses one by one into the GPS, collect money, and drive back while on the way back pick up dinner.

Rain easily got through the rhythm of inputting the addresses into the GPS, dropping off the packages, and collecting the money for the delivery work (also getting tips from some people who couldn’t resist a cute blonde delivery boy). He repeated this simple routine until he saw the last address for the day, he recognized those digits anywhere.

Rain hesitated as he looked at the last package sitting at the truck, it seemed lonely there. Rain considered going back to the delivery building and lying to his boss about the customer not being there to receive and pay for their package. He risked the customer calling in to say they never got their package and Rain would take the blame, losing his boss’ trust.

‘I thought I’d never have to see him again…. But it seems like fate hates me….’ Rain thought as he input the address into his GPS and began driving to the last location.

\-----

“990….991….992….993….994….995….996….997….998….999...1000.” a voice grunted as the owner of the voice stopped his one arm push-ups to take a break, he used a small white towel to wipe the sweat off his face before picking up the red water bottle from the floor near a discarded black T-shirt.

Blonde hair was pushed out of its owner’s face as red eyes checked flicked to a phone screen, the screen read 11:15 pm. Was it that late already? He had only done half of his morning workout, maybe he shouldn’t have allowed himself to sleep in.

The red-eyed male named Hyoh popped off the cap of the water bottle as he drank, he was debating on having to eat out or just throw together a sandwich of some sort in order not to starve himself to death. 

When Rain was with him, he didn’t have to worry much about lunch since Rain was the one who noticed if he was skipping lunch in order to stay strong. Rain would even nag at him to eat until Hyoh finally gave in and stopped his workout to eat and rest a bit before going off to do his ‘work’.

Yes he was still with the same mafia, The Orders, as a hitman for hire that paid extraordinarily well. Hyoh didn’t really mind working for the mafia since it helped pay the bills but it got his hands dirty. But he didn’t like that the reason why Rain left him, just because he killed people and disposed of their bodies secretly (Hyoh your morals are messed up - Nichol).

Hyoh did miss Rain deeply, he missed Rain’s laugh, the expressions he made when Hyoh surprised or teased him, and overall his presence in the house. 

He had gotten some info brokers to find info on Rain which they provided for the right price. So yes, Hyoh did know where Rain lived and worked, but chose to wait until Rain showed up to take him back.

A doorbell rang, signaling to Hyoh that his package had arrived. He placed the water bottle on a table, not bothering to wear a shirt to cover up his muscles and abs. He let the towel hang around his neck as he went to open the door.

\-----

Rain made sure he had the delivery cap covering his eyes, he focused his gaze down and prayed Hyoh wouldn't be home. Rain fidgeted as he heard footsteps and shuffling behind the shut door before it opened.

“D-delivery.” Rain said, berating himself once he stuttered as he saw from his limited vision Hyoh's abs and gym shorts with black tennis shoes. Rain made sure not to look up as he gingerly held the package up between them.

He saw Hyoh’s hands move up to pluck the package from his gloved hands before one moved into his pocket to pull out a black wallet with a white outlined leopard designed on it. Rain recognized the wallet, it was the one he had given to the other for his birthday.

“How much is it?” Hyoh asked as Rain froze for a bit, he had to use a different voice range to make sure the other didn't recognize him.

Rain used a higher, nasally pitch to answer, “35 bucks, sir.”

He saw hands shuffle through bills before holding out the cash with a 20 dollar tip to Rain.

What Rain didn't expect was to have his wrist grabbed when he reached out to take the money and scurry off. Rain was pulled inside the house so fast that his hat fell off, the door slamming and locking behind him.

Rain laughed nervously when he saw Hyoh with crossed arms watching him, the package on the floor in front of the door.

“Rain.” Hyoh spoke as Rain noticed the hostile to be, he gulped the fear in his throat as he glared at the other.

“Hyoh.” Rain said as Hyoh looked Rain up and down, posture never changing as Rain felt like a bug under the microscope under the gaze of the two sharp red eyes.

Rain didn’t what came next as Hyoh pulled Rain into his arms, holding Rain tightly.

“You have no idea how long I waited for you to come back to me.” Hyoh said as Rain shoved him off with the strength he recovered once he had gotten over the shock.

“As if I’d come crawling back to a gangster like you! Pay me and let me go, I have a job after this delivery you know!” Rain said as Hyoh stared with an emotionless look in his eyes.

Rain and Hyoh stared at each other in tense silence as Rain felt nervousness slowly come with each passing second. Hyoh’s stare on him was intense.

Rain was pinned to the wall as the other smashed his lips against his own, this action happening so fast that Rain was left gobsmacked. He kissed back on reflex as Hyoh pinned his hands above his head as he undressed Rain with the other.

“Hyoh…. No…. stop…” Rain gasped breathlessly when Hyoh pulled away, he had undone Rain’s shirt buttons and had pulled Rain’s pants down to his knees.

“No, it’s been so many years…. I’ve been waiting for you too long.” Hyoh spoke as he kissed Rain harshly, biting his lip as he tossed Rain’s shirt that he had ripped off onto the ground.

Rain felt his breath hitch in his throat as Hyoh pressed a kiss onto his neck before moving down his chest, leaving open-mouth kisses on the soft pale skin. Rain shuddered as Hyoh kissed around his stomach.

 

“No! Stop, Hyoh!” Rain said when Hyoh began to pull down his dark green boxers, Hyoh looked at Rain before continuing to pull them off.

Rain crossed his legs as Hyoh stripped him of his clothing and shoes in one swift movement, Hyoh had to pry Rain’s legs apart to get to the ‘goods’.

 

Rain sucked in a breath when he felt Hyoh suck him off, he bit his lip as Hyoh moved faster around his length as Rain squirmed uncomfortably. Rain’s breath became trapped once he felt a tongue swirl around his entrance, leaving his manhood standing up in arousal.

“Hyoh…. It’s dirty down there….” Rain said as Hyoh shoved his tongue inside Rain’s entrance, causing Rain to utter out a moan. Hyoh licked inside of Rain, moving his tongue in and out as Rain whined and moaned underneath him.

Rain’s hands went gripped Hyoh’s hair as pre-release dribbled from his member, moaning out in pleasure. Hyoh pulled himself up as he tugged down his own shorts and boxers as Rain stared feverishly at him.

“This is what you get for leaving me all these years.” Hyoh said as he slammed his erection inside Rain without warning as Rain’s head hit the wall at the powerful thrust, he let out a grunt of pain.

“No, Hyoh I’m sorry.” Rain said as Hyoh began to harshly thrust in him, Rain moaned uncomfortably with each thrust as his entrance was stretched. Hyoh groaned as he angled himself inside Rain, thrusting faster inside him.

“Hyoh, Hyoh, Hyoh.” Rain moaned a sudden ring from Rain’s cell phone stopped Hyoh’s actions as Rain looked at his discarded jeans where the cell phone was making it’s presence known.

Hyoh glared at it as he fished it out of Rain’s pocket, not exiting out of Rain’s body as he pressed a button to see the number calling. 

“It’s someone named Ace.” Hyoh said as he clicked the pick up icon and held it for Rain as he thrust inside him causing Rain to moan into the phone.

“Uh…. Rain…. That’s a weird way of greeting people….” Ace said as Rain glared at Hyoh who kept going as Rain gritted his teeth in order to restrain himself from moaning more, “Are you okay?”

“I’m okay.” Rain said quickly as Hyoh flipped Rain over to be on his knees as he continued thrusting inside of him as Rain took his phone from Hyoh’s hand.

“So why’d you call?” Rain managed to say without moaning but it came out awkward and forced. Ace ignored his tone or didn’t notice it.

“Well, Kazusa up and cancelled saying he wanted some alone time with Naghi. So Kurasame and I are going to be in the apartment later.” Ace said as Rain covered his mouth when Hyoh hit his prostate, kissing and biting down his spine.

“Can you hold on for a second Ace?” Rain asked as Ace responded with an ‘okay’.

Rain covered his phone with his hand as he let out a long drawled moan as Hyoh released in him as he released onto the floor. Hyoh panted as he pulled Rain up, taking Rain’s legs in each of his hand and began moving once more.

Rain panted as he steadied his voice enough to say to Ace, “Sorry Ace, I’m back.”

“It’s cool, besides I know you’re busy and all bu- Kurasame! Stop that!” Ace said as Rain heard rustling as Hyoh bit deeply into his neck, enough to leave a mark.

Hyoh didn’t seem to care that he was making love to Rain with another person listening as Rain hoped Ace wouldn’t bring up this phone call ever.

Hyoh released inside Rain as Rain released onto the floor pantint, phone was then pulled out of his exhausted hand as Hyoh held it to his ear.

“Anyway Rain, I’ll see you later. Love you.” Ace said as Hyoh looked at Rain’s figure suspiciously before in a voice that eerily sounded like Rain’s answered.

“Love you too, Ace. Bye.”

Hyoh pressed the end call button as he looked down at Rain’s trembling form that was lying on the floor panting.

He turned Rain over as he gripped Rain’s chin in one hand, forcing the boy to sit up and look him in the eyes. 

“Rain…. You’ve got a lot to explain to me right now.”

\-----

“So Ace is your brother?” Hyoh asked as he thrusted inside of Rain, gripping Rain’s hips tightly as the boy was mounted on top of him, Rain could only nod as Hyoh had gagged his mouth as he moved with Hyoh’s thrusts.

Hyoh was silent as he watched Rain’s expression as he released on his chest as he dumped his load inside Rain’s already overflowing entrance causing excess seed to run down Rain’s thighs.

Rain lied down on Hyoh’s chest as he moved himself up and down on Hyoh’s length as Hyoh held him close.

“If I let you go home, will you come back?” Hyoh asked as Rain raised his head to look him in the eye and nodded. Hyoh could tell that Rain wasn’t lying by the look in his eyes.

“Very well, I’ll bring you home since I know you’re too sore. Let’s take a shower first thought.”

\-----

Ace sat the couch with Kurasame, watching the TV with a scary movie on it. Kurasame watched Ace cling to his arm once the monster appeared onscreen.  
Kurasame ran a hand up Ace’s leg causing Ace to shudder.

“Kuras no…. My brother could be home any minute.” Ace said as Kurasame’s hand landed infront of his crotch to stroke the clothed member.

Kurasame pressed his lips against Ace's cheek as he said, “Then let's go to the bedroom, I want to do you so badly.”

Ace pushed Kurasame to the side as he said,”Kuras noooo, Rain'll be scarred for life.”

Kurasame persisted as he kissed Ace’s neck roughly as he pressed his hand against Ace's manhood, subtly undoing the zipper to Ace's jeans.

Ace blushed as Kurasame pulled his manhood out of his pants, stroking it agonisingly slow as Ace bit back a moan. 

“Kurasame…..” Ace moaned as the other stroked harder as he brought his mouth to close to Ace's length to lick before taking it into his mouth.

Ace panted as Kurasame stroked and sucked him off as Ace moaned his name repeatedly.

Ace released in Kurasame's mouth as Kurasame drank the rest before picking up Ace and bringing him to his bedroom.

Ace removed his clothes as Kurasame pulled off his shirt, kissing Ace softly.

Ace flushed as he noticed the bulge in Kurasame's boxers as he slowly reached out to tug them down.

“How do get so big?” Ace asked as he pondered this as Kurasame smirked before he answered.

“Simply, I think of you and your tight ass bouncing on it as I jack off. It works.” Kurasame retorted as he stroked Ace's cheek.

Ace grabbed Kurasame's member as he came close to give a teasing lick to the tip before taking as much of it as he could into his mouth.

Kurasame moaned as he held Ace's head as Ace moved back and forward as he tasted Kurasame. 

Kurasame stared down lustfully at Ace as he continued his work. 

Kurasame released inside Ace's mouth as Ace drank the seed before lying back onto the bed.

Kurasame pressed his member to Ace's tight hole, the two not hearing the apartment door open. Kurasame slowly pushed in as Ace moaned in want.

Only when the door opened was when Ace and Kurasame looked and saw a red faced Rain at the door with Hyoh behind him.

“Oh er… welcome home Rain.” Ace said as Kurasame waved, not pulling out of Ace.

“Good evening Rain, how was your day?” Kurasame asked as Rain averted his eyes from the scene as Hyoh stared blankly at the two having sex.

“It was fine..” Rain replied as Ace blushed as Kurasame began moving causing Ace to moan.

“You know I'll sleep on the couch tonight, good night Ace.” Rain said quickly as he shut the door.

Ace looked at Kurasame who shrugged before he began pounding into Ace like no tomorrow.

\----

Rain lied down underneath Hyoh as the two made out heavily in want on the couch.

“Are you still bothered by my relations with the mafia?” Hyoh asked as he began to pull Rain’s shirt off.

Rain was silent as he thought about it before saying, “As long as you're not doing illegal things like selling drugs and human trafficking, we're good.”

Hyoh smiled as he said, “I missed you, I'm glad you're back in my life.”

Rain smiled back as he said, “I missed you too.”

Rain heard Ace moan out Kurasame's name as he kissed Hyoh again.

Clothes soon tossed from the couch and the sound of love making echoed throughout the apartment.

Drabble 30 end.


	35. Dodging bullets?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So this is what Najika requested..... I don't think I did the theme well but yeah....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...... I have an excuse for being gone..... wait no I don't besides I have 2 webtoons to do lol.
> 
> The fans are going to chase me down now but this helps keeps stress low. Writing I mean.

Drabble 31: Dodging Bullets?

“I surrender, I surrender!” a Militesi soldier said as he dropped his weapon and thre is hands in the air as Seven, Sice, and Ace stood before him after taking the fallen soldier’s comrades’ phantoma.

Seven eyed him suspiciously as she nodded to Ace as a sign to salvage anything valuable from the surrendering soldier before letting him scurry off.

Ace walked cautiously to the man who was watching him beneath his goggles as Ace patted him down and pulled out a small vial from the soldier’s side bag.

“What’s this?” Ace asked as the soldier, with hands still in the air looked at the vital for a moment.

“It’s an elixr of some sort that helps improve vitality.” the soldier answered as Ace stared at the bottle before allowing the soldier to scurry off.

The soldier ran from the scene as Ace walked back to the girls, the soldier looked to see his comrades still hidden over mountains nodded to them as they positioned their firearms.

It all happened too fast yet in slow motion, as Ace walked back to Sice and Seven several loud bangs were heard.

“Ace!” the girls screamed as Ace crumpled to the ground, the bullets had went right through his chest, a pool of blood underneath him.

The girls spotted the approaching enemy soldiers, they summoned their weapons as they protected Ace’s bleeding form on the ground.

“Hold on, Ace. We’ll finish this fight soon.” Sice said as she slashed a Militesi soldier with her scythe.

Ace stared at them weakly, he could tell they were outnumbered as more Militesi soldiers approached them. Everyone in Class Zero had been sent to different parts of the battlefield so Ace knew unless his siblings and Commanding Officer, Kurasame and his tonberry had secured an area that back-up was unlikely.

Ace could see spots forming in his vision as he saw Seven get shot in the leg, she cried out in pain as Sice ran to toss her a cure spell. Ace wondered why they hadn’t tried casting cure on him but realized that the level one spell wouldn’t heal enough and neither Sice nor Seven had enough stamina to heal with him with Curaga.

A hi-potion wasn’t enough and they had ran out of elixirs after helping a few Rubrum soldiers who were cornered by Colossi. 

Ace weakly reached a hand out to cast a thunder spell when a soldier tried to attack SIce from behind, the girl thanking him but casting a symathetic look when she saw how quickly the arm dropped.

Ace saw the world dimming and spinning, as he looked at the blurring figures of Sice and Seven fall back as Militesi soldiers surrounded them.

“Is this the end?” Seven asked as she held onto Sice who held onto her. 

Suddenly a blizzaga spell encased the soldiers before they were all shattered to pieces as Seven and Sice let out a relief gasp.

“Commander!” Sice called out as Commander Kurasame approached the girls, casting a curaga spell over them.

“Are any of you hurt?” Kurasame asked as the girl’s relieved looks fell when they looked behind them at Ace’s form.

Kurasame walked past them as he kneeled down to Ace’s form, taking the boy into his arms as he said, “Those rotten Militesi scum…. I’ll kill them all….”

Sice and Seven tensed when they saw the threatening aura their commander was giving off as he held Ace’s body close.

“Cadet Sice, Cadet Seven…. Go help your classmates. I’ll be taking Cadet Ace back to Akademia to get some medical attention.” Kurasame said as Sice and Seven agreed and ran off to assist their fellow classmates.

\----

“Has he awoken?” Deuce asked the nurse after Class Zero had successfully reclaimed some land from Militesi, the nurse shook her head as Deuce frowned.

“You can all see him though.” the nurse offered as all of Class Zero minus Machina walked into the place where Ace was resting.

Jack whistled in pity as Cater fought back tears, the members of Class Zero looked down on Ace’s sleeping form that was wrapped in bandages and under a thin white blanket.

“Ace-y…..” Cinque said as she began to cry for her friend that didn’t show a sign of life besides his chest moving so slow up and down signalling that he was breathing.

Seven muttered, “It’s all my fault…. I should’ve looked around more…”

“No Seven, it’s our fault…. Don’t take it all upon yourself. We never anticipated Ace to get shot.” Sice said as she held Seven’s hand to comfort the girl that was trying hard not to cry.

Nine was silent as he and King stared at Ace’s sleeping face as Eight hugged Cater tightly to comfort the sobbing girl. 

Rem placed flowers she and Deuce had picked at the garden, placing them by Ace’s head onto the pillow.

The nurse watched the Class Zero members mourn over their hurt sibling as she sighed, why in the world had adults allowed some of these kids that weren’t even 21 to fight for something that adults had done to cause this war.

As soon as Ace’s classmates left to go pay their respects to fallen soldiers that they didn’t remember but still tried to to respectful to for giving up their lives in this war. Kurasame walked in.

He looked over Ace’s form as he slept, he carefully brought the boy’s head to his chest, running gloved hands in the soft blonde hair. 

“Ace…. I’m sorry I wasn’t there in time….” Kurasame muttered as he felt movement shift in his arms, causing him to look down.

“Mmm…” Ace said as Kurasame pulled away to see Ace’s eyes struggle to open, hands clenching and unclenching the sheets.

“Ace…. open your eyes….open them.” Kurasame coaxed as Ace’s eyebrows furrowed before his eyes finally opened, slowly as they came to focus on the man before him.

“Com…..man….der?” Ace struggled to say as he tried to sit up but Kurasame pushed him back onto the bed, gently.

“Thank Etro you’re alright…. I was so worried.” Kurasame said as he pressed his forehead against Ace’s as Ace weakly put a hand on Kurasame’s head to pat it.

Ace could feel tears hit his cheeks, realizing that the other was crying. Ace wrapped his other arm around Kurasame’s neck, wincing when he felt a sharp pain hit him in the chest from his wounds. 

“I’m sorry…. For worrying you….” Ace managed to get out, the pain in his voice didn’t go unnoticed by the other.

“You need to rest. Go back to sleep, I’ll visit you some other time.” Kurasame said as he gently took Ace’s arm from his neck, returning it to the boy.

Ace nodded as he allowed Kurasame to pull the covers over his chest, stroking his hair when the task was done.

Kurasame turned to leave as Ace smiled and managed to whisper out, “I love you.”

Kurasame paused, he turned to see Ace close his eyes and lean more into the comfy pillow. A smile underneath his mask grew.

“I love you too, next time…. I vow that I’ll protect you.”

Drabble 31 end.


	36. Welcome to the Midnight Carnival!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to the Midnight Carnival, once inside.... YOU NEVER ESCAPE!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This tale is dark and effed up please skip this if you don't like these type of themes.

Drabble 32: Welcome to the Midnight Carnival!

It was a cold night with only the moon in the sky being the compass for Ace to use to drive home. He knew he shouldn’t have the taken the short cut using that one alleyway but it was drawing closer and closer to midnight and Ace wanted to get home before 2 at least.

Sadly it seemed like this shortcut would make it longer to get home after a late shift at his job a city away from where he lived, right now he was just driving on an empty road, all alone. No other cars in sight, he wanted to make a U-turn, but he had a feeling something big was happening as he pressed onward.

The road ahead of him seemed endless, the headlights on his car were the only light besides the moonlight that shone dimly to guide his path as Ace swallowed down the feeling of uneasiness. He pressed forward, the radio was only static as he tried to turn it on to let music flood in to break the tense silence.

It seemed like hours but Ace finally saw something come up in the distance, he slowed down gradually as it came into view. The car stopped when Ace realized he had hit a dead end at a run down looking amusement park.

He looked at the torn faded red and white striped tents with broken pieces of wooden fences and bottles lying scattered at the entrance, he stepped out of the car. Ace looked around, he shuddered as he zipped up the black hoodie he wore as he reached out to wipe a sign that was covered in dirt with a tissue in his pocket to read the sign.

“Welcome to the Midnight Carnival, come on in!” Ace read aloud as he used the flashlight tool on his phone to read the now cleaned off sign.

Ace looked at the rundown park, the broken poles and roller coaster carts tossed and turned over to one side, popcorn bags dirty and torn with discarded cotton candy sticks were littered about.

Ace took a step forward, stepping back quickly once he heard a loud SNAP!, he looked down to see a closed bear trap on the ground. He noted that he should look both at the ground and above him once he noticed the swinging metal ball about the size of his head that hung off a pole a few feet ahead of him.

‘I have a bad feeling about this, I should go….’ Ace thought as he cautiously turned around only to be greeted by a girl dressed like a mime.

Her white painted face and rosy red lips with clovers painted on her cheeks unnerved Ace as he jumped back, the mime reached out to grab him and pull him towards her just when Ace noticed another bear trap was triggered, his poor dropped phone from the surprise guest was it’s victim.

“My phone…..” Ace said as the device lay smashed in the trap’s clutches, it would take awhile to retrieve all the data that was gone forever along with the contacts. The mime tilted her head as she watched the distraught boy with curious eyes before her red painted lips spread into a wide smile.

She tugged on Ace’s sleeve making him look at her as she signaled with her hands for Ace to go inside the abandoned amusement park.

Ace politely shook his head as he tried to move to walk back to his car, the mime wasn’t having it, she grabbed Ace by his shoulders, turning him towards the broken down amusement park.

Ace blinked. Once, Twice, he couldn’t believe his eyes.

The amusement park was back to what would have been deemed normal, bright blinding lights with loud carnival music played. He saw the once broken roller coaster functioning with it’s empty carts zooming around. He saw a corn dog stand with the food spinning around on a wheel, a cotton candy booth unattended with giant clouds of said candy lining the counter with various shades of the window.

Ace heard his stomach growl once the smell of the corn dogs and funnel cake from another unmanned station entered his nose , the mime noticed this as she pushed Ace towards the corn dogs. Once at the stand, she opened the door to the small container with the wheel spinning the corn dogs, the smell wafting into Ace’s nose as he felt himself drool slightly.

The mime smiled at Ace as she handed Ace a corn dog, he stared suspiciously at the offered food but accepted it. The mime watched as Ace began to eat, her short black bobbed haircut head with a black beret moved side to side like a child. She didn’t seem to like corn dogs as she wrinkled her nose in slight disgust when Ace asked if she was going to eat one.

Once Ace finished the corn dog and he tossed the stick in a nearby trash can, the mime gestured towards the other unmanned food stands. 

“Um, don’t I have to pay for all of this?” Ace asked as the mime shook her head and smiled another wide grin before pulling Ace to the cotton candy booth and giving him a stick with a huge amount of blue cotton candy. 

Ace tore a huge piece off and offered it to the mime who accepted it with a smile and nod in thanks, popping the fluffy piece in her mouth before walking to the funnel cake stand and pulling one funnel cake on a stick for herself and Ace to munch on.

As the two walked, passing by booths and listening to the carnival music something caught Ace’s eye. It was one of those carnival games that had stuffed animal prizes ranging from Moogles, to Tonberries, to Chocobos.

Ace stopped in his tracks in awe of the cute chocobo doll as the mime continued walking, not noticing Ace had stopped following her and eating her funnel cake. Ace started walking to the knock the bottles booth that were giving those dolls.

He was caught off guard once he reached the counter of said booth when a man with clovers painted on his cheeks popped up from behind it. He had a shaven head with a gear design on it and wore glasses. He wore one of those green big carnival tophats, with a red and white striped shirt, and red suspenders with assorted pins on them hooked onto brown pants. He spun the cane in his hand as he dropped his hat in a kind gesture towards Ace.

“Welcome to the Midnight Carnival! I can see you’re bewitched by those Chocobo dolls aren’t you? Well knock down one of the three bottle towers and you can get one!” the man said.

Ace nodded as he received 5 tennis balls to throw as the man stepped to the side watching Ace.

The first ball missed, the second one knocked the top bottle off the middle tower, and the third knocked down the middle tower completely.

The man applauded as he stopped to knock one chocobo doll off a shelf to hand to Ace who eagerly but calmly reached out to grab it and thank him. 

It surprised Ace when the other didn’t let go of the doll right away instead looking him seriously in the eyes, the playful aura turned into a serious one as he held eye contact with Ace to say, “You must leave while you still can, you have caught his attention. Stay away from the big black and white striped tent or else.”

Ace felt a cold breeze as he clutched the now let go chocobo doll in his arms as the man suddenly turned back into the playful one, waving Ace cheerfully goodbye. Ace walked away, he started to walk towards the exit like the man instructed but a hand on his shoulder stopped him.

The mime from before made a relieved look as Ace apologized to her for abandoning her and showed her the chocobo plushie. She patted it’s fluffy head before tugging Ace away from the exit to some of the rides.

Ace and the mime played on the Teacups ride, rode the roller coaster, won a plushie (a moogle for the mime and a tonberry for Ace to go with the Chocobo from the man with glasses who cast Ace looks asking him why he was still here and not escaping while he still could).

The two were sitting on a bench now to rest, Ace yawned as the mime swung her feet in the air back and forward as she hugged her moogle doll happily. 

“Hey, why was that guy at the booth telling me to escape while I still can?” Ace asked as the mime looked at him, he had remembered that ominous suggestion.

She tilted her head to the side before she pulled out a small notepad and a pen from her skirt pockets, she scrawled something on it before showing it to Ace.

‘He’s just kidding with you, come on there’s a place I want to go to!’ 

Ace gave her a weary look, hugging the tonberry and chocobo doll close once he saw the look in her eyes.

The look her eyes had were pitying for whatever Ace would have to go through.

\----

The black flags at the top of the huge black and white striped tent billowed in the wind, Ace gulped. He knew he shouldn’t go in, the feeling in his gut told him not to but curiosity grew within him.

The mime gestured for Ace to go in first, Ace cautiously walked in not noticing the pitiful look the mime gave him as she closed the entrance to the tent after him. She squeezed the moogle doll he had won for her in hope that the Ringmaster would go easy on him.

Inside the tent was pitch black making Ace wish he had his phone to activate the flashlight feature when all of a spot light shone a couple feet away from him on a man.

The man was dressed like all ringmasters in the circus with a long black tailcoat with a stopwatch hanging from the right breast pocket, a dark blue vest with a white button up underneath it unbuttoned to show part of a toned chest. His pressed black dressed pants and dress shoes were as elegant as the rest of his attire with a black top hat complete with a blue band to finish the look.

Ace stared at the man who wore a mask that covered the lower part of face, the man’s stunning blue eyes locked him in place.

“Welcome honored guest to the Midnight Carnival. I assume you are here to be entertained, yes?” he asked as Ace hesitantly nodded.

The man walked towards Ace who took a step back. A gloved hand was offered to Ace to guide him, the spotlight followed the Ringmaster the whole time.

Ace looked at the hand then the other’s face before shifting the plushies in one hand to take the offered one. Ace was lead by the Ringmaster to the center of the tent where the other tapped on a button on the floor that revealed the two were standing on a platform that sunk deep underground to reveal a lair of some sort.

The two walked down a long hallway as Ace glanced at the masked man the whole way, hugging the tonberry and chocobo doll closer. The two stopped in front of a room with a keypad, the man input a code as Ace carefully stepped back wondering if he should escape.

While the other was distracted, Ace walked backwards, slowly and carefully before quietly turning and sprinting back. He heard a click and a door opening before footsteps slowly came after him.

Ace screamed internally as he pounded the up arrow button on the platform, the uneasy feeling was building up. Ace was grabbed as he dropped the plushies, they fell onto the ground as Ace was hoisted over the other’s shoulder.

He struck the Ringmaster’s back with his fists as he was carried off when he was suddenly knocked out.

\-----

Ace woke up in a cage, it was big enough for him to stand and walk around but still it was a cage.

He gripped the cage bars and looked at the empty black painted walls room dimly lit by candles.

“So you’re awake?” the voice called from the darkness as Ace tried to pinpoint the location.

“You sicko! Let me out!” Ace yelled as a gloved hand grabbed his chin so he could look at the blue eyes in the darkness.

“Let you go? Oh no no no, you have tickled my fancy afterall not just any normal mortal has been able to see the Midnight Carnival come into town.” the Ringmaster said as he chuckled evilly.

“Huh? What do you mean?” Ace asked as a hand ran through his hair, the other still holding his chin.

“It’s a curse, if you enter the Midnight Carnival you stay here for life. Anymore questions?” 

Ace was silent when a finger pried open his mouth, holding it open.

“Wa yo doin-” Ace managed to get out as he felt fingers grip his tongue.

“Well, if you’re going to be my toy for all eternity….. I don’t want to hear anymore protests.” was the answer he received as his tongue was ripped out.

Ace cried, they came out weird like he was being strangled as dark laughter echoed in the room blood emerged from his mouth and poured onto his clothes and the floor.

Ace was kissed harshly as he saw the eyes that were once blue turn red, tears falling from his own blue eyes.

The kiss was broken as Ace fell onto the ground of his cage near his puddle of blood, the man on the other side watched from the shadows with gleeful red eyes.

“Welcome to the Midnight Carnival! Once inside you can never escape!”

Drabble 32 end.


	37. The Boy at the Window.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one is based off a nightmare I had, if you don't like horror please refrain from reading.

Drabble 33: The Boy at the Window

When Kurasame was 9 years old he often went out to play in the front yard of his house with a soccer ball, kicking it around wishing that he was older. There was no kids his age in the neighborhood so he was often playing alone as his mother watched him from the window.

He always thought that he’d be alone, playing by himself and avoiding the older kids that only showed up when they wanted to pick on him. Thankfully he’d been taking self-defense classes so they couldn’t do serious damage without taking a few knicks back from him. They merely resorted to taunting after Kurasame had threw the leader of the pack into his neighbor’s yard where the vicious pitbull did most of the dirty work.

One day as he kicked the soccer ball by accident into the street where it bounced and hit the bumper of moving car. The ball was moved forward prompting Kurasame to chase after it, it rolled far as he ran as fast as his legs would allow him until bushes caught the ball.

Kurasame bent down to pick the ball up from the bushes before noticing something, he had somehow entered a forest path with trees and bushes lining the dirt path. Curiosity struck him when he noticed the path continuing on, he glanced at the street over the bush that had captured his ball. He took out a bright red handkerchief to tie on one of the bush’s branches to mark as his starting point and with ball in hand, he began walking down the path.

Birds chirped all around him as the afternoon sun’s rays beamed over the path as Kurasame clutched the ball under his arm and continued further. The path ended when he saw a rustic looking gate and a house. The house was big with white and teal being it’s primary color scheme. The paint was dirtied from age and slightly faded with some part (specifically the porch) had a few broken beams with a swing porch bench that had a few cardboard boxes upon it. 

Kurasame cautiously pushed open the rustic door, wiping his hand on his jeans as he crept closer to the house. The untrimmed grassy lawn swished as he moved through it, he paused as he looked at the windows of the house. The bottoms ones were broken along with the large door window but a few at the top were intact and dirty from dust and dirt.

He paused once his eyes connected with one another’s from one of the top room windows, the soccer ball was dropped onto the grass. The blue eyes of the blonde haired boy in the window shone in curiosity, Kurasame rubbed his eyes and blinked.

The boy was gone.

Kurasame furrowed his eyebrows, he looked at the door to the house before creeping to open it. He gripped the handle and twisted, the door opened. Inside there was pieces of branches, some baseballs that might’ve broken the windows, trash from teenagers that littered inside the house with graffiti on the walls with vulgar language sprayed on it, and small hills of piled up dirt on various parts of the dirty furniture and carpet.

He stepped inside, the floor creaked in protest as he looked inside the house. He saw the stairs, a few broken steps with cigarette butts littered upon steps, slowly moving up the steps as they creaked loud and proud, echoing throughout the house.

He paused as he stopped in the middle of the steps, he listened for movement from the blonde haired boy before shaking his head and going back down the stairs and towards the front door. He looked back as he continued walking, forgetting the soccer ball partially hidden in the overgrown grass as he began his journey back home.

The blonde haired boy reappeared at the window, watching Kurasame leave before looking down onto the lawn.

\-----

‘Tap!’ 

The sudden noise against his bedroom window startled Kurasame awake as he sat up to look at his window, he saw something sitting on the ledge. He shuffled out of bed as he went to open the window albeit with high caution.

He was surprised once he saw his soccer ball sitting on the ledge with a piece of paper attached to it, he looked at the yard briefly before picking up the ball and shutting the window.

He looked at the parchment on the ball as he flicked on his bedside lamp to read the parchment.

It read: ‘You forgot this.’ in a childish interpretation of cursive in blue ink.

Kurasame thought of the blonde haired boy as he set the ball on the floor, he now had proof someone around his age lived in that wrecked house. 

He decided to go and search for him tomorrow.

\-----

Kurasame returned to the hidden dirt path behind the bushes, he had some sweets his mom gave to him after he told her he met a new friend and he wanted to go over to their house. His mom was delighted as she handed Kurasame a small bag of homemade sweets and waved him off.

Kurasame walked all the way down the road to the house where he looked at the windows to see the blonde haired boy. He wasn’t disappointed once he saw the same boy with the curious blue eyes watching him approach.

He waved at him. 

The blonde haired boy blinked before a hand slowly lifted to wave back at him.

It seemed normal right? Wrong, when Kurasame saw the hand hesitatingly move up to wave he noticed it was all bandaged with red spots on it.

He frowned as he quickly marched up to the house, prying open the door and entered. The door made a creak in protest to the rough handling but Kurasame paid it no mind as he carefully walked up the stairs.

There was a problem when he was at the second to top step, it was unnerving.

The whole top hallway floor was collapsed, the doors to the rooms were loosely hanging from their screws to the sides, revealing the room contents. There was termites crawling across the wood of the collapsed floor, the hole was so huge and made it impossible for Kurasame to jump into the room unless he used a rope or something to maneuver himself to another room via swinging.

He frowned at this as he looked at the empty rooms with sheets and trash with a couple of forgotten balls scattered on the floor. He leaned a bit forward to see a room at the end of the collapsed hallway, the door was shut so he couldn’t see what was inside.

In his gut, he knew the boy was inside there. He felt it.

“Hey! Are you in there?” Kurasame called out.

No response.

Kurasame frowned as he continued, “I’m not here to hurt you, I just want to talk to you. I can tell you’re pretty lonely in this house all alone….. How old are you?”

It was still silent as Kurasame huffed, maybe this kid was ignoring him? Or wanted him to go? He wanted to at least get the boy’s name.

“Why were you wearing bandages? Are you injured? Well obviously you are but I’ve never seen someone with bandages covering their whole arm.” Kurasame remarked, he shifted the bag of sweets in one hand.

It was still silent.

Kurasame stood silently on the step for a couple of minutes, just pushing dirt with one of his sneakers off the step. Once he grew bored of waiting for a response, he sighed.

He placed the sweets in the middle of the top step, safe enough to not let it fall and called out, “Well my mom made some sweets and I wanted to share it with you, anyway I’ll be leaving.”

Kurasame noticed the door to the room crack open a bit from the corner of his eye as he began walking down the steps cautiously.

He looked back once, the sweets still on the top step before walking to the front door.

He heard creaking once he opened the door and proceeded to step outside.

Once at the gates, he looked back at the window the boy usually was at.

He saw nothing.

Kurasame shrugged as began walking home, if only he had looked back to see the blonde haired boy watching him. His face bloody with a dark figure standing behind him.

\------

That night, Kurasame tossed and turned in his bed.

He dreamt he was in that house of the blonde boy except the house was clean, lacking the dirt and graffiti. The furniture looked clean with fluffy pillows and pictures hanging across the walls. Kurasame looked around as he wandered, even the house looked comfortable and happy there was something unnerving about it.  
He felt something squishy and warm, he looked down and fought back a scream.

He had stepped on a piece of someone’s brain, the organ oozed more blood as Kurasame took his bloody foot off of it. His eyes trailed a bit forward, he fell back once he saw a blonde haired woman, half her head hacked off staring blankly at him. Her blood smeared on the walls of the dining room, her blood on the white tablecloth dripped down.

Kurasame gulped as he stepped back, he noticed a man standing over the woman’s corpse panting with an axe smeared with blood and pieces of brain dripping onto the floor. The man looked over her corpse with glee before laughing like a maniac. 

Kurasame backed away, the evil laughter was menacing as it echoed throughout the wall. The man suddenly stopped as he gagged before kneeling to puke up his stomach contents onto the floor near the corpse.

Kurasame turned and ran, he was afraid. He never saw such a sight, he thought of going out the front door but his feet carried him to another direction. He heard trudging behind him as he saw the man stagger after him, he had a sickening grin as he swung the axe on the steps, using it to drag himself forward.

Kurasame quickly bolted to the room farthest away, the one where he recognized as the closed one when he visited the house. He opened it and slammed it shut, locking the door behind him.

He stumbled back as he backed up to the window before noticing the blonde haired boy that was at the window mimicking his exact actions as if he had never closed and locked the door a moment earlier. The blonde haired boy backed up against the wall beside him, crying.

Kurasame saw all the bandages that were around his small thin arms, he could see the boy was basically a skeleton and walked with a limp. At the time Kurasame never knew why that boy was limping, it could be seen as injury from a child’s perspective but another side could beg to differ.

“Open up, Ace~!” the man slurred as he began attacking the door with the axe, Kurasame pulled Ace into his arms, but to his horror he merely went through Ace who was crying harder in fear.

“No! Leave me alone!” Ace cried as the man burst open the door, he leered down at Ace with a lecherous grin.

The man dropped the axe before pulling Ace up and tossing the boy onto the bed, Ace cried as he struggled to be free from the man’s obviously stronger grip. 

Kurasame couldn’t watch, he tried to reach out and punch the man off the boy who was having his clothes ripped off. He went through the man like he had with Ace, he could only watch in horror as the man assaulted the boy. He would come to know in a few years what the man was doing to the poor child.

Once the man had finished his attack, he got off of Ace who had passed out. He walked over to the axe and staggered towards the unconscious boy.

Kurasame yelled, “NO!” 

But the axe came down.

Kurasame woke up with a start, panting and crying. He looked around to see he was safely in his room, tucked underneath his covers by his mother. He looked over to the window to see something on there like the night before.

He shuffled out of bed and walked over to the window, opening it. He saw that it was a letter with the same childish scrawl in blue ink.

He opened it after turning on his lamp light to pull out the yellowing piece of paper it’s contents chilled him:

Dear Mister with the slate-blue hair,

Thank you for the sweets, I really enjoyed them and your company. It’s been a while since someone has come and visited me. But please don’t come back anymore, if you do HE’LL come and get you. I wish you would come back but I don’t want you to get hurt.

Ace 

Kurasame blinked, so his dream was about Ace’s death? The man he was afraid of still resided in the house with Ace? How long was Ace there?

Those questions swirled in his head as he laid back down on his bed, Ace’s letter lying on his chest.

He decided to comply for the time being to avoid the house. But he resolved to never forget about Ace and to help him once he was older and strong enough..

\-----

17 years later:

Kurasame stood watching the teal with white house, he was ready to see Ace again. The letter the boy had written was in his pocket. 

He took in a deep breath before letting it out, he had brought a long plank of wood along with a few tools as he began walking into the house. He glanced at the window where Ace usually was at but it was empty.

He didn’t let this deter him as he walked with confidence into the house. First he looked into the room where the woman was murdered in his dreams, it was littered with broken glass and trash but Kurasame could see a mismatched stain on the dirty carpet matching the exact shape of the puddle of blood the woman was lying on.

He then turned and began walking up the stairs, slowly and carefully. Once at the second to top step, Kurasame used the plank of wood as a bridge, happy that it was as long as he needed it to be.

He first placed the plank of wood on the top step and the closest open room. He steadied himself on the plank of the room before running on it.

He anticipated the plank slipping as he managed to get into the other room before the board fell onto the broken wood pile on the ground floor to be used as termite food.

He angled himself as he backed up and ran, jumping into the next open room, falling onto his knees and scraping them a bit from glass shards. He was now two rooms away from the closed door, he repeated the process until he was now at the last door nearest the closed room door.

He took out a red yo-yo as he gave a few practice swings to get the feel of it before aiming it at the doorknob, it was one of the knobs you had to push down and pull open thankfully. He flicked the yo-yo at the door, missing the first time but he didn’t relent. The second weakly fell onto the edge but returned to him but the third looped around the knob.

Kurasame pulled down, praying the string wouldn’t snap as the knob’s arm slowly moved down then pulled back.

The door swung open as Kurasame could feel the darkness emit from the room from the distant, he shook off the fear as he backed up and jumped.

Automatically he was hit by an awful scent as he fell onto the ground of Ace’s old bedroom, he glared as he yelled, “You bastard! Show yourself!”

He felt sharp pain on his back, knowing that this was an entity he was fighting. He was fighting the man’s spirit. He looked to the window where Ace had curled up under in his dreams, he saw nothing but a bundle.

Kurasame tried approaching it as invisible hands tried to pull him away, he pushed forward ignoring the strings on his back as a hand reached out to pull off the cloth of the bundle. 

There was nothing underneath, but Kurasame felt like he had uncovered something that had been hiding before he heard demonic growling behind him.

He didn’t waver as he turned to look at the entity head on, it was ugly with red eyes and sharp crooked yellow blood-stained teeth. It’s head was upside down on it’s neck with thin skeleton arms with long scythes at the end of each arm. 

Kurasame reached into his pocket as the entity lunged at him, he popped the bottle off of some holy water. He splashed it all on the demon that successfully knicked him on the stomach creating a deep gash.

Kurasame repeated the exorcism chant the priests had taught him in order to repel the demon, it screamed bloody murder for each word that left his lips until cracks formed on it’s body showing light emerging. It exploded after the final word, never to walk the Earth again.

Kurasame panted as he felt blood soak onto his turtleneck, he fell to the ground, dropping the empty container that held the holy water. He could see spots forming in his vision, he weakly reached into his pocket, pulling Ace’s letter to look at one last time. He registered that a hand was holding his other one that was behind him, it was gentle and warm.

“Ace?” Kurasame managed to whisper as he lightly moved his head to see the blond haired boy with sunlight streaming behind him brightly.

“Thank you, mister.” Ace said as he smiled with tears running down his face, “For years I’ve been tormented by that man’s spirit chaining me down to this house, unable to move on to go with my mother but now I can and it’s all thanks to you.”

Kurasame smiled weakly as Ace leaned down to kiss the other’s lips lightly, the wounds closing up quickly. Ace pulled away as Kurasame weakly rolled over to face Ace, who was crouched down near him.

“Will I see you again?” Kurasame asked as Ace smiled, he made a secret gesture with a wink before he gradually faded away.

Kurasame watched as Ace faded away completely, the feeling of the boy’s hands on him faded with him as Kurasame pushed himself up. He felt invigorated after seeing Ace’s spirit fade away into freedom as he turned and began his exit leaps.

Once outside of the house, Kurasame looked at the window Ace used to peer at him from. 

This time it was empty, but for a good reason.

Kurasame smiled at it as he began walking away, eager to leave the past of what had haunted him for years behind.

Drabble 33 end.


	38. The Girl in White

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A crossdressing Ace is in this one :P

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note to self: Stop watching Love Stage while typing and drinking Pina Colada.

Drabble 34: The Girl in White

The past (10 years ago)

Kurasame watched the moving van pull up to the once vacant house that was right across from him after an old married couple had decided to move to a warmer area in the south. He watched the moving men begin unpacking boxes as the car of the new family pulled up behind it and parked. The doors to the car opened as a woman with a strict looking face came out before going to the other car doors and opened them, pulling something out. 

Kurasame watched with curiosity as the woman pulled out a girl with pigtails plaited with white ribbons and a white sundress, carrying the girl in her arms. The woman went to the other side where she took out her bag before shutting the door and locking the car. 

Kurasame stared at the little girl around his age (he was 7 at the time), she was very pretty with her blonde hair shimmering in the sun and pretty blue eyes that reminded him of his mother’s jewels filled with tears……. Wait why was this pretty girl crying?

Kurasame stood up from his place sitting on the porch step, walking across the street, careful to avoid being hit by a car. The woman spotted him before she smiled, reaching down to pat his head, the girl still crying in her arms.

“Oh, look a new friend for you to play with Ace.” the woman said as she placed the girl on the ground, Kurasame looked at Ace who was wiping her tears with the back of her hands.

Kurasame let out a small smile as he said, “Hi Ace, I’m Kurasame.”

Ace looked at the hand Kurasame offered her to shake, she wiped her hands on her dress before she hesitatingly took the hand. Kurasame gave it a strong shake like his dad taught him, accidently straining Ace’s arm as the woman watched.

“Alright Ace, Mommy is going to help load things in the house. Go play with Kurasame in the park in the meantime.” Ace’s mother said as Ace sniffled but nodded, she walked away leaving Kurasame with Ace.

“Follow me.” Kurasame said as he began walking, surprised when Ace grabbed his hand, interlacing their fingers together. He said nothing but holding this girl’s hand gave him that jittery feeling in his stomach, he couldn’t tell if he liked it or not.

Once at the park, Kurasame asked Ace,“Do you want to go on the swings? I’ll push you.” 

Ace fidgeted with the bottom of her dress that matched her white sandals, Kurasame couldn’t help but think of an angel from one of those bedtime stories his mother read to him at night. Ace was a perfect replica, she just lacked the wings and halo.

“Do you?” Kurasame asked as Ace looked up at him before nodding slowly, walking up to the swings with Kurasame following with an amused smile. He had been raised to be polite by his parents.

Once Ace was seated on the swing seat, gripping the chains holding of the swing, Kurasame got behind her and gave her a light push. He watched as she swung back and forward, pushing her each time she came his way. 

Suddenly she let go, flying into the air. Kurasame let out a gasp as he quickly ran to try and catch her. She screamed as Kurasame managed to catch her, falling on his stomach onto the sand getting his white shirt dirty.

“I’m sorry!” Ace said as she got off Kurasame, rubbing Kurasame’s shirt with her hands in an effort to clean the sand off. In the end there was a light brown stain on his shirt, that Kurasame knew would come off with his mother’s magic soap formula.

“Don’t worry, oh your ribbon’s lose.” Kurasame said as he took the ribbon that was untied on Ace’s left pigtail, beginning to retie it as Ace stood still, watching Kurasame’s eyes focus with a light pink blush, “There, did you get dirty by any chance too?”

Kurasame walked around Ace, examining her dress for any stains, luckily nothing tainted the white cloth as he sighed in relief. Ace looked at Kurasame quietly as Kurasame stared back at her, taking in her cute angelic like appearance as the sun shone on her back.

“Is something wrong Kurasame?” Ace asked as Kurasame shifted her bangs to one side, he shook his head as he turned away from her, blushing.

“No, of course not….. You’re just really cute…. Like one of those angels I see in the stories my mom reads me.” Kurasame said, he didn’t see the blush Ace had on after he said that before he began walking to the playground, Ace following after him.

The two children played on the playground, Kurasame was careful not to accidentally peek up Ace’s dress as she climbed the monkey bars or when the slide made her dress ride up a bit. The two picked flowers and chased birds once they were bored of the playground until Ace’s mother arrived.

“Ace! Where are you?” her mother called as Ace looked up from the wilted flower bouquet Kurasame had helped her pick to respond. Kurasame walked with Ace up to her mother which Ace handed the wilted flowers to, the woman accepted it but Kurasame saw as soon as she thought no one was looking her toss the bouquet in a trash as he walked with Ace and her mother home.

Kurasame waved goodbye as he stood outside his front door as Ace waved goodbye to him before walking with her mother inside. 

Kurasame smiled as he ran inside his home to tell his mom and dad about his new friend.

\----

Through the years, Kurasame and Ace stuck together in hanging out and playing. It was when the two turned 18 and were finishing up high school was the day Kurasame figure out Ace’s secret.

He and Ace were hanging out in his home alone, watching old movies. Ace’s hair was done up in a high ponytail tied with a bluish white ribbon, wearing a blue summer dress that came up to her knees underneath a white light sweater with white blue flats with ribbons on them. 

Kurasame wrapped an arm around Ace’s shoulder as she curled up close, watching the action movie’s badly rendered CG effects, laughing at them. Kurasame smirked as subtly pressed a kiss on the side of Ace’s head as she laid her head on his shoulder.

It was when Kurasame and Ace had finished middle school that Kurasame had (awkwardly) asked Ace out while the two were at an end of the year field trip to an amusement park thanks to Kurasame’s other friends, Kazusa and Emina making suggestive remarks and comments.

Once the movie ended and another began, Kurasame maneuvered Ace to sit on his lap as he pressed kisses into her hair, smelling the coconut shampoo Ace had used to wash her hair. Ace turned her head as she pressed her soft lips against Kurasame’s slightly chapped ones.

Their kiss was long and sweet, it was more of a gentle lover’s kiss than a lustful one. Kurasame moved his hands around Ace’s body, running his hands up Ace’s sides as she shuddered under his touches. He tugged off Ace’s sweater, not breaking their kiss dropping the garment onto the couch beside them.

Ace whimpered as Kurasame rubbed his hand upon her chest where her right breast was, massaging it. Suddenly Ace stopped Kurasame when he began lifting the skirt of her dress, confusing him.

Ace held the hand that was partially lifting her skirt up with both of her hands, she looked at Kurasame seriously. 

“We can’t.” Ace said as Kurasame took his hand back, he remained silent as Ace moved to sit next to him, “Aren’t you going to ask why?”

“No, I’m pretty sure I know why.” Kurasame said as Ace cocked her head to the side, gesturing for him to continue, “You’re not ready for us to take it to the next level right?”

Ace looked away, fidgeting with her fingers as she slowly shook her head, Kurasame quirked an eyebrow. He was curious on why his girlfriend was looking away, guilty as if she did something wrong.

“Well if it’s not that, what is it? ….. Are you planning on breaking up with me?” Kurasame asked, dreading the worst that Ace would leave him to go and date some other man.

Ace quickly shook her head as she said, “No way! I love you too much…. It’s just….. I don’t know how you’d handle the truth….. About me….”

Kurasame was relieved about this slightly though he was curious on what Ace’s secret was as she hesitated, bunching up the skirt of her dress with her hands tightly.

“Come on, I’ve loved you from the day we first met, I’ll accept you for who you are no matter what….” Kurasame said, as he placed his hands over Ace’s.

Ace felt like crying right there but she knew that she could no longer keep lying to Kurasame, she gently took one of Kurasame’s hands and pressed it up to her crotch.  
Kurasame was silent.

Ace was silent as Kurasame’s face remained neutral.

“Now you know the truth….” Ace spoke as Kurasame took his hand back, Ace’s tears fell down as the truth was revealed, fearing Kurasame act violently to the truth.

“Ace… all this time I thought you were a girl but you’re actually a….” Kurasame was taking in this info as Ace nodded, still crying.

Ace was pulled into Kurasame’s chest, he squeezed the other tightly as he said, “Why didn’t you tell me a long time ago?”

Ace sniffled, replying, “Because I was afraid, afraid you’d leave and call me disgusting and begin to hate me. I only dressed this way because my mom made me. She never wanted a little boy, and since I was her only child and she wanted a girl she thought dressing me up like a girl would help vent her frustrations.”

Kurasame was silent as he fiddled with the ribbon in Ace’s hair as he responded, “That’s cruel, I’ll never leave you for that stupid reason Ace. I love you just the way you are, soon you’ll be able to live on your own and dress the way you want to without your mother controlling you.”

Ace was silent as Kurasame kissed the top of his blonde head before asking, “So you still want to be with me?”

Kurasame smirked as he lifted Ace up in his arms, carrying the other upstairs to his bedroom. He tossed Ace onto his bed and crawled over the other, locking their eyes together.

“Of course, I want us to be together forever.”

\-----

Kurasame woke up the next morning in a good mood, he noted the weight on his chest as he looked at the sleeping blonde lying on his chest. He ran his fingers through the shiny blonde soft locks, apparently the long blonde hair was Ace’s real hair, not a wig.

Kurasame looked at the clothes scattered on the floor as he snickered remembering teasing Ace for wearing girl’s underwear which prompted Ace to shoot back his mom wouldn’t allow him to wear boxers or briefs.

He remembered Ace’s moans as he begged for more all with an adorable look on his face, egging Kurasame to give him all he had that night.

“Morning.” Kurasame said once Ace opened his eyes, blinking sleepily at the other before smiling and pressing a kiss on Kurasame’s cheek.

“Morning.” Ace replied, snuggling more into the other’s chest in content.

“How’re you feeling?” Kurasame asked as Ace hummed when Kurasame ran his fingers through Ace’s blonde hair again.

“My hips hurt.” Ace answered making Kurasame chuckle, he patted Ace’s head.

“Someday will you marry me?” Kurasame asked out of the blue making Ace look at him in surprise.

Ace was silent while a blush steadily crept to his face with a goofy smile.

“Of course.”  
\-----  
Extra: A Few Years Later

“So you're still are going to keep dressing like a girl?” Kurasmae asked as Ace hummed, doing the dishes after the two had finished dinner. It had been a few weeks after their marriage, they would be on their honeymoon in a few days but for now they were relaxing.

“Well….. I guess I got too used to it. It feels weird to dress as a boy now after so long….” Ace replied as Kurasame wrapped his arms around Ace’s waist, smeeing Ace’s shampoo after settling his head on Ace’s shoulder.

“I guess.” Kurasame remarked as Ace giggled when he felt the other nibble on his neck.

“Wait for our honeymoon to be physical, I have something special planned for you on our first night.” Ace teased as Kurasame now became eager, counting the days to paradise.

Drabble 34 end


	39. Drabble 35: Without you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ace knew he was being cheated on, he could see it in the other's eyes.

Drabble 35: WIthout you

You came home late again. 

You said you'd be home by 7 but it's 10 already.

It's work you say, that's a lie.

A lie you've told many times.

I know you're cheating on me, I can smell her flowery perfume permeating on you. It sticks to your clothes, your skin, your hair.

I've seen the lovemarks that you try to hide wearing a scarf, a high-collared shirt, a turtleneck. When you fix those articles you reveal them.

I know you got together with her a month or so ago, a week after our anniversary. That's when you started coming home late.

It started slowly at first, I used to think that it was because you were dealing with a lot of last minute reports. That is until when I woke up in the morning, rolled onto your side of our bed and caught a whiff of that perfume. Following that, you soon started to smell more of it it each time you came home, that's when those lovemarks began showing.

Oh, you came home just now. I greet you with a hug, you shrug it off. I ask about your day, you say so-so. You smell like that perfume again.

You take off your jacket, your shoes, and loosen your tie. I catch a glimpse of yet another love bite before you cover it up again by popping your collar.

You shrug off my questions by grunting or humming responses, like I was annoying you.

I watch you retreat upstairs, never making eye contact with me. 

I'm glad you didn't, because when I reached up to touch my cheek it was moist. I was crying.

What caused you to go for that woman? Was I not enough? Why are we still together? Just dump me, and go for her! You're breaking my heart each day, maybe I should leave you.

That's it!

I'm leaving. This is our last night together, as soon as you leave the next morning I'm packing up and leaving. I'm moving far far away, somewhere where you can't find me and toy with my emotions again. I love you but I doubt that love we once shared will ever rekindle.

Those days we kissed, cuddled, slept together, are just memories. I don't need you, I need someone better.

You return downstairs, not looking at me once as you head to the fridge and pull out a beer. Since when did you begin drinking? It doesn't matter, I'm leaving you anyway.

I turn to go up the stairs when I hear you come up behind me. I turn to see the bottle is already half done, you're such a light weight being drunk on half a bottle of beer.

You ask where I'm going, I muse that you could sense I'm leaving tomorrow but say simply I'm off to bed.

You grab my shoulder, roughly, repeating the question. I can smell the beer in your breath.

I answer the same as I try to wriggle out of your bruising grasp.

SMACK!

My eyes widen as I find myself on the floor, my cheek stinging in pain. I look at you in you're drunken haze, to see you merely chug down the bottle before tossing the empty bottle aside.

I can see the lust in your face, no. I won't allow this.

I dodge your drunk tackle before bolting up the stairs.

I slam our bedroom door shut, barricading it with a chair as you pound your fists against it.

After a while you stop, it's silent. I was going to remove the chair before I heard a violent bang, it slightly splintered the wood on my end.

I hear my heart pounding, you're starting to get violent. You hit the door again, I reach for my cell phone.

You call out threatening me to call the cops, saying you'll split my head open if I do. It's an empty threat, but I know in this state you will do it.

Eventually you pass out, I can hear your snores out the door. I keep the chair at the door, keeping it locked still.

I pull out a bag, I take all the stuff that was mine. None of the things you bought for me come with me, instead they'll go in the trash.

I pry open the window, seems like I'll be leaving earlier than I planned. It's fine by me, I write you a simple note that allowed you to be free to go with that hussy.

I use the sheets on our bed as a rope to scale down safely, I don't look back as I move forward my bag slung over my shoulders with my small amount of possessions inside with my phone in hand.

I make it to a train station, taking any ticket that will allow me to go far away from you. 

Once the train comes by, I enter finding a seat on the train with little passengers.

My eyes meet another's, they were blue. It reminded me of they sky, mesmerizing me. 

I realized I was staring, flushing I looked out the window as the train moved away.

I peeked at that person with the blue eyes, he's looking down this time at a book he's reading. As if he knows he's being watched, he meets my eyes again. I don't turn away, we have a staring contest for a while before he breaks it.

He's moving the bag he had placed on his chair beside him onto the floor, beneath his seat.

He looks at me with a smile, patting the empty spot. 

I swallow, trying to fight the smile I gather my bag off the floor and make my way towards him.

He greets me with a good evening which I greet back, I offhandedly asked if his slate colored hair is natural.

He chuckles, he says it is.

His laugh is nice, it's soothing.

"What's your name?" he asks.

"Ace, and you?" I say.

"Kurasame." he answers back.

Looking into Kurasame's eyes I can see a future together, a future without you.


	40. 36: What about us?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Words lost in the air we breathe.

Drabble 36: What about us?

Ace sat alone on a park bench, swinging his legs back and forward as a comforting breeze blew over him.

He smiled as he looked at the children playing, before checking his watch again.

'He's late.' Ace thought as he stopped to tap one foot on the ground, impatiently.

His date was 30 minutes late, could he be stuck in traffic? Or was he standing Ace up?

Ace shook those negative thoughts of his boyfriend cheating on him away, he shouldn't jump to conclusions after all.

He snapped to attention once he saw his date approach him, slate colored hair gelled back, dressed in a black turtleneck, black pants, and shoes. 

"Sorry I'm late," was what Kurasame offered to Ace as Ace nodded quietly, "Traffic from work."

"It's fine." Ace muttered as he and Kurasame began walking.

"I've been thinking..." Kurasame said as Ace looked at him, curiously.

"About what?" Ace asked, he tried to reach for Kurasame's hand but the other pulled away and distanced himself from him.

"We're too different..... I'm 28 and you're 18..... doesn't that sound too wrong for you?" Kurasame asked, not looking Ace in the eye.

"Well I'm not under aged why are you bringing this up now?" Ace asked as Kurasame glanced at him but looked away, quickly. 

"You don't get what I'm implying?"

Oh, Ace did know what Kurasame was implying but he just didn't want to say it. 

"How about we break up, go our separate ways, see new people?" Kurasame suggested except this sounded more like a statement.

Ace stared at him, all of a sudden Kurasame seemed so far away even though he could just reach over and grab him to stop him from leaving. 

"Why?" that was the only thing that came out of Ace's mouth.

"I don't love you, that's why." Kurasame said, not even saying it in a gentler way. His tone was cold, harsh, and full of hate.

Ace felt tears coming, Kurasame kept walking.

"Why?" Ace repeated, "What about us? Did you forget all about us?"

Kurasame didn't answer this time, he kept walking leaving Ace to cry all alone.

\-----

A few years later, Ace found out why.

Kurasame had been enlisted to join the military. He was leaving the day after their break-up and didn't want Ace to have to deal with a long-distant relationship.

He had been killed in battle when a traitorous soldier turned him over to the other side where he had been executed with some of the soldiers in his division.

Ace had only been notified when Kazusa, one of Kurasame's friends whom he kept in contact with, told him what he had learned of since he was working in the military as a doctor, the same time Kurasame had been deployed.

"He really love you." Kazusa muttered as he handed Ace the turtleneck that Kurasame had worn that dreaded day.

It still smelled like him.

Ace merely buried his face into the fabric, soaking it with his tears.

"What about us, Kurasame? Where's our happy ever after? Why didn't you tell me? Why?"

Those words were lost in the wind.


	41. 37: Sleepin' with the enemy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He knew he was sleeping with the enemy of life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this song was playing in my head the whole time I was writing this, the webtoon distracts me from writing stories lol.
> 
> Link: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-vuDnPVXFbY

37: Sleepin' with the enemy

He has the look of an angel, the gentle yet fierce aura that proved that he could stand up for himself. He had the hair color that was so shiny and golden, making him stand out in the crowd. He had blue eyes that were assertive, fierce, determined and yet those eyes could be oh so gentle and caring.

The appearance was a trap, Kurasame knew that.

Yet he fell for said trap.

Which brought him to the position where was now; sprawled on the ground with the angel, pointing a knife at his throat.

Normally a person would be in fear that they were going to die, but Kurasame was smiling up at the angel who was staring down at him with an emotionless look.

"Why're you laughing, I'm going to kill you, you know." the angel spoke, Kurasame merely chuckled as if what was happening was a game.

"Yes, I'm very aware. I applaud you for your performance in making me trust you and causing me to sleep with someone on the enemy's side but I'm afraid that this doesn't phase me." Kurasame spoke calmly as the angel, Ace, merely glowered a bit at him.

The knife tip was pressed lightly on Kurasame's Adam's apple, with pressure slowly being applied until blood slowly trickled out.

"You want to die?" Ace asked as Kurasame, pulled an arm out from where it was being pinned down by one of Ace's legs, Ace allowed this.

Kurasame merely smirked.

"I'd like to know why I'm to be killed before I breathe my last thought." Kurasame spoke as Ace watched as the other's hand took a strand of his hair, twirling the lock.

"Well, since you're going to be dead anyway, I might as well tell you. I was assigned by a man named Cid Aulstyne to kill you after you murdered his son, Qator, in a public assassination. The goal was simple, earn your trust by becoming your lover then backstab and kill you." Ace said as Kurasame nodded, accepting this explanation. An assassin used to kill an assassin, well played.

"Job well done, you did." Kurasame spoke as Ace glared more, hair still being twirled by his target's hand.

"Any last words before I silt your throat?" Ace asked as Kurasame seemed to look thoughtful for a moment.

"Did you really love me? Did you love it when I made love to you? Were those feeling genuine or a play?" Kurasame asked, smile dropping to a serious look as he stared deep into Ace's eyes.

He saw hesitation in those blue orbs, knife trembling in his hands.

Ace was silent.

"No. No, it was all an act." Ace spoke quietly as Kurasame smirked.

"You're a bad liar." Kurasame muttered as he pulled Ace's head to his shoulder, surprising the other.

"What are you-?" Ace asked before he realized.

BANG!

Kurasame merely smirked, blood pooling on him.

Ace trembled in his arms, blood pouring from the wound in his stomach.

"Liars need to be punished, Ace." Kurasame said as he placed Ace onto the floor, the gun he had concealed had splotches of blood on it.

"Are you going to shoot me again?" Ace asked as Kurasame pointed the gun at Ace.

"Of course." Kurasame said as he pulled the trigger, "I love you."

BANG!

Kurasame laughed as he smirked at Ace's corpse, holding him in his arms.

"I love you, I love you, I love you." Kurasame chanted, stroking the blonde's head, blood was staining the blonde hair now.

"This is what you get for sleeping with the enemy." Kurasame whispered into the corpse's ear, kissing the lips once more before stumbling out the door to the apartment.

The gun and corpse left behind for the police to find.

Drabble 37 End.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm a sick sick person aren't I?


	42. מאוהב בך יותר ויותר

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poetry from a half-drunk author.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Admire my chitty poem skills! :D

מאוהב בך יותר ויותר

 

Blonde hair,

Blue eyes,

Innocent smile,

He always shone like a star,

But like a star we were worlds apart,

Each day we meet,

Always greeting each other,

Only in friendly terms,

But I felt a feeling bloom each time our eyes met,

מאוהב בך יותר ויותר

I gulp, where did that come from?

"אתה יוצא עם מישהו?"

I want to ask you that each time we meet,

But I'm afraid of the answer.

I don't want to hear the dreaded words,

"אני נשוי."

So I avoid asking, I decide to admire you from afar.

מאוהב בך יותר ויותר

It's getting worst, each day we're together,

Meeting in places, seeing each other more often,

You tend to look around before saying to me,

".יפה פה"

I want to say it's nothing compared to you,

My heart beat quickens once I meet you one night,

All alone with tears in your eyes,

"?יפה פה."

".שום דבר" you say as tears build up more,

I know that's a lie,

".תגיד לי"

You look me in the eyes, blushing adorably but with tears in your eyes,

".אני אוהב אותך"

My eyes widen as I pull you closer.

"מאוהב בך יותר ויותר"

This time there's happiness in your tears as you stand on your tip toes to steal a kiss.

It's true each time we're together,

מאוהב בך יותר ויותר


	43. Not a Drabble but....

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I drew something........ :D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> P.S. Risen you already saw this, don't you dare say I did good.
> 
> Let me cry for 700 more years.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm a lazy author, you waited so long for this.... I sense disappointment everywhere!
> 
> MWAHAHAHA!


	44. Fake Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not really in a K-pop but this is the only BTS song I could sit through without feeling overwhelmed and dying internally.
> 
> Don't get me wrong, I do respect those who like K-pop but it's just not for me.

Drabble 39: Fake Love

Kurasame was willing to give the world up for her, he gave up so much time and effort for this one girl.

Whenever she berated him, he gave her a smile of love even though he was faking it now. He was struggling to keep his the corner of his lips upturned.

He knew that she wasn't really into him, she was at first but it all changed one month after the 3 years they had been together.

She wasn't texting or calling as frequently.

She didn't returned his calls.

She didn't look into his eyes when they went on dates.

She treated him as baggage.

Yet Kurasame went along with it, after all she still loved him enough to stay with him.

Love was difficult, love was about overcoming, love wasn't evil.

Love wasn't bad.

But what was it really?

Was it happiness?

Was it grief?

Was it attachment?

Kurasame didn't know what it was anymore.

All he did was follow it blindly, until he realized he was being dragged along like a doll.

Nothing more than a puppet.

Kurasame felt emptier each time he was with her.

Yet he faked a smile when they were together.

He was dying inside.

He was losing himself.

When he completely lost who he once was she left him.

She didn't seem sad, all she did was smile as she left him.

So here he was standing at a bus stop, staring blankly ahead.

A flash of blonde caught his empty eyes as he looked at the young boy next to him.

The boy gave a small smile which he merely stared blankly at.

"What's your name?" the boy asked.

"Kurasame." the voice sounded foreign, as if it wasn't his own.

"Well Kurasame, I'm Ace." the blonde named Ace answered.

Kurasame blinked.

The smile the boy gave him didn't warm his heart one bit.

So he did what was the only thing she deemed he could do best.

He smiled, the empty forced smile.

And the cycle repeated.

Instead of Kurasame giving all he had, Ace was the one. 

Ace built him up, remolding him.

Love still met nothing to Kurasame though.

One day as the two walked in the park, Kurasame stopped Ace.

Ace tilted his head confused.

"Smile for me." Kurasame did, Ace complied.

Kurasame felt nothing.

"Goodbye." Kurasame spoke as he turned, Ace was confused.

"What do you mean?" Ace asked.

"I don't love you." Kurasame said as Ace's world crashed down.

"Then why?" Ace asked as tears came forth.

Kurasame blinked, "Why what?"

"Why'd you smile at me that day?" Ace asked.

Kurasame blinked.

"I was pretending to be happy, hiding my sorrow." Kurasame answered. 

"Why were you sad?" Ace asked.

"I wasn't the guy she used to love. Simple." Kurasame said.

"Did you ever love me?" Ace asked, tears were coming down now.

Kurasame stared blankly.

"I'm so sorry, but no. It was all fake love. Now don't ever come near me again." Kurasame said as he turned and walked.

Ace was left to cry as Kurasame walked away.

He felt nothing.

And he was fine with that.

He was a doll, a puppet, only being able to play the part of faking love.


End file.
